Psychic Keepsakes Momentous Neurosis
by Hittosama
Summary: Voyager n'est pas simple, surtout quand on n'est pas du tout dresseur, qu'on se fiche pas mal des petites bêtes et qu'une grosse décide de faire de vous sa propriété.
1. Avant propos

**Psychic Keepsakes Momentous Neurosis**

**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
><strong>Correction :<strong> Chibi Maakuro  
><strong>Base :<strong> Pokémon B&W + anime  
><strong>Genre :<strong> reality time \o/  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Pokémon a été créé par Satoshi Tajiri et est la propriété de Nintendo

**Avant-propos**

L'histoire se base sur les jeux vidéo pour l'environnement et commence même dans la région d'Unys (Pokémon Noir et Blanc) pour une simple raison : je suis en train d'y jouer. C'est plus facile pour moi mais je compte bien faire bouger mes personnages et visiter d'autres coins.  
>J'utilise également pour base l'anime, bien que je n'aie vu que les premières saisons, il y a bien longtemps (et je ne compte pas rattraper mon retard vu la qualité). Vous retrouverez donc des têtes connues. J'utiliserai les noms francophones pour ne pas semer la confusion. D'ailleurs, les noms resteront européens.<br>Les longs métrage et autres films ne sont pas pris en compte.  
>Un nombre incalculable de personnages inventés va apparaître. La plupart est là pour le decorum mais ça ne vous autorise pas à les utiliser.<br>Dans l'univers Pokémon, on s'est toujours focalisé sur les dresseurs et les quelques gens autour desquels ils gravitent. Cette fanfiction vous propose une vision plus large du monde Pokémon et une approche un peu plus rigoureuse mais qui saura tout de même vous intéresser, je l'espère. En tout cas, elle devrait occuper quelques temps toutes les personnes qui se sont posées des questions comme "mais pourquoi laisse-t-on des gamins de dix ans partir seuls sur les routes en leur conseillant de parler à tout le monde, y compris les adultes louches en imperméable ?" ou "pourquoi les pokémons pondent-ils tous des œufs ?" ou encore "on est en hiver et l'héroïne se trimballe dans ce mini-short ? vraiment ?". C'est le genre de question que je me pose et la fanfiction offre un magnifique terrain pour y répondre.  
>J'espère que ces précisions vous seront utiles. Si vous êtes perdu, je vous recommande l'encyclopédie Poképédia. C'est un peu le bordel mais leurs informations sont de très bonne qualité.<br>Il se peut que des fautes aient échappé aux multiples relectures et je vous prie de bien vouloir les signaler afin d'éviter le maximum d'hémorragies oculaires. Merci d'avance.  
>Cet avant-propos sert de disclaimer général auquel se référer à n'importe quel moment.<br>Bonne lecture !


	2. Who's affraid of the big bad wolf?

Il faisait un temps de chien. Le ciel s'était couvert progressivement durant la journée, les nuages ne présageant rien de bon mais Lise n'y avait guère fait attention. Elle était trop pressée de sortir des marécages pour se soucier du temps. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle y pataugeait en se répétant qu'elle finirait par atteindre Flocombe en suivant la direction sud-ouest. C'était ce que sa carte indiquait, et elle suivait scrupuleusement sa boussole à l'azimut. Ce n'était pas difficile. Enfin, ça n'avait pas l'air difficile dans le livre qu'elle avait lu.

Lise en était à se dire qu'elle ferait mieux de brûler son guide de voyage (intitulé « pour voyager sereinement »), qu'il lui servirait au moins à faire cuire son dîner, lorsque la pluie arriva. Elle fut trempée jusqu'aux os en une fraction de seconde. L'averse soudaine ne lui aurait pas laissée le temps de sortir son imperméable, si tant est qu'elle ait eu l'idée de le prendre – au fin fond de son sac.

Le coin n'était pas dépourvu d'arbres pour s'abriter mais c'était le début du printemps et la végétation était encore chétive. Lise se mit en quête d'un abri, la mort dans l'âme. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, elle était tombée sur un énorme pokémon plein de poils et de dents qui avait bien failli lui arracher un bras dans le processus de fuite. Heureusement pour elle, Lise courait vite et pouvait tenir sur une bonne distance – ou grimper dans un arbre au cas où. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre les pokémons sauvages pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en avait pas avec elle. Lise n'était pas dresseur pokémon.

Tous les gamins de son village ne rêvaient que de s'échapper hors de leurs montagnes perdues, de devenir dresseur pokémon et de parcourir le monde à la recherche d'une gloire toute éphémère. Lise s'était contentée de poursuivre ses études. Elle avait quitté un moment son patelin pour aller dans une grande ville et était revenue aider sa grand-mère dans son petit hôpital de campagne. Lise y serait restée s'il n'avait pas fermé, six mois plus tôt. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais elle savait se débrouiller avec le plus important : reconnaître les pathologies les plus courantes, recoudre une plaie, réduire une fracture, etc. En plus de ses guides stupides de voyage, elle gardait précieusement avec elle quelques livres de médecine. Ça pouvait toujours lui servir, se disait-elle, même si, pour l'instant, ils n'avaient fait que peser dans son sac.

Lise repéra un trou suffisamment grand dans une butte pour être appelé grotte, dissimulé par des végétaux. Ça avait tout l'air d'être le genre d'endroit affectionné par les gros pokémons à dents se soustrayant à la pluie, Lise s'en rendait parfaitement compte mais elle n'allait quand même pas rester sous la pluie en attendant qu'une broncho-pneumonie lui tombe dessus ! Elle sortit sa lampe poche de son sac à dos et s'avança prudemment en poussant les fougères et le lierre.

– Y'a quelqu'un ? murmura Lise. Je vais allumer.

Ce qu'elle fit, après hésitation. Pas d'elle, de la pile. La lampe avait pris l'humidité et semblait décidée à mourir entre ses mains. Dans les quelques flashs gracieusement offerts par la mourante, Lise distingua un espace suffisamment vaste pour un gros pokémon, mais vide. Il y avait bien un ou deux rochers au fond mais les rochers n'attaquaient pas les gens. Lise pénétra dans la grotte, juste de quoi se mettre au sec, et attendit quelques secondes, au cas où. Elle n'entendit aucune respiration ou grognements suspects et il n'y avait pas d'odeur particulière, à part celle, tenace, de l'humidité. Elle serait à l'abri de la pluie mais de là à être sèche demain matin, il y avait un gouffre. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir faire du feu – ce qui impliquerait d'aller chercher du bois, mouillé, dehors.

Lise posa son sac et s'étira. Elle avait mal aux épaules et aux lombaires. Il fallait dire qu'elle trimbalait beaucoup de matériel dans son sac. En dehors de ses précieux livres de médecine, elle avait emporté trois guides de voyage, un sac de couchage, une petite tente, une moustiquaire, de la corde, un réchaud, de la nourriture principalement déshydratée, des vêtements de rechange et une trousse de secours bien fournie, sans parler de sa lampe, de son couteau suisse et de quelques autres indispensables. Dix-huit kilogrammes. Elle avait vérifié avant de partir et amèrement regretté de ne pas être un peu plus charpentée.

En plus d'être frêle, Lise n'était pas bien grande. Si elle pouvait courir vite et longtemps, elle n'arrivait pas à porter des choses lourdes et nageait en plus très mal. Comme elle aimait à se le répéter, elle était clairement une intellectuelle. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle serait restée dans son village, à s'occuper de l'hôpital de campagne. Elle se serait empâtée avec l'âge, comme sa grand-mère, et aurait eu une longue vie tranquille, peut-être un mari et quelques enfants. Rien de transcendant mais ç'aurait été une vie certainement plus plaisante que d'être sur les routes à la poursuite d'un fantôme.

Lise soupira et s'assit par terre, regrettant aussitôt son geste en sentant l'humidité imbiber un peu plus son pantalon.

– Trempée pour trempée, geignit-elle en s'appuyant contre son sac à dos.

Elle avait un peu froid mais l'option feu nécessitait de se mouiller encore plus et se rouler en boule dans son sac de couchage allait tremper son duvet. Lise décida que c'était une journée de merde et qu'elle se vengerait en mangeant au moins une barre de chocolat entière après son dîner – il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup mais son moral en avait besoin. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'éternuement qui venait de derrière elle, allant même jusqu'à lancer un « à vos souhaits » par pure politesse. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître – les rochers n'éternuaient pas –, aucune alarme ne se déclencha dans la tête de Lise. Elle se contenta de regarder la pluie tomber en broyant du noir. L'obscurité était de plus en plus épaisse et elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle allait quand même devoir ressortir pour aller chercher du bois mais elle se sentait tellement déprimée qu'elle préférait encore tenter la broncho-pneumonie.

Ce fut au deuxième éternuement que Lise sortit de ses mornes pensées. Il y avait quelque chose de vivant derrière elle, à un ou deux mètres seulement. Lise se mit à trembler de tout son corps, et pas seulement à cause du froid, de la faim et de la fatigue. Ça devait être quelque chose d'endormi lorsqu'elle était arrivée et l'humidité l'avait réveillée. Lise se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant que certains pokémons ressemblaient effectivement à des rochers et affectionnaient ce genre de recoin sombre.

Que faire ? Sortir en courant et en abandonnant temporairement son sac à dos lui paraissait être la meilleure option pour s'en sortir sans trop de casse. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas affronter un pokémon avec ses petites mains de fille. Lise renifla et tourna lentement les yeux, puis la tête, pour apercevoir ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter – enfin, fuir. Il faisait très sombre aussi ne vit-elle qu'une vague forme grisâtre recroquevillée dans le fond de la grotte. A un mètre cinquante d'elle. Le pokémon n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour la toucher – ou pire.

Lise n'attendit pas que le pokémon ait fini d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Elle bondit hors de la grotte, courant comme une folle à travers les broussailles et les marres, trouva un arbre suffisamment grand pour être en sécurité et y grimpa aussi haut que possible. Tout en reprenant son souffle, Lise remercia mentalement sa grand-mère pour l'avoir obligée à apprendre l'escalade quand elle était petite.

De là où elle était, Lise pouvait apercevoir l'entrée de la grotte. Le pokémon n'en était pas sorti, d'après ce qu'elle voyait aux alentours. Et il n'avait pas l'air de s'acharner sur son sac à dos. Il n'y avait pas de bruit non plus, à part les gouttes d'eau clapotant ici et là. La pluie tendait à se calmer, se transformant peu à peu en un petit crachin pénétrant et glacial. Lise s'assit sur une branche et n'en bougea pas pendant un long moment.

Il ne pleuvait plus et les nuages laissaient filtrer un timide croissant de lune lorsque Lise se décida à aller chercher son sac. Elle était transie de froid et elle mourrait de faim. Sa montre indiquait plus de minuit. Avec un peu de chance, le pokémon dormait et ne la remarquerait pas lorsqu'elle tenterait de récupérer ses affaires.

Lise descendit prudemment de son arbre. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre les pieds dans des ronces ou de se retrouver soudainement avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Lise parvint quand même sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à la grotte. Elle s'y glissa le plus silencieusement possible, tendit le bras jusqu'à son sac qu'elle attrapa du bout des doigts. Elle tira doucement vers elle, ce qui fit tomber la lampe, jusque-là en équilibre sur le sac. Le choc déclencha la lumière et la lampe éclaira soudainement le fond de la grotte.

Ce que Lise avait pris pour un rocher n'était pas un rocher, comme elle l'avait craint. C'était un pokémon grisâtre replié sur lui-même, à la longue queue enroulée autour de ses jambes. Lise remarqua tout de suite les ecchymoses et les traces de sang séchées sur ce grand corps lisse et maigre. Les côtes apparaissaient dans le dos, ainsi que l'épine dorsale, nettement visible. Lise aurait pu les compter si elle en avait eu envie. Il était dans un sale état. Une bête blessée est généralement plus agressive que les autres, parce qu'elle a peur pour sa peau, mais celle-ci semblait avoir rendu les armes. Elle la regardait en coin, le fond de ses yeux réfléchissant le peu de lumière que la lampe projetait sur son dos.

Lise renifla. Le pokémon ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. C'était une chance, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait plus du tout l'intention de s'enfuir en courant. Il était blessé or elle savait soigner ce genre de blessures. Elle avait même tout ce qu'il fallait avec elle, dans son sac. Bon, d'accord, elle avait appris la médecine pour les humains mais est-ce que ça changeait grand chose que son patient soit un pokémon ? Après tout, nettoyer et recoudre une plaie se faisaient de la même manière sur un animal ou sur un humain.

Lise se redressa et s'avança dans la grotte jusqu'à son sac, qu'elle ouvrit pour sortir sa grosse trousse de secours. Elle récupéra au passage sa gourde et un paquet de fruits secs qu'elle ouvrit pour en sortir quelques morceaux. Elle en avala quelques uns avant de s'approcher du pokémon, doucement et sans le regarder droit dans les yeux. Lise posa le paquet le plus près possible, laissa la gourde ouverte à côté. Il était difficile d'estimer le poids et la taille du pokémon tant il était recroquevillé mais il faisait partie de la catégorie « gros pas beau », la catégorie qui vous écrase par inadvertance en se grattant l'oreille.

Lise inspira un bon coup et ouvrit sa trousse de secours. Elle y récupéra des gants, du désinfectant, de la gaze et tout le nécessaire pour recoudre. Ce ne serait pas évident avec sa lampe de poche par terre aussi la récupéra-t-elle et la coinça-t-elle sous son bras. Le pokémon ne bougeait pas mais continuait à la fixer.

– Tu ne me comprends certainement pas, réalisa-t-elle en restant à un bon mètre. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais je risque d'en passer par là parce que je ne peux pas utiliser de crème anesthésiante. J'ignore si elle fonctionnera sur toi ou si elle provoquera une réaction pas vraiment désirée.

Lise enfila ses gants, sortit la gaze de son emballage stérile et l'imbiba de désinfectant.

– On va commencer par nettoyer les plaies, c'est le plus important, annonça-t-elle.

Elle s'avança un peu, guettant une quelconque réaction mais le pokémon n'en fit rien. Lise commença par ce qui était le plus prêt, à savoir l'imposante queue. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été mâchouillée à un certain endroit. Lise éclaira les plaies tout en les tamponnant avec sa gaze. Elle se risqua à baisser un peu la tête pour renifler les blessures mais elle ne sentit pas l'odeur caractéristique des chairs nécrosées. Les blessures semblaient récentes d'aussi près, peut-être moins d'une journée.

Lise continua le nettoyage des plaies, lentement, oubliant peu à peu qu'elle avait un pokémon sauvage pour patient. L'articulation du genoux attira particulièrement son attention. Elle était très similaire à celle d'un humain, avec la rotule bien visible et des ligaments s'accrochant aux mêmes endroits. Lise ignorait pratiquement tout de l'anatomie des pokémons, aussi supposa-t-elle que c'était normal chez un bipède. Il avait l'air bipède, même dans cette position. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la jonction de son cou et de sa tête pour s'en rendre compte : le trou occipital était centré, comme chez les humains.

Lise croisa le regard du pokémon alors qu'elle se relevait pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts sur sa tête. Ils restèrent une longue minute les yeux dans les yeux et Lisa constata qu'il forçait sur sa vision tout en étant particulièrement concentré. N'empêche qu'il louchait. Ça la fit sourire.

La tête était relativement épargnée par les contusions, à l'exception d'une belle entaille sur une espèce de tube reliant l'arrière du crâne au dos. Lise n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable mais ça avait beaucoup saigné aussi supposa-t-elle que cette excroissance contenait des veines et des artères. Ça nécessiterait certainement quelques points pour aider les tissus à cicatriser – une vraie partie de plaisir en perspective. Un gros hématome s'était formé à la base du crâne et un autre campait sur pratiquement toute la partie gauche de la tête. Il avait certainement une commotion cérébrale, ce qui expliquait son état léthargique.

– Bon, soupira Lise, on va attaquer la partie moins drôle. Merci de ne pas essayer de me tuer dans les prochaines minutes.

Lise sortit son nécessaire à suture, prit une grande inspiration et se mit au travail, la lampe de poche coincée entre les dents. Elle commença là aussi par la queue, espérant que le pokémon comprendrait un tant soit peu ce qu'elle fabriquait – ou, encore mieux, qu'il resterait dans les vapes.

Sa mâchoire lui fit rapidement mal à force de serrer la lampe entre ses dents mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait besoin de toute l'amplitude de ses bras pour être efficace. Ce patient-là n'allait pas se tourner gentiment les pouces pendant une semaine en attendant que ses plaies se referment. Il n'allait pas non plus refaire ses pansements ou faire attention à tenir tout ça au propre. Autrement dit, Lise devait s'assurer que ses points tiendraient et que ses pansements seraient étanches. Il les arracherait certainement mais elle aurait au moins la conscience tranquille.

Concentrée comme elle l'était, elle ne vit pas immédiatement la main du pokémon se tendre jusqu'à son visage. Lise sursauta, se demandant ce qu'il voulait, puis réalisa qu'il lui prenait tout simplement la lampe et la pointait, avec plus d'efficacité, sur la zone que Lise était en train de recoudre. Elle en profita pour déglutir un bon coup puis réattaqua ses points. Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier les bonnes volontés et Lise n'avait certainement pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

Petit à petit, Lise termina son travail de suture. Certaines plaies avaient nécessité plusieurs niveaux de points tellement elles étaient profondes, en conséquence de quoi ses gants étaient tout tachés de sang. Elle en changea pour faire les pansements et tout son stock de gaze, de sparadraps et de bandes y passa. Elle en profita pour faire un bandage très serré autour d'une cheville souffrant d'une belle entorse. Lise fut ensuite embêtée par la poche de sang qui s'était formée à la base du crâne mais elle ne voyait pas trop comment la réduire, à part la percer. Normalement, on utilisait un drain pour ce genre de chose mais elle n'en avait pas avec elle. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'instruments pour surveiller la tension, ce qui était nécessaire en cas de drainage pour vérifier qu'on n'était pas en train de vider complètement de son sang le patient. Cette grotte manquait cruellement de moyens, blagua-t-elle pour elle-même en se reculant un peu.

– Je ne peux pas faire mieux avec les moyens du bord, annonça Lise. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop mal.

Elle consulta sa montre. Il était presque trois heures du matin. La fatigue lui tomba soudainement dessus. Les nerfs l'avaient tenue éveillée jusque-là mais la pression était retombée à présent. Lise réalisa qu'elle avait très faim, qu'elle était toujours mouillée et qu'elle avait très probablement attrapé froid. Elle renifla et sentit son nez la chatouiller. Un terrible éternuement la secoua de la tête aux pieds.

– A vos souhaits.

– Berci, répondit automatiquement Lise en cherchant son mouchoir de poche.

Elle se moucha et réalisa avec un temps de retard que le pokémon venait de lui parler. Le mouchoir encore sur le nez, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Bon, elle savait que certains pokémons étaient capables de répéter des phrases ou de communiquer sommairement avec les êtres humains, mais de là à parfaitement articuler et ressortir une expression entendue une seule fois dans un contexte précis plusieurs heures plus tard, il y avait de quoi être étonnée.

Le pokémon déposa la lampe de poche en équilibre, de manière à ce qu'elle éclaire le plafond. Les ombres profondes ainsi créées accentuaient les contours de sa face. Son museau n'était pas particulièrement proéminent, il n'avait pas de truffe mais des narines bien distinctes. De face, ses yeux semblaient centrés mais ils lui offraient certainement une vue périphérique très étendue. Ses arcades sourcilières étaient bien modelées et ses oreilles très haut sur son crâne. Lise fit appel à son imagination pour créer un crâne sans peau ni muscle. L'angle de la mâchoire était comparable à celui chez un humain et, à part une certaine longueur vers l'arrière, sa structure ressemblait globalement à celle d'un crâne humain. Le volume cérébral était nettement supérieur mais ça n'était pas impossible vu la taille de la bestiole. Elle avait l'air intelligent. Elle avait l'air de connaître les humains. Elle avait l'air de vouloir transpercer la tête de Lise de son regard. Ce qui la faisait encore loucher.

– V-vous voyez flou de loin ? demanda Lise en se rapprochant un peu.

En y repensant, c'était idiot de vouvoyer un pokémon, surtout qu'elle l'avait tutoyé à plusieurs reprises déjà, et plus encore de lui poser directement la question. Est-ce qu'il comprendrait ?

Le pokémon détourna la tête sans pour autant lâcher Lise du regard. Il n'avait pas compris, se dit Lise en fourrant son mouchoir dans une poche.

Que faire à présent ? Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant quatre ou cinq heures et Lise se voyait mal déambuler dans les marécages jusqu'à l'aube. Elle était fatiguée et affamée. Quitte à prendre des risques, autant y aller à fond.

– Je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire du feu, lança Lise en récupérant la lampe torche. Comme ça, on pourra se réchauffer et manger chaud. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas mangé depuis un moment.

Le pokémon ne répondit pas et Lise se trouva particulièrement stupide. Elle sortit dans la nuit en quête de bois.

Faire du feu était une activité que Lise maîtrisait depuis longtemps. Certes, elle avait souvent mangé froid les premières semaines de son voyage mais elle arrivait maintenant à allumer un feu de camp en quelques minutes à peine. Par chance, elle avait trouvé un arbre mort adossé à une petite falaise relativement sèche. Le bois était à peine humide et les flammes s'en étaient emparées sans problème. Lise mit aussitôt à cuire une bonne quantité de riz dans sa gamelle en métal et réhydrata de la soupe dans sa petite casserole avec de l'eau préalablement bouillie. C'était le premier repas qu'elle partageait avec quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps aussi ne fit-elle pas attention aux quantités. Elle sortit des lamelles de viande séchée, des plaques d'algues, des pâtes de fruits et des barres de céréales en plus du riz et de la soupe. Un véritable festin de roi, à l'échelle de la grotte. D'ailleurs, le pokémon ne se fit pas prier pour manger et ça fit rudement plaisir à Lise.


	3. Saturday night fever

La fille avait une fièvre de cheval le lendemain matin et ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Elle s'était retrouvée sous la pluie en ce début de printemps, avait passé une partie de la nuit dehors et n'avait changé de vêtements qu'avant de se coucher, quelques heures avant l'aube. Il était parfaitement normal qu'elle soit clouée dans son sac de couchage, abrutie par la fièvre dans les meilleurs moments et à peine consciente le reste du temps.

Mewtwo ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de penser aux humains. Dans sa vision des choses, moins il en voyait, mieux il se portait mais celle-ci l'avait certainement aidé la veille. Il avait fait attention à ne pas salir ses plaies en se terrant dans ce trou mais, sans l'intervention de cette humaine, il était bon pour quelques infections passablement désagréables. Il savait que son corps était capable de lutter mais pas dans son état. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé et, autant être honnête, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Pour preuve, il n'avait pu que se cacher en attendant que ça passe. Pas très brillant pour quelqu'un qui s'autoproclamait la créature la plus puissante au monde.

Elle l'avait soigné et nourrit sans se soucier des conséquences. C'était la conclusion à laquelle Mewtwo était arrivé. Ça lui paraissait tellement incompatible avec la nature profonde des humains qu'il en doutait encore. Peut-être allait-elle se relever d'un bond et tenter de le capturer ? Enfin, ç'aurait été étonnant dans son état. Et puis, elle n'avait pas de pokéball sur elle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il était spécial, unique en son genre.

D'habitude, quand il croisait un humain, celui-ci restait la bouche grande ouverte une fraction de seconde, balbutiait des trucs incompréhensibles, puis l'attaquait. Enfin, il envoyait au casse-pipe ses pokémons. Mewtwo ne faisait pas plus de sentiments envers les esclaves des humains qu'envers les humains eux-mêmes. Ceux qui croisaient sa route disparaissaient dans la nature et on n'entendait plus jamais parler d'eux.

Cette fille devait être stupide, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Mewtwo était tenté de l'abandonner à son triste sort, à mourir de fièvre dans cette grotte, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à son agonie. Il ne pouvait pas marcher longtemps avec sa cheville blessée et il ne trouverait pas de meilleur abri dans les alentours. Il était donc coincé avec la malade.

Il aurait pu l'achever pour abréger ses souffrances mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. C'était une humaine, incontestablement, mais elle l'avait aidé et elle n'allait certainement pas pouvoir lui causer du tort dans un proche avenir – si elle avait encore un avenir.

Les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait pas eu autant mal à la tête, se répéta-t-il pour la centième fois, au moins. Depuis qu'il s'était pris cette falaise en plein vol, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Ses pouvoirs étaient toujours là, il les sentait, mais étouffés par un épais et lourd couvercle. Il ne pouvait même pas soulever les cailloux alentours par la seule force de son esprit et il n'avait pas réussi à lire les pensées de l'humaine. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Mewtwo se sentait faible sans ses pouvoirs et ce n'était certainement pas qu'un sentiment. Il n'aurait même pas pu attaquer cette fille s'il l'avait voulu tant ses muscles avaient fondu. Son bras avait tremblé pendant qu'il lui tenait la lampe torche, comme si cet effort l'épuisait. Il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine pour qu'il en soit réduit à se terrer dans une grotte en espérant que les choses s'améliorent. C'était pathétique.

La fille murmurait dans son sommeil agité par la fièvre. Mewtwo fit claquer sa langue, agacé. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'elle. Il pourrait l'étouffer. Ça ne demandait pas énormément de force et il n'aurait pas à trop bouger. Il pourrait aussi l'étrangler mais se servir ainsi de ses mains ne le tentait pas trop. S'il avait eu ses pouvoirs, il n'aurait eu qu'à imaginer qu'il la décapitait et la question aurait été réglée. Il aurait ensuite téléporté le corps au hasard, peut-être même en plusieurs morceaux, et puis il n'aurait plus eu qu'à retourner à sa petite vie. Mais il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et elle serait morte avant qu'ils ne lui reviennent. Le cadavre attirerait des charognards, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, ce qui le mettrait en danger, lui.

Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'elle.

L'occasion se présenta vers midi. La grotte n'était pas très loin d'un chemin relativement emprunté par des humains en quête d'aventure. Mewtwo se traîna dehors, repéra un peu les lieux et écouta patiemment. Les humains faisaient un bruit de tous les diables lorsqu'ils marchaient, impossible de se tromper. Il se cacha derrière un épais buisson à proximité de la grotte, se racla la gorge et hurla.

– A l'aide ! Au secours !

Bon, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la voix de l'humaine mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, même si son imitation laissait à désirer, et l'humain qui arriva repéra facilement la grotte. C'était un mâle, manifestement adulte, quatre pokéballs à la ceinture et qui sentait tellement fort que Mewtwo aurait pu le suivre à l'odeur sur des kilomètres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il retrouverait la tranquillité de sa grotte d'ici quelques minutes et il n'aurait plus à se soucier de l'humaine. Il ne lui effacerait même pas la mémoire. Elle pourrait ainsi se vanter d'avoir vu le plus puissant pokémon que ce monde ait jamais porté et même d'avoir survécu à cette rencontre. Elle serait la seule à l'avoir vu et à s'en souvenir tout en restant vivante, à sa connaissance. Enfin, elle était tellement stupide qu'elle ne se rendrait même pas compte de l'honneur qu'il lui faisait.

L'humain prenait son temps pour la secourir. Mewtwo se demanda un instant si l'humain n'avait pas décrété que la grotte était très accueillante et qu'il allait s'y installer. Il n'en était pas question. Mewtwo avait bien l'intention de récupérer sa grotte. Il s'y traîna en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne perçut d'abord rien à cause du contraste mais finit par s'apercevoir que l'humain était penché au-dessus de la fille. Il l'avait à moitié découverte et lui touchait la poitrine. L'humain était dans tous ses états. Mewtwo n'avait pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour comprendre qu'il était dans un état de grande excitation. Son odeur lui suffisait.

Bon, bien sûr, les humains se reproduisaient. C'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses, supposait Mewtwo. Après tout, il y avait bien des petits pokémons, alors pourquoi pas des petits humains ? Il en avait croisé de toutes les tailles, c'était donc qu'ils existaient. Mais ça ne lui paraissait pas très rationnel de se reproduire avec une femelle inconsciente et malade. Ne valait-il pas mieux, au contraire, qu'elle soit en pleine forme ? Et puis, Mewtwo n'aimait pas l'idée de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de son adversaire pour l'attaquer. Il ne trouvait pas ça juste. C'est pourquoi il ramassa une grosse pierre qui traînait dans les fougères et la laissa tomber sur le crâne de l'humain excité. Ça lui apprendrait à être moins lâche.

Cependant que l'humain s'écroulait par terre, le crâne fracassé, Mewtwo se rappela que ces créatures n'étaient pas très résistantes. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il confirma ses craintes : il avait un humain de plus à faire disparaître de sa grotte.

La deuxième occasion ne se présenta pas avant le milieu d'après-midi. Mewtwo avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour cacher le cadavre dans un trou d'eau et il en avait profité pour écraser les pokéballs sous sa pierre fétiche. Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour les pokémons apprivoisés.

L'occasion numéro deux se métamorphosa sous la forme d'un humain, un autre mâle adulte, mais celui-ci portait l'insigne de cette patrouille un peu spéciale, les Rangers. Mewtwo avait plus ou moins entendu dire que ces types-là étaient des humains respectables mais il en doutait fortement. Dans son monde, un humain n'avait rien de respectable. Il n'en répéta pas moins son petit manège et fut rassuré en constatant que cet humain-là récupérait la malade pour partir à toute vitesse. Mewtwo laissa passer quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il resta aux aguets puis se réinstalla dans sa grotte, non sans une certaine satisfaction. Un petit paquet blanc, par terre, attira son attention. Il s'agissait des fruits secs que l'humaine lui avait donnés, la veille. Mewtwo ne raffolait pas des fruits, et encore moins de tout ce qui était particulièrement sucré, mais il ne se fit pas non plus prier pour avaler le contenu du paquet. Il soupira d'aise. Enfin tranquille.

Lise se réveilla dans une petite chambre rustique. Elle se sentait faible et affamée mais sa fièvre était tombée. Elle se souvenait d'avoir passé plusieurs jours dans une sorte de brouillard délirant mais sans plus de précision. Où était-elle ? Comment y était-elle arrivée ? Qui l'avait soignée ? C'était un mystère, pour l'instant.

Ses vêtements, propres, l'attendaient sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle s'habilla en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir prendre une douche avant et constata qu'elle avait perdu plusieurs kilogrammes. Ses jambes flageolaient un peu alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, et la porte lui parut bien lourde. Elle traversa un petit salon et arriva, après quelques déambulations, dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un hôpital de campagne, une salle d'attente pour être tout à fait exact. Une vieille dame et son mari étaient assis en face d'une jeune mère avec son enfant. Lise les salua respectueusement et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas déranger et elle savait que quelqu'un viendrait voir comment elle se portait tôt ou tard. Ce qui arriva une petite heure plus tard.

Le médecin qui se présenta, un certain docteur Anton Cortes, était un bon vivant à la bedaine rebondie et à la barbe blanche bien fournie, contrairement à son crâne chauve. Il examina Lise avant toute chose, puis l'invita à venir déjeuner. Lise mourait de faim et ne refusa pas.

Le docteur Anton lui expliqua qu'un Ranger l'avait trouvée dans une grotte, brûlante de fièvre, et qu'il l'avait ramenée à Flocombe juste à temps. Le village n'était pas bien loin, à une heure à pied seulement, ce qui avait largement joué en sa faveur. Le docteur avait pu la réhydrater et la refroidir avant que son cerveau n'eût frit mais elle avait quand même combattu la maladie pendant une bonne semaine.

Ils en étaient au café lorsque le docteur Anton lui demanda quand même ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans une grotte humide avec autant de fièvre. Lise lui expliqua ses déambulations dans les marais, la pluie soudaine, la découverte de la grotte et le pokémon qui s'y trouvait – sa fuite, l'arbre, les soins qui avaient pris des heures et tout le reste de l'histoire.

– Ce n'était pas prudent du tout, la gronda le docteur.

– Je sais, bredouilla Lise, mal à l'aise.

– La région n'est pas très sûre dernièrement, continua-t-il. S'aventurer sans précaution dans les marais tient du suicide, si vous voulez mon avis.

– A ce point-là ?

– Oui. On a eu plusieurs disparitions de dresseurs ce mois-ci et les pokémons sont anormalement agressifs. C'est pour ça que des Rangers sont là. Ils sont venus voir ce qui se passait. Lucas, celui qui vous a sauvé, traîne encore dans le coin. Vous pourrez le remercier, il passe tous les deux ou trois jours ici.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Lise.

– Bon, pour parler d'autre chose, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez étudié la médecine ?

– Oui. J'ai ciré les bancs de l'école pendant quatre ans et j'ai pu aider et étudier dans un hôpital de campagne pendant deux ans.

– Pas trois ?

– Non, seulement deux années.

– Alors vous n'avez pas obtenu votre diplôme ?

Lise confirma de la tête. L'hôpital de sa grand-mère avait fermé trop tôt et, une chose en entraînant une autre, elle n'avait pas demandé un autre établissement référant. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'on la reprenne après son année sabbatique, à vrai dire.

– Les jeunes ne sont pas très intéressés par la médecine, de nos jours, soupira le docteur Anton. Ils trouvent que ça demande trop d'énergie et trop de travail. Ils s'en vont tous à Volucité ou à Méanville et ne reviennent jamais dans les petits villages, comme Flocombe.

Lise hocha la tête mais ne voyait pas trop où le docteur Anton voulait en venir. Le vieux bonhomme se racla la gorge.

– Enfin bref, je ne cracherais pas sur un peu d'aide, quoi.

– Oh. Oh ! comprit soudainement Lise. C'est une offre très généreuse, docteur, mais vous ne me connaissez même pas !

– Non, mais tu es une fille bien. Ça se voit. Et d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, tu t'investis complètement dans ton travail. Bien sûr, il y aura une période d'essai, mais ça te permettra de terminer ta formation à partir d'avril. A la fin de l'hiver prochain, tu seras diplômée.

C'était tentant, Lise ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle n'avait pas prévu d'abandonner son voyage aussi vite. Certes, ça faisait plus de six mois qu'elle empruntait les routes mais Lise n'avait toujours pas trouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle franchement, pas maintenant. Je peux vous aider le temps de payer la dette que j'ai envers vous mais je devrais reprendre la route.

– Quelle dette ? s'étonna le docteur Anton.

– Honnêtement, je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer.

Le docteur Anton soupira. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Les dresseurs de pokémon qui se blessaient en route n'avaient pas souvent les moyens de le payer alors qu'ils gagnaient de l'argent avec leurs combats, que dire alors d'une simple voyageuse ? La proposition de Lise lui confirma pourtant que c'était une fille bien et honnête. Il accepta de bon cœur. Et, se disait-il, peut-être qu'elle changerait d'avis et accepterait de rester, qui sait ?

Lucas arriva en même temps que la nuit. Il était fatigué et courbatu de partout mais il tenait à prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille trouvée dans la grotte. C'était une histoire tellement curieuse que ça l'intriguait beaucoup. Et puis, il la trouvait plutôt mignonne.

Il la trouva réveillée et assise dans la petite pièce où le docteur stockait tout son matériel, faisant l'inventaire, mais il ne put lui parler qu'au dîner. Les gens du coin n'avaient pas des moyens énormes alors ils payaient en nature. Le docteur Anton se retrouvait avec quantité de légumes à toutes les saisons et on ne cessait de lui apporter des gâteaux, des marinades, des morceaux de viande des animaux qu'on venait d'abattre et ainsi de suite. De son propre aveux, il en avait trop, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas de partager, d'autant qu'il aimait bien cuisiner.

Lucas s'enquit d'abord de la santé de la jeune fille, puis lui demanda plus de précision sur ce qui s'était passé. Lise répéta son histoire, se perdant parfois dans les détails mais l'essentiel était là : elle avait croisé un pokémon sauvage très affaibli et l'avait soigné.

– Quel genre de pokémon était-ce ? insista Lucas.

– Du genre grand, tenta Lise.

– Il parle de son type, précisa le docteur Anton.

Devant l'incompréhension de Lise, Lucas lui expliqua qu'on classait les pokémons selon leur type. Il existait dix-sept types distincts et une infinité de combinaisons entre eux. Par exemple, un pokémon pouvait être du double type eau-sol, comme les batracnés, ou simplement du type insecte comme un carabing.

– Aucune idée, répondit Lise après une minute de réflexion. Il n'a pas cherché à m'impressionner ou à m'attaquer. En fait, il avait l'air de plutôt bien savoir ce qu'est un humain.

– C'était peut-être un pokémon abandonné, supposa Lucas. Il arrive que des dresseurs relâchent un de leur pokémon. Il leur faut un moment pour se réhabituer à la vie en liberté. Ça expliquerait son état. Il a pu se faire attaquer alors qu'il était sur le territoire d'un autre. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Peux-tu me le décrire un peu plus ?

Lise s'exécuta et Lucas se rembrunit. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un pokémon pareil dans la région.

– Combien avait-il de doigts ? demanda-t-il.

– Trois à chaque main, deux à chaque pied, plus des ergots.

– Est-ce que ses mains étaient assez grandes pour prendre, disons, le cou d'un humain en tenaille ?

– Ça doit être faisable, supposa Lise en regardant ses propres mains. Pourquoi cette question ?

– On a retrouvé un dresseur pokémon dont la gorge avait été broyée à main nue, le mois dernier, expliqua le docteur Anton. Une main à trois doigts.

Lise déglutit en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Lucas lui sourit.

– On dirait que tu as eu beaucoup de chance, lui confia-t-il. Surtout quand on sait qu'on a retrouvé un autre type au crâne fracassé et manifestement dissimulé à deux cents mètres seulement de cette grotte.

– Vous croyez que c'est ce pokémon qui a fait ça ? bredouilla Lise.

Lucas haussa les épaules.

– J'irai jeter un coup d'œil demain. Si ce pokémon est à ce point dangereux, il faudra faire quelque chose.

– Mais il ne m'a rien fait, à moi ! protesta Lise. Je veux dire, il aurait eu cent fois l'occasion de me tordre le cou, ou je ne sais quoi, pourtant il ne m'a rien fait. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui mais un autre pokémon ? Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas un humain, d'abord ? Les humains tuent plus de leurs semblables chaque année que les pokémons !

– Je sais, tenta Lucas, mais c'est mon travail d'aller voir ce qui se passe et de faire le nécessaire. Les Rangers doivent s'assurer que les routes sont sûres et que les dresseurs respectent les règles. S'il s'avère que le responsable n'est pas un pokémon, la police prendra le relais.

– On a déjà prévenu qui de droit, compléta le docteur Anton. Flocombe est un petit village qui vit essentiellement du passage des dresseurs pokémons, grâce à son arène et son milieu naturel préservé. Si le coin n'est plus sûr, les dresseurs ne viendront plus et ce serait terrible pour nous.

Lise hocha la tête, un peu dépitée quand même. Elle comprenait parfaitement les enjeux mais elle n'arrivait quand même pas à croire qu'elle était passée à un cheveu de la mort. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'admettre.

Lucas termina sa tasse de café, discuta encore un peu avec le docteur Anton, puis s'en retourna au centre pokémon. Lise fut envoyée au lit avec obligation formelle de prendre du repos. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à s'endormir, n'arrêtant pas de repenser à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le ranger. Elle attendit que le docteur Anton aille se coucher puis se leva, se rhabilla et récupéra quelques friandises dans son sac à dos. Lise se glissa silencieusement dehors et partit en direction des marais.

Mewtwo sentait ses pouvoirs revenir petit à petit, à mesure que sa tête dégonflait. Il arrivait à soulever des pierres et des souches d'arbre, à arrêter net le vol des oiseaux dans le ciel ou, plus difficile car beaucoup plus rapide, celui des insectes autour de lui. Il pouvait aussi faire exploser des choses mais ça avait tendance à lui faire rapidement mal à la tête. Et il sentait aussi ses forces lui revenir, ce qui était assez agréable. Ses plaies les plus simples s'étaient refermées et les autres le tiraillaient bien un peu mais trois fois rien comparé à sa cheville. L'humaine avait parlé d'une entorse ou de quelque chose comme ça. Mewtwo savait que ses os n'étaient pas cassés, et c'était le plus important à ses yeux, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir exactement ce qu'était une entorse. Il se promit de questionner le prochain humain qu'il rencontrerait – avant de le tuer ou de lui effacer la mémoire, naturellement. Ceci dit, effacer la mémoire en ce moment risquait de faire plus de dégâts que de tuer simplement l'humain. Ça demandait une puissance et une finesse qu'il n'avait pas encore récupérées.

Mewtwo entendit arriver l'humaine bien avant qu'elle ne sorte des taillis et la reconnut à l'odeur – le vent soufflait exactement dans la bonne direction. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici alors qu'elle s'approchait et décida de ne pas lui lancer de pierre à la tête tout de suite. Si Mewtwo avait bien un défaut qu'il reconnaissait volontiers, c'était la curiosité.

Il nota immédiatement qu'elle avait maigri mais qu'elle était indéniablement vivante. Dans un sale état mais vivante. Il trouvait la situation ironique au possible.

– Tu dois partir, lui lança l'humaine.

Mewtwo faillit refaire l'erreur de lui parler mais il sut tenir sa langue. Communiquer par télépathie demandait trop de précision pour qu'il s'y tâte dès à présent – la tête de l'humaine exploserait très certainement – mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il parlait la langue des humains. Il se contenta donc de la fixer intensément. Généralement, ça suffisait pour qu'on lui révèle tout et n'importe quoi.

– Le Ranger qui m'a secourue veut venir voir qui tu es, expliqua de fait l'humaine. Il a dit qu'on avait retrouvé des cadavres et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

D'habitude, Mewtwo ne restait pas assez longtemps au même endroit pour que son passage soit remarqué par les humains, aussi supposa-t-il qu'il avait commis une erreur en sauvant celle-ci. S'il n'avait pas attiré l'attention de ce Ranger, il n'aurait pas eu à se soucier de son prochain raid. Il se sentait en tout cas suffisamment rétabli pour relever le défi. Et puis, ça le démangeait un peu. Il avait dû fuir son dernier combat à cause de cette fichue falaise et, autant être franc, ça l'avait vexé.

Comme l'humaine semblait attendre une réponse, Mewtwo lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait. Loin de la faire partir, il ne fit que provoquer un rapprochement. La fille marcha droit dans sa direction et vint se planter juste devant lui. Elle eut l'air de remarquer son fâcheux désavantage de taille à ce moment-là. Mewtwo ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique.

– Tu te fiches de moi ! s'indigna l'humaine.

Mewtwo eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas exploser de rire. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et se tourna pour ne pas voir son air offusqué.

– C'est très important, insista-t-elle en lui tournant autour. Et il n'y a pas que ce Ranger, il y en a d'autres dans les alentours !

Alors qu'elle tournait, elle se prit les pieds dans un quelconque végétal et s'étala de tout son long dans une petite marre d'eau croupie. Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité la plus totale chez Mewtwo, à tel point que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et qu'il en eut mal aux côtes. L'humaine se releva tant bien que mal, trempée, pleine de boue et de morceaux de végétaux en décomposition.

– Ç'aura eu l'avantage de te faire rire, maugréa-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage. Ce qui renforce mon impression, continua-t-elle plus sérieusement. Tu comprends parfaitement la situation et ce que je te raconte.

Mewtwo n'écoutait que d'une oreille, tentant de récupérer son souffle, plié en deux. Il en avait un point de côté, avec ces bêtises. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne vit pas la boule de vase lui arriver en pleine tête. Ce fut au tour de l'humaine de rire, alors que la matière visqueuse lui coulait lentement le long de la joue. Mewtwo en recracha même un peu avant de soulever toute l'eau du marais dans un rayon de dix mètres. L'humaine arrêta instantanément de rire. Elle lui lança un regard anxieux et Mewtwo lui sourit. Oui, il était prêt à les recevoir, ces Rangers.


	4. Jurassic Park

Bien entendu, sa petite excursion nocturne avait été remarquée. Le docteur Anton lui avait passé un savon le lendemain matin et Lucas en avait remis une couche dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle – les rumeurs circulaient vite dans les petits villages.

– Tu es retournée le voir ? hurla Lucas. Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?

Lise n'apprécia pas la remarque. Elle fronça les sourcils, si fort que ça lui fit mal au front. Lucas ne s'excusa de rien et sortit de chez le docteur d'un pas précipité.

Lise fut occupée toute la journée. Après l'inventaire du jour précédent, le docteur Anton lui avait demandée de faire la comptabilité en retard et le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle eut terminée. Ils dînèrent en reparlant des cas de la journée puis allèrent se coucher. Lise entendit très nettement le docteur Anton faire le tour de chez lui pour fermer à clé chaque porte. Pas de sortie nocturne.

De fait, Lise n'eut pas l'occasion de s'esquiver pendant toute une semaine. Le docteur trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui faire faire. Lise avait accepté de travailler pour lui aussi ne rechignait-elle pas à la tâche mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'éclipser quelques heures. Deux ou trois nouveaux Rangers avaient rallié Flocombe et ça commençait à l'inquiéter un peu.

Bon, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, le pokémon de la grotte n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se protéger. Lise avait emprunté quelques livres au centre pokémon et avait déduit que le pokémon était de type psy. Et du genre plutôt puissant, _a priori_.

Elle avait dévoré un livre traitant des capacités des pokémons selon leur niveau. Il semblait exister des lois mathématiques liant la puissance et le nombre d'attaques qu'un pokémon pouvait générer. Les types les plus courants (normal, plante, eau, etc) étaient très bien étudiés mais on trouvait moins de documentation sur les pokémons de types plus rares (dragon, ténèbres,... psy). Et, toujours d'après ce qu'elle avait lu, la puissance dépendait du poids du pokémon, de sa condition physique, de son entraînement, parfois même de son humeur. En clair, un pokémon bien énervé faisait plus de dégâts qu'un pokémon qui venait de se réveiller innocemment de sa sieste. Quoi que ça dépendait encore d'un tas d'autres paramètres.

Le tout était de savoir que ce pokémon-là avait réussi à soulever des tonnes d'eau, et tout ce qu'elle contenait, en une fraction de seconde, sans le moindre effort apparent. Lise se souviendrait certainement toute sa vie des poissons, inconscients de la transformation soudaine de leur habitat, continuant à buller comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Et le pokémon avait souri d'un air si supérieur, si sûr de lui, que Lise avait compris qu'il se foutait bien de qui pouvait se présenter devant lui. Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-elle trouvé dans un tel état ? Lise n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

Au matin qui marquait le début de sa troisième semaine à Flocombe, Lise vit une dizaine de Rangers regroupés devant le centre pokémon. C'était manifestement le jour J pour eux. Elle savait que Lucas et quelques autres avaient fureté dans les parages mais sans tomber sur le pokémon de la grotte. Pourtant, on avait retrouvé un autre dresseur plié dans le mauvais sens. Les Rangers étaient décidés à passer à l'action.

Lise coula un regard au docteur Anton, pour l'instant occupé à discuter avec l'infirmière du centre pokémon et un inspecteur de la police venu de Janusia. C'était maintenant où jamais, semblait-il.

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure en courant pour arriver jusqu'à la grotte. Essoufflée et sur le point de tourner de l'œil, Lise ne se démena pas moins pour chercher le pokémon mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage. Les fougères dissimulaient l'entrée de la grotte, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été poussées sur le côté ou foulées du pied. Tout était parfaitement calme, à sa place.

– Il m'a au moins écouté, soupira Lise.

– _Ecouté ?_

Lise sursauta. Elle regarda aux alentours mais ne vit personne.

– J'entends des voix...

– _Littéralement_.

Le commentaire fut suivi par un petit rire hautain et moqueur. Lise chercha encore un peu et découvrit le pokémon tranquillement installé dans un arbre. Le feuillage avait pris de l'ampleur en seulement deux semaines et on ne le voyait presque pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? demanda Lise en se rapprochant du tronc.

– _En quoi ça te concerne, l'humaine ?_ répondit le pokémon.

– Je m'inquiète pour ta cheville.

– _Je n'ai plus mal_.

– Ça ne t'autorise pas pour autant à grimper partout et à gambader.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

– Je te rejoins.

Lise n'était pas mauvaise en escalade et elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à la hauteur du pokémon. Elle préférait d'ailleurs ne pas savoir à quelle hauteur elle était. Elle resta debout en équilibre sur une branche tout en s'agrippant d'une main à une autre. Le pokémon était, quant à lui, plus ou moins allongé sur une grosse branche, le dos calé contre le tronc. Lise scruta les sutures qu'elle avait faites, évalua d'un coup d'œil l'état des hématomes et jugea le tout satisfaisant.

– Les Rangers seront là d'ici peu de temps, prévint Lise.

– _Qu'ils viennent_.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– _S'ils attaquent, je me défends_.

– Et s'ils passent sous cet arbre ?

Le pokémon haussa les épaules. Lise prit ça comme un « tant pis pour eux » et espéra que Lucas et les autres ne lèveraient pas les yeux s'ils venaient à passer par là.

Comme le pokémon ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner une autre réponse, Lise jeta un coup d'œil à travers le feuillage. Il faisait beau et frais, un vrai jour de printemps. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, à peine taché par quelques nuages ici et là. La plupart des arbres avait terminé leur floraison et sorti les feuilles, avec plus ou moins de rapidité. Lise appréciait de voir tout ce vert après la grisaille de ces derniers mois. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, comme si le soleil ne réchauffait qu'elle.

Lise entendit le pokémon éternuer coup sur coup, à côté d'elle, puis renifler.

– Allergie ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il grogna pour toute forme de réponse.

– Ils ont dû remarquer mon absence, soupira Lise. Il faut que je rentre.

– _Quel dommage_, répondit le pokémon sur un ton plein d'ironie.

Lise ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'assit sur sa branche tout en étudiant la marche à suivre pour redescendre. Et puis quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

– Tu me parles bien par télépathie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

– _Je ne te parle pas. Tu entends des voix._

Lise leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, elle avait confirmé sa théorie : c'était bien un pokémon psy.

Elle descendit prudemment, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se faire une petite frayeur à trois mètres du sol, et retrouva le plancher des vaches avec un certain soulagement. Comme le pokémon ne la regardait même pas, elle jugea qu'elle n'avait qu'à rentrer à Flocombe. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'elle l' « entendit » à nouveau.

– _Il paraît que ce n'est pas bon, chez les humains_.

Lise pouffa. Elle se sentait toute légère en reprenant le chemin menant à Flocombe et ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Lucas avait envie de frapper quelque chose. Un ballon, un sac de sable, un mur, qu'importe du moment que ça pouvait le défouler. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas trouvé trace de ce fichu pokémon mais, en prime, Lise avait disparu. On l'avait vue s'esquiver vers les marais en début de matinée et puis, pfff, elle s'était volatilisée. Ses traces remontaient jusqu'à la grotte, retournaient vers le chemin et là, plus rien. A part du sang.

Son mastouffe et les autres pokémons des Rangers qui l'accompagnaient s'étaient affolés en arrivant à l'endroit où Lise s'était volatilisée. Ce n'était pas qu'à cause du sang. L'odeur d'un pokémon les avait mis dans cet état.

Ils avaient tous été étonnés. En tant que Rangers, ils en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Chaque équipe était entraînée et expérimentée. Lucas connaissait très bien chacun de ses pokémons et savait que son mastouffe n'avait pas froid aux yeux. On pouvait même dire qu'il aimait bien la bagarre. Qu'il soit affolé par l'odeur d'un pokémon sauvage ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils étaient certainement en présence d'un pokémon rare et suffisamment puissant pour que les autres n'aient pas envie de se frotter à lui.

Ils avaient dû abandonner les recherches à la tombée de la nuit. Lucas n'était pas allé contre l'avis du groupe. Il savait qu'être seul dans ce genre de situation ne réussissait à personne. Tout ce qu'il arriverait à faire serait de se mettre en danger. Alors il était rentré à Flocombe avec les autres, la tête basse, se demandant comment annoncer la nouvelle au docteur Anton.

Celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Il avait baissé la tête et était allé s'asseoir sur un banc du centre pokémon, dans un silence de mort. Tous les Rangers savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. La plupart considérait même que ce n'était pas de leur ressort. Après tout, la fille qui avait disparu n'était pas dresseur. C'était à la police d'intervenir, pas aux Rangers. Lucas avait beau leur hurler dessus, leur dire que c'était la même chose, qu'elle n'était pas la première et que la chose qui tuait se fichait bien de savoir ce que faisaient ses victimes dans la vie, rien n'y avait fait. Aucun Ranger n'avait voulu l'accompagner. C'était surtout pour ça qu'il avait envie de tout frapper.

– Si aucun Ranger ne veut y aller, je vous accompagnerai !

Lucas se tourna vers le dresseur qui s'était levé, un adolescent avec une casquette et un pikachu sur l'épaule – pas courant dans le coin. Il avait l'air déterminé et prêt à en découdre. Il était accompagnée par une fille et un garçon, aucun adulte, mais que Lucas connaissait de vue. Deux champions d'arène, respectivement de Janusia et d'Ogoesse. Ce qu'ils faisaient là avec le gosse ? Aucune idée mais ils se serraient les coudes.

– Personne n'ira nulle part cette nuit.

C'était Claudine qui avait parlé et sa parole avait valeur de loi. Claudine était la plus gradée parmi les Rangers présents à Flocombe. C'était à elle de prendre les décisions et les responsabilités.

– Est-ce bien clair, Lucas ? insista-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Lucas baissa la tête mais n'en serra pas moins les poings. Il sortit du centre pokémon, furieux.

L'air frais lui fit du bien mais seulement au bout d'un long moment. Le ciel était d'une pureté incroyable cette nuit-là malgré l'humidité des marais et des tourbières alentours. Les étoiles scintillaient tranquillement, loin de se soucier d'une fille disparue et peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il était. Aucun nuage ne venait les déranger.

Lucas ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui jusqu'à ce que le pikachu vienne lui tirer le bas du pantalon. Le Ranger regarda les alentours et distingua le gamin lui faisant signe depuis l'étang, en contre-bas. Lucas s'assura que personne ne le surveillait – Claudine en était bien capable – puis rejoignit le dresseur. Les deux champions ainsi que le docteur Anton étaient avec lui.

– Je sais que c'est risqué mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, déclara le dresseur au pikachu.

– Vous avez entendu Claudine, marmonna Lucas.

– Il n'y a pas que les Rangers qui ont des responsabilités, répliqua l'adolescent. Si un dresseur pokémon ne vient pas en aide aux gens qui voyagent sur les mêmes routes, il ne vaut rien.

Sa petite tirade de héros fut appuyée par le pikachu et les sourires assurés des deux champions. Lucas secoua la tête et inspira un bon coup.

– T'as raison, gamin, lui répondit-il. Je m'appelle Lucas.

– Sacha et voici Pikachu.

– Moi c'est Iris !

– Et moi, Rachid.

– Eh bien, les gosses, on y va !

Mewtwo avait vu arriver le crépuscule avec un certain soulagement. Finis, les passages dans sa petite clairière, autour de sa grotte et sous son arbre ! Il allait enfin pouvoir redescendre et s'étirer. Il avait somnolé toute la journée et se sentait en pleine forme. C'était certainement le moment de prendre une petite revanche, en y pensant bien. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'attaquer nuitamment et par surprise mais ce ne serait qu'un prêté pour un rendu. Le gardien de la zone l'avait pourchassé pendant une semaine, l'avait affamé, l'avait empêché de dormir puis l'avait attaqué quand Mewtwo n'était plus capable de se défendre. Si ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, ça !

Mewtwo descendit branche après branche de son arbre et sauta pour les derniers mètres, atterrissant souplement. Il se releva, s'étira et ignora la douleur dans sa cheville. Bon, il ne devrait pas trop s'appuyer dessus mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire son petit raid. Il en avait trop envie pour être raisonnable, de toute façon.

Comme il était sous le vent et que son nez était de toute façon complètement bouché par ces satanés pollens, Mewtwo repéra les intrus au dernier moment. Il sauta dans l'arbre, s'agrippant de tous ses membres au tronc et essaya de se convaincre qu'on ne l'avait pas repéré.

– Je sais que tu es là, pokémon !

Mewtwo vit l'humain à une dizaine de mètres sur la gauche. C'était le Ranger qui avait secouru la fille, deux semaines plus tôt. Mewtwo le regarda s'avancer dans la clairière, suivi de trois autres dresseurs et d'un pikachu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?

– Dis-moi où est Lise et il ne te sera fait aucun mal ! continua le Ranger.

Mewtwo n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'il mentait. Tout dans son ton indiquait qu'il n'avait envie que d'une chose : le réduire en petits morceaux et les donner à ses pokémons en guise de pâtée. Mewtwo eut un petit rire moqueur. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait finir en pâtée pour chien cette nuit, oh que non.

– Emolga ?

Mewtwo tourna la tête vers l'émolga qui se tenait sur une branche, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Comment avait-il fait pour s'approcher autant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Mewtwo fut électrocuté avant même de penser à se protéger. Il lâcha le tronc et se retrouva par terre, le souffle coupé, le dos douloureux. Les humains se rapprochaient de lui en courant, il l'entendait, aussi Mewtwo projeta son bouclier aussi loin que possible et l'imagina très, très solide et très opaque. Il se retrouva ainsi dans une sphère à l'obscurité la plus totale mais il pouvait toujours entendre les humains, derrière, qui tambourinaient à la porte. Ils pouvaient toujours courir !

– Où est Lise ? hurlait le Ranger. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

Mewtwo prit le temps de se redresser avant de réfléchir à la question. Qui était Lise, d'abord ? Bon, la logique voulait que ce soit l'humaine qui l'avait soigné récemment mais il ne s'était jamais soucié de son nom, pas même quand il avait fait un petit tour dans sa tête. Il y avait vu suffisamment de problèmes et de contradictions pour ne pas trop s'y enfoncer. Ensuite, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Il l'avait laissée partir, vivante, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne le vendrait jamais. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs étonné. Cette fille avait été contente de le rencontrer et de lui parler, Mewtwo l'avait lu dans son esprit avec une netteté impressionnante. Il n'aurait pas pu lui faire exploser la tête après avoir découvert ça. Ou il aurait eu des tas de remords et ça lui aurait pourri la vie un moment.

Il était donc arrivé quelque chose à l'humaine. Mewtwo n'appréciait guère qu'on reporte la faute sur lui et il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on se foute de lui à ce point. Il avait décidé de la laisser vivre, elle devait donc vivre. Que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne contredire sa décision ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout, même.

Mewtwo réfléchit un instant à la question. Quelqu'un avait marché sur ses plate-bande, ce qui était intolérable en soi. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire mais ça impliquait venir en aide à l'humaine. Or, il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie des tas de fois, rien qu'en la laissant vivante après chaque rencontre. Dans sa vision des choses, c'était plutôt à elle de faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais si elle mourrait, elle ne pourrait jamais payer ses dettes. Donc il devait la sauver et alourdir sa note. Mewtwo n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour qu'elle rachète la sienne mais l'idée d'avoir un humain à sa solde lui plaisait, d'une certaine manière.

C'est ainsi qu'il décida de chercher l'humaine.  
>Mewtwo prit son envol en prenant bien soin de faire tomber son bouclier avant – rien ne pouvait y entrer mais rien n'en sortait non plus, c'était un peu le problème avec des boucliers aussi solides – et monta rapidement en altitude. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas la voir en pleine nuit – même lui avait des limites – mais il pourrait la sentir avec sa tête.<p>

Chaque humain, comme chaque pokémon, avait une odeur qui lui était propre et un bruit de fond continu l'entourait. Ce bruit de fond était constitué des petits craquements constants du squelette, des battements du cœur, de la respiration, etc. Si Mewtwo n'avait pas l'oreille assez fine pour capter ce bruit de fond, il pouvait néanmoins distinguer l'activité cérébrale de toutes les créatures vivantes. Il avait tendance à ne pas écouter tous ces bruits parce que ça faisait rapidement du boucan mais il n'avait pas d'autre option pour le moment que d'écouter attentivement. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

De petites lumières s'allumèrent peu à peu dans son esprit. D'abord les plus proches, plus lumineuses, plus grosses, puis, petit à petit, des lumières plus lointaines, plus diffuses. Mewtwo eut envie de savoir ce que faisait chaque petite lumière. Il en repéra qui dormaient, d'autres qui rêvaient, d'autres en activité, d'autres en alerte et ainsi de suite. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se focaliser sur la recherche d'une lumière en particulier.

Il l'avait déjà fait. Longtemps auparavant, alors qu'il était encore au laboratoire, c'était sa manière habituelle pour savoir qui était où et faisait quoi. Ç'avait été sa seule distraction pendant un bon bout de temps alors il avait affiné la technique, patiemment. Il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs minutes pour voir la petite lumière de l'humaine. Elle était faible mais il la reconnaissait. Et c'était surtout la seule lumière humaine à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Mewtwo n'attendit pas le déluge. Il partit aussitôt vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

Lucas, Sacha, Iris et Rachid couraient à travers les bois, suivant la direction que le pokémon avait pris. Plein ouest. Lucas savait très bien ce qu'il y avait là-bas et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

– Il se dirige vers la tour Dragospire ! remarqua bientôt Iris.

– La tour Dragospire ? répéta Sacha.

– C'est un endroit légendaire ! continua Iris, contente de pouvoir épater un peu la galerie. Reshiram et Zekrom ont été enfermés ici, d'après la légende. S'ils repointent leur nez un jour quelque part, ce sera ici !

– Et vous croyez que ce sont Reshiram et Zekrom, les responsables de tout ça ? demanda Rachid.

– Il y a de plus fortes chances pour que ce soit les locataires actuels, répondit Lucas.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on trouve dans cette tour ? lança Sacha.

– Des gros trucs plein de crocs et de griffes, j'en ai peur.

Une explosion retentit soudainement loin au-dessus d'eux et ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder. Lucas sortit ses jumelles et les bascula en mode nocturne. S'il ne vit pas grand chose, il vit l'essentiel : une dizaine de drakkarmin harcelait un pokémon inconnu – celui de la grotte, peut-être. La question était de savoir si les drakkarmins tentaient de repousser un agresseur, donc s'ils se défendaient, ou s'ils l'attaquaient. Difficile à dire.

– Dépêchons ! ordonna Lucas.

Ils repartirent en courant en direction de la tour.

Lise se réveilla parce qu'on lui mordillait la cheville. Elle ouvrit un œil et hurla alors que les petites dents pointues d'un pokémon traversaient la toile de son pantalon. Surpris par le cri, des dizaines de petits pokémons jaillirent en tous sens, allant se cacher ventre à terre. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent en sécurité, ils pointèrent le nez hors de leur cachette et se mirent à piailler. Lise ne bougea pas mais se jura de ne plus se laisser approcher non plus.

Il faisait très sombre là où elle se trouvait, manifestement à l'intérieur d'une vaste pièce circulaire. Elle avait froid et faim et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle tâta son cuir chevelu et constata qu'elle avait une belle entaille au-dessus de l'oreille, horizontale, d'au moins huit centimètres. Le sang avait eu le temps de coaguler et de sécher. Manifestement, il n'était plus temps de recoudre mais la cicatrice ne se verrait pas. Il faudrait tout de même nettoyer la plaie. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait atterri mais ça ne sentait certainement pas la rose.

Lise laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'accommoder. Elle distingua petit à petit des espèces de monticules tout autour d'elle et elle supposa, à juste titre, que c'était une sorte de nid géant. Les bébés pokémons avaient repris leurs déambulations, couinant, piaillant et piaulant. Lise ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion. Si elle avait été emmenée ici, c'était pour servir de repas aux petits. Malheureusement pour eux, elle avait l'intention d'avoir une longue vie, ce qui impliquait qu'elle sortirait d'ici, coûte que coûte.

Lise se redressa, se demandant quand même comment elle allait bien pouvoir sortir. D'abord, où était-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une pièce comme ça à Flocombe. Les patients lui avaient bien parlé des attractions locales mais Lise n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle se fichait bien de la tombola de l'école ou du bal des moissons. N'empêche que maintenant, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté.

Elle avait vingt-deux heures à sa montre, ce qui expliquait l'obscurité dans une hypothèse sur deux. La première voulait qu'elle soit dans une tour – il n'y avait que les tours pour être aussi circulaires, après tout – et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y voir parce que c'était la nuit. La seconde la situait aussi dans une tour mais en sous-sol. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle devrait de toute façon trouver la sortie.

Lise marcha doucement jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. Elle préféra ignorer sur quoi elle marchait – des trucs tantôt mous, tantôt solides. Elle longea le mur sur une vingtaine de pas mais ne trouva aucune fenêtre. Elle devrait vraiment être en sous-sol. Aussi, lorsqu'elle déboucha soudainement sur une porte et des escaliers, elle n'hésita pas et commença à grimper.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'air libre, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Lise fut heureuse pendant une fraction de seconde. Fraction de seconde qui fut suffisante pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était au sommet d'une tour, que c'était effectivement la nuit et que tout un tas de pokémons avaient aussi décidé d'aller admirer les étoiles.

Au moins, elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul modèle sous les yeux : ils étaient tous identiques, hormis leur taille. Lise avait devant les yeux des pokémons dragons, aux épaisses écailles bleutées et à la tête d'un rouge prononcé. Ils avaient des griffes et des crocs, des cornes et des ailes. Et ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée parce qu'ils regardaient tous dans la même direction : l'est.

Lise risqua un coup d'œil et aperçut des explosions bleutées et des flammes. Elle n'y connaissait peut-être rien en pokémon mais même elle comprit qu'il y avait un combat en plein ciel, là-bas, et que ça lui permettait de se faire la belle.

Comme les humains, les pokémons sont alertés par les mouvements brusques dans la partie périphérique de leur vision parce que ça signifie « danger potentiel » – ou « proie potentielle », tout dépend du point de vue. Sachant cela, Lise recula avec mille précautions, millimètre après millimètre. Ça ne suffit pourtant pas. Un bébé dragon l'avait suivie à travers les marches et Lise lui marcha involontairement sur la queue, ce qui déclencha le signal d'alarme. Tous les adultes tournèrent la tête vers elle, comme une seule entité. Et là, Lise eut une idée très nette de la durée de vie qu'il lui restait.


	5. Dungeons & Dragons

Mewtwo ne s'en sortait pas, autant être honnête avec lui-même. Lorsqu'il en tuait un, deux prenaient le relais, si ce n'était plus. A croire que ces bestioles se multipliaient dès qu'il les touchait ! La plupart n'était que des jeunes pas même foutus de reconnaître leur gueule de leur queue mais ces sales bêtes profitaient incontestablement de leur nombre. Et pas moyen de se concentrer avec tout ça. Mewtwo avait besoin d'un minimum de temps pour lancer ses attaques, quelque chose comme une seconde ou deux seulement, mais les assauts étaient tellement fréquents qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de s'exprimer à pleine puissance. En fait, il ne tuait pas, il les assommait, dans le meilleur des cas.

Rapidement agacé par cette tricherie évidente, Mewtwo laissa tomber. Ou plutôt, il se laissa tomber. Le mouvement désarçonna suffisamment les bestioles pour lui laisser sa précieuse seconde de concentration et, d'un seul coup, il en grilla une bonne dizaine. Bien sûr, tous les autres se ruèrent sur lui instantanément mais Mewtwo reprit de la vitesse et battit en retraite.

Mais c'était une feinte. Il savait d'expérience que certains pokémons étaient chatouilleux sur les questions de territoire. Ils attaquaient dès qu'on osait poser le pied par-delà une limite invisible mais retournaient à leurs affaires si on faisait machine arrière. Mewtwo fit donc semblant de battre en retraite, trouva un arbre d'où il aurait une bonne vue et attendit tout en forçant la régénération de ses cellules. Il n'avait écopé que d'égratignures, cette fois. Une ou deux saignaient vraiment mais il n'en mourrait pas.

Les quatre humains et le pikachu passèrent à proximité. Mewtwo descendit de son arbre et les rattrapa. Il ne prêta pas attention à leur surprise, alors qu'il adorait ça en temps normal, car la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

– _La fille est là dedans_, les informa-t-il, magnanime.

– Vivante ? demanda sèchement le ranger.

– _Evidemment_.

– Ce n'est pas si évident que ça ! Elle pourrait être en danger !

– _Elle l'est certainement_, confirma Mewtwo en levant la tête vers le sommet de la tour. _Mais je vous en prie, après vous_.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser passer. L'humain au pikachu se jeta en avant mais le Ranger l'attrapa par sa capuche.

– C'est un piège, comprit le Ranger.

Mewtwo renifla. Techniquement, ce n'était pas un piège puisqu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de porter atteinte à ces personnes – du moins pour le moment – mais le Ranger était moins idiot qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait flairé l'entourloupe. De fait, Mewtwo voulait les envoyer devant pour qu'ils s'occupent des pokémons. Il aurait ainsi le champ libre pendant quelques secondes, ce qui lui serait certainement suffisant pour... eh bien, pour récupérer la fille.

– Tu as l'air balèze dans ton genre, continua le Ranger. Pourquoi tu ne passes pas devant ?

Mewtwo lui rendit un sourire dédaigneux. Les humains !

– _Vous voyez bien qu'ils m'attaquent dès que j'entre sur leur territoire_, expliqua patiemment Mewtwo. _Occupez-les suffisamment pour qu'ils ne me remarquent pas et je gère le reste_.

– Ça marche ! décréta le dresseur au pikachu.

Il sortit ses pokéballs et libéra ses pokémons. Rien de très intéressant aux yeux de Mewtwo : un moustillon, un gruikui, une vipélierre, un baggiguane et une couverdure. Les autres dresseurs firent de même. Le type habillé en serveur sortit un feuillajou et un crabicoque, la gamine une coupenotte, un minotaupe et un émolga. Mewtwo eut la furieuse envie d'écraser ce dernier mais il se retint. Chaque chose en son temps.

Outre un mastouffe, le Ranger sortit un flamoutan, un cryptéro et, certainement plus intéressant dans le cas présent, un polagriffe.

– Laisse-nous dix minutes d'avance, lança le dresseur à la capuche.

– _Il sera peut-être trop tard_.

– Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda la gamine.

– _Foncez par l'intérieur, faites du bruit, attirez-les. Je m'occupe de l'extérieur_.

– Cryptéro ira avec toi, ordonna le ranger.

– Et Emolga aussi !

– _Comme si j'avais besoin d'eux_, renifla Mewtwo.

Il bondit en l'air et prit son envol.

Lucas aurait donné cher pour mettre son poing dans la gueule de ce pokémon mais il n'avait pas le temps. Lise était en danger.

– Polagriffe, passe devant, ordonna-t-il.

Son énorme ours ne se fit pas prier. Il partit en courant, suivi de près par les autres pokémons. Les dresseurs ne furent pas en reste. Ils traversèrent le pont menant à la tour Dragospire et entrèrent sans plus se poser de question.

L'intérieur était sombre et Polagriffe avait déjà mis trois drakkarmins à terre. Leurs pokémons leur ouvraient la voie aussi n'eurent-ils pas de difficulté pour avancer et ils atteignirent vite le deuxième étage.

– C'est bizarre, il n'y a que des drakkarmins, remarqua Iris.

– Et c'est pas normal ? demanda Sacha.

– Non. La tour Dragospire abrite une vingtaine d'espèces différentes et les drakkarmins sont normalement minoritaires, expliqua Iris.

– Ce sont des pokémons plutôt rares, confirma Rachid. Vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe, Lucas ?

– Aucune.

De lourdes colonnes ornementales s'étaient effondrées, dans la deuxième salle, obstruant les escaliers. Le Ranger et les dresseurs durent grimper sur ces colonnes pour arriver à l'estrade où se trouvait la porte qui débouchait sur une longue, très longue volée de marches. Ce fut dans cet escalier qu'ils sentirent la tour vibrer pour la première fois. Des bruits d'explosion retentirent puis des cris et des hurlements. Les pokémons hésitèrent un peu à continuer mais Lucas les poussa en avant, alors que la tour tremblait à nouveau.

– Ça chauffe, là-haut, commenta Rachid.

– Notre diversion n'a pas eu l'air de marcher, ajouta Iris.

– Fermez-la et gardez votre souffle ! ordonna Lucas.

Les gamins obéirent à contrecœur mais se turent néanmoins jusqu'à la troisième salle. Une bonne partie du sol s'était écroulée, ce qui ne ferait que ralentir leur progression. Lucas regretta d'avoir laissé son cryptéro dehors mais il ne se laissa pas pour autant impressionner. Flamoutan testa le terrain et Lucas le suivit, plus confiant en son pokémon que dans la tour qui vibrait à nouveau. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris vraiment proches. Lucas savait très bien ce qu'il se passait.

– Ils descendent ! Sur les côtés, vite !

Ils eurent juste le temps de se jeter en dehors du passage avant qu'une horde de drakkarmins n'envahisse la salle. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, des petits à peine capables de voler aux adultes de cent cinquante kilogrammes. Ils étaient tous paniqués et cherchaient à s'échapper.

– Montez ! hurla Lucas à travers le vacarme.

Sacha, Iris, Rachid et leurs pokémons ne se le firent pas répéter. Il valait mieux aller dans le sens contraire à la horde et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle cherche à monter. De fait, ils ne croisèrent que des petits incapables de voler, piaillant et couinant. Certaines marches étaient glissantes.

– Ils ont écrasé leurs petits, gémit Iris.

– Ça arrive dans les mouvements de panique, expliqua Rachid.

– On continue ! ordonna Lucas.

Sacha, Iris et Rachid suivirent mais peut-être avec un peu moins d'énergie. Ils montèrent, montèrent encore à travers les étages, se rapprochant petit à petit du sommet. Ils arrivèrent au nid occupant tout un étage. Il faisait très noir mais, grâce à leurs pokémons, ils pouvaient voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Peut-être auraient-ils préféré éviter.

Le sol était jonché de nids constitués de terre et de végétaux divers. Des coquilles d'œuf craquaient sous leurs pieds malgré l'épaisse couche d'excréments d'où sortait également des os de toutes sortes.

– Voilà où sont passés les dix-neuf autres espèces de pokémons de la tour, commenta sombrement Lucas.

Ici et là, des crânes humains se distinguaient du lot. Depuis combien de temps cela durait ? Sur combien de kilomètres carrés s'étendait le territoire de cette horde ? Combien de pokémons comprenait-elle ? Ah, ils étaient beaux les Rangers s'ils étaient passés à côté d'un problème pareil. Il avait fallu une dizaine de disparitions pour qu'ils viennent faire un tour jusqu'à Flocombe et aucun n'avait eu l'idée de se tourner vers la tour puisque les disparitions avaient lieu le long de la route, dans les tourbières et les marais. Evidemment, un pokémon divise son territoire en plusieurs zones et il ne chasse pas dans toutes. Ils auraient dû mieux faire leur travail, Lucas en était convaincu. Claudine entendrait parler du pays, gradée ou pas.

Une violente secousse ébranla à nouveau la tour et, cette fois-ci, le plafond commença à s'effondrer. Lucas eut juste le temps de mettre tout le monde à l'abri, pokémons compris. De lourdes dalles fracassèrent le sol, brisant les linteaux qui le soutenaient. Tout un pan de la tour s'effondra comme au ralenti et l'air frais de la nuit chassa temporairement l'odeur d'excrément de l'étage. Puis des drakkarmins tombèrent à leur tour, morts pour la plupart, comme s'il en pleuvait.

– Les escaliers tiennent encore, vit Lucas. Restez ici, moi je monte.

– On ne vous laissera pas tomber ! s'écria Sacha.

Lucas le gifla, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Une explosion illumina le ciel et une nouvelle pluie de drakkarmins s'abattit dans la salle.

– Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, là-haut ? demanda Lucas. C'est un massacre, voilà tout. Si tu montes, tu ne redescendras peut-être jamais.

– J'ai déjà pris ma décision, répondit Sacha en le fusillant du regard.

Iris et Rachid hochèrent vigoureusement la tête dans le même sens. Lucas les épingla du regard chacun à leur tour mais ils ne se désistèrent pas.

– Faites attention où vous marchez, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Certains drakkarmins n'étaient pas morts malgré leurs blessures et leur chute. Certains étaient même encore assez vivants pour essayer de faucher les jambes des humains. Lucas n'eut pas de pitié pour ceux-là mais laissa les autres à leur agonie. Il n'avait pas envie de participer à ce massacre. Et pourtant, il courait vers son cœur.

Les escaliers menant au sommet ruisselaient eux aussi de sang. Ils débouchaient directement sur un large espace dégagé mais le sommet n'était plus que cadavres et bataille acharnée. Le pokémon de la grotte s'en donnait à coeur-joie, manifestement. Il avait complètement oublié que son rôle consistait juste à récupérer Lise et se battait avec acharnement contre les drakkarmins qui restaient. Les plus gros. Généralement, les drakkarmins dépassaient rarement le mètre soixante pour environ cent quarante kilogrammes mais ceux-là dépassaient les deux mètres pour au moins deux cents kilogrammes. Pourtant, le pokémon de la grotte se battait seul contre tous, repoussant les uns pour se concentrer sur un ou deux à la fois seulement. Lorsqu'il était trop encerclé, il les éjectait purement et simplement – d'où les explosions. Il avait trouvé la méthode pour combattre des ennemis nombreux, apparemment. Grand bien lui fasse, pensa Lucas, mais il ne le pleurerait pas s'il y restait.

Lucas essaya de repérer Lise et il la trouva recroquevillée derrière un amoncellement de cadavres. Elle était couverte de sang et se bouchait les oreilles mais semblait saine et sauve. Malheureusement, elle était de l'autre côté de la tour, derrière le pokémon de la grotte. Lucas constata avec regret que celui-ci protégeait effectivement Lise et il y mettait toute son énergie. Au même instant, il arrachait à mains nues l'aile d'un drakkarmin au sol. Lucas estima que c'était juste pour la frime parce que ce n'était pas un coup qui servait à grand chose à part jouer les sadiques.

– Comment fait-on pour retrouver Lise ? demanda Sacha.

– Elle est là-bas, à deux heures, derrière les cadavres, l'informa Lucas. L'idéal serait qu'elle nous rejoigne mais ça signifie passer en plein dans la zone de combats. Ce serait très dangereux.

– Envoyons un pokémon par le côté, proposa Iris.

– Il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention, répliqua Lucas. Faites revenir vos pokémons, ils en ont assez fait comme ça. On va se débrouiller sans eux.

Les gamins obéirent et rappelèrent leurs pokémons, exception faite du pikachu. Lucas rangea ses pokéballs alors qu'un terrible grondement retentissait au-dessus de la forêt. Tous les drakkarmins s'immobilisèrent et répondirent à l'appel. Le pokémon de la grotte lui-même s'arrêta net et sembla hésiter sur la marche à suivre à présent que le boss de fin de niveau se pointait. Lucas n'attendit pas le déluge. Il planta les gosses dans l'escalier et courut à travers le champ de bataille tandis que les drakkarmins continuaient à glapir en chœur. Il arriva au niveau de Lise en quelques secondes.

– Lise !

La jeune fille releva soudainement la tête, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

– Viens ! ordonna Lucas en lui tendant la main.

– Je peux pas, bredouilla Lise.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Lucas n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il lui attrapa la main et la tira pour la mettre debout. Lise ne fit qu'un pas avant de s'effondrer.

– Je peux pas marcher, gémit Lise. Mon genou...

Lucas n'eut qu'à jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour constater que le genou gauche avait doublé, voire triplé, de volume. Entorse, très certainement.

– Tu vas t'appuyer sur mon épaule. Allez, dépêche-toi.

Il passait le bras de Lise par-dessus son épaule lorsque le dominant de la horde se pointa enfin. Lucas en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un drakkarmin de cette taille – cinq mètres, au bas mot. Même le pokémon de la grotte faisait petit à côté. Ses ailes étaient immenses, ses griffes avaient la longueur d'un sabre et le rouge de sa gueule était particulièrement éclatant.

– C'est une femelle, réalisa Lucas. C'est une horde matriarcale.

Ça remettait en question tout un tas de théories sur les drakkarmins. Lucas en avait plus appris sur ces pokémons en une seule nuit que pendant tout le reste de sa vie. Il s'entendit rire, un petit rire dément qui indiquait qu'il était à bout de nerfs. Pourtant, il avait récupéré Lise, il n'avait plus qu'à redescendre avec les autres dresseurs et à retourner à Flocombe, le tout en quatrième vitesse. Il avait fait le plus dur et il savait que le pokémon de la grotte se ferait une joie de combattre cette énorme femelle. Tout allait bien se passer.

Et pourtant, Lucas n'arrivait plus à avancer. Quelque chose en lui était fasciné par cet énorme drakkarmin et il savait que c'était une occasion unique de l'observer. Un Ranger devait certes veiller à ce que la Nature soit respectée, que les dresseurs suivent les règles, mais un Ranger était par nature un amoureux des pokémons. Rencontrer une telle bête n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une vie, Lucas le savait. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de devoir partir alors même qu'il était en danger.

– Dégage !

Lucas ne reconnut pas cette voix et c'est ce qui lui fit reposer les pieds par terre. Il lui fallut une seconde pour coller la voix au pokémon de la grotte – il parlait ! pas seulement par télépathie !

– Elle charge ! hurla à nouveau le pokémon. Dégage !

Une seconde de trop. Déjà une immense boule de feu traversait le champ de bataille, éparpillant les drakkarmins aux quatre vents, pour les plus chanceux. Lucas savait que cette fournaise était destinée au pokémon de la grotte mais celui-ci s'était esquivé en un rien de temps. Du coup, les flammes venaient dans sa direction. Lucas courut se mettre à l'abri. Ce n'est qu'une fois la déflagration passée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché Lise.

Mewtwo n'avait pas réfléchi. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'humaine plonger du haut de la tour pour échapper aux flammes, il l'avait suivie. Pas question qu'elle meure aussi stupidement ! Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, bon sang !

Le vent lui fouettait le visage mais il accéléra encore pour atteindre le niveau de l'humaine. Elle avait fermé les yeux, comme résignée. Mewtwo lui aurait bien balancée une petite phrase bien placée mais il n'avait pas le temps. La surface miroitante du lac qui entourait la tour se rapprochait. Vite. Il attrapa l'humaine dans ses bras et ralentit aussi fort qu'il put mais ils percutèrent tout de même l'eau glacée du lac.

Son bouclier fut certes détruit par le choc violent mais il leur avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Mewtwo remonta à la surface pratiquement sans faire d'effort et reprit avec plaisir sa respiration. L'humaine pataugea un peu avant de se rendre compte que tout allait bien – à part qu'elle allait certainement avoir une rechute de grippe.

– Joli plongeon, plaisanta Mewtwo en levant la tête pour apercevoir le sommet de la tour. Ça manquait de style mais très bonne technique.

L'humaine explosa en larmes, ce qui déstabilisa Mewtwo. Il ne trouva rien à dire et pas grand chose à faire, à part lui tapoter la tête en murmurant des « là, là ». Il avait vu des humains faire ça quand un autre pleurait mais il ignorait comment ça fonctionnait vraiment.

Mewtwo n'attendit pas que la crise de larmes cesse. Il les sortit de l'eau et déposa l'humaine sur la berge, s'assurant au passage qu'il n'y avait rien dans les parages – il ne manquerait plus que ça !

– J'ai quelque chose à faire, annonça-t-il en se redressant.

L'humaine hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Mewtwo prit ça pour un oui et remonta au sommet de la tour en une fraction de seconde – la téléportation, merveilleux pouvoir !

Il n'y avait pas traces des humains, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Mewtwo scanna rapidement les environs et les sentit deux étages en-dessous. Il se reprit aussitôt : depuis quand se souciait-il des humains, d'abord ? S'ils y passaient, ce n'était pas son problème.

La grosse drakkarmin n'était plus sur la tour. Mewtwo la vit s'éloigner, plein nord. Il savait que c'était elle, le gardien de la zone. C'était elle qui l'avait pourchassé, affamé et attaqué quand il ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle avait peut-être des responsabilités, une zone à surveiller et à gérer mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il allait prendre sa revanche et tant pis pour la région. Il y avait de toute façon déjà un déséquilibre dans les forces puisque cette grosse bestiole avait outrepassé ses droits et ses devoirs.

Mewtwo n'avait pas l'intention de restaurer l'équilibre ou de jouer les justiciers. Généralement, c'était lui qui plombait la balance d'une zone en y débarquant mais il estima qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le bordel ambiant. Un tel nid ne se construisait pas en trois semaines. Quelque chose était arrivé à cette région avant qu'il n'y mette les pieds. Quant à savoir quoi, autant dire qu'il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de mettre un terme à l'existence de cette bestiole-là.

Lise se réveilla dans un lit douillet avec une certaine satisfaction. La fin de soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Lucas et les trois autres dresseurs avaient mis une bonne heure à la trouver, heure pendant laquelle elle avait pris froid. Le retour s'était fait à dos de mastouffe mais pas sans douleur non plus. Le docteur Anton les accueillit avec chaleur et même quelques larmes. Lise se sentit minable de l'avoir fait autant s'inquiéter mais le docteur Anton devait estimer qu'elle souffrait déjà assez avec son genou car il n'en rajouta pas.

Il se révéla qu'elle avait une bonne entorse et qu'elle allait devoir garder une atèle pendant plus d'un mois. Lise ne fit aucun commentaire, avala ses analgésiques et se coucha avec joie.

– Lise ? Tu es réveillée ?

Lise se redressa dans le lit et commença déjà à détester son atèle. Elle clopina jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre où le docteur Anton l'attendait.

– On a déposé quelque chose pour toi devant la maison, lui indiqua-t-il.

Lise haussa les sourcils. Si c'était cet imbécile de Lucas qui tentait de se faire pardonner, il pouvait se le carrer là où ça lui ferait bien mal, son cadeau. Lise se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa très certainement l'envie de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

En guise de cadeau, elle avait reçu l'énorme tête du drakkarmin femelle à la tête de la horde, dans un sale état, plus ou moins entière. Les mouches semblaient plus apprécier le cadeau qu'elle.

– Lucas m'a raconté, après que tu sois allée te coucher, dit le docteur Anton en fermant la porte.

Il poussa gentiment Lise jusque dans la cuisine et la fit s'asseoir, ce qu'elle apprécia.

– Je crois que c'est le pokémon que tu as rencontré qui t'a laissé ça.

– Je crois aussi...

– Sacré tempérament, hein ?

– Oui..., admit Lise.

Le docteur Anton tapota la table de ses doigts, hésitant manifestement sur la manière de tourner sa phrase.

– Si tu veux le voir, ce serait mieux que ce soit lui qui se déplace pendant un certain temps, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Lise hocha positivement la tête.

– Je crois que je vais éviter les pokémons pendant un moment, annonça-t-elle très sérieusement.

Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité du docteur Anton.


	6. Team 'Go West'

Bien sûr, Claudine lui avait passé un savon monumental. Il avait désobéi aux ordres, était parti seul et avait en plus embarqué des gamins dans l'histoire, les mettant en danger. Claudine avait conclu son long laïus sur un « j'attends ta démission » et Lucas fut bien obligé de s'y plier. Il rendit son insigne puis s'écarta du village dans l'intention de libérer ses pokémons.

En tant que Ranger, ses pokémons ne faisaient que l'accompagner de leur propre volonté. Il ne pouvait pas les considérer comme siens ou les garder contre leur volonté. C'est pour cela qu'il se rendit jusqu'en bordure des tourbières et les libéra de leur pokéball. Lucas leur fit une dernière grattouille et retourna au village de Flocombe. Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison du docteur Anton, Mastouffe, Flamoutan, Cryptéro et Polagriffe l'avaient suivi. Lucas en fut touché et accepta avec joie de continuer son voyage avec eux.

Avec Lise, les choses étaient beaucoup plus compliquées. Elle était en colère contre lui et ne lui adressait la parole que pour le remettre à sa place. Lucas savait qu'il le méritait. Il l'avait laissée derrière lui, ne sauvant que sa peau, au moment fatidique. Il fut donc accueilli par un regard noir lorsqu'il entra.

Sacha, Iris et Rachid étaient là eux aussi.

– Vous n'êtes toujours pas partis ? s'étonna Lucas.

– J'attends le champion de l'arène, expliqua Sacha.

– L'arène n'est ouverte que l'hiver, répliqua le docteur Anton.

– Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en cœur Sacha et Iris.

– Vous ne saviez pas ? poursuivit le docteur. Zhu est un drôle de type et il dit qu'il ne supporte rien à part le froid. Il remonte dans les montages dès que les beaux jours arrivent et on ne le revoit pas avant les premières neiges. L'arène est donc fermée la plupart du temps.

Sacha sembla dépité au possible. Rachid lui tapota le dos en guise de réconfort.

Ça expliquait certaines choses, aux yeux de Lucas. Les champions d'arène jetaient normalement un œil sur les pokémons autour de leur village tandis que les Rangers s'occupaient des zones autour des grandes routes. La neige avait délaissé la région de manière prématurée, cette année, et Zhu avait dû partir plus tôt, laissant les environs sans surveillance. Et sans surveillance, les choses avaient pu dégénéré à la tour Dragospire, surtout que ce n'était pas un coin très visité. Ajoutez à cela les rumeurs de disparitions autour de Flocombe et le village avait vu le nombre de dresseurs de passage dégringoler. En trois mois, Flocombe s'était retrouvée avec une horde de drakkarmins à ses portes sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Mais comment je vais faire pour mon badge stalactite ? gémit Sacha.

– Attends l'hiver prochain, proposa Lucas.

– Mais c'est trop loin, l'hiver ! Et le championnat a lieu cet été !

– Alors essaye de trouver Zhu et défie-le. Même s'il n'est pas dans son arène, il est tenu de te donner un badge si tu le bats à la régulière et devant témoin.

Sacha décida que c'était ce qu'il allait faire, après avoir gagné le badge de Janusia.

Lise n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot et Lucas n'osait pas la regarder en face. Il avait essayé de lui faire des excuses depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés mais les mots se bloquaient immanquablement dans sa gorge.

– Et vous, Lucas, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Rachid.

– Je vais partir sur les routes pour me faire oublier un moment, répondit-il avec un sourire maladroit. Je vous ai mis en danger et j'ai désobéi aux ordres, on m'a donc remercié en tant que Ranger. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être sur les routes et de faire ce que j'ai toujours aimé faire.

– Aider ton prochain ? demanda Lise d'un ton plein d'acidité.

Lucas baissa la tête et encaissa le coup. Il l'avait mérité, se répéta-t-il.

– Si possible, admit-il. Et puis observer les pokémons.

– En parlant de pokémon, reprit Sacha, à quelle espèce appartenait celui qu'on a rencontré, l'autre nuit ?

– Aucune idée. J'aimerais bien le retrouver.

– Moi aussi, s'embrasa Sacha. Je suis sûr que c'était un pokémon ultra-rare !

– Et ultra-puissant, lui rappela Rachid. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de ces drakkarmins.

– La puissance est une chose mais c'est surtout son intelligence qui m'inquiète, précisa Lucas. Il voulait clairement qu'on joue les appâts.

– Sans oublier qu'il parlait, ajouta Iris.

– Miaouss de la Team Rocket a appris à parler, lui rappela Sacha. Et j'ai croisé d'autres pokémons qui y arrivaient.

– Mais c'est extrêmement rare quand même, ronchonna Iris.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi vous vous en souciez, les coupa Lise. Fichez-lui la paix et il vous ignorera.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Lucas d'un ton acerbe. C'est ton grand pote, peut-être ?

Lise le regarda froidement mais n'ajouta rien. Elle prétexta devoir finir un inventaire quelconque pour s'enfermer dans un petit local. Lucas se gratta la tête. Elle l'avait cherché, après tout.

– Je crois que Lise a raison, appuya le docteur Anton. Il ne faut pas trop chercher ce pokémon.

– Vous croyez qu'il n'hésiterait pas à agrandir sa collection de tête ? demanda Iris en faisant la grimace.

La tête du drakkarmin femelle gisait toujours devant la maison du docteur Anton. Oh, bien sûr, il avait essayé de s'en débarrasser mais la tête était revenue le lendemain matin. Le docteur n'était pas idiot et se doutait qu'il retrouverait jour après jour cette tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réduite en poussière alors il avait préféré la déplacer un peu pour qu'on puisse toujours la voir mais sans qu'elle ne gêne le passage. Depuis qu'elle trônait sur une bille de bois en guise de totem à côté de la maison, elle n'avait pas bougé. Le docteur Anton attendait d'avoir des os propres pour les faire fixer au-dessus de sa porte mais en attendant, il supportait les mouches et la puanteur.

– Je crois que c'est envisageable, admit le docteur Anton. Faites moi cette faveur, les enfants : ne finissez pas décapités devant ma porte.

Sacha, Iris et Rachid jurèrent que ça n'arriverait jamais mais Lucas ne s'y résigna pas. Il savait que le pokémon rôdait encore dans les parages et il avait la terrible envie de le provoquer un peu.

Il lui en voulait. Non seulement il s'était servi de lui mais, en plus, il l'avait ridiculisé. Lucas ne le supportait tout simplement pas.

Sacha et ses compagnons promirent de repasser dire au revoir le jour de leur départ et s'en retournèrent au centre pokémon. Lucas termina sa tasse de café, remercia et prit le même chemin. Le docteur Anton le retint cependant un instant.

– N'allez pas vous faire tuer pour rien, Lucas. Vous valez mieux que ça.

Lucas baissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas aussi sûr de sa valeur.

Lise fit plus de consultations qu'avant sa petite mésaventure, ce qui ne lui déplut pas. Ça ne la dérangeait pas d'aller à droite et à gauche voir les patients du docteur Anton, ou lui servir de coursier, mais ce n'était pas très pratique avec des béquilles. Les maisons du village de Flocombe étaient assez dispersées, sur plusieurs niveaux avec des escaliers pour y accéder, des ponts et partout des chemins de terre humide qui ne demandaient qu'à se dérober sous vos pieds. Elle était bien mieux au cabinet, assise sur une chaise avec la jambe gauche sur un tabouret qu'à crapahuter toute la journée.

Son genou ne se remettait pas vraiment bien. Ses ligaments ne s'étaient pas déchirés mais ils avaient été mis à rude épreuve. S'ils s'étaient trouvés plus près d'une grande ville, quelques chirurgiens se seraient fait une joie de la charcuter pour consolider tout ça mais elle ne pouvait recevoir ce genre de soin ici. Elle n'en avait de toute façon pas les moyens. Alors elle rongeait son frein en attendant que son genou dégonfle et qu'il se consolide tout seul. Ça prendrait un bon mois, au bas mot, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger le docteur Anton.

Sacha, Iris et Rachid passèrent lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement avant de partir pour Janusia. Lise eut un petit pincement au cœur quand elle les vit passer la porte. Pourtant, elle ne les connaissait que depuis deux jours et elle avait à peine discuter avec eux mais elle les trouvait sympathiques. Elle pensait également que ce n'était pas une mince affaire que de voyager sur les routes, même à trois. Cependant, le docteur Anton leur avait fait la morale à sa place aussi estima-t-elle qu'elle n'avait rien à rajouter sur le chapitre.

Les Rangers quittèrent Flocombe petit à petit mais Lucas restait, à son grand désespoir. Lise aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il lui fiche la paix et aille au diable mais l'ex-Ranger semblait déterminé à régler ses comptes.

Si elle le vit de temps en temps dans le village, il ne vint cependant pas chez le docteur Anton et Lise passa son mois de convalescence tranquillement – à l'exception d'une naissance un peu mouvementée sur le pas de la porte et d'une appendicite qui avait mal tournée.

Le printemps s'était installé pour de bon sur Flocombe lorsqu'elle put enfin se passer de son atèle. Lise resta une semaine de plus pour s'assurer que son genou tiendrait le coup puis décida qu'il était temps de partir. Elle en informa le docteur Anton au cour du dernier dîner qu'ils prirent ensemble. Il lui demanda si elle en était absolument certaine et Lise répondit par l'affirmative. Il se plia à sa décision mais ça l'attristait visiblement.

Lise hérita d'une petite atèle pour son genou, de deux boîtes d'analgésiques, d'une lettre du docteur Anton expliquant ce qui était arrivé à son genou au cas où elle en aurait besoin ainsi que d'une lettre de recommandation. Là aussi, il lui assura que c'était « au cas où » mais qu'il serait tout aussi ravi de la voir revenir à Flocombe pour terminer ses études si l'envie lui prenait. En sus, il lui donna une enveloppe contenant son salaire pour un mois et trois semaines de travail, duquel le docteur Anton avait déduit les frais de soin. Lise doutait fortement que ses soins aient coûté aussi peu chers mais ça lui fit rudement chaud au cœur quand même. Elle remercia le docteur Anton, le prit même dans ses bras, puis reprit la route, direction le sud.

Le pokémon de la grotte pointa le bout de son nez en milieu de journée.

L'humaine n'avait même pas paru surprise de le revoir, à croire qu'elle s'y attendait. Mewtwo regretta de ne pas lui avoir fait peur, façon attaque surprise ou quelque chose de ce genre.

– Merci pour la tête, lança-t-elle à brûle-à-point.

Mewtwo haussa les épaules. Il avait trouvé ça approprié, sur le moment. La tête valait autant comme trophée démontrant sa supériorité que comme rappel à l'ordre, une sorte de « venez me chercher et vous finirez comme ça ». Le gros humain barbu avait bien essayé de la faire disparaître une fois mais il n'avait pas insisté lorsque Mewtwo l'avait remise à sa place. Il avait même plutôt aimé le socle sur lequel le gros humain l'avait posée.

– Je n'ai pas pu la prendre avec moi, continua l'humaine, mais le docteur Anton en prendra soin. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me laisses.

Mewtwo fronça les sourcils mais l'humaine poursuivit avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

– Lucas me suit certainement.

– _Et alors ?_ demanda Mewtwo.

– Tu l'énerves autant que tu le fascines. Il ne te laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il ne t'aura pas vaincu d'une manière ou d'une autre, à mon avis.

– _Qu'il vienne, je l'attends_.

L'humaine répondit par un sourire puis reprit sa route.

– _Où vas-tu ?_ demanda Mewtwo.

– Renouet.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ça pouvait bien se trouver.

– Au sud-est, l'éclaira l'humaine.

Mewtwo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Avait-il... ? Ou était-ce... ? Pris d'un doute, il se remémora les cadavres de drakkarmins dans divers états de décomposition, petit souvenir de sa dernière visite à la tour. Il força sur les détails, les orbites creuses, les ventres gonflés par les gaz, les petits piétinés, le gris cervelle se mélangeant au brun oxydé du sang et les autres morceaux non-identifiés. L'humaine eut un haut-le-cœur, ce qui confirma sa théorie.

Mewtwo la dépassa et se planta devant elle, usant de sa taille pour l'impressionner.

– _M'aurais-tu caché quelque chose, l'humaine ?_

– Lise. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu te cacher ? demanda-t-elle en perdant un peu plus ses couleurs.

– _Comment se fait-il que tu aies pu lire mes pensées ?_ précisa Mewtwo sur un ton moins courtois.

– J'en suis incapable et je me serais bien passée du dernier truc que tu m'as fait voir, pour tout t'avouer.

Un petit passage dans la tête de l'humaine confirma qu'elle ne mentait pas. Mewtwo se baissa un peu et posa une main sur sa tête puis se concentra. Il prit son temps pour étudier en profondeur cette tête et n'y remarqua pas les caractéristiques déterminant les pouvoirs psychiques. C'était un spécimen cent pour cent humain, qui avait présentement rentré la tête dans les épaules. Avait-elle enfin compris à qui elle s'adressait ?

– Ça fait bizarre, lâcha-t-elle.

Mewtwo retira sa main et étudia un instant la question. Il maîtrisait depuis des années le processus de transmission de pensées. Ç'avait longtemps été son mode de communication privilégié, même s'il savait parler physiquement, avec sa gorge et sa bouche. C'était moins compliqué. Le message parvenait clairement quelque soit l'interlocuteur parce que les pensées étaient universelles. Par exemple, le rouge était le rouge alors qu'en langage humain, ça pouvait être du carmin ou du cramoisi ou encore du coquelicot. Bien sûr, les nuances existaient mais les grandes notions de base étaient les mêmes. Une pomme restait une pomme, que ce soit pour un pokémon ou pour un humain.

Bref, il aurait pu écrire une thèse sur la télépathie tellement il était calé sur le sujet – et pour cause ! – mais il ignorait jusque-là pouvoir transmettre des pensées involontairement. Autant dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ça sous-entendait que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, les humains, en tout cas cette humaine, avaient accès à ses pensées. C'était tout simplement intolérable.

L'humaine recula d'un pas, ce qui sortit Mewtwo de ses pensées. Elle tituba, jeta son sac par terre et se tourna vers le buisson le plus proche pour vomir. Mewtwo renifla.

– C'était très désagréable, gémit l'humaine en se redressant.

Mewtwo ne put retenir un rictus. Moui, bon, ça lui arrivait aussi, après tout.

– Pas vomir, continua l'humaine. Tout ces trucs, dans ta tête, ça m'a assommée.

Mewtwo réitéra. Il pensa à un maximum de choses dans le moins de temps possible et vit l'humaine s'évanouir à ses pieds. C'était très intéressant, tout ça, mais la situation lui rappelait fâcheusement un autre événement récent.

Lise ouvrit un œil. Elle avait mal à la tête et son estomac glougloutait désagréablement. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était en équilibre précaire sur une branche aussi fit-elle une belle chute au lieu de se redresser. Elle tomba sur le dos, ce qui lui coupa la respiration en prime. Ça faisait mal, très mal, alors elle resta par terre, serrant les dents.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans un arbre ? Elle était partie ce matin de Flocombe, dans l'intention de rallier Volucité en longeant le fleuve au lieu de passer par les montagnes, et tout s'était relativement bien passé jusqu'à... eh bien jusqu'à ce que le pokémon de la grotte ne se pointe, en fait. A partir de là, les choses étaient plus confuses. Elle se souvenait de son énorme main à trois doigts se posant sur sa tête – ça l'avait chatouillée, comme si un très léger courant l'avait parcourue – et puis après... après, il l'avait assommée. Peut-être. Elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de cette partie-là. C'était comme s'il y avait eu soudain trop d'informations pour une fraction de seconde. Tout ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la même case, du moins était-ce la façon dont elle se représentait les choses.

Après un petit quart d'heure allongée, Lise se redressa et tâta ses côtes. Par miracle, aucune n'était cassée. Elle leva les yeux pour estimer la hauteur de sa chute et son cœur rata un battement. La première branche était facilement à trois mètres au-dessus du sol. Lise se promit d'aller faire quelques offrandes dans le premier temple qu'elle croiserait, même si elle n'était pas croyante – sait-on jamais.

Son sac était à quelques mètres d'elle, éventré, et ses affaires étaient étalées sur le sol. Lise marcha à quatre pattes jusque-là et commença à tout rassembler. A sa grande surprise, elle constata que sa nourriture ne s'était pas volatilisée comme elle l'avait craint et que tout avait été trié, d'une manière qui la dépassait peut-être mais il y avait plusieurs tas bien propres. Elle fit un rapide inventaire et constata que ses livres avaient disparu, ainsi que son vieux lecteur CD. Sa trousse de toilette avait manifestement beaucoup plu au petit curieux. Il avait tout ouvert, jusqu'aux emballages de tampons – _un par un_.

Lise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait que le responsable était ce fichu pokémon et elle souhaita ne l'avoir jamais croisé. Elle lui était reconnaissante parce qu'il lui avait sauvée la vie – deux fois, _a priori_ – mais il dépassait les bornes.

Elle renifla, ravala ses larmes et se releva. Où était-il ? Lise tenait à ses livres et à son lecteur CD et il n'était pas question qu'elle s'en sépare. Elle les récupérerait coûte que coûte. Elle scruta les alentours ainsi que les arbres à la recherche du pokémon. Elle ignorait son nom, s'il en avait un, mais elle se voyait mal l'appeler par un simple « hey, pokémon ! ».

Heureusement, c'était une grosse bête. Lise estimait sa taille à plus de deux mètres et il devait facilement peser plus de cent kilogrammes. Ce genre de gabarit ne pouvait pas se cacher sous les taillis. Surtout pas avec sa couleur de peau. Il pouvait passer pour un rocher dans l'obscurité mais pas pour autre chose qu'un gros et grand pokémon grisâtre en plein jour.

Lise remarqua une grosse protubérance violette se dandinant au-dessus d'un buisson. C'était la queue du pokémon. Lise avait remarqué qu'elle était pratiquement tout le temps en mouvement, ondulant lorsqu'il marchait, se contorsionnant lorsqu'il ne bougeait pas. Elle avait supposé que c'était pour une question d'équilibre mais pourquoi gigotait-elle à l'arrêt ?

Lise se secoua. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, de sa queue ! Et, d'ailleurs, elle était vachement remontée contre ce fichu pokémon. Il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Elle marcha droit sur lui.

Il était en train de feuilleter les livres tout en écoutant de la musique lorsqu'elle franchit les buissons. Lise ouvrit de grands yeux. Bon, très bien, il parlait et était doté d'une intelligence hors norme mais de là à imaginer qu'il sache lire et qu'il soit, en prime, mélomane !

Le pokémon releva obligeamment la tête pour regarder Lise. Comme il était assis, Lise le dépassait d'une demi-tête, à peine.

– Rends-moi ça ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le pokémon renifla et osa même monter le volume sonore du lecteur CD. Lise lui arracha le casque des oreilles.

– C'était un cadeau de ma grand-mère !

– _La musique n'appartient à personne_, répondit le pokémon sans bouger.

– Je te parle du lecteur CD !

– _L'appareil ?_

– Oui, l'appareil. Il m'appartient et je compte bien le garder.

– _Je pourrais le réclamer en guise de compensation_.

– Dans ce cas, ma vie ne vaudrait vraiment pas grand chose, ironisa Lise. Un lecteur CD ne coûte pas cher de nos jours.

– _Mais je veux celui-là_, répliqua le pokémon. _C'est celui-là qui t'est cher, non ? Sentimentalement, je veux dire_.

Lise serra les poings. Manifestement, on pouvait aussi croiser de sacrés enfoirés parmi les pokémons. Elle décida d'attaquer sous un autre angle.

– Et comment feras-tu quand il n'y aura plus de piles ?

– _Je trouverai bien un moyen de le faire marcher_, répliqua le pokémon, sûr de lui. _Je trouve toujours_.

– C'est non, trancha Lise. Je ne te donnerai pas mon lecteur CD, ni mes livres.

– _Je pourrais te les prendre de force_.

– Essaye, rien que pour rire.

Le pokémon avait visiblement du mal à se retenir de glousser, constata Lise. Elle ravala sa colère, même si elle avait envie de le frapper et de le traiter de tous les noms. Ça la soulagerait peut-être mais elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Le pokémon se releva et Lise dut lever la tête pour soutenir son regard. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur, même si elle se doutait qu'il le lisait parfaitement dans sa tête. Elle avait cette impression de poids qui se baladait dans sa cervelle, comme une toute petite bille folle qui appuyait ici et là. Elle avait ressenti cette sensation à chaque intrusion dans ses pensées.

Il sembla trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans sa tête parce qu'il se rapprocha jusqu'à la frôler et la sensation de poids se fit bien plus lourde. Une lueur bleutée s'intensifiait dans les yeux du pokémon fixés dans les siens. Lise osait à peine respirer mais elle ne voulait pas se désengager, même si ça commençait à lui faire un peu mal. Elle resta plantée là, bien droite, soutenant ces grands yeux violets à quelques centimètres d'elle. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, le pokémon se redressa. La sensation de poids s'évapora mais fut remplacée par la masse des pensées défilant à une incroyable vitesse dans sa tête. C'était étourdissant. Elle en eut des nausées.

– _Où vas-tu, déjà ?_ demanda finalement le pokémon.

– Renouet, répondit Lise en priant pour ne pas encore vomir.

– _Je viens aussi_.

– Quoi ?

– _J'ai des choses à faire là-bas_.

– Tu ne savais même pas où était Renouet ce matin, et maintenant tu y as rendez-vous ? s'indigna Lise.

Le pokémon haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

– Tu pourrais y aller tout seul, reprit-elle.

– _Tu as de lourdes dettes envers moi, l'humaine_, rappela le pokémon.

Lise marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de vilains mots mais le pokémon n'en fit pas grand cas. Lise essaya de voir le problème sous un autre angle. Elle s'était trouvée un compagnon de route qui pourrait la protéger, ce qui n'était pas négligeable vu son ignorance des pokémons, et qui, en plus, parlait. Bon, le dialogue serait plutôt limité mais c'était mieux que rien. Lise ignora volontairement tous les inconvénients et se résigna.

– Je m'appelle Lise, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. Ce serait sympa de ta part si tu utilisais mon nom au lieu de m'appeler l'humaine à tort et à travers.

– _Tu mens_.

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans son ton mais Lise n'en détesta pas moins le rappel à l'ordre.

– D'accord, grogna-t-elle, je m'appelle Elisabeth et Lise n'est qu'un diminutif. Ça te va ?

– _Ça me va_.

– Et comment dois-je t'appeler ?

Le pokémon y réfléchit un instant pendant lequel Lise sentit à nouveau la masse peser sur sa tête.

– _M_, lâcha-t-il finalement.

C'était bien la peine de réfléchir autant pour une seule lettre, pensa Lise.

– Eh bien, se reprit-elle, ravie de te rencontrer, M.

Elle lui tendit la main, par réflexe. « M » regarda la main droite de Lise avec une certaine curiosité. Il la prit de la gauche mais ne serra pas le moins du monde. En revanche, il secoua vaguement le bras et la relâcha vite. Il s'en retourna ensuite à travers les buissons sans un mot. Lise récupéra ses livres et son lecteur CD en sursis avant de suivre M. Elle se doutait que les choses allaient nettement se compliquer à partir de ce moment.


	7. New player enters the game

Lucas n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'il s'était retrouvé à plusieurs mètres du sol, soudainement. Il tomba dans une épaisse couche de neige, tenta de se relever, glissa et roula jusqu'à ce qu'un aimable sapin arrête sa course. Entre temps, son sac s'était ouvert et toutes ses affaires ponctuaient sa descente chaotique et, il est vrai, un peu rapide. Tout ça parce qu'il avait marché sur une brindille...

Il avait suivi Lise depuis Flocombe et n'était pas intervenu lorsqu'elle s'était écroulée, ni quand le pokémon l'avait emportée. Celui-ci l'avait mise dans un arbre et avait fouillé consciencieusement les affaires de la jeune fille. Une fois quelque chose d'intéressant trouvé, il s'était écarté, laissant Lise manquer de se tuer par la même occasion. La conversation qui avait suivi parue des plus étranges à Lucas. Il n'entendait que les protestations de Lise, sans savoir ce que le pokémon psy pouvait bien lui raconter. Finalement, ils se remirent en marche, s'écartant de la grande route passant à travers le Mont Foré.

Lucas les avait suivis à bonne distance mais il avait malencontreusement marché sur cette maudite brindille. Il avait vu le pokémon tourner la tête dans sa direction et disparaître en une fraction de seconde. Comme ce genre de pokémon attaquait de préférence par l'arrière, Lucas s'était tourné, une main déjà sur sa pokéball, mais le pokémon ne l'avait pas agressé. Il l'avait téléporté.

Lucas pataugeait à présent dans un bon mètre de neige fraîche tout en jurant copieusement. Malgré le soleil, il se les gelait, entre autres parce qu'il était en bermuda. Lucas se démena pour récupérer ses affaires puis observa les alentours. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il était entouré de montagnes enneigées, ce qui ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose. En revanche, il savait qu'un pokémon psy ne pouvait (se) téléporter qu'à un endroit qu'il connaissait déjà ou qu'il avait dans son champ de perception, pour être tout à fait exact. Lucas se trouvait donc quelque part où le pokémon de la grotte s'était trouvé à un moment ou à un autre.

En regardant un peu mieux autour de lui, il constata qu'il était quelque part entre le Mont Foré et la grotte Parsemille. Restait à savoir si c'était un endroit déjà visité par le pokémon ou si c'était le bord de sa limite de perception – auquel cas, la zone qu'il couvrait était tout simplement hallucinante.

Lucas décida qu'il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Il connaissait justement quelqu'un dans les parages. Il marcha toute la journée et une partie de la nuit pour atteindre le petit chalet situé sur un autre versant. La neige était moins épaisse ici, ce qui avait facilité la fin de son trajet, mais cette petite randonnée avait épuisé Lucas. Comme il y avait de la lumière aux fenêtres, Lucas frappa sans hésitation à la porte.

Une jeune femme lui ouvrit. Elle était grande, pratiquement autant que lui, avait la peau café au lait, une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs frisés et un étrange tatouage constitué de dizaines de petites barres verticales sur tout le bras droit. Lucas savait que ce n'était pas son seul tatouage. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en découvrir d'autres un peu partout sur cette belle amazone. Elle se faisait appeler Star mais Lucas pensait que ce n'était pas son vrai nom.

– Salut beauté, lança-t-il joyeusement. J'suis un peu en galère. Tu peux m'héberger pour la nuit, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune femme s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et le laissa poireauter dans le froid quelques minutes. Lucas fit bonne figure même si ses vêtements étaient trempés et qu'il ne sentait plus ses pieds. Star se décala finalement et l'accueillit dans son petit chez elle.

Il y avait un lit bien douillet dans un coin, une cheminée à l'opposée, une table entre les deux, un ou deux placards ainsi qu'une vieille plaque électrique et une bassine d'eau en guise de cuisine. Tout le sol, en bois, était recouvert d'épais tapis multicolores. Lucas retira ses chaussures pour ne pas les salir.

– Tu as faim ? demanda Star en s'appuyant contre la table.

– J'ai mangé un bout en route mais je ne cracherai pas sur quelque chose de chaud.

Star lui sourit et lui indiqua d'un coup de menton la cuisine de fortune. Lucas ne fit pas cas du manque d'hospitalité de Star. Elle était un peu rude, ce qu'il appréciait chez les femmes.

– Enlève tes vêtements et mets-les à sécher devant la cheminée, conseilla Star. Quand tu auras fini, viens dans mon lit.

Lucas laissa aussitôt tomber son idée de soupe. Il jeta ses vêtements sur une chaise et sauta dans le lit pour y rejoindre Star. Il se réchauffa très vite.

Lise regardait avec appréhension l'arbre où M avait grimpé en deux secondes. Évidemment, il n'avait qu'à sauter pour attraper la première branche, lui. Mais elle, Lise, petite humaine de son statut, ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante. Ça ne l'avait jamais handicapée jusque-là et elle se sentit bête de ne pas pouvoir bondir souplement à plus de quatre mètres.

– Je vais dormir par terre, lança-t-elle. De toute façon, je risque de tomber encore une fois et j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée.

M agrippa une branche et se laissa tomber en arrière, se retrouvant la tête en bas. Il avait l'air d'un singe dans son milieu naturel.

– _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de dormir au sol_, déclara-t-il sur un ton professoral.

– J'ai toujours dormi sous ma tente depuis que j'ai commencé mon voyage et je n'ai jamais eu de souci.

M la regarda fixement.

– Bon, d'accord, j'ai eu quelques soucis, admit Lise, mais rien de bien méchant.

M continua à la fixer, sans rien dire. Lise aurait préféré qu'il la rabâche carrément plutôt qu'il attende qu'elle craque.

– Et puis, il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit, se défendit-elle. Tu seras bien content de pouvoir te mettre au sec sous ma tente, s'il se met à pleuvoir !

– _Je ne crains pas la pluie_.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr, j'avais oublié que tu étais tout-puissant...

M avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lui expliquer à quel point il était grand, fort, magnanime, intelligent, puissant, valeureux et ainsi de suite. Lise aurait bien ajouté quelques adjectifs à la longue liste : narcissique, par exemple, ou bien mégalomane.

Il fallait bien comprendre que dans le monde vu par M, il était la quintessence de ce qui se faisait de mieux. Rien ne lui arrivait au-dessus des orteils. Mêmes les légendaires pokémons n'étaient que des débutants comparés à lui. Nul ne pouvait le vaincre et ainsi de suite. Lise lui avait quand même rappelé qu'elle l'avait trouvé recroquevillé au fond d'une grotte dans un état déplorable mais M n'y avait pas prêté attention, préférant continuer à parler de son génie.

Elle dressa sa tente sous le regard plus ou moins intrigué de M, creusa un petit trou à quelques mètres qu'elle entoura de cailloux, démarra un feu avec des branches mortes et se prépara à dîner. Elle avait déjeuné d'une barre de céréales à midi et son ventre réclamait quelque chose de plus conséquent.

– Je te prépare quelque chose, M ? demanda Lise, au cas où.

– _J'irai chasser plus tard_.

– Tu chasses ?

– _En quoi est-ce si étonnant ?_

– Eh bien, tu ne ressembles pas exactement à un prédateur.

Lise sentit un souffle chaud sur le sommet de sa tête et frissonna en constatant que M s'était téléporté juste à côté d'elle dans un silence total.

– Je vois, je vois, bredouilla-t-elle.

Maintenant que M était assis à côté d'elle, il s'intéressa un peu plus à ce qui mijotait. Lise se contentait de faire cuire des haricots blancs à la tomate encore dans leur boîte métallique, et elle avait prévu de grignoter quelques morceaux de viande séchée ainsi qu'un des fruits frais qu'elle avait pu emporter de Flocombe.

La grande queue violette fouettait l'air et Lise glissa discrètement un regard sur sa gauche. M la surveillait aussi du coin de l'œil, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

– _Quoi ?_ grogna M.

– Tu es capable de lire dans mes pensées mais tu me surveilles quand même, répondit Lise avec un sourire.

– _Je ne lis pas tout le temps dans tes pensées_.

– Ah bon ?

– _Ce serait d'un ennui..._

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus : parler à un pokémon ou que ce pokémon fasse de l'humour.

– _L'humour n'est pas exclusif aux humains_.

– Je l'ignorais, confessa Lise. Je ne fréquente que des humains, normalement. Donc tu connais des blagues de pokémon ?

– _Quelques unes_.

– Aurais-je l'insigne honneur d'en entendre une ?

M étudia la question une seconde puis se lança.

– _Ce sont deux rattatas qui voient un rattatac. Celui-ci vient d'évoluer et ne peut plus entrer dans ses galeries. Le premier rattata dit alors au deuxième : « tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée d'agrandir les tunnels ». Le rattatac les entend et se tourne vers eux, en les jaugeant. Il leur dit alors : « vous vous y êtes pris un peu tôt »_.

Lise attendit la suite de l'histoire puis réalisa qu'elle l'avait entendue dans sa totalité.

– C'est... particulier, admit-elle.

– _Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était drôle. Les rattatacs ne sont pas très marrants de toute façon. Les vrais rigolos, ce sont les négapis et les posipis. Mais on n'en croise pas dans cette région._

– D'où viens-tu, au fait ? demanda Lise.

Mais M ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder fixement une bonne minute avant de se relever et de remonter dans son arbre. Lise dîna avec les flammes pour seule compagnie.

Lucas ne s'était pas fait prier pour raconter les derniers événements à Star. Elle avait ri lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir été forcé de présenter sa démission mais toute la partie sur l'étrange pokémon psy l'avait captivée. Et c'était bien ce que visait Lucas.

Il aurait pu aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs mais le destin, ou simplement le hasard, avait voulu que Star soit la plus proche géographiquement. Il y avait mieux qu'elle. Vince, par exemple, s'y connaissait bien mieux en pokémon psy. Abby, quant à elle, était parfaite lorsqu'il fallait taper dans les pokémons très puissants – son équipe fichait un peu les jetons, à ce propos. Lucas les connaissait bien parce qu'ils étaient partis le même jour, quinze ans plus tôt, de leur petit patelin, se promettant monts et merveilles.

Mais Star était beaucoup plus qualifiée pour ce job. Lucas l'avait connue au détour d'un chemin alors qu'il débutait en tant que Ranger. A cette époque, il avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux et des rêves plein la tête. Quant à Star, elle était déjà braconnière.

C'était un métier comme un autre, selon Star. Elle en avait eu assez des compétitions et des matchs contre des dresseurs gentils mais simplets. Elle avait voulu quelque chose de beaucoup plus excitant et elle s'était donc tournée vers la capture de pokémons rares dans le but de les revendre. De fil en aiguille, elle en était venue à monnayer seulement certaines parties de certains pokémons, ce qui était beaucoup plus rentable mais elle aimait toujours chasser les bizarreries de la nature.

– C'est dommage pour cette femelle drakkarmin, avoua Star elle-même. Elle valait certainement une petite fortune.

– Sa tête est toujours disponible, plaisanta Lucas.

– Et les autres ? Tu as dit qu'un bon nombre de pokémons de la horde dépassait la taille standard.

– Il ne restait pas grand chose quand j'y suis retourné. Le pokémon de la grotte avait pas mal fait le ménage, sans parler des charognards.

Star se gratta négligemment une fesse. Lucas aimait beaucoup le sans-gêne de cette femme. Ç'aurait été vulgaire chez quelqu'un d'autre mais pas chez Star.

– Il n'a pas un nom, ce pokémon ? demanda Star.

– S'il en a un, il n'a pas daigné m'en informer.

– S'il parle comme un humain et qu'il en défend un, ça signifie qu'il en a déjà côtoyé.

– J'ai aussi pensé à un pokémon abandonné mais qui libérerait un exemplaire unique ?

– Il y en a peut-être d'autres.

Lucas en doutait fortement et en informa Star. Celle-ci quitta le lit en passant par-dessus Lucas et, toujours nue, attrapa un petit ordinateur portable.

– T'as Internet ici ? s'étonna Lucas.

– Par satellite. Hey, j'ai pas la télé et il faut bien que j'occupe mes soirées ! blagua Star.

– Je ne t'ai pas suffi ? ronronna Lucas.

Star rit de bon cœur. Lucas adorait ce rire. Si Star avait manifesté un peu d'intérêt pour une relation sérieuse, il aurait été le premier à frapper à sa porte mais Star était malheureusement un animal solitaire. Elle ne crachait pas sur un peu de compagnie de temps en temps, ni sur une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, mais il était hors de question que quelqu'un s'incruste dans sa vie.

Lucas soupira tout en admirant les courbes généreuses de son amie en train de consulter des forums sur Internet. Sa peau était zébrée ici et là par quelques cicatrices plus ou moins vilaines. Le métier de Star impliquait parfois des complications. Si certains pokémons étaient plutôt faciles à attraper et ne se défendaient pas trop, d'autres n'hésitaient pas à sortir griffes et crocs à la moindre occasion.

Star tira sur le câble Ethernet pour pouvoir amener son ordinateur portable dans le lit. Elle se remit sous les couvertures et posa la petite machine sur ses genoux pour que Lucas puisse aussi voir l'écran.

– Il y a quelques rumeurs, manifestement.

Lucas hocha la tête, parcourant rapidement les posts. Il y avait quelques photos d'un gros pokémon grisâtre entouré d'un halo bleu électrique mais la qualité était si mauvaise que ç'aurait pu être tout et n'importe quoi.

– La plupart de ces photos ont été prises « comme par magie », résuma Star. Les dresseurs ne se souvenaient pas les avoir prises ou avoir croisé un tel pokémon. Ça confirmerait la thèse du pokémon psy capable d'effacer la mémoire.

– Il ne l'a pas fait ni sur moi ni sur les gamins ni sur Lise, contra Lucas.

– Il avait peut-être autre chose en tête, plaisanta Star.

– Mouais, ça se pourrait. Il était comme hypnotisé par la fille.

– J'en connais un autre dans ce cas.

Lucas lâcha l'ordinateur du regard pour voir le sourire narquois de Star.

– Moi ? s'indigna-t-il. Arrête, c'est une gamine ! Si elle a vingt ans, c'est le bout du monde. Et puis, elle a l'air toute fragile et empotée par-dessus le marché. C'est le genre de fille à voir une crevasse et à sauter dedans les pieds joints.

– Oui, oui, trouve-toi des excuses, le taquina Star. N'empêche que tu as foncé à son secours.

– Ça faisait partie de mon boulot, marmonna Lucas.

– Et tu la suivais jusqu'à ce que le pokémon t'envoie paître ailleurs.

Lucas grogna quelque chose de pas très constructif et se renfrogna. D'accord, il la trouvait jolie, avec sa queue de cheval de cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux doux. Et puis, elle était petite et fine, le genre de fille qu'on a envie de serrer dans ses bras et protéger quoi qu'il advienne. Lucas préférait les femmes comme Star, plus indépendantes et plus fortes, d'habitude, mais Lise ressemblait trop à une poupée de porcelaine pour laisser indifférent.

– J'avais l'intention de la rattraper pour m'expliquer, tenta-t-il.

– Et plus si affinités, ricana Star.

– J'aurais pas dit non si elle avait voulu me témoigner sa gratitude, confirma Lucas, mais qu'y puis-je ? Je ne suis qu'un homme.

Star rit à nouveau tout en continuant à fureter sur l'Internet. Lucas se cala un peu plus contre les oreillers. Avec le feu ronronnant pas loin et la chaleur du lit, il aurait facilement pu s'endormir, surtout après leurs ébats, mais il lutta vaillamment au cas où Star trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. Il dut tout de même s'assoupir car Star lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes au bout d'un moment.

– Jadielle, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

– C'est dans la région du Kanto, je crois, bâilla Lucas. Pourquoi ?

– Il y a quelques dresseurs qui parlent d'un pokémon psy à l'arène de Jadielle, il y a quelques années.

– Et alors ?

– Le champion de Jadielle est spécialisé dans les pokémons sol.

Lucas dut reconnaître que c'était étrange. Les champions d'arène devaient respecter une charte, rédigée par les organisateurs des différentes ligues. En clair, ils s'engageaient à utiliser un type bien précis de pokémon et à rester à un certain niveau afin d'établir une hiérarchie parmi les champions, ce qui permettait aux dresseurs de s'améliorer entre chaque nouveau défi, avec pour objectif final d'atteindre un niveau respectable que confirmaient les huit badges. Il était donc louche qu'un champion d'une arène dédiée aux pokémons sol admette soudainement un pokémon psy dans son équipe.

– C'est aussi un mafieux notoire, compléta Star. D'après ce que je lis là, il est à la tête de quelques casinos, magasins, entreprises... et, oh, il finance quelques laboratoires aussi.

– Quelle bonne âme, plaisanta Lucas.

– A n'en pas douter.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec mon pokémon inconnu ?

– Eh bien...

Star cliqua sur une photo et tourna l'ordinateur vers Lucas. Il se redressa soudainement dans le lit.

– C'est...

La photo était de meilleure qualité, bien que prise pendant un mouvement. On y voyait un grand pokémon gris, avec une longue queue violette, affublé d'une armure, tendre le bras vers un onix à l'autre bout du terrain. Une aura bleutée les entourait tout deux et il était très clair que l'onix passait un sale moment.

– C'est lui, confirma Lucas.

– Alors, on ferait bien de rendre une petite visite à ce Giovanni, sourit Star.

– Tu viendrais ? demanda innocemment Lucas.

Star lui balança un oreiller à la tête en le traitant de sale manipulateur, tout en souriant. Lucas en profita pour la chatouiller et ils finirent bien vite par délaisser l'ordinateur.

A une bonne centaine de kilomètres de là, un orage s'était déclaré. C'était le premier de l'année dans la région de Flocombe et Mewtwo regretta de ne pas mieux savoir détecter ce genre de désagrément. Ça faisait pourtant plusieurs années qu'il voyageait à droite et à gauche mais il se faisait encore avoir. Preuve qu'il pouvait encore progresser.

L'humaine dormait tranquillement dans sa tente, bien à l'abri, et lui attendait stoïquement que l'orage passe, sur sa branche. Il lui en fallait plus pour avoir froid mais il n'aimait quand même pas la pluie. Ça dégoulinait de manière fort désagréable. Et puis le vent le faisait tanguer, quand ce n'était pas l'arbre qui penchait.

Mewtwo décida qu'il y avait des limites à sa propre bêtise. Il avait parfaitement le droit d'être borné mais il était quand même stupide de ne pas profiter d'un abri alors qu'il y en avait un juste sous lui. Il descendit prudemment de son arbre et marcha jusqu'à la tente. L'idée de ne pas voir si une branche allait lui tomber dessus le perturbait un peu mais il comptait sur son instinct pour s'éviter de finir écrasé.

Mais comment rentrer là-dedans ? Mewtwo tourna autour une minute puis décida que ce n'était pas de son ressort. Il secoua donc la tente et vit avec plaisir que l'humaine l'ouvrait.

– Nan mais ça va pas la tête de me faire peur comme ça ? hurla-t-elle.

– _Je veux entrer_.

– Je croyais que tu ne craignais pas la pluie ? railla l'humaine.

Mewtwo plissa les yeux et sa queue fouetta l'air mais l'humaine n'en avait manifestement rien à faire. Il se baissa néanmoins.

– Pardon ? demanda l'humaine.

– _Quoi ?_ s'étonna Mewtwo.

– Je n'ai pas entendu.

– _Entendu quoi ?_

– Ta demande d'hébergement polie et tout ça.

Mewtwo renifla.

– _Je pourrais te forcer à me laisser entrer_, rappela-t-il.

– Et je me ferais une joie de te botter les fesses, mon grand, répliqua aussitôt l'humaine.

Un peu déconcerté, Mewtwo resta assis devant l'entrée de la tente, sous le auvent. L'humaine avait l'air sacrément sérieux et vraiment prêt à en découdre. Mewtwo n'aurait pas été contre un petit rappel de la hiérarchie – ça ne faisait jamais de mal – mais il ignorait comment faire ça « gentiment », de manière à ne pas trop secouer l'humaine. Et puis, elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt et une culotte, ce qui le perturbait assez. Les humains portaient habituellement plusieurs couches de vêtements, sauf pendant quelques rares activités qui ne les nécessitaient pas. Mewtwo en avait même vus en pantalons et pull en plein été. Un humain ne devait-il donc pas, en toute logique, garder ses vêtements même la nuit ?

– Alors ? s'impatienta l'humaine.

– _S'il te plaît_, répondit automatiquement Mewtwo.

– Eh bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué !

Mewtwo s'en voulut – fichus automatismes ! L'humaine ne s'en poussa pas moins et il put entrer dans la tente à quatre pattes.

C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait et il trouva l'expérience des plus étranges. Certes la toile protégeait du vent et de la pluie mais elle laissait un peu passer la lumière – en tout cas, les éclairs. Le sol était plastifié mais néanmoins un peu rembourré. L'humaine avait installé son duvet sur un côté, son sac à ses pieds – au niveau de l'ouverture – ainsi que ses chaussures. Il restait à peine assez de place de l'autre côté pour Mewtwo.

– Attends, conseilla l'humaine.

Elle se tortilla pour sortir une serviette éponge de son sac et la passa à Mewtwo qui ne sut pas trop quoi en faire. L'humaine râla, lui reprit la serviette des mains et lui frictionna la tête avec.

– C'est pour te sécher, sinon tu vas tremper mon sac de couchage et tout le reste. Finis tout seul.

Mewtwo s'exécuta pendant que l'humaine sortait une couverture de son sac.

– Fais-en ce que tu veux, ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant la couverture.

Elle reprit d'autorité la serviette pour l'étendre sommairement sur le sac à dos puis se réinstalla dans son duvet, tournant le dos à Mewtwo. Celui-ci se contorsionna pour trouver une position plus ou moins confortable et se roula finalement en boule. Sa queue reposait en partie sur le duvet et touchait même les jambes de l'humaine mais elle semblait s'en ficher.

C'était un peu angoissant de dormir dans un endroit si petit et confiné, sans vraiment entendre ni voir ce qu'il y avait autour. Mewtwo scruta les environs une ou deux fois avant de commencer à se détendre. La respiration calme et lente de l'humaine l'y aidait un peu. Elle s'était rendormie en un rien de temps. Mewtwo aurait pu se relever et lui tordre le cou, elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçue. Il récupéra la couverture pour la glisser sous sa tête tout en se demandant si elle était très confiante dans son bottage de fesses ou simplement inconsciente du danger que la situation représentait.

Il abandonna bientôt la question, bercé par la pluie et la respiration de l'humaine.


	8. It always comes back to the father

Lise flottait. _Vraiment_. Elle ne sentait plus le sol sous son dos, juste une sensation molle et chaude, comme si elle reposait sur un nuage – mais en moins humide et plus dense. C'était difficile à décrire, n'empêche qu'elle flottait à une quinzaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol, son duvet avec elle. Lise avait osé sortir un bras pour vérifier.

Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui flottait. Son sac à dos, moins lourd, avait pris un peu plus d'altitude et ses chaussures lévitaient au sommet de la tente. M aussi flottait et Lise se doutait que le phénomène venait de lui. Il devait être en train de rêver parce que ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, sous les paupières, ce qui impliquait une activité cérébrale intense. Chez un humain, ces phases de rêve se traduisaient par une immobilité quasi totale. M faisait flotter les gens et les choses qui l'entouraient.

Allongée sur le dos, Lise se retrouvait avec la queue de M pratiquement enroulée autour de ses jambes – elle espérait secrètement qu'elle n'était pas trop musclée, ne voulant pas qu'elle lui broie les tibias – et sa tête un peu en-dessous de la sienne, très proche. Il avait enfoui son nez dans les cheveux détachés de Lise. Son souffle lui chatouillait l'épaule. Elle aurait trouvé ça mignon si M avait eu un autre format – du genre moins de trente centimètres. Coincée comme elle l'était entre la toile de la tente et une bestiole de plus de cent kilogrammes, Lise trouvait la situation un peu angoissante. Et si M rêvait qu'il étranglait quelqu'un et qu'elle se retrouvait être sa proie ? Cela dit, l'hypothèse d'un simple câlin la faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Lise aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs à ce moment-là mais elle n'osait ni bouger ni réveiller M. Elle préférait même faire semblant de dormir lorsqu'il émergerait, juste parce qu'elle savait que la situation n'allait pas lui plaire. S'il ne piquait pas une petite crise de panique à l'idée d'être confiné dans un si petit espace, ce serait déjà une très bonne manière de démarrer la journée.

Il fallut encore une quarantaine de minutes pour que M se réveille, ce qui ramena tout le monde au sol progressivement. Lise appliqua son plan : elle ferma les yeux et adopta une respiration lente et régulière. M n'y vit que du feu, à tel point qu'il n'osa pas bouger non plus. Comme ce petit jeu risquait de durer longtemps, Lise marmonna, gigota jusqu'à s'étirer et sourit au pokémon.

– Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

M ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Lise. Elle ne se gêna pas pour en faire autant, ce qui avait le don de décontenancer le pokémon. Il n'était manifestement pas habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête. Lise se doutait que son effronterie pouvait être dangereuse mais elle devait quand même se faire respecter un minimum pour éviter des ennuis bien plus graves. Elle préférait nettement contrarier un peu M plutôt que de le voir prendre le dessus.

Comme sa vessie commençait à se manifester, Lise se glissa hors de son sac de couchage, récupéra ses chaussures et sortit de la tente pour aller se soulager. Il faisait un peu frais pour être en débardeur et culotte dehors. Elle repéra un buisson accueillant à une dizaine de mètres. Lise s'éloigna cependant un peu trop du campement au goût de M.

– _L'humaine ?_ demanda-t-il en sortant la tête de la tente.

Lise n'avait aucune envie de répondre alors qu'elle était accroupie derrière son buisson. Elle parvint heureusement à terminer ses petites affaires avant que M ne pointe le bout de son nez.

– Les filles ont besoin d'un peu d'intimité, tu sais ? lui fit-elle remarquer en retournant vers la tente. Tu seras donc prié, dorénavant, de me laisser quelques minutes de temps à autre.

M roula des yeux tout en suivant Lise.

– Et ça inclut les moments où je me change, continua-t-elle en se glissant dans la tente.

Lise tira la fermeture à glissière derrière elle au moment où M se baissait pour y entrer à son tour. Elle l'entendit renifler et s'éloigner. Lise put donc sereinement changer de petite culotte et enfiler un soutien-gorge. Mais pas plus parce que la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Elle était déjà prête à balancer ses fringues à la tête de M lorsqu'elle constata que ce n'était pas le grand pokémon gris qui avait ouvert mais un pokémon jaune d'une soixantaine de centimètres à la tête proéminente. Bipède, il ressemblait trop à un lézard pour que Lise puisse le regarder sereinement.

– M ? tenta-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Aucune réponse. Et le pokémon restait là à la fixer. Lise était prête à lui balancer sa chaussure dessus lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans les buissons. Ils étaient trop petits pour que M en sorte comme par magie mais suffisamment touffus pour cacher autre chose.

Ce fut un gamin qui en sortit, des feuilles dans les cheveux et égratigné de partout. Il devait avoir dix ou onze ans, portait des shorts noirs avec un T-shirt rouge.

– Je te défis ! hurla le gamin.

Lise le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Le petit garçon ne la quitta pas un instant des yeux et rougit de plus en plus. Il y eut comme un flottement. Puis Lise jeta sa chaussure à la tête du gamin qui s'effondra dans les buissons. Ça lui apprendrait, à ce petit voyeur !

Lise s'enferma dans sa tente le temps d'enfiler des vêtements et en ressortit pour voir que le gamin s'était déjà relevé.

– Je te défis ! répéta-t-il.

– Il me semble t'avoir mis une raclée à l'instant mais je peux toujours recommencer si tu y tiens, répliqua Lise.

– T'es peut-être plus grande et plus forte que moi mais, moi, je peux te battre avec mes pokémons ! continua le gamin en prenant la pose.

– Je ne suis pas dresseuse.

– Pfff ! J'ai vu ce super pokémon devant ta tente ! Si je gagne, tu me le donnes !

– Quel pokémon ? tenta Lise, soudain mal à l'aise.

– Le grand gris !

– Mais je n'ai aucun pokémon, insista-t-elle.

Ce qui était la plus stricte vérité, d'ailleurs. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lise et elle sentit la présence de M dans sa tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable mais, et c'était le pire, elle commençait à s'y habituer. Il ne devait pas être très loin, certainement quelque part dans un arbre – bon sang, il se prenait vraiment pour un singe ou quoi ?

– Tu as dû voir un pokémon sauvage, continua-t-elle. Comment était-il ?

– Grand ! s'enthousiasma le gamin, des étoiles dans les yeux. Super grand, et avec une grande queue, et il marchait sur les pattes arrières, et il avait des bras !

– Oh, ce devait être quelque chose !

– Ouais, et mon cœur a fait un vrai bond quand mon pokédex a dit que c'était un pokémon inconnu !

– Alors, si je comprends bien, tu l'as fait fuir ? demanda innocemment Lise.

– Bah... ouais.

– Tu m'as sauvée ?

– Euh... ouais ?

– Ça mérite une récompense !

Le gamin rougit des épaules à la racine des cheveux. Lise était partagée entre le trouver mignon ou pathétique. Les garçons ! Dix ans plus tôt, elle les trouvait déjà idiots avec leurs pokémons et leur fascination pour les seins et son opinion n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis.

– Approche, lui sourit-elle.

Le gamin s'approcha en crabe, les jambes flageolantes. Lise se pencha un peu en avant, effleurant la joue du môme. Puis, elle lui attrapa l'oreille et la pinça bien fort.

– Tu envoies ton pokémon me faire peur, ensuite tu me mâtes, tu me menaces et après tu me mens, gronda-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas être récompensé pour ça ?

– Mais m'dame, geignit le gamin en se débattant, j'vous jure, y'avait un gros pokémon devant vot' tente !

– Aggrave ton cas, t'as raison.

Lise sentit la présence de M se faire plus pesante, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de le trouver juste derrière elle lorsque le gamin se mit à hurler. Le pokémon jaune se jeta en avant pour protéger son maître mais M l'envoya valser d'un coup de queue négligé.

– _Je vais lui effacer la mémoire, _annonça M.

– C'est sans danger ?

M haussa les épaules puis il effleura le gamin de l'un de ses doigts et le petit s'effondra mollement au sol. Lise n'essaya même pas de le rattraper.

– _Partons d'ici avant qu'il ne se réveille_.

Lise hocha la tête. Elle rangea sa tente et plia bagages en un temps record puis elle s'engagea plus avant dans la forêt, suivant M.

Lucas et Star avaient rejoint Parsemille en une matinée. Il fallait dire que Star avait un Jeep, ce qui améliorait nettement la vitesse de déplacement. Ils étaient présentement à l'aéroport en train de consulter une charmante hôtesse d'accueil qui les renseignait sur les prochains départs pour la région du Kanto. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à mettre en avant son décolleté et ça faisait rire Lucas plus qu'autre chose. Par chance, un vol était prévu pour Safrania le lendemain midi. Jadielle n'était pas tout près mais il fallait attendre trois jours pour un vol direct vers cette ville. Lucas et Star préférèrent prendre l'avion pour Safrania. Le Kanto étant une région plutôt mal desservie question aviation, il ne fallait pas faire la fine bouche.

En sortant de l'aéroport où ils avaient laissé la Jeep de Star en dépôt long, Lucas prit la direction du centre pokémon. C'était la solution idéale pour dormir à l'œil quand on était dresseur pokémon. Lucas avait toujours sa licence et Star possédait une imitation très convaincante. Ils n'auraient à mettre la main à la poche que pour les repas.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde au centre pokémon de Parsemille. Lucas et Star purent avoir une chambre, normalement pour quatre, rien que pour eux.

– Ça me fait toujours bizarre de dormir ici, avoua Lucas. Ça me rappelle que j'ai pas de chez moi et que mes seules possessions tiennent dans mon sac à dos. Sans oublier que je n'ai pas appelé mes parents depuis, oula, au moins une éternité ! La dernière fois, c'était pour leur annoncer que j'avais réussi l'examen de Ranger. J'entends encore mon père me dire : « Lucas, quand vas-tu enfin grandir ? ».

Star pouffa. Elle avait soigneusement rangé sa valise sous son lit et posé son sac à dos dessus.

– Ma frangine m'envoie des e-mails de temps en temps, continua Lucas, mais je réponds jamais.

– Pas très famille ?

– Pas vraiment. Enfin, tu vois, ma mère est femme au foyer et mon père bosse dans le transport maritime. En plus de pratiquement jamais être à la maison, c'est un alcoolique notoire. Il braille et il gesticule et il s'effondre par terre. Voilà l'image que j'ai de mon père. Alors, quand j'ai eu dix ans et que je n'étais plus obligé d'aller à l'école, j'ai choisi la solution la plus simple pour me tirer : être dresseur pokémon. Je suis parti avec Vince et Abby. On est resté un moment ensemble, deux ans, et puis Abby a décidé de devenir maître pokémon. Et Vince s'est spécialisé. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé seul comme un couillon.

– C'est plutôt atypique de rester avec les autres dresseurs du même village, nota Star.

– Mouais bah c'était pas si mal, répliqua Lucas en tâtant son oreiller. Abby était un peu tarée et Vince jouait les têtes pensantes. On formait une bonne équipe.

– Et toi ?

– Moi ?

– Ton rôle, dans l'équipe, c'était quoi ? demanda Star.

– J'étais le dur, en gros.

Star médita cette réponse un petit moment sans rien ajouter. Lucas savait qu'elle ne se mettrait pas spontanément à parler de ses débuts et il n'avait pas envie de lui tirer les vers du nez. De toute façon, les histoires ne variaient pas beaucoup. L'un n'était pas doué à l'école, l'autre se rebellait contre ses parents, un tel voulait suivre les traces de son idole et ainsi de suite. Lucas faisait partie des rebelles, des révoltés. Il avait claqué la porte au nez de son vieil ivrogne de père en laissant sa mère et sa petite sœur derrière lui. Sans un regret.

Lucas se leva et sortit de la chambre sans rien dire. Il savait que Star ne s'offusquerait pas de son comportement et, de toute façon, elle avait besoin de ses petits moments de solitude, comme n'importe quel dresseur. Quand on voyage sur les routes, on finit par s'habituer à être seul et la présence de quelqu'un devient vite pénible. Lucas se rendit donc dans la petite salle du centre pokémon où il y avait quelques téléphones et un ou deux ordinateurs. Il s'assit devant l'un des terminaux et consulta ses e-mails puis il se mit à en rédiger un qu'il envoya en quelques exemplaires. Ce n'était qu'une bouteille à la mer, mais qui sait ? peut-être que quelqu'un lirait le message.

L'humaine n'était pas encore dans sa tente quand Mewtwo revint au campement. Il avait sciemment fureté aux alentours depuis la tombée de la nuit, même un peu chassé quand son estomac avait réclamé, tout ça dans le but d'esquiver la confrontation qu'il sentait dans l'air – enfin, il l'avait vue en clair dans la tête de l'humaine pendant l'après-midi.

Elle n'avait pas remis de bois dans le feu, qui se réduisait à présent à sa plus simple expression. Quelques flammes tentaient d'héroïques percées mais il y avait plus de braises qu'autre chose, ce qui produisait peu de lumière. L'humaine était assise à côté, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle releva à peine la tête quand Mewtwo arriva. Il se posa en face, soupirant lourdement. Il n'allait pas y couper.

– Il faut qu'on parle, murmura l'humaine.

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant...

– Je ne veux pas tout savoir de toi mais j'ai besoin d'avoir quelques éléments. En contre-partie, je répondrai aussi à toutes tes questions.

Mewtwo roula des yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce jeu des sept vérités. Bah, il pourrait toujours mentir, lui. L'humaine n'en saurait rien. Il hocha donc la tête en signe d'approbation.

– Commence, lança l'humaine.

Ce qui prit Mewtwo un peu au dépourvu, il est vrai. Il se racla la gorge, réflexe bien inutile puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de vive-voix. Il n'avait aucune question de prête aussi dut-il improviser.

– _Pourquoi utilises-tu un surnom ?_

– Parce que je n'aime pas mon prénom, répondit aussitôt l'humaine. Et toi ?

– _Quoi, moi ?_ demanda Mewtwo, sur la défensive.

– Tu as réfléchi avant de me donner un nom. Et puis, tu ne réponds pas à chaque fois que je t'appelle « M ». Tu as l'air surpris de constater que je m'adresse à toi. J'en déduis que c'est un surnom.

Mewtwo se tassa un peu. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il avait bien vu que cette humaine était plutôt intelligente, d'après les critères des siens, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse faire de telles déductions. Elle cachait bien son jeu.

– _Je n'aime pas mon nom non plus_, maugréa-t-il finalement.

– Parce que ce sont des humains qui te l'ont donné, je suppose.

– _Tu supposes mais ça sonne comme une question or c'est à mon tour._

– Pardon, tu as raison. A toi.

C'était bien beau de rappeler les règles et de récupérer son tour, mais Mewtwo n'avait toujours rien de bien intéressant à demander. Il se creusa un peu la tête. Si l'humaine était trop embarrassée, elle ne répondrait plus et elle se désengagerait. D'accord mais comment embarrasser une humaine ?

– Pas de triche, le coupa l'humaine.

– _Je ne triche pas !_ s'offusqua Mewtwo.

– Je t'ai senti, répondit l'humaine en tapotant sa tempe.

Mewtwo renifla. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle sentait sa présence, dans sa tête. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, même s'il avait réussi à provoquer des migraines ou d'autres sensations à des humains par le passé. Elle devait être plutôt sensible.

– _Tu t'es déjà reproduite ?_

Mewtwo savait depuis longtemps que les humains ne parlaient jamais de ça, comme si c'était un tabou. Et voilà comment on écourtait une séance de question-réponse des plus déplaisantes !

– C'est-à-dire ?

– _Comment ça, « c'est-à-dire » ?_ grogna Mewtwo.

– Reproduite dans le sens « avoir des enfants » ou simplement « avoir des rapports sexuels » ?

– _Hum... Les deux._

– Non et oui.

Aucune gêne visible. Mewtwo renifla encore. Ça commençait à l'agacer. Et puis, il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de savoir, en fait.

– D'où viens-tu ? poursuivit l'humaine.

Mewtwo se serait bien passé de celle-là. Enfin, la formulation laissait pas mal de liberté quant à la réponse.

– _De l'ouest_, lâcha-t-il en arrachant une touffe d'herbe.

– Ce n'est pas très précis.

– _Il faudra t'en contenter. A moi. Pourquoi es-tu partie sur les routes puisque tu n'es pas dresseur pokémon ?_

– Ma grand-mère est morte l'été dernier. Je l'ignorais mais elle avait des dettes. Sa maison, dans laquelle je vivais, a été saisie ainsi que son petit cabinet médical de campagne, pour rembourser. Je n'avais plus rien alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Mewtwo perçut de la tristesse ainsi qu'une forte détermination dans la tête de l'humaine. Celle-ci releva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Il se redressa pour regarder ailleurs.

– J'ai cru comprendre que tu voyageais aussi, continua l'humaine. As-tu un but ?

Mewtwo haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours eu cette envie d'aller partout, de voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs, mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Il mettait ça sur le compte de l'instinct, comme son obsession à dormir dans les arbres ou sa fascination pour l'eau, du ruisseau à l'océan en passant par tous les états liquides. Mais allez expliquer l'instinct à une humaine, une espèce qui mettait un point d'honneur à étouffer lesdits instincts.

– _Je n'ai pas de but_, admit-il. _Je voyage à l'envie. Tu as parlé de l'élément déclencheur de ton voyage mais pas de ton but. Quel est-il ?_

– Je cherche mon père, répondit l'humaine.

Mewtwo ne voyait pas trop le rapport. Les humains formaient des cellules familiales avec mâle, femelle et petits. Pourquoi cherchait-elle son père si celui-ci était chez elle ? Et qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec la maison de sa grand-mère ?

– Ça fait longtemps que tu voyages ? demanda l'humaine.

– _C'est mon quatrième printemps à l'air libre, _se félicita Mewtwo_. En quoi la destruction la maison de ta grand-père a à voir avec ton père ?_

– Oh, oui, c'est peut-être un peu embrouillé pour toi, s'excusa l'humaine.

– _Rien n'est compliqué pour moi_, rappela Mewtwo.

L'humaine lui sourit mais ne rebondit pas là-dessus.

– Mon père n'a jamais été très présent mais il a définitivement quitté ma mère quand j'avais cinq ans, expliqua l'humaine. Ma mère était quelqu'un de fragile et elle s'est suicidée peu de temps après. C'est sa mère, ma grand-mère, qui m'a élevée. Je n'ai pas revu mon père depuis quinze ans.

Alors l'homme qu'il avait vu dans la tête de l'humaine était son père, réalisa Mewtwo. Il avait entendu le nom de cet homme bien des années auparavant et il avait étrangement trouvé écho lorsque Mewtwo avait, pour la première fois, fouillé dans cette tête-là. C'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de suivre un moment l'humaine, pour voir s'ils ne croiseraient pas la route de cet homme. Mewtwo aurait même pu la doubler, profitant de tous ses avantages pour le retrouver avant elle – et l'abandonner à son triste sort. Et cet homme-là était le père de cette humaine. Quelle étrange chose que le destin, pensa-t-il sombrement.

Non, ce n'était pas la peine d'en venir à des méthodes plus radicales. Bien sûr, il pourrait l'abandonner là et ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle mais Mewtwo avait plus de chances de retrouver l'homme en compagnie de l'humaine que seul. Elle avait plus de pistes que lui et, hey ! c'était une _humaine_ ! Elle pouvait discuter avec n'importe quel autre humain sans ruse ni artifice, elle pouvait se rendre dans les villes sans déclencher de panique, elle pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Ça ouvrait beaucoup de possibilités, Mewtwo en était parfaitement conscient. Et puis ça lui plaisait toujours autant d'avoir un humain à sa solde.

Mewtwo releva la tête pour constater que l'humaine le dévisageait intensément. Elle avait l'air incrédule, peut-être même un peu en colère. Que se passait-il ?

– _Quoi ?_ grogna Mewtwo en tripotant un cailloux.

– Tu connais mon père ?

Pas en colère, non, plutôt indignée. Mewtwo se morigéna : il s'était laissé aller à penser un peu trop fort, manifestement. Il savait pourtant que l'humaine ressentait ce genre de chose mais il ignorait jusque-là qu'elle pouvait intercepter des bribes. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais pour l'instant, il avait un autre problème sur les bras. Bizarrement, il opta pour la vérité.

– Je ne connais pas vraiment ton père, marmonna-t-il de vive voix. J'en ai entendu parler un paquet de fois, là où j'étais, avant.

– C'est pour ça que tu me suis ? cracha l'humaine.

– _C'était à mon tour_, tenta Mewtwo.

– Je m'en fiche ! Réponds-moi !

– _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais m'encombrer d'une humaine aussi suicidaire que toi juste pour le plaisir ? Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel, à part ta tendance à embrasser les ennuis. Et je tiens à te rappeler, juste au cas où, que c'est moi, les ennuis, ici et maintenant._

– Eh bien vas-y, ne te gène pas, le défia l'humaine en se relevant. Efface-moi la mémoire comme à ce gosse et abandonne-moi là, ce sera mieux comme ça ! Assure-toi de bien tout enlever, ça me rendra au moins service.

Ses poings tremblaient et elle était vraiment furieuse. Sincère, aussi, ce qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant. Mewtwo n'avait pas l'intention d'effacer sa seule piste, même s'il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de retrouver cet homme pour lui poser quelques questions – et peut-être le faire un peu disparaître, aussi. Il resta donc sans rien faire, à part répondre au regard furieux de l'humaine par une indifférence souveraine. Qu'allait-elle faire, de toute façon ? Le frapper de ses petits poings ? Elle se casserait quelques phalanges avant qu'il ait mal.

Soudain, le visage de l'humaine s'éclaira et Mewtwo sentit un brusque changement dans sa tête. Il n'aima pas ça du tout.

– Mais bien sûr ! Tu cherches mon père et mon père chasse des pokémons très rares appelés mews. M pour mew ! Tu es un mew !

Ça s'agitait dans sa caboche comme un feu d'artifice. Mewtwo vit la conclusion arriver avant de l'entendre.

– Si on reste ensemble, lança l'humaine, on tombera forcément un jour ou l'autre sur mon père. Et on fera d'une pierre, deux coups !

Mewtwo avait l'impression d'entendre une sorte d'écho, entre le décalage de la pensée et de la voix. Ç'aurait pu l'amuser dans d'autres circonstances mais, sur le moment, il détesta entendre la sentence tomber deux fois.


	9. Troubles coming

– C'est bizarre.

– Très bizarre.

– Vraiment très bizarre.

– Ils ont pourtant bien suivi cette piste, je le sens, mais leurs traces s'arrêtent à ce campement sans en repartir.

– Mais il a plu, entre temps.

– Exact ! Peut-être que la pluie a effacé les traces et les odeurs !

Miaouss se releva et se frotta les pattes avants pour les nettoyer.

– Il y a l'odeur de plusieurs humains, je dirais deux, et d'un baggiguane.

– Et celle du pokémon qui nous a attirés ici, ajouta Jessie.

– A quel pokémon pouvait bien appartenir cette odeur ? demanda James.

– Aucune idée, répliqua Jessie. Miaouss, une idée ?

– Non, mia ha ha...

Jessie et James ne remarquèrent pas son embarras manifeste. Ça faisait des années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble mais ces deux humains ne remarquaient toujours pas quand il leur mentait. Et là, c'était un gros mensonge. Miaouss connaissait ce pokémon pour être tombé sur lui au détour d'un couloir – enfin, d'une galerie d'aération.

Ça s'était passé une nuit alors que l'équipe était à Jadielle. Miaouss avait laissé ses coéquipiers dormir pendant qu'il furetait à droite et à gauche, cherchant un moyen pour aller embêter le persian du boss. Comme les galeries d'aération menaient, théoriquement, n'importe où, Miaouss les avait empruntées. Mais, de croisements en virages, il s'était un peu perdu. Il avait suffi d'une grille mal fixée pour qu'il tombe dans un conduit et se retrouve dans une partie du laboratoire à laquelle il n'avait normalement pas accès. Et là, derrière une épaisse vitre renforcée – de celles qui ne s'étiolent même pas quand elles rencontrent brusquement un char d'assaut –, un étrange pokémon veillait.

Miaouss avait été quelque peu dégoûté lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment un pokémon. En tout cas, il ne lui avait pas paru normal, comme s'il était aliénant. Son odeur était particulière, bizarre même, et rien que sa présence semblait anormale. Il n'a rien à faire ici, s'était dit Miaouss, puis il avait pris le temps de la réflexion. Un pokémon inconnu et aussi perturbant était forcément un pokémon rare or son boss cherchait des pokémons rares. CQFD. Le petit chanceux qui l'avait trouvé avait dû avoir une sacrée promotion.

Miaouss était monté sur une console de contrôle, devant la vitre, et avait regardé un peu mieux. Le pokémon était dans une cellule même pas confortable. Des murs en béton, des fils électriques tendus tout autour, une seule fenêtre – celle-ci. A part une ou deux veilleuses dans la salle d'observation, pas de lumière. Il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la cellule, pas de nourriture non plus, et elle n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis des jours. Le pokémon restait prostré au centre, dans le noir, recroquevillé dans le froid – du moins, Miaouss imaginait qu'il ne devait pas faire très chaud là-dedans.

– _Qui est là ?_ avait grondé le pokémon.

Passée la première surprise, Miaouss comprit que c'était un pokémon psy. Il pensa très fort à sa réponse parce qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui parler à travers l'épaisse vitre.

– _Je m'appelle Miaouss._

– _Très approprié._

– _Oui et, comme ça, je ne m'emmêle pas les pinceaux. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?_

Miaouss avait senti de la colère et du dégoût à ce moment-là, en entendant son nom : « Mewtwo ». Il devait être plutôt jeune pour laisser passer ses émotions par le lien télépathique. Miaouss avait croisé suffisamment de pokémon psy pour pouvoir le conjecturer.

– _Que fais-tu là ?_ avait demandé Miaouss.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Mewtwo, qui n'avait pas levé la tête de tout l'entretien, avait coupé toute communication avec l'extérieur. Seule restait la colère, flottant comme une mauvaise odeur dans l'air saturé de ce laboratoire souterrain.

Quand le sale mioche et son pikachu avaient croisé la route de Mewtwo, Miaouss, qui n'était jamais bien loin, avait trouvé l'occasion trop belle pour être vraie. Le boss n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de Mewtwo mais Miaouss savait qu'il s'était échappé. Il l'avait su avant même que Mewtwo ne mette son plan à exécution. Il puait l'envie de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner des humains. Et puis, le quartier général de Jadielle avait étrangement explosé un beau matin. Tous les membres de la Team Rocket étaient au courant. Officiellement, c'était à cause d'une conduite de gaz. Officieusement, on parlait plutôt d'une « expérience » qui aurait mal tournée. Quoi qu'il en soit, le boss ne pourrait qu'être content de savoir où se trouvait Mewtwo, que ce soit pour le récupérer ou pour se venger.

Cependant, Miaouss hésitait. S'il disait la vérité à Jessie et à James, ils se mettraient en tête de capturer Mewtwo, ce qui était une idée particulièrement stupide. S'il ne le disait qu'au boss, les choses lui échapperaient et on l'écarterait certainement de la possible récompense – il n'était qu'un pokémon, après tout, se diraient les humains. Et s'il ne disait rien du tout, il trahirait ses amis et son patron.

Si Miaouss prenait le problème dans l'autre sens, ne rien dire équivaudrait à aider un pokémon, parler signifiait vendre l'un des siens. Et, à son avis, faire un sale coup à ce pokémon en particulier pouvait apporter pas mal de problèmes. Il fallait toujours prendre les pokémons psys avec des pincettes. S'ils étaient de véritables mauviettes sur le plan physique, ils pouvaient vous infliger de terribles souffrances sans vous toucher, voire réduire votre cerveau en gruau si ça les amusait. Miaouss décida de choisir la voie de la sagesse.

– Il se fait tard, non ? reprit-il. On devrait retrouver le morveux et sa bande. Cette piste ne nous mène à rien.

– Mais c'est toi qui nous as fait traverser la moitié de la forêt pour suivre cette odeur ! s'indigna Jessie.

– Je suis d'accord avec Miaouss, annonça James. La nuit tombe et je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici, surtout si un pokémon inconnu rôde dans les parages.

– Quelle chiffe molle ! grogna Jessie. C'est justement parce que c'est un pokémon inconnu qu'on doit s'intéresser à lui ! Imaginez un peu la tête du boss si on lui ramène un spécimen inédit !

– S'il n'a pas laissé de traces de départ, on peut supposer que c'est un pokémon qui peut voler, déclara Miaouss très sérieusement. Il peut être n'importe où, à l'heure qu'il est.

– Mais tu as dit qu'il y avait deux odeurs d'humain, rappela Jessie.

– Oui, et d'un baggiguane, mais ils sont peut-être partis ensemble.

Jessie croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Miaouss devait se méfier un peu plus. Jessie avait horreur qu'on la contrarie. S'il insistait trop, elle s'obstinerait et ils finiraient par retrouver des traces de passage dans un buisson ou une emprunte dans la boue.

– Le soleil va se coucher dans moins d'une heure, geignit James. Retournons sur la grande route, Jessie ! On pourra toujours revenir demain.

– Et puis, on va perdre la piste du morveux, ajouta Miaouss. Il nous a déjà eu en reprenant la route de Parsemille au lieu d'aller à Janusia comme il semblait le faire, alors, autant lui coller aux bask' le plus possible.

Jessie étudia un instant la question et Miaouss fut surpris qu'elle accepte de laisser tomber. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ceci dit, puisque ça lui évitait certainement des ennuis. Il devrait tout de même revenir ici dans la nuit pour chercher et effacer quelques possibles traces. Miaouss ne croyait pas vraiment que Jessie et James soient une menace pour Mewtwo mais la réciproque était certainement vraie. Miaouss avait choisi de se taire, non pas pour aider Mewtwo mais pour protéger ne serait-ce qu'un peu Jessie et James, ses seuls amis.

Lise sortit de sa tente et s'étira au soleil de la mi-mai. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'abandonner ses pantalons pour quelque chose de plus léger – elle avait eu chaud la veille. Plongeant avec joie dans les abysses de son sac à dos, elle en sortit des bermudas beiges et un débardeur rose framboise. Lise attrapa par la même occasion sa trousse de toilette et trottina jusqu'à la petite rivière non loin du campement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite avant de se déshabiller, se lava en quatrième vitesse – de tout façon, l'eau était glacée –, se frictionna avec force pour se réchauffer et enfila sa petite culotte, gardant sa serviette autour de la poitrine. Puis Mewtwo arriva, ce qui n'étonna guère Lise.

« M » lui avait donné son vrai nom au bout d'une journée environ. Comme il n'avait rien voulu dire, Lise l'avait appelé « Mew » du matin au soir, souvent pour trois fois rien (« Mew, tu as vu cette fleure ? Mew, attention à la branche ! Mew, pourquoi as-tu balancé ce rocher ? »), et il avait fini par craquer. Certes, il lui avait hurlé dessus mais au moins avait-elle fini par lui arracher son nom. Depuis, il lui donnait du « Elisabeth » à tort et à travers. C'était toujours mieux que « toi » ou « l'humaine ».

– _Tu as fini ?_ demanda Mewtwo.

– A ton avis ?

Mewtwo plissa les yeux. Il avait horreur de l'ironie.

– _On a de la route à faire et tu marches désespérément lentement, alors il faut partir tôt_.

– Tu as vu mon genou ? répliqua Lise.

Son genou gauche, à peine rétabli de son entorse du mois dernier, était encore un peu gonflé. Lise avait pris des anti-inflammatoires mais ce n'était qu'un cache-misère. Il lui aurait fallu un bon mois de repos supplémentaire avec de la rééducation pour solidifier tout ça. Mais non, elle était sur les routes, faisant quinze kilomètres par jour dans de petits chemins cabossés et tordus.

Cependant, Mewtwo s'était assis et penché sur le genou que Lise lui montrait. La situation lui rappelait peut-être qu'il s'était lui aussi faire une entorse à la cheville il y a quelques temps – mais il n'en souffrait manifestement plus, lui.

– _C'est douloureux ?_

– Un peu, marmonna Lise, soudainement touchée par tant de sollicitude.

– _Si ça a à voir avec la douleur, je peux arranger ça_.

Avant que Lise ait eu le temps de demander des précisions, elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, allongée dans les hautes herbes humides bordant la rivière. Sa serviette avait manifestement été effrayée par tant de mouvement et essayait de se carapater mais Lise la rattrapa et se couvrit la poitrine. Elle voulut se redresser mais Mewtwo lui attrapa le genou et le souleva bien haut. Suffisamment pour que Lise se sente soudainement très mal à l'aise. La perspective de voir cette grosse bestiole la tripoter ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'indigna-t-elle en redressant la tête. Lâche-moi !

– J'ai besoin d'un peu de concentration, répliqua Mewtwo de vive-voix. Tiens-toi tranquille et ne bouge pas.

– Mais je pourrais m'habiller avant, peut-être ?

– Silence.

C'était un ordre formel et Lise se résigna. Elle passerait donc les prochaines minutes en culotte et les jambes écartées devant Mewtwo. Même si elle se répétait que ça pourrait être pire, elle n'arrivait pas à l'admettre.

Mewtwo avait pris son genou des deux mains, ce qui ne représentaient que six doigts, chacun de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Le contact était rugueux, comme si la peau était épaisse à cet endroit. Lise se demanda un instant si Mewtwo avait aussi des empruntes digitales mais se morigéna tout de suite : ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question !

Mewtwo ferma les yeux et Lise commença à ressentir de petites impulsions sur sa peau, parcourant tout son corps. Elle frissonna. Ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Les impulsions se firent plus sourdes et passèrent dans les chairs, les muscles, rebondissant étrangement sur les os et trouvèrent enfin les nerfs. Ce qui lui fit un mal de chien.

Lise se redressa en hurlant.

– Ça fait mal, bon sang ! Arrête ça !

– Ne bouge pas, rappela Mewtwo.

– Non, ça fait trop mal, je te dis ! Lâche-moi !

Mewtwo rouvrit les yeux et Lise sut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'écouter. Elle se sentit devenir toute molle et toute docile au fur et à mesure qu'elle retombait la tête dans l'herbe. Quelque part, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Mewtwo était en train de l'hypnotiser mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête. Tout n'était que chaleur et confort et sécurité alors pourquoi lutter ? Contre quoi ? C'était si agréable...

Une fois l'humaine hypnotisée, Mewtwo lui reprit d'autorité le genou et se concentra à nouveau. Il avait vu dans l'un des livres que l'humaine trimbalait comment cette articulation s'organisait et il avait pu le confirmer juste avant qu'elle ne bouge. A présent qu'il avait une idée précise de comment ça fonctionnait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à utiliser les nerfs comme des vecteurs d'information.

Mewtwo inspira un bon coup et recommença à envoyer de courtes impulsions à travers les tissus. L'humaine se tortilla un peu, gémit mais rien d'inquiétant – elle planait toujours. Mewtwo repéra bien mieux les nerfs, cette fois, et se concentra sur eux. Le tout était de les stimuler de manière à ce qu'ils donnent le bon message au cerveau. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils transmettent « douleur » mais « bien être ». Le cerveau ferait ensuite le reste, délivrant ceci et cela pour arranger les choses. Ça pourrait être un peu long mais ce serait bien plus efficace qu'une simple hypnose, qui tromperait le cerveau mais laisserait le genou hurler de douleur.

Mewtwo s'efforçait donc de délivrer le bon message au cerveau de l'humaine via ses nerfs lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle gémissait mais pas de douleur. Elle avait les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées, son cœur battait plus fort et plus vite. Son odeur s'était aussi modifiée. Mewtwo n'aurait su dire en quoi mais elle lui paraissait plus douce, plus accueillante, plus agréable. Il ne savait pas ce que tous ces changements signifiaient. Cependant, comme il ne captait aucun signe de douleur là-dedans, il continua. Il accentua même un peu ses signaux puisque ça avait l'air si efficace. L'humaine gigota un peu plus, ses gémissements se firent plus forts et Mewtwo remarqua qu'ils variaient en fonction de ses impulsions. Comme personne n'allait l'enguirlander pour ça, il s'amusa un peu à modifier l'intensité. Il regarda, fasciné, l'humaine changer d'expression, se tendre, gémir, soupirer, de la sueur perler et rouler le long de ses courbes. Mais le jeu prit fin alors que Mewtwo titillait un peu trop les nerfs. L'humaine se cambra soudainement, lâcha un petit cri et s'effondra, la respiration erratique. Mewtwo resta quelques minutes à contempler son travail – l'humaine n'avait plus mal, ça, c'était sûr. Pourtant, quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle lui balança son pied dans la figure en guise de remerciements.

Star avait loué une Jeep. Ça n'avait même pas étonné Lucas. Il avait lui-même un certain fétichisme pour telle ou telle marque, avec plus ou moins de raisons. Et puis, c'était Star qui conduisait alors il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il n'avait même pas le permis, de toute façon.

Ils étaient arrivés à Safrania quelques jours plus tôt et y étaient restés un moment pour rassembler des informations. Star connaissait plutôt bien les milieux undergrounds, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle commerçait beaucoup avec ces gens-là, et avait pu obtenir de précieux renseignements. Par exemple, Giovanni était bien un mafieux mais ne le criait pas sur les toits. Il était aussi à la tête d'une organisation appelée Team Rocket en plus de champion d'arène, activité qu'il avait arrêtée pendant un temps pour ensuite reprendre sa place. Lucas savait pourquoi : être champion était rentable, surtout pour la dernière arène du parcours recommandé. En effet, les jeunes dresseurs avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se croire meilleurs que leur niveau véritable. Ils se précipitaient dans la huitième arène et y perdaient régulièrement tout en y laissant quelques billets qui revenaient au champion. Ça pouvait faire un bon complément en plus de l'enveloppe de la ligue pour les bâtiments et le personnel ainsi, bien entendu, que les salaires versés chaque mois.

Star avait disparu tout un après-midi puis était arrivée au volant de la Jeep. Ils avaient pris la route à la tombée de la nuit et mirent deux jours encore pour arriver à Jadielle. Lucas eut ainsi l'occasion d'apprendre à conduire puisque Star décréta qu'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter pour dormir. Ils s'étaient donc relayés au volant et avaient roulé plus ou moins vite.

Jadielle était une grande ville, certes moins grande que Volucité mais remarquable tout de même. Lucas et Star firent une halte au centre pokémon pour déposer leurs affaires, puis filèrent directement à l'arène. Comme ils n'étaient pas venus défier le champion, ils purent s'installer dans les gradins pour voir les matchs. L'été approchait et, avec lui, le championnat auquel on avait accès avec huit badges. Giovanni avait donc beaucoup à faire.

Le calendrier des ligues n'était généralement pas collé à celui des écoles et des entreprises. Les gamins dans leur dixième année pouvaient arrêter l'école fin mars. Ils partaient début avril à l'aventure avec leur nouveau pokémon mais devaient bien souvent attendre une année et demie pour participer au championnat de la région – vouloir y participer après seulement trois mois d'entraînement était illusoire. Ça permettait une bonne sélection des dresseurs et ainsi un bon niveau général. Après tout, il y avait un spectacle à assurer et les compétitions attiraient toutes sortes de parieurs – donc de l'argent. Le petit dresseur émerveillé de dix ans ne se rendait souvent pas compte des sommes colossales qui pouvaient être mises en jeu. Le petit dresseur émerveillé n'avait bien souvent pas grand-chose en poche et se débrouillait comme il le pouvait – souvent en appelant ses parents pour recevoir une rallonge budgétaire, d'ailleurs. Lucas avait bien connu ça mais ses parents, son père en fait, ne lui avaient jamais rien envoyé. Il aurait pu crever de faim sur le bord de la route plus d'une fois, à bien y réfléchir, s'il n'avait pas voyagé avec Vince et Abby les deux premières années. Après, il avait été assez fort pour pouvoir défier d'autres dresseurs et gagner sur une base régulière, lui apportant un certain confort financier.

Les premières années de voyage étaient franchement les pires, de l'avis général, mais le petit dresseur émerveillé s'en fichait ou n'en savait rien. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on enseignait à l'école. Aucun professeur ne disait : « attention, c'est très dur et vous vous coucherez parfois le ventre vide ». Après tout, il y avait toute une économie qui se basaient sur le monde des dresseurs pokémons. Les débutants se faisaient plumer, c'était la règle. Et tant pis pour les idiots qui défiaient des dresseurs à plusieurs badges – plus un dresseur a de badges et de titres, plus il peut réclamer après une victoire.

Pendant que Lucas divaguait, Star observait attentivement Giovanni. Elle donna un coup de coude à son partenaire après un combat particulièrement spectaculaire que Giovanni avait tout de même remporté.

– Ce type-là a l'air rancunier, murmura-t-elle.

– C'pas un bon tempérament pour être champion, ça, bâilla Lucas.

– Non.

– Ça va nous gêner ?

– Je l'ignore. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, de rusé. Il faudra faire attention à ce que l'on dit.

– Ça m'embête un peu de te demander ça, reprit Lucas en se grattant la tête, mais tu pourrais te charger du blabla ? Je suis pas très bon pour ça.

– S'il accepte de poser les yeux sur la faible femme que je suis, rit Star.

– Hein ?

– Giovanni a mis un point d'honneur à humilier encore plus les dresseuses que les dresseurs. N'as-tu donc pas suivi ce qu'il se passait ?

– J'espérais pouvoir me faire pardonner avec mon corps.

Star donna une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de Lucas mais elle n'était pas fâchée, plutôt amusée en fait. Ils descendirent des gradins dès que les combats furent terminés et demandèrent à parler au champion. Comme l'arène ne fermait pas avant trente minutes, Giovanni fut obligé de leur accorder un peu d'attention. C'était un homme de taille moyenne à l'air peu aimable, les cheveux courts et noirs, habillé d'un complet sombre avec un sous-pull à col roulé. Ça faisait très années 90, jugea Lucas – il n'était qu'un gosse dans ces années-là, heureusement.

Star commença par les présentations d'usage tout en restant d'un calme olympien. Elle n'affichait aucun sourire, ce qui fit son petit effet sur Giovanni. Il avait tout de suite repéré qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

– J'ai travaillé avec Stella, déclara ensuite Star.

Giovanni haussa un sourcil et Lucas se dit qu'ils avaient toute son attention à présent. Il fallait dire que le nom de Stella était un peu un sésame dans le milieu très restreint des braconniers valables. Stella était en effet une sorte de légende ou quelque chose s'en approchant. En tout cas, c'était l'ennemi numéro un des Rangers. Son portrait était affiché dans chaque établissement où les Rangers se retrouvaient de temps en temps. Lucas s'était moqué du nom de ce grand barbu hirsute à lunettes noires et au look de motard couturé mais il avait vite déchanté la seule fois où il l'avait croisé.

– Stella a disparu il y a quatre ans, répliqua Giovanni. Comment une jeune fille comme vous a pu travailler avec lui ?

– J'ai vingt-cinq ans et c'était il y a dix ans.

– Seriez-vous la « petite négresse qui n'a pas froid aux yeux » dont Stella me parlait en privé ?

– Oui.

Lucas n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu mais il savait qu'il y en avait un. Star mentait-elle ? Elle n'en donnait pas l'air. Mais qu'avait-elle donc pu faire à quinze ans pour que le légendaire Stella parle d'elle en termes aussi élogieux ? Lucas brûlait d'envie de poser des questions à Star mais ce n'était pas le moment. Giovanni continuait à les jauger de son regard froid et hautain. Un énorme persian couleur sable sortit à ce moment-là d'un couloir et vint réclamer des caresses à son maître, ronronnant de plaisir. Giovanni lui grattouilla l'arrière de la tête. Lucas aurait parié que ce pokémon-là ne combattait pas souvent mais il n'en était pas moins dangereux.

– Eh bien, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda finalement Giovanni.

– C'est nous qui pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous, rectifia Star en sortant de sa poche une photo imprimée sur une feuille de papier.

Giovanni la prit du bout des doigts pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Ses traits se crispèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il y avait sur cette photo.

– Je peux vous l'amener, continua Star, impassible.

Giovanni serra la photo dans son poing et Lucas savait qu'il la brûlerait dès qu'il serait seul. Le champion se rapprocha de Star, se pencha un peu pour lui parler à l'oreille.

– Capturez-le ou tuez-le, ça m'est égal. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, vous serez riche. Y'a-t-il d'autres personnes au courant ?

– Au moins une, peut-être quatre au total.

– Ce serait fâcheux qu'ils leur arrivent quelques petits accidents durant leur voyage.

– Oui, en effet.

Giovanni se redressa et sourit à Star avant de les quitter sans un mot, le persian sur les talons. Lucas avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait commis une faute, une faute énorme, une faute mortelle.


	10. The three times Pokemon Master

Ça faisait deux jours que l'humaine ne lui adressait pas la parole, ce qui perturbait un peu Mewtwo. Oh, il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle racontait mais voyager avec quelqu'un qui vous ignorait était une expérience qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. C'était étrange, comme s'il était invisible aux yeux de l'humaine. Enfin, sauf quand il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Là, elle se rappelait qu'il n'était pas loin derrière et n'hésitait pas à lui balancer le premier caillou venu – il avait aussi eu droit à des branches et, moins efficaces, des herbes.

Mewtwo avait fini par se tenir à distance. Eviter les cailloux était un jeu d'enfant mais il préférait quand même s'assurer une certaine marge de sécurité. Il avait aussi arrêté de vouloir chercher la réponse dans la tête de l'humaine.

Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé résoudre ce problème. Qu'avait-il fait sinon la soulager ? Rien, absolument rien. Bon, peut-être qu'il l'avait mise par terre un peu brusquement mais il n'y était pour rien si les humains étaient aussi fragiles. Ça se plaignait pour un rien – « oh, un caillou sous mon pied, j'ai mal ! hiiiii, une poussière dans l'œil, c'est atroooce ! ». En dix jours, Mewtwo avait tellement entendu l'humaine se plaindre qu'il n'était même plus surpris par ses petits cris. Enfin, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis deux jours.

Ça lui faisait des vacances, voilà. Il n'avait pas à se soucier des petits bobos de l'humaine ou de ses longs monologues auxquels il ne comprenait pas grand chose – elle ne faisait qu'énoncer des listes de maladies et de symptômes, d'après son explication. Il n'avait pas non plus à se demander s'il devait ou non répondre. Si l'humaine ne posait pas de question de vive voix – ou très peu –, elle n'arrêtait pas, dans sa tête. Mewtwo avait trouvé plutôt satisfaisant d'être le centre de tant d'intérêts mais il aurait été bien incapable de répondre à certaines questions, comme « à quel niveau s'opère la liaison ligamenteuse sur le tibia ? ». Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

Toutefois, ce calme impressionnant l'ennuyait assez. Il avait passé la journée à marcher cinquante mètres derrière l'humaine, avec pour seule compagnie son propre monologue intérieur. Alors que c'était un exercice qu'il appréciait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il avait détesté la manière dont certaines questions revenaient sans cesse. En autres : qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il comprenne, décida-t-il au bout d'un moment. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'appel de la solitude et, là, adieu la chasse au père de l'humaine. Il n'obtiendrait pas les réponses qu'il souhaitait et ne pourrait pas supprimer l'un des responsables de sa condition. Pour améliorer ses chances, Mewtwo devait rester avec l'humaine donc bien s'entendre avec elle. Et ça passait par la résolution de cette crise.

Mewtwo essaya de changer de point de vue. Du sien, il n'avait rien fait de mal mais qu'est-ce que son acte avait bien pu signifier pour l'humaine ? Il s'imagina petit et sans défense, en prise avec un pokémon bien plus grand et bien plus fort qui pouvait faire de lui absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Bon, il fallait bien admettre que ce serait une situation désagréable. Mais était-ce aussi simple ? L'humaine boudait-elle parce qu'elle s'était sentie inférieure ? Si c'était le cas, elle aurait dû bouder _tout le temps_ et Mewtwo admit en rechignant un peu qu'elle n'était pas si pénible que ça la plupart du temps – au moins lui parlait-elle.

Il avait la désagréable impression que c'était à lui de désamorcer la situation. L'humaine l'ignorerait indéfiniment s'il ne lui présentait pas des excuses. Des excuses ! pensa-t-il en reniflant. C'était bien un truc d'humains, ça. C'était courbette par-ci, courbette par-là, phrases à rallonge qui n'exprimaient rien d'intéressant et souvent exemptes de toute honnêteté. Mewtwo détestait l'idée de faire des excuses à l'humaine. Il avait quand même réglé son problème de genou !

Et pourtant, il chercha un moyen d'améliorer les choses sans avoir à faire de courbettes pendant toute la soirée, perché sur une branche en lisière de clairière. L'humaine avait choisi un campement totalement inapproprié : une vaste clairière pleine de hautes herbes qu'un ruisseau traversait. C'était le genre d'endroit à découvert que toute proie avec un rien de jugeote évitait comme la peste. Mais pas l'humaine et Mewtwo ignorait pourquoi. C'était peut-être une réminiscence de son extraordinaire faculté à attirer les ennuis, tout simplement.

L'humaine dormait depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque Mewtwo trouva la solution. Il descendit souplement de sa branche, jeta un coup d'œil aux environs puis s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Lise avait pu se lever, se débarbouiller, s'habiller, prendre son petit-déjeuner et laver quelques vêtements avant que Mewtwo n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision. D'habitude, il arrivait avant ou pendant l'une des quatre premières étapes et la pressait pour aller plus vite mais, cette fois, il se tint à la lisière de la clairière bien sagement jusqu'à ce que Lise lui accorde le moindre intérêt – un regard un peu trop long, en l'occurrence. Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de lui parler ou de le savoir dans les parages mais il ne semblait pas du même avis.

Lise sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que Mewtwo était partiellement couvert de sang. Il en avait sur le torse, les bras, l'abdomen et les jambes. Ceci dit, elle se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas le sien puisque Mewtwo n'avait aucune blessure. Elle supposa qu'il était allé chasser, comme il s'en vantait si souvent. Lise savait bien qu'il se nourrissait de cette manière mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état après une partie de chasse. Mewtwo revenait invariablement chaque matin propre comme un sou neuf.

Mewtwo se planta trop près au goût de Lise mais elle ne recula pas pour autant. Il lui prit d'autorité la main droite et y posa un truc sanguinolent d'un beau marron brillant que Lise identifia comme un foie. Elle déglutit tandis que Mewtwo se reculait de deux pas et s'asseyait, la regardant avec un mélange de fierté et d'attente.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lise, pas très sûre d'elle.

– _Du foie de haydaim_.

– Du foie de...

– Haydaim, répéta Mewtwo.

Ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle devait en faire. Lise n'était pas dégoûtée par cet organe dans sa main, après tout elle en avait bien vu pendant sa formation théorique, mais elle redoutait de savoir quel rôle il allait jouer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix : soit Mewtwo voulait qu'elle le lui fasse cuire en guise de petit-déjeuner, soit Mewtwo voulait qu'elle le mange, elle.

Comme elle restait bêtement là sans rien faire, son foie dans la main, Mewtwo montra quelques signes d'impatience.

– C'est... pour moi ? tenta Lise.

Mewtwo hocha la tête de haut en bas.

– Y'a-t-il une chance pour que ce soit un autre trophée ?

– C'est pour manger, répondit Mewtwo en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oh...

– C'est bon, reprit-il en pointant le foie du bout du nez. C'est meilleur en automne quand les haydaims se sont gavés pour l'hiver mais ça reste bon quand même.

– Oh...

Lise continua à regarder ce truc humide et encore un peu tiède quelques instants puis posa les yeux sur Mewtwo. Il avait l'air foutrement sérieux. Elle comprit que c'était une sorte de cadeau pour s'excuser de ses expériences de l'autre jour et ça la toucha quand même un peu, même si c'était totalement inadapté. Un simple « désolé » lui aurait suffi, avec une fleur s'il y tenait vraiment, mais pas ça ! Maintenant, elle était obligée de mordre dedans et d'arracher un bout pour que la hache de guerre soit enterrée. Si elle n'acceptait pas le cadeau, Mewtwo lui en voudrait, un truc du genre « tu m'as humilié, moi, si puissant, alors que je m'abaisse à te faire un présent ». Dire qu'elle avait osé penser, après le petit-déjeuner, que la journée ne s'annonçait pas trop mal !

Mewtwo trépigna sur place, de plus en plus agité. Lise prit son courage à deux mains et inspira un bon coup.

– Que ce soit clair : tu me fais quoi que ce soit sans mon accord et je t'abandonne sur le champ, déclara-t-elle, tout en se rendant compte que c'était parfaitement idiot comme menace. Et pas d'hypnose non plus, ajouta-t-elle dans un sursaut de lucidité.

– J'ai compris, marmonna Mewtwo.

Lise déglutit.

– Tu... tu en veux un bout ? tenta-t-elle en désignant le foie.

– C'est pour toi, s'offusqua Mewtwo en se redressant à moitié.

Elle l'aurait parié. Lise se résigna et mordit dans le foie cru. Elle eut un mal fou à détacher un morceau qu'elle mastiqua tout en contenant tant bien que mal son envie de vomir. Le plus dur fut d'avaler sa bouchée. Mewtwo parut satisfait, se leva et alla au ruisseau se débarbouiller. Lise eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner.

Lucas regardait l'océan depuis un vieux ponton en béton de Cramois'île. C'était une petite île volcanique au sud du Kanto, un chouette coin avec falaises déchiquetées, végétation tropicale et volcan en éruption. Ça faisait cinq ans que ça durait mais la vie s'accrochait quand même à ce petit bout de caillou.

Le volcan crachait sa lave vers le nord aussi la petite ville du sud ne se portait pas trop mal – si l'on exceptait les jours avec vent du nord qui ramenait des tas de poussières, bien entendu. Elle avait été florissante avant l'éruption car elle abritait un laboratoire pokémon de recherche en génétique très poussée – certainement le meilleur du monde. Mais la lave l'avait engloutie et avec lui une bonne partie des capitaux inondant ce petit paradis. Beaucoup d'habitants étaient partis pour Safrania, nouveau pôle de hautes technologies, mais il restait tout de même quelques trois milliers d'âmes sur l'île dont un tiers regroupées dans la seule ville. L'arène amenait régulièrement son lot de dresseurs et ça faisait tourner la boutique.

Star était partie à la pêche aux informations mais Lucas n'avait pas voulu la suivre. Il avait quelques regrets à être allé aussi loin. D'accord, il avait une dent contre ce pokémon, mais de là à vouloir l'éliminer, il y avait un gouffre. Quant à Lise, il préférait ne pas penser à elle. C'était trop compliqué.

– Attaque surprise !

Lucas eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux qu'un drattak fonçait vers lui depuis l'océan. Il se jeta à l'eau sans réfléchir alors que le pokémon rasait la surface du ponton à toute vitesse.

Lorsque Lucas sortit la tête de l'eau, il entendit tout d'abord un rire haut perché et il sut qui lui avait fait ce coup. Il attrapa la main que son ancienne coéquipière lui lançait et remonta sur le ponton, trempé. Abby lui sauta dans les bras quand même, peu soucieuse du trouble que provoquait son drattak parmi les pêcheurs alentours.

– Tu aurais vu ta tête ! s'exclama-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lucas. Je t'ai pas fait peur, quand même ? Mon drattak est d'une précision à toute épreuve. Il t'aurait évité, tu sais ?

– Moui et bien je préfère faire mon possible pour sauver ma peau quand même. Je suis content de te voir, Abby.

– Hé hé, moi aussi. Ça fait une éternité ! Je suis devenue super balèze et j'ai vaincu trois ligues, figure-toi !

– Impressionnant.

Et ça l'était vraiment. Il fallait pouvoir survivre aux éliminatoires, remporter le tournoi puis se faire les quatre champions et terminer par le maître de la ligue. Ça représentait un sacré niveau parce que les champions étaient payés pour être des adversaires coriaces et ils s'y appliquaient. Il n'était pas rare que le vainqueur du tournoi soit incapable de vaincre les champions. Qu'Abby ait reçu par trois fois le très prisé titre de maître pokémon tenait plus de l'aberration statistique que d'autre chose.

– Ouais, hein ? Ils étaient super emmerdés quand j'ai mis au tapis la ligue de Sinnoh. Et je te parle pas de l'état de crispation général à Hoenn ! J'ai bien cru que la fédération allait édicter une nouvelle règle pour que les gens aussi balèzes que moi ne puissent pas participer à plusieurs ligues. Et pourtant, tu sais, j'ai respecté les règles et j'ai à chaque fois fait le tour de la région avec des pokémons locaux, capturés à la dure ! Mais que veux-tu ? Y'a des gens qui sont trop bons et y'a les autres.

– Ha ha... Oui, les autres...

Le meilleur résultat de Lucas se situait au quart de finale de la ligue d'Unys, à sa troisième tentative. Il avait laissé tomber ensuite. Le plus déprimant, c'était qu'Abby avait gagné le championnat et vaincu les champions de la ligue ainsi que le maître avant qu'il obtienne ce résultat.

Abby était toujours aussi jolie, en tout cas. C'était une fille qu'on croyait grande parce qu'elle était mince et filiforme mais elle atteignait à peine le mètre soixante-dix en vérité et ses mensurations n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Vince l'appelait soit le « piquet » soit la « corde à linge ». Elle avait toujours ces drôles de cheveux entre le blond et le roux, coupés très courts et ébouriffés. Elle portait des leggins noirs sous un short-salopette en jean ainsi qu'un T-shirt promotionnel pour une marque quelconque. En tant que maître pokémon, Abby était liée par contrat avec des groupes financiers pour porter leurs couleurs. On lui fournissait aussi les dernières trouvailles tout droit sorties des laboratoires, comme des sombreballs ou ce genre de choses. Elle ne manquait de rien, manifestement, et ça fit plaisir à Lucas. Si sa famille n'était pas très reluisante, celle d'Abby était particulièrement glauque et il était vraiment content qu'elle puisse avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait.

– T'es Ranger, reprit Abby en fourrant les mains dans ses poches, t'es pas à plaindre non plus.

– Je ne suis plus Ranger, rectifia Lucas.

– Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire et je ne l'ai pas appris par ton e-mail. Tu aurais pu être un peu plus honnête, quand même. T'es comme un frère pour moi.

Lucas fut touché par cette déclaration inopinée et il rougit un peu, ce qui déclencha le fou rire d'Abby.

– Si je préférais pas les filles, je t'aurais certainement mis le grappin dessus, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant des larmes de rire.

– C'est nouveau, ça ? s'étonna Lucas.

– Eh ouais. Figure-toi que je me faisais draguer par ce type super relou dans une soirée organisée par je sais plus qui, et puis d'un coup je vois cette sublime nana dans sa robe drapée ultra moulante. Elle était dans la même situation que moi et elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Nos regards se sont croisés et ça a été le véritable coup de foudre ! On a papoté tout le reste de la soirée et puis le lendemain matin...

– Je suis content pour toi si tu es heureuse, coupa Lucas qui ne tenait pas à avoir de détails. Tu as donc lu mon message.

– Oui et je suis partante pour l'aventure ! déclara Abby en levant les bras au ciel.

– Quelle aventure ? intervint Star.

Lucas ne l'avait pas entendue arriver – ce qui n'était pas spécialement difficile puisqu'Abby faisait pas mal de bruit. Star se montrait toujours très froide en présence d'étranger et elle affichait pour le moment un visage de marbre malgré son bon teint. Habillée façon commando, elle détonnait franchement d'Abby.

– Tu dois être Star, lança Abby en s'approchant d'elle. Je m'appelle Abby. Enchantée !

Star dédaigna la main qu'elle lui tendait et Lucas se dit qu'il aurait dû tenir la braconnière au courant de ses projets. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

– J'ai demandé un coup de main à Abby et Vince, s'ils pouvaient.

– Le pokémon qu'on cherche est ma proie, maintenant, prévint Star.

– Je sais mais ça ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir des bras en plus, tenta Lucas.

– Mon employeur a bien précisé qu'il devait y avoir le moins de témoins possible, répliqua Star.

– Je dirais rien ! promit Abby en levant les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement. Je suis là en renfort, c'est tout.

– Abby s'y connaît vraiment quand il s'agit de pokémon puissant, insista Lucas. Elle nous sera d'une grande aide.

Star médita la chose un instant.

– Elle peut venir un moment avec nous, décida-t-elle enfin, mais elle ne participera pas à la capture. C'est ma proie.

Et elle passa devant eux pour continuer à longer le ponton jusqu'à l'hydravion qui les avait emmenés à Cramois'île. Abby rappela son drattak, qui s'était mis à roupiller au soleil, dans sa pokéball.

– Pas commode, la p'tite dame, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

Lucas approuva de la tête, son sentiment de malaise encore accentué. Toute cette histoire commençait à sentir mauvais.

Mewtwo avait été d'un calme exemplaire durant la journée. Lise n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait beau dire qu'il n'aimait pas les humains, il n'en aimait pas moins discuter avec un être vivant qui pouvait lui tenir la réplique – elle, dans le cas présent. Mewtwo n'appréciait pas les silences trop longs non plus. Mais il n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis qu'ils avaient levé le camp. Lise se doutait un peu que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Et elle eut raison. Dès qu'elle eut planté sa tente et préparer son feu de camp, Mewtwo montra des signes d'impatiences – bien qu'assis, il trépignait sur place et sa queue bougeait plus que d'habitude, à croire qu'elle avait sa propre volonté.

– Oui, Mewtwo ?

– J'ai été sage toute la journée, annonça-t-il très fièrement.

Et il faisait même l'effort de parler de vive-voix alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il lui avait expliqué, un jour, que c'était un mode de communication très peu précis et sujet à interprétation. Mais il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas la télépathie. Lise voyait venir le truc gros comme une maison : Mewtwo avait une requête.

– Et tu attends une récompense ? demanda-t-elle.

A la tête qu'il fit, il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce qu'elle parvienne à cette conclusion toute seule. Mewtwo avait tendance à la prendre pour une idiote. Quant à elle, elle l'imaginait en lézard croisé avec un chat quand elle le voyait prendre le soleil sur une branche. C'était de bonne guerre.

– J'aimerais avoir l'appareil à musique.

Lise soupesa la requête. Il s'était tenu tranquille pendant trois jours au total et il s'était excusé. De l'autre côté, il l'avait obligée à manger du foie cru mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. Malheureusement. Lise soupira.

– D'accord.

Mewtwo eut l'air surpris de l'enfant à qui on a refusé de lui acheter un super jouet mais qui le trouve quand même sous le sapin au matin de Noël.

– Mais je te le prête, précisa Lise, temporairement. Il s'appelle « reviens ».

– Tu lui as donné un nom ? s'étonna Mewtwo.

– C'est une expression. Ça veut dire que tu dois me le rendre.

– Concernant la durée du prêt...

– La soirée, jusqu'à ce que j'aille me coucher, décréta Lise.

Mewtwo plissa les yeux mais ne protesta pas. Lise sortit le lecteur CD de son sac à dos pour le confier à Mewtwo. Il mit aussitôt le casque et l'appareil en route puis ferma les yeux. Lise vit fleurir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il se détendait. Et plus il se détendait, plus elle entendait la musique.

Ce n'était pas que Mewtwo fredonnait, non, il pensait à ce qu'il écoutait et s'oubliait un peu dans le processus. Lise ne dit rien, préférant éviter un nouveau drame. Elle se contenta de préparer son dîner et de le manger tranquillement, tout en « écoutant » son CD de musique classique – la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven –, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Mewtwo devait en fait emprisonner son propre esprit pour que les personnes alentours ne l'entendent pas réfléchir, comprit Lise. Ce devait être fatiguant et ça devait demander un certain entraînement. Lise ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa théorie : Mewtwo avait côtoyé des humains pendant un certain temps puis était retourné à la vie sauvage. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle n'en savait rien et n'était pas prête de le savoir. Mewtwo était toujours évasif, voire ne répondait pas du tout, lorsqu'elle lui posait des questions qui fâchaient.

Ce n'était pas très important, de toute façon. Voyager avec Mewtwo n'était pas si désagréable que ça, à condition de mettre de côté ses excentricités. Par exemple, il lui avait fait un long exposé sur les merveilleux avantages des arbres par rapport à sa tente. Et, plus récemment, son expérience sur son genou.

En y repensant, Lise sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ç'avait été très dérangeant mais, bon sang, c'était aussi le plus bel orgasme de sa vie. Bon, elle n'avait pas une expérience folle en matière de garçons, il fallait bien l'admettre, et elle n'avait jamais été très portée sur la chose. Ça n'avait jamais été fantastique, il fallait l'avouer. Ceci expliquait peut-être cela. Mais cet accident restait tout de même très perturbant.

Mewtwo n'était pas sexué, à ce qu'elle avait plus ou moins vu – il ne se gênait pas pour uriner là où l'envie lui prenait. Sa voix était plutôt neutre, bien que grave, mais ça avait à voir avec l'épaisseur des cordes vocales. Certes, la testostérone épaississait ces fameuses cordes mais Lise voyait tout ça avec ses repères d'humains. Peut-être que pour les mews, c'était une voix tout à fait féminine, elle n'en savait rien. Pourtant, elle utilisait le masculin lorsqu'elle lui parlait ou pensait à lui. Il n'avait pas de mamelles, apanage des femelles, mais il n'était pas non plus certain qu'il soit un mâle. Et Lise se voyait mal lui poser la question.

Quelque soit son sexe, Lise avait décidé d'enfouir cet accident au plus profond d'elle-même. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait que Mewtwo soit une femelle ? Il n'en resterait pas moins un pokémon un peu trop curieux pour le bien de Lise. Elle devait tout de même admettre que c'était plutôt sympa de voyager avec lui. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour le dire mais elle commençait à l'apprécier. Un peu. Et dans les bons jours.

Elle resta un peu plus longtemps que prévu devant son feu de camp, ce soir-là.


	11. The little yellow one

L'humaine l'avait laissé pour la journée. Lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé, Mewtwo avait été très content de pouvoir être seul un moment mais, quelques heures plus tard, il s'ennuyait ferme. De l'arbre où il s'était perché, il pouvait apercevoir le petit village à quelques kilomètres, au bord du fleuve. C'était une belle journée, avec ciel limpide, température raisonnable, hygrométrie satisfaisante, pression atmosphérique présageant du beau temps pour quelques jours encore, avec un petit vent du sud juste comme il fallait. Du haut de son arbre, qu'il avait choisi exprès très haut, Mewtwo dominait le bassin du fleuve – son nom ? il s'en fichait. Les humains donnaient des noms à tout et à rien, même à des appareils à musique, alors pensez-vous ! Impossible de tous les retenir, même pour ceux qui s'y intéressaient.

L'humaine avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle achète des provisions. Il lui avait bien dit que c'était idiot, qu'il n'y avait qu'à chasser et à ramasser des herbes, mais allez faire entrer ça dans la tête d'un humain ! Non, elle voulait des fruits qu'on ne trouvait pas en cette saison, de la viande séchée, des céréales et des tas d'autres trucs inutiles, certainement. Certes la nourriture humaine n'était pas mauvaise mais Mewtwo éprouvait beaucoup plus de plaisir à manger ce qu'il trouvait que ce que l'humaine lui donnait parfois.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Les premiers temps de sa liberté, Mewtwo avait souvent eu faim et on ne pouvait pas dire que son instinct ait vraiment fonctionné. Il s'était résigné au bout de quelques jours à observer les pokémons sauvages et à les imiter, souvent avec succès, parfois sans. Mewtwo avait été malade plus d'une fois à cause de telle ou telle plante ou à cause de ces foutus pokémons insectes – peu d'entre eux étaient comestibles, qu'on se le dise.

Il devait être environ midi lorsque Mewtwo finit par abandonner son perchoir – de toute façon, il était trop loin pour surveiller l'humaine. Une fois au sol, il s'étira, fit craquer sa nuque et se mit en quête d'un ruisseau. Comme il ne connaissait pas le coin, il repéra une sente parmi les hautes herbes et la suivit. La forêt était d'un calme relatif. Si Mewtwo sentait les autres pokémons alentours, aucun ne se manifesta. C'était souvent comme ça, quand il était seul – avec l'humaine, les choses étaient différentes puisqu'elle faisait du bruit et sentait... eh bien, l'humaine, justement. Mewtwo n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour signaler sa présence. Son odeur alertait les pokémons sauvages ou bien ils ressentaient sa présence autrement. Il avait généralement la paix, à part quand le gardien de la région lui cherchait des noises.

C'était ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne rencontre l'humaine, avec les drakkarmins. Ils contrôlaient les alentours de leur tour et Mewtwo était entré dans leur territoire, ce qui avait déclenché les hostilités. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été attaqué qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Et, à sa décharge, les ennemis avaient été trop nombreux pour lui.

C'était un point qu'il devrait travailler tôt ou tard. Les pokémons insectes attaquaient parfois en essaim, d'autres types en troupeau mais ce n'était pas très courant. La grande majorité des pokémons vivait en petite structure, par exemple une mère et ses petits, voire des parents et leurs petits. Ça ne représentait jamais une menace significative. De manière générale, les pokémons sauvages étaient bien moins forts que ceux, entraînés, qui avaient été capturés.

Mewtwo défiait régulièrement des dresseurs qui s'aventuraient un peu trop loin des grandes routes. Ça en valait parfois la peine. Certains lui tenaient un peu tête et ça lui rappelait la période où il ne faisait que combattre toute la journée pour le compte de Giovanni. Mewtwo détestait cette période de sa vie mais il regrettait les combats.

Qu'il était jeune et naïf, à cette époque, pensa-t-il en lâchant un soupire. Il ne connaissait du monde que ce que les humains voulaient bien lui faire croire. Il n'avait pas à chasser, pas à se préoccuper de trouver de l'eau ou à se soucier du temps ; il n'avait qu'à manger, combattre et dormir. S'il n'y avait pas eu les humains, ç'aurait été merveilleux.

Sortant soudainement de ses pensées, Mewtwo vit une branche marcher vers lui. Comme les branches n'étaient pas supposées marcher et que rien ni personne ne s'approchait impunément de lui, Mewtwo aplatit les herbes alentours par la pensée et un pichu émergea de la végétation, portant une branche dans ses pattes en guise de camouflage. Surpris, le pichu lâcha sa branche et se mit en position de combat. Mewtwo fut amusé une fraction de seconde, avant qu'un éclair gigantesque ne frappe l'arbre à sa gauche immédiate, explosant littéralement le tronc. L'arbre grinça, craqua et s'effondra alors que Mewtwo ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, incrédule. Eh bien, eh bien, pensa-t-il en se reprenant, voilà qui est intéressant.

Lise payait ses achats lorsqu'elle entendit une explosion. Les gens présents dans la petite épicerie regardèrent à travers les baies vitrées mais elles ne donnaient que sur la rue. Quelques uns sortirent mais, comme il ne se passait rien d'autre et qu'on n'entendait pas la cloche des pompiers, l'incident fut vite clos. Il fut conclu que quelque chose de très lourd était tombé, peut-être à la forge. Cependant, Lise avait reconnu le bruit et redoutait déjà le pire.

Elle tassa tant bien que mal ses provisions dans son sac à dos et remonta la rue pour sortir du village. Elle bifurqua dans le premier chemin à sa gauche pour aller en direction des bois où elle avait laissé Mewtwo. Alors qu'elle longeait des champs caressés par le vent, elle entendit à nouveau une explosion et, cette fois, vit des arbres s'effondrer pratiquement tout en haut du versant.

La descente lui avait pris une bonne heure et demie et Lise regretta soudainement de s'être tant attardée au village. Ça lui avait fait du bien de voir de vrais gens qui ne lisaient pas ses pensées ou qui ne lui offraient pas des morceaux de foie sanglant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle aurait dû faire ses courses et rentrer au campement. Laisser Mewtwo seul, c'était comme mettre un pétard dans la main d'un gosse et lui donner les allumettes qui allaient avec alors qu'on allait une minute chez la voisine.

Lise accueillit avec plaisir l'ombre épaisse de la forêt. Il faisait une chaleur à mourir en plein milieu de la journée, sans compter qu'elle courait comme un lapin dans la pente. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir laissé la plus grosse partie de ses affaires au campement – elle n'avait ainsi que ses courses à porter.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle à mi-parcours, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Lise sentit le sol vibrer. L'instant d'après, un souffle chaud balaya brusquement la forêt, faisait trembler les arbres et fuir les pokémons, puis une lumière aveuglante s'éleva dans le ciel. Lise se couvrit les yeux par réflexe mais il lui fallut quand même une petite minute pour y voir clair ensuite. Elle reprit sa grimpette aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au campement, vingt minutes plus tard, elle eut la joie de constater qu'il était encore debout et entier. Par contre, en regardant un peu plus bas – elle s'était installé sur un méplat –, Lise vit que la végétation avait souffert. La plupart des buissons et des herbes avait brûlé ou était en train de se consumer. Certains arbres étaient par terre, d'autres penchaient dangereusement et on voyait ici et là des cratères. Lise avait l'impression d'être aux premières loges d'une invasion extraterrestre.

Soudain, sortant de nulle part, une boule de poils jaunes lui sauta dessus en poussant des cris de détresse. Par réflexe, Lise l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras. Elle vit après coup que c'était un petit pokémon jaune tout rond avec de grandes oreilles bordées de noir et des yeux plein de larmes. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle espèce il s'agissait mais elle savait qu'il avait réchappé de peu au massacre.

Mewtwo apparut tout aussi soudainement, comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Il semblait prêt à pulvériser le petit pokémon jaune et Lise crut un instant qu'elle allait y passer aussi mais Mewtwo arrêta son geste, figé dans un état de tension et de surprise mêlées.

– Lâche-le, grogna Mewtwo.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Lise. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es en train de saccager la forêt juste pour attraper ton dîner, quand même ?

– Je ne vais pas le manger. Juste le tuer.

Lise resserra sa prise sur le petit pokémon.

– C'est hors de question ! lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

– C'est lui qui m'a provoqué ! se défendit Mewtwo.

– Non mais regarde-le ! Il est tout petit et tout apeuré ! Il n'est certainement pas une menace pour toi.

– Pas une menace, un adversaire. Lâche-le. Maintenant.

– Non.

Mewtwo plissa les yeux et Lise vit ses pupilles s'étirer verticalement. Ça la fit frémir – c'était nouveau ? Mewtwo resta une bonne minute dans une immobilité totale, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe, guettant la moindre occasion. Il avait même sorti ses crocs, pour l'occasion, de jolis exemplaires longs comme le pouce et très pointus. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau pour Lise et elle se détesta pour être aussi tête de mule. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, après tout, que Mewtwo bouffe ce pokémon ? C'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses que les gros méchants mangent les petits faibles.

Mewtwo se rétracta en reniflant, gardant le petit pokémon jaune sous surveillance. Il s'assit pas très loin de la tente et se mit à lécher les égratignures qui lui étaient accessibles.

– J'ai du spray désinfectant dans mon sac, lui proposa Lise.

– _Je n'en veux pas_, répondit Mewtwo en se tournant pour ne plus la voir.

Il boudait, Lise en était certaine. Elle soupira et préféra le laisser dans son coin un moment. Elle examina alors le petit pokémon jaune mais ne trouva rien de bien grave à part une petite coupure et un peu de poils roussis. Il l'avait échappé bel.

Lise crut entendre un son lointain et elle prêta plus d'attention aux alentours, écoutant attentivement. Oui, c'était bien le tintement d'une cloche. Les villageois avaient forcément remarqué le bordel que Mewtwo avait semé. Il ne leur faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver ici, peut-être une vingtaine de minutes. Lise déposa le petit pokémon jaune par terre et se mit à ranger ses affaires en quatrième vitesse. Mewtwo grogna bien un peu quand elle replia la tente derrière laquelle il se cachait mais Lise l'ignora. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

– Il faut qu'on y aille, lança-t-elle en bouclant son sac.

Mewtwo marmonna mais ne bougea pas.

– Les villageois vont arriver, insista-t-elle.

– _Qu'ils viennent_.

La moutarde monta au nez de Lise bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Elle attrapa le bras de Mewtwo et le tira, ce qui n'eut pratiquement aucun effet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'ils te trouvent là, hein ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée. Les massacrer ? Encore ? Tu n'en as pas assez de toujours tout régler comme ça ?

– _Tu ne peux pas comprendre_.

– Bien sûr que si, je peux comprendre ! Je comprends très bien qu'il est plus facile pour toi d'écraser tes adversaires plutôt que de chercher un compromis !

– _C'est comme ça que ça marche_, répliqua Mewtwo en se levant soudainement.

Lise détestait quand il usait de sa taille pour l'impressionner mais, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait comprise ces derniers jours, c'était que les pokémons jouaient souvent sur l'intimidation plutôt que sur la confrontation directe. C'était une sorte de compromis, quelque part, mais pas suffisant pour Lise, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de céder parce qu'il lui manquait soixante centimètres pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Pas dans mon monde, contra Lise.

– _Les humains font pareil_, renifla Mewtwo. _Vous vous battez autant, voire plus, et pour des raisons sans fondement. Regarde ton monde attentivement avant de venir critiquer le mien. Moi, je n'attaque pas l'ennemi pour obtenir ce qu'il a. Je ne répands pas des maladies pour l'affaiblir. Je ne brûle pas ses terres pour l'affamer. Je ne manipule pas l'opinion générale pour faire croire que mes actions sont nécessaires sinon bonnes._

Lise ne sut pas quoi répondre. D'une part, elle était estomaquée que Mewtwo en sache autant sur les mauvais côtés des humains ; de l'autre, elle avait honte des siens.

Par bien des aspects, le monde des pokémons semblait bien plus simple mais Lise avait deviné qu'il existait une certaine hiérarchie. Mewtwo lui avait parlé une ou deux fois de « gardien » et d'histoires de territoires. Tout n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord mais ça n'empêchait pas Mewtwo d'avoir raison. La méchanceté, gratuite ou intéressée, était l'apanage des humains.

– Partons d'ici, bredouilla Lise. S'il te plaît.

Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, aucun argument ne sortait du trou comme par magie. Et elle savait qu'il faudrait quelque chose de solide pour convaincre Mewtwo. Celui-ci la considéra un instant de son regard violet et, l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent à trois bons mètres au-dessus du sol. Lise eut juste le temps de s'en apercevoir avant de percuter violemment le sol. Elle tomba en arrière, emportée par le poids de son sac, tandis que Mewtwo atterrissait souplement. Le souffle coupé et un désagréable goût de sang dans la bouche, Lise observa les alentours : ils étaient toujours dans la forêt mais la végétation avait un peu changé et était plus clairsemée. Ils devaient être plus en altitude qu'avant. A sa grande surprise, le petit pokémon jaune avait aussi été... été quoi, d'ailleurs ? Transporté ? Téléporté ?

– _Reste par terre un moment_, lui conseilla Mewtwo.

Mais Lise n'avait pas du tout envie de rester au sol. Elle lâcha son sac et se releva mais fut prise de vertige aussitôt, sans parler de l'horrible sensation au niveau de son abdomen, comme si les organes se remettaient à leur place. Elle retomba sur ses fesses, nauséeuse en prime.

– C'était quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– _Téléportation. Ça fait ça, au début_.

Non loin d'eux, le petit pokémon jaune s'était étalé dans sa propre flaque de vomi. Lise était désolée pour lui mais elle ne se sentait pas en état de bouger tout de suite.

– Pourquoi n'est-on pas arrivé au niveau du sol ? continua-t-elle.

Mewtwo renifla. C'était peut-être évident pour lui mais, dans son état, Lise n'était pas en mesure de trouver une explication. Mewtwo s'assit néanmoins pas très loin d'elle, jetant toujours un coup d'œil au petit pokémon jaune.

– _Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ?_

Lise secoua la tête de gauche à droite et regretta tout de suite son mouvement.

– _Il y a de l'herbe_, l'informa Mewtwo, _des branches mortes et des tas d'autres trucs, sans compter le sol qui est en pente. Je ne peux pas savoir à l'avance ce qu'il y a au sol alors il faut se téléporter à une hauteur raisonnable au-dessus._

– Mais c'est dangereux !

– _Pas pour moi_.

Lise n'insista pas. Bien sûr, quand on faisait plus de deux mètres, un petit saut de trois ne vous faisait pas peur. Mais quand on atteignait farouchement le mètre soixante, se retrouver soudainement à plus de trois mètres du sol, sans préparation ni avertissement, pouvait se révéler dangereux.

– Merci, lâcha-t-elle tout de même.

Mewtwo se releva et sauta dans l'arbre qui lui convenait, sans rien dire. Lise préféra rester encore un peu allongée – la tête lui tournait désagréablement.

Si on lui avait dit qu'elle connaîtrait un jour la téléportation, elle aurait ri au nez du petit plaisantin. Maintenant, elle le regrettait un peu. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son existence s'était réduite à une hypothèse. Elle avait senti qu'il était possible qu'elle continue à exister, tout comme il était possible qu'elle disparaisse à jamais dans le néant – ou quoi que ce soit. L'instant d'après, elle était à nouveau faite de chair et de sang, elle respirait et l'air lui avait paru délicieux. Puis elle était tombée et ce qui venait de se passer n'avait plus trop eu d'importance.

Tout cela s'était produit sur une échelle de temps si petite que Lise n'était pas capable de mettre un nom dessus mais elle savait que cet instant, si court fut-il, avait existé. Elle n'oublierait jamais le sentiment de bonheur qui l'avait envahie à l'énoncer de la deuxième possibilité. Et, quelque part, sa réaction face à la mort la terrifiait.

Mewtwo resta à bonne distance tout le reste de la journée. L'humaine était restée un moment allongée puis s'était relevée pour reprendre la route – mais pas très vite et d'un pas mal assuré, au début. Le pichu avait suivi le mouvement, ce qui n'était pas étranger à la mauvaise humeur de Mewtwo.

Une fois le camp monté, Mewtwo s'éloigna et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à chasser mais l'exercice ne fut pas vraiment distrayant. Il aimait chasser, pas seulement parce que ça lui apportait de la nourriture, mais parce que c'était une activité nécessitant beaucoup de ressources. Physiques, d'abord, parce qu'il fallait pouvoir rester immobile pendant des heures – et c'était un exercice particulièrement difficile – et aussi mentales. Il fallait réfléchir à tous les paramètres, penser au sens du vent, choisir le meilleur endroit pour tendre son piège et ainsi de suite.

Bien sûr, Mewtwo aurait pu arriver à côté d'un point d'eau et tuer tout ce qui traînait autour d'un coup mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là-dedans. Il sentait que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, voilà tout, et il préférait, de toute façon, jouer les grands prédateurs patients et rusés.

Une fois repus et débarbouillé, Mewtwo retourna au campement en faisant des cercles concentriques autour. Il ne lui avait fallu que quinze jours pour adopter une attitude de chien de garde, ce qui le désolait. Mais, au moins, se disait-il en relevant la tête, il protégeait sa propriété. L'humaine lui devait toujours deux vies et ce n'était pas négociable. Même s'il l'oubliait, parfois, pendant de brefs moments.

L'humaine jouait avec le pichu quand Mewtwo arriva devant le feu. Elle lui lançait une petite branche qu'il allait chercher et la lui ramenait. Mewtwo plissa les yeux. A quel genre de jeu dégradant l'humaine contraignait-elle ce pokémon ? Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse pareil, elle pouvait toujours courir.

Le comportement du pichu étonnait assez Mewtwo, il fallait l'avouer. Malgré sa petite taille – plus petite que la moyenne de son espèce en tout cas –, il pouvait développer une puissance électrique impressionnante. Sa vitesse et son esquive égalaient celles d'un raichu de très bon niveau et il avait l'air plutôt intelligent – comparativement à ceux de son espèce, encore une fois. Mewtwo n'y était pas allé de main morte contre lui et, pourtant, ils avaient fait match nul. Il fallait avouer à sa décharge qu'il n'était pas exactement paré contre les pokémons de type électrique. L'électricité étant faite d'ondes, elles pouvaient passer à travers ses défenses selon les cas. Mewtwo n'avait pas encore trouvé le truc pour les bloquer complètement. Il supposait que ç'avait à voir avec une histoire de puissance mais il s'était trop laissé emporter par le combat pour analyser ce qui se passait, le matin même. Ceci dit, puisque le pichu semblait vouloir rester avec eux, il aurait toujours l'occasion d'y revenir.

Mewtwo s'assit en face de l'humaine, séparé d'elle par le feu de camp. Elle lui sourit et Mewtwo détourna la tête. Il reçut aussitôt une décharge électrique qui le fit bondir à plusieurs mètres de là. Mewtwo préparait déjà la riposte lorsque l'humaine donna une claque sur la tête du pichu.

– Si tu restes avec nous, je ne veux pas de ça, le gronda-t-elle. C'est aussi valable pour toi, Mewtwo.

– _C'est lui qui a commencé_, lui rappela-t-il, toujours à distance.

– Là n'est pas la question.

Mewtwo gronda mais ça ne fonctionnait pas avec l'humaine – ce qu'il pouvait la détester, parfois ! Il renifla et se rapprocha néanmoins pour se rasseoir non loin du feu.

– C'est un mâle, alors ? demanda l'humaine en relançant le bâton.

Cette fois-ci, le pichu ignora superbement son jouet. Il s'était assis à côté de l'humaine et fixait Mewtwo avec un regard mauvais. Qu'il lui rendit.

– Tu sais de quelle espèce il s'agit ? enchaîna l'humaine.

– _Pichu_, répondit automatiquement Mewtwo.

– Jamais entendu parler.

– _Il n'est pas de la région_.

– Oh, comme toi.

Mewtwo renifla. Oui mais ils ne venaient pas de la même région et ils n'avaient strictement rien à voir. On ne mélange pas les serviettes et les torchons, selon une expression humaine.

– Les pokémons changent souvent de région ? demanda l'humaine, qui était décidément trop bavarde ce soir.

– _Non_.

– Ah bon ?

– _Pourquoi aller ailleurs alors qu'on est bien chez soi ?_ répliqua Mewtwo.

Les humains adoraient répondre à une question par une autre question, il l'avait compris, à force, et il aimait assez l'idée de les battre à leur propre jeu.

– Mais tu es bien parti, toi, fit remarquer l'humaine.

– _Ce n'est pas pareil._

– En quoi est-ce différent ?

– _Je devais partir_.

– Oh... Une question d'instinct ?

Non, l'instinct n'avait rien à voir avec son départ, mais il avait joué un certain rôle par la suite, peut-être. Mewtwo considéra la question une bonne minute avant de hausser les épaules.

– Est-ce que tu arrives à lire les pensées du... de Pichu, aussi ? continua l'humaine.

– _Pourquoi n'y arriverais-je pas ?_

– Je ne remets pas en cause tes capacités, c'est juste pour savoir.

– _Oui, j'y arrive._

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il pense, alors ?

Mewtwo se concentra un instant. Le cheminement des pensées différait d'une espèce à l'autre. S'il lui était très facile de faire un petit tour dans la tête des humains, c'était parce qu'ils partageaient des structures logiques pratiquement identiques – ils pensaient de la même manière, pour simplifier. Avec certaines espèces de pokémons, les plus intelligentes pour être franc, il n'avait pas trop de mal à interpréter ce qu'il sentait. Mais avec un pokémon tel que ce pichu, il fallait être plutôt bon en puzzle pour tirer des propos cohérents de la noix qui leur servait de cervelle.

– _Il attend que je m'endorme pour m'attaquer_, conclut-il.

Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant mais ça ne plut pas à l'humaine.

– Je le garderai dans ma tente cette nuit pour que tu sois tranquille.

– _Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection_.

– Non mais j'aimerais dormir et ne pas être réveillée par deux pokémons en train de détruire la forêt alentours, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle attrapa le pichu pour le mettre sur ses genoux et lui grattouilla ensuite la tête, surtout derrière les oreilles. Il resta d'abord de marbre mais succomba rapidement au bien-être que lui procurait l'humaine. Le pichu essaya bien de lutter, en vain. Il se roula bientôt sur les genoux de l'humaine et en redemandait. Mewtwo le trouvait pathétique.

– Tu en veux aussi ? demanda l'humaine en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Mewtwo renifla et se leva pour aller se trouver un arbre où dormir. Il entendit l'humaine rire, d'un rire léger et cristallin. Qu'elle aille au diable ! pensa-t-il en s'éloignant. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucune colère et il se permit un petit sourire alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois.


	12. Sunburn

Les phares de la Jeep éclairèrent les murs blafards du centre pokémon et Star coupa le moteur pour le plus grand bonheur de Lucas. Ils avaient voyagé sans interruption depuis Parsemile dans une ambiance plutôt tendue. En effet, Star et Abby ne pouvaient pas se piffer.

D'un côté, Star était réservée, discrète, tenace, avec un mental en acier trempé et un caractère très fort. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour son métier, en fait. De l'autre, Abby était exubérante, parlait fort et beaucoup, avait un caractère tout aussi tranché et l'habitude de tout diriger d'une main de maître – ou triple maître pour être tout à fait exact. Elles étaient chacune trop indépendantes et aimaient trop commander pour parvenir à un compromis. Lucas avait donc passé la plupart de son temps à parler à l'une tout en froissant l'autre et ç'avait été pénible au possible.

Depuis la colline où se situait le centre pokémon, Lucas pouvait voir le petit cabinet de campagne du docteur Anton et, à peine visible dans la nuit, la tache plus claire du crâne de drakkarmin encore sur son billot de bois. Ça arracha un sourire à Lucas avant qu'il ne rentre à la suite des filles.

Le centre pokémon était un peu plus actif que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Lucas laissa traîner ses oreilles pendant l'admission et il entendit dire qu'un pokémon ultra-rare avait été vu dans les parages, en plus de l'activité folle à la tour Dragospire. Cependant, il ne vit pas l'ombre d'un Ranger et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Abby préféra s'installer dans une chambre incomplète avec de parfaits inconnus plutôt que d'être avec Star, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Lucas. Pour sa part, il fut ravi de s'écrouler dans le premier lit qu'on lui présenta et il ne le quitta pas de la nuit. Il dormit toutes fois assez mal, se réveillant régulièrement, et abandonna l'idée d'une grasse matinée en voyant les premiers rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux. Lucas se leva, bouda la douche pour s'habiller en vitesse et sortit du centre pokémon. L'air était frais et ça lui fit du bien. Il inspira à plein poumon plusieurs fois, s'étira avec délice, puis descendit la colline. Le cabinet du docteur Anton était déjà allumé malgré l'heure matinale. Lucas adressa à peine un regard au crâne avant de frapper à la porte. Le docteur Anton lui ouvrit, clignant des yeux.

– Eh bien, pour une surprise !

– Bonjour, docteur, répondit Lucas en prenant un ton poli.

– Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de rattraper Lise.

– Tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais souhaité.

– Venez, entrez et racontez moi ça.

Lucas ne se fit pas prier mais fit bien attention à ce qu'il disait. Il décrivit l'étrange scène de rencontre entre Lise et le pokémon gris, puis sa mésaventure dans la neige suite à la téléportation, sa chance d'être tombé pas très loin de chez une amie, leur accord pour voyager ensemble et trouver des renseignements. Lucas ne parla pas de l'arrangement avec Giovanni et n'entra pas dans les détails de ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur le pokémon de la grotte.

Ils avaient bien entamé la cafetière lorsque Lucas se tut. Le docteur Anton l'avait écouté sans poser de question tout en petit déjeunant tranquillement mais Lucas savait que son attitude n'était due qu'à sa bonne éducation. Les questions viendraient forcément ensuite.

– Je suis inquiet, déclara finalement le médecin. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Lise voyage avec ce pokémon.

– Moi non plus, avoua Lucas. C'est bien pour ça que je me suis bien entouré et que nous avons l'intention de les rattraper sur la route.

– Mais vous avez dit que ce pokémon pouvait se téléporter. Ils peuvent être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est.

– Un pokémon psy ne peut se téléporter que dans des endroits qu'il connaît ou dans sa limite de perception, expliqua Lucas.

– Et alors ?

– Alors G-G...

– Gégé ? s'étonna le docteur Anton.

– Ah, c'est le surnom qu'on lui a donné. G-G pour Gros Gris.

– Oh, je vois. Mais je vous ai coupé, pardonnez-moi.

– Pas de souci. Donc, G-G ne semble pas connaître la région. Il ne peut pas se téléporter là où il le veut. Et puis, ce serait se fatiguer pour pas grand chose. Les pokémons sont comme nous sur ce point : ils s'économisent. Pas besoin de courir là où on peut marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, peut-être. Il me semble pourtant qu'ils peuvent désormais être dans une autre région du monde.

– Lise est d'Unys et G-G voyage au hasard. Ils resteront à Unys le temps que durera leur entente.

Le docteur Anton porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et réalisa au bout d'une seconde qu'elle était vide. Il tendit le bras pour se resservir, ajouta pensivement du sucre et un nuage de lait puis tourna trois fois sa cuillère dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Lucas se demanda vaguement s'il vivrait assez vieux pour avoir ce genre d'habitude bien particulière.

– Savez-vous pourquoi Lise voyage ? demanda le docteur Anton après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

– Je dois admettre que je l'ignore.

– Elle cherche son père.

Lucas fut étonné par la trivialité du prétexte. Ça ne collait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait de Lise. Elle semblait trop éloignée de ce genre de problèmes émotionnelles pour que ce soit vrai.

– Vous semblez interloqué, nota le docteur Anton.

– Je le suis, admit Lucas.

– Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Elle était assez frileuse sur le sujet, mais nous en avons parlé une ou deux fois pendant qu'elle était ici.

Le docteur Anton attrapa une pomme et un couteau. Il la coupa en quartiers, la pela sans se presser. Lucas commençait à en avoir assez de ces pauses dramatiques.

– Et ? insista Lucas.

– C'est la raison qui est importante, déclara tranquillement le docteur Anton.

– Je ne comprends pas, s'impatienta Lucas.

– C'est une sorte de voyage initiatique, tout comme devenir dresseur pokémon.

– Alors, elle a dix ans de retard.

– Chacun fait les choses à son rythme, le reprit le docteur Anton. Lise s'est concentrée sur ses études pendant que certains fuyaient une réalité qui les dérangeait.

Lucas fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise.

– Qu'insinuez-vous par là ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

– Eh bien, je dis simplement que Lise a suivi une voie différente de la vôtre. Je ne blâme personne, je constate simplement.

– Vous insinuiez que je suis devenu dresseur parce que je suis lâche ? cracha Lucas en serrant les poings.

La colère l'envahit en un instant. C'était toujours comme ça, avec la vieille génération, mais ça l'exaspérait toujours autant. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si l'école n'était plus obligatoire à partir de dix ans et qu'on laissait la possibilité aux gosses de devenir dresseur pokémon. Oui, laisser le choix à un gamin n'était pas une idée brillante, mais Lucas ne connaissait pas beaucoup de dresseurs malheureux de leur sort. La plupart des gosses devenait des adultes plus que respectables, qui avaient une bonne vision du monde et de l'argent. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tous fait de grandes études en rentrant chez eux mais ça n'en restait pas moins des gens respectables. Qu'importe qu'ils soient partis de chez eux parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus se faire engueuler par leur parents ou parce qu'ils voulaient simplement découvrir le monde. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils soient devenus de bonnes personnes.

Lucas inspira profondément pour se calmer, sans grand succès. Il était fatigué et prenait vite la mouche dans ces moments. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait aussi pris la remarque différemment. Après tout, c'était vrai : il était lâche. Il avait abandonné Lise derrière lui. Ça faisait un mois et demi, déjà, et il en cauchemardait toujours. Pire : depuis leur entrevue avec Giovanni, Lucas était rongé par l'angoisse. Que ferait-il lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à Lise alors que sa mission était de capturer G-G ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ça le terrorisait.

Comme le docteur Anton ne répondait pas à sa question, Lucas se leva et s'excusa. Le vieil homme le laissa retourner à la porte mais l'interpella tout de même sur le seuil.

– Lorsque vous verrez Lise, transmettez-lui mes amitiés et dîtes-lui d'être prudente.

Lucas hocha la tête et sortit pour retourner au centre pokémon. Il y trouva Star déjà debout, attablée dans la petite cantine, étudiant avec soin une carte de la région. Abby, à une autre table, discutait avec d'autres dresseurs matinaux. Lucas les regarda tour à tour mais ne parvint pas à se décider. Il préféra rebrousser chemin pour s'enfoncer dans les marais aux alentours de Flocombe.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés de la rivière et la longeaient depuis le milieu de la matinée, environ. Maintenant que le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel, Lise regrettait un peu son choix. Les berges étaient plutôt escarpées, ce qui rendait la progression parfois délicate, et ils n'étaient plus sous le couvert des arbres. Autant dire qu'elle suait comme un bœuf. Aussi sauta-t-elle sur l'occasion lorsqu'elle vit, en contre-bas, une petite crique accueillante. Tout y semblait fait pour la ravir : une petite plage de sable à l'abri du puissant débit de la rivière, une exposition plein sud et quelques arbres dans un coin donnant de l'ombre. Il n'y avait qu'à descendre une petite falaise de quatre ou cinq mètres et le tour était joué.

– Ça vous dit une après-midi de repos ? demanda Lise.

Pichu, qui ouvrait le chemin à quelques mètres de là, la regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté et Lise eut la désagréable impression qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quant à Mewtwo, loin derrière, il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Lise n'attendit pas d'avoir une traduction. Elle entreprit de descendre la falaise sans rien ajouter. Pichu l'appela une ou deux fois depuis le chemin, tourna et vira, puis commença à la rejoindre. Une fois au sol, Lise chercha Mewtwo du regard mais sans succès. Elle soupira. Après tout, tant pis pour lui s'il faisait la tête. Qu'il boude dans son coin si ça lui chantait.

C'était comme ça depuis deux jours, depuis que Pichu les avait rejoints. Mewtwo restait à distance et ils se surveillaient mutuellement du coin de l'œil. Lise aurait trouvé ça amusant si elle n'avait pas été le sujet de dispute des deux pokémons. En effet, Mewtwo la considérait comme sa propriété et Pichu s'était mis en tête de la protéger. Ils auraient pu faire équipe puisqu'ils avaient un but commun – sa protection – mais Pichu la défendait, en vérité, contre Mewtwo et Mewtwo ne supportait juste pas que quelqu'un lui pique sa propriété.

Lise avait réfléchi à ce que tout ça impliquait. Elle n'était pas particulièrement contente d'être considérée comme un objet, mais elle comprenait le point de vue de Mewtwo. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait une lourde dette envers lui. Il n'était donc pas difficile de relier les points : elle « appartiendrait » à Mewtwo tant que son ardoise ne serait pas vide. Lise pouvait le concevoir mais c'était le comportement de Pichu qui l'inquiétait le plus. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de la défendre contre Mewtwo ? Lise savait bien que Mewtwo n'avait rien d'un ange inoffensif, loin de là, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal. Oh, il avait bien essayé de l'impressionner en se grandissant, en grondant ou en lui montrant ses crocs mais rien de plus. C'était du bluff et il n'y recourait pas souvent parce que ça ne marchait pas sur elle – du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre. Était-il capable de la blesser ? Certainement mais il n'y verrait aucun intérêt tant qu'elle lui « appartiendrait ». Pourquoi casser un jouet aussi intriguant, après tout ?

Lise se secoua et se demanda de quel droit elle se considérait comme quelqu'un de si extraordinaire. Elle était une humaine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moyen, pas de quoi s'enorgueillir, vraiment.

Elle posa son sac à dos pour la plus grande joie de ses épaules, récupéra son maillot de bain et alla se cacher sous les arbres pour se changer. Mewtwo marquait toujours un très net intérêt pour les vêtements et avait même développé une certaine passion pour les lacets. Malheureusement pour Lise, elle avait un bikini qui s'attachait dans le dos et avec de faux nœuds sur les côtés. Elle l'avait trouvé très chouette lorsqu'elle l'avait acheté mais elle avait aujourd'hui quelques appréhensions en l'enfilant.

Mewtwo était descendu quand elle sortit de sa cachette et il sembla interloqué, si ce n'était pas choqué, par sa tenue. Lise mit une seconde à comprendre. En effet, ça faisait quinze jours qu'elle l'engueulait dès qu'il avait l'audace de la voir en sous-vêtements et voilà qu'elle se présentait devant lui dans des vêtements très similaires – et à lacets. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage ce qu'il pensait, quelque chose du genre « vile mécréante, elle me provoque ! ».

– C'est un maillot de bain, clarifia Lise en se rapprochant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec des sous-vêtements. C'est fait pour nager.

Mewtwo renifla. L'explication ne lui convenait pas mais Lise n'en avait pas d'autre en réserve. Elle haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers l'eau. Elle y trempa les pieds avec un certain plaisir.

– _Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire tout l'après-midi ?_ demanda Mewtwo.

Lise se retourna pour le voir assis dans le sable, sa grande queue remuant comme à son habitude, regardant Pichu du coin de l'œil. Elle avait horreur qu'il s'adresse à elle alors qu'il regardait autre chose mais Mewtwo fonctionnait comme ça. Lise admettait que c'était un comportement dû à la télépathie mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'appréciait.

– On pourrait faire des châteaux de sable, lança-t-elle distraitement, ou un jeu.

Mewtwo renifla.

– _Hors de question que je fasse ça_, marmonna-t-il.

– Faire quoi ?

– _Je ne m'abaisserai pas au niveau de ce truc_, grogna-t-il en tournant carrément le dos à Lise.

– Mais faire quoi ? insista-t-elle.

– _Ramener un bâton_.

Lise pouffa en imaginant la scène. Dans sa vision, Mewtwo lui rapportait plutôt un arbre qu'un petit bout de bois et ce serait certainement ce qui arriverait si elle osait initier le jeu.

– Je pensais à un jeu avec un ballon, reprit-elle. Tu sais, du genre « le premier qui le fait tomber a un gage ».

– _Connais pas._

– Tu n'as jamais vu faire ?

– _Les humains ne sont pas intéressants au point de mériter mon entière attention_.

– Naturellement... Enfin, de toute façon, je n'ai pas de ballon, mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être résoudre ce problème. Tant pis.

Mewtwo releva la tête et Lise se dit qu'il était en fait terriblement facile de l'amadouer. Il suffisait de sous-entendre qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire telle chose et il mettait un point d'honneur à s'y mettre. Lise continua à tremper ses pieds et attendit que Mewtwo ait fini de grogner et piétiner à sa place avant de lâcher un gros soupir. Il fut à côté d'elle en une seconde à peine mais un peu en retrait de l'eau.

– _Un ballon, tu disais ?_

– Oui. Dans l'absolu, ce n'est qu'une membrane semi-rigide qui maintient une pression donnée dans un espace clos et sphérique. Je t'ai déjà vu faire des sphères bleues avec tes pouvoirs alors je me suis dit que tu parviendrais peut-être à...

– _Bien sûr que j'y arriverai_, coupa Mewtwo.

Il lui suffit d'ouvrir les doigts de sa main pour former cette même sphère bleue palpitante que Lise avait vue lorsque Mewtwo s'était battu contre les drakkarmins, à la tour Dragospire.

– Je peux toucher ? demanda-t-elle.

– _Bien sûr que non_.

– Alors ça ne sert à rien. Mais merci d'avoir essayé.

Mewtwo plissa les yeux très fort et tourna à nouveau le dos à Lise. Elle le vit récidiver encore et encore alors qu'elle allait s'installer sur une serviette dans l'optique de bronzer un peu. Elle eut la paix pendant une bonne heure avant qu'il ne vienne se planter entre elle et le soleil. Mewtwo lui présentait fièrement une sphère de la taille d'une noisette totalement inoffensive selon lui.

– C'est possible de la faire plus grande ? demanda Lise, redressée sur ses coudes.

– _Grande comment ?_

– Disons une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre.

Mewtwo grogna quelque chose et retourna dans son coin à ses essais. Cette fois-ci, Lise n'eut qu'une demi-heure de répit. Elle put toucher la sphère mais celle-ci éclata dès qu'elle commença à la presser un peu.

– Il faut qu'elle soit plus solide mais suffisamment souple pour qu'elle rebondisse.

Mewtwo parut encore plus contrarié mais il n'ajouta rien et s'en retourna à ses expériences. Lise profita encore un peu du soleil, grattouilla Pichu lorsqu'il passa à proximité et s'offrit même le luxe de relire quelques pages d'un de ses livres de médecine. Mewtwo revint avec un essai concluant et Lise capitula. Elle se releva, rangea sa serviette et expliqua les règles.

– Le but du jeu, c'est que le ballon ne touche jamais le sol. Il faut le faire rebondir à tour de rôle, avec n'importe quelle partie du corps. Celui qui fait tomber le ballon a un gage. Ça te va ?

Mewtwo hocha la tête et Lise lui lança la sphère mais il esquiva.

– Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire... ?

– C'est un réflexe ! répliqua vivement Mewtwo.

Il fallut encore quelques essais pour que Mewtwo capte vraiment le but du jeu mais il s'amusa comme un petit fou. Lise avait beau faire monter la sphère très haut ou la lancer sur les côtés, elle eut du mal à suivre le rythme du pokémon et elle dut lui rappeler une ou deux fois d'y aller un peu moins fort. Pichu se joignit à eux, cherchant à intercepter la sphère, ou à l'exploser à grand coup d'éclairs, mais, dans l'ensemble, ils passèrent un bon moment. Le retour à la réalité fut plus douloureux.

La nuit était tombée et Lise avait monté sa tente dans la forêt. Elle avait fait son feu de camp et dîné tranquillement avant de se rendre compte que ses épaules lui faisaient un peu mal. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le diagnostic ne tombe : un coup de soleil. Elle avait complètement oublié la crème solaire pendant l'après-midi. Elle aurait pu gérer toute seule la situation mais Mewtwo remarqua ses grimaces à chaque mouvement.

– _Tu as mal à ton genou ?_ demanda-t-il avec un regain d'intérêt.

– Non ! couina Lisa. Non, je n'ai mal nulle part !

– _Tu mens_, répliqua Mewtwo en plissant les yeux.

– Si tu pouvais arrêter de lire mes pensées, ça m'arrangerait...

– _Pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour savoir que tu mens. Tu mens mal de manière générale._

– C'est toujours bon à savoir...

– _Donc tu as mal._

– Mais pas à mon genou.

– _Où ?_

Lise déglutit. Mewtwo avait respecté leur accord suite à « l'accident » mais Lise savait parfaitement qu'aucune occasion pour recommencer ne s'était présentée. Elle le savait parce qu'elle y avait scrupuleusement fait attention. Alors oublier sa crème solaire cet après-midi tenait, pour elle, du lapsus révélateur et ça la mettait très mal à l'aise. Avait-elle apprécié « l'accident » ? Oui, trois fois oui, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un événement perturbant et mal sur le plan éthique. Mewtwo n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il avait provoqué par sa petite expérience et Lise priait pour qu'il ne le sache jamais. C'était assez problématique comme ça et elle n'avait pas besoin de la curiosité mal placée de Mewtwo en prime. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, soit il en profiterait, soit il... oui, bon, il en profiterait d'une manière ou d'une autre quoi qu'il advienne. Lise ne pouvait juste pas le laisser découvrir ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne devait jamais lui laisser l'opportunité de recommencer ses petites expériences. Il était donc totalement hors de question qu'il la touche.

Ceci dit, ses brûlures la tiraillaient tellement qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix.

– Surtout les épaules et le dos, admit-elle. C'est la peau, j'ai pris un coup de soleil. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

– _Non_.

– C'est une brûlure superficielle, pour simplifier.

– _Je peux..._

– Tu ne peux rien du tout ! coupa Lise.

– _Alors pourquoi viens-tu te plaindre ?_

Lise le foudroya du regard mais Mewtwo était manifestement amusé par la situation. Il avait horreur de l'ironie quand on l'utilisait contre lui mais il adorait le principe appliqué à d'autres. Lise inspira et mit son petit ego meurtri de côté. Elle récupéra un tube de crème hydratante dans sa petite trousse de secours, puis alla s'asseoir devant Mewtwo tout en lui tournant le dos.

– Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'entendait remuer. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'étaler de la crème dans mon dos sans trop appuyer. Tu peux ?

– _Sur les vêtements ?_ demanda Mewtwo, interloqué.

– Non, je vais les enlever, geignit Lise. Et ça me coûte, crois-moi.

– _Les humains ont des principes étranges._

Il n'en prit pas moins le tube que Lise lui tendait par-dessus son épaule et attendit sagement qu'elle retire son T-shirt. Lise mit une petite minute de plus à retirer le haut de son maillot de bain qu'elle avait gardé sous ses vêtements. Elle ferma les yeux.

Mewtwo se battit un instant avec le tube et le vida entièrement sur le dos de Lise. Elle le sentit autant qu'elle l'entendit. Tant pis, se dit-elle. Elle ruinerait son T-shirt cette nuit mais elle pourrait toujours le laver. Par contre, elle n'aurait pas droit à une autre séance de tartouillage mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Lise sentit les gros doigts de Mewtwo sur ses épaules et elle se rappela être toute petite et toute frêle comparée à lui. Ce devait être facile pour lui de l'étrangler et Lise ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Il avait eu un millier d'occasions pourtant. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

Mewtwo s'appliqua, étala la crème sur toute la peau qu'il pouvait voir, y compris les bras que Lise garda pourtant sur sa poitrine. Elle détesta lorsqu'il descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la ceinture, malheureusement très basse. Lise fut parcourue par des frissons mais elle s'interdit de se détendre. Elle s'enferma dans sa tête, répétant des diagnostiques différentiels pour des maladies qu'elle ne croiserait certainement jamais. Mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment parce qu'elle sentit très nettement lorsque Mewtwo estima avoir fini. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la grosse tête de Mewtwo reposait presque sur son épaule. Il avait fermé les yeux et inspirait à grandes bouffées.

– Tu sens bon, lâcha Mewtwo sans bouger.

– C'est... c'est la crème.

Mewtwo inspira à nouveau, comme s'il étudiait avec soin l'odeur, et ça mit Lise encore plus mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'elle sentait mauvais ? Elle s'était un peu baignée en fin d'après-midi mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était vraiment lavée. C'était atrocement gênant.

– C'est autre chose, annonça finalement Mewtwo en se relevant.

Et il s'éloigna dans les bois avant que Lise eut pu ajouter quoi que soit. Elle était trop occupée à calmer son cœur de toute façon.


	13. The day she fell in strawberries

On pouvait voir le pont barrer l'horizon. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une quarantaine de kilomètres de port Yoneuve. Le fleuve s'était élargi au point où on ne voyait plus l'autre côté. Depuis la cime de son arbre, Mewtwo pouvait même entendre les sirènes des bateaux, comme de gros coups de klaxon. L'humaine l'attendait au sol.

Ils avaient passé deux jours sur place à cause de son coup de soleil ou sa brûlure ou quoi que ce fut. Mewtwo s'était contenté de tourner et virer aux alentours, pour passer le temps. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de rester à côté de l'humaine parce que quelque chose le dérangeait mais il n'avait pas su dire quoi. Être perturbé n'était pas dans ses habitudes alors il avait limité les contacts. Fort heureusement, il n'avait plus eu à lui étaler à nouveau ce truc gras sur la peau – il en avait eu plein les mains et il avait fallu laver et relaver pour que ça parte. Ils s'étaient remis en route et les choses avaient repris leur cours, autant que possible. L'humaine avait projeté de retourner sur la grande route mais Mewtwo trouvait les bois plus pratiques et surtout plus discrets. Les abords du fleuve étaient assez marécageux de ce côté-là. Il y avait toutes sortes de plantes et d'animaux, les deux en grande quantité. L'humaine avait dit que c'était une réserve naturelle. Mewtwo trouvait le concept typiquement humain mais allez faire comprendre ça à la sienne. Elle était complètement aveugle lorsqu'il s'agissait de voir les idées farfelues ou les contradictions de son espèce. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait que de petits chemins plus ou moins boueux à suivre, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mewtwo grimpait régulièrement dans les grands arbres qu'il croisait pour estimer leur avancée – pratiquement nulle, de son point de vue. S'ils avançaient de vingt-cinq kilomètres par jour, c'était tout simplement merveilleux.

Et pourtant, port Yoneuve n'était plus très loin. L'humaine allait enfin lui servir. Elle partirait en éclaireur pour se renseigner sur les bateaux à destination de Renouet, elle embarquerait et il s'y glisserait discrètement à la première occasion. Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait voler au-dessus des flots mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où Renouet pouvait bien être et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver encore une fois au milieu de l'océan, à des centaines de kilomètres de la première terre habitable. Ça lui était déjà arrivé et, vraiment, ce n'était pas une expérience à retenter. En plus, il n'aimait pas spécialement le poisson.

– Tu vois la ville ? demanda l'humaine depuis le pied de l'arbre.

Question discrétion, les humains avaient certainement un score négatif, pensa Mewtwo en serrant les dents à s'en faire péter l'émail. Avait-elle besoin de brailler ? Il avait une très bonne ouïe, merci bien. Bien sûr, il n'était pas capable de l'entendre murmurer à des kilomètres à la ronde mais elle aurait pu se contenter de parler normalement, comme s'il était à côté d'elle. Et il pouvait toujours lire ses pensées s'il fallait être extrêmement discret.

– Pichu piiiii ! brailla à son tour le pichu.

Mewtwo se laissa tomber au sol et visa exprès le pichu qui sauta de côté _in extremis_.

– _Une quarantaine de kilomètres. On y sera demain_.

– Déjà ! s'étonna l'humaine.

– _Ça fait vingt-et-un jours qu'on est parti donc il serait plus juste de dire « enfin »_.

– Montrerais-tu des signes d'impatience à l'idée de notre future séparation ? le titilla l'humaine.

Mewtwo fit claquer sa langue mais ne répondit pas. Elle était très forte lorsqu'il s'agissait de joutes verbales et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour ça.

Quelque part, il avait hâte de retrouver sa vie sans cette gênante petite chose fragile qui ne supportait même pas de rester longtemps au soleil. Il aimait rester plusieurs jours dans les coins agréables à vivre. Il appréciait de prendre les airs pour aller plus vite, parfois. Avec l'humaine, on allait toujours au même rythme et au sol, marchant et marchant encore, un pied devant l'autre. Il fallait s'arrêter lorsque la nuit tombait – une hérésie –, il fallait manger plusieurs fois par jour – une perte de temps –, il fallait faire attention où on posait les pieds et ainsi de suite. La vie était nettement plus simple sans l'humaine.

Pourtant, elle était attachante, à sa façon. Il pouvait discuter avec elle, elle lui prêtait sa musique s'il le lui demandait et elle le laissait dormir dans sa tente lorsqu'il pleuvait – un confort que Mewtwo avait rapidement appris à reconnaître. Et puis elle avait parfois des idées tordues digne de lui-même. Mewtwo aimait les expériences et pratiquait régulièrement alors il appréciait qu'elle ait de drôles d'idées – comme cette histoire de sphère semi-rigide ou quoi que ce fut.

Autre point appréciable : elle gardait ses questions pour elle. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur lui mais elle ne l'embêtait pas avec ça. Parfois, elle le regardait et Mewtwo attendait ses questions – qui étaient très présentes dans ses pensées – mais elle détournait finalement le regard et passait à autre chose. Elle se disait qu'il ne voudrait certainement pas être dérangé avec des questions indiscrètes. Elle avait parfaitement raison.

L'idée de la séparation n'effleurait pas encore Mewtwo, en vérité. Il voyait ça de manière indistincte, une sorte de fatalité. Oui, ça arriverait bien un jour, le jour où ils retrouveraient le père de l'humaine en fait. Mais il n'y avait pas de date définie. C'était une possibilité, quelque chose qui arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Il n'y avait donc pas encore matière à s'inquiéter pour les adieux.

Ce soir-là, l'humaine fut particulièrement calme, du moins Mewtwo le crut-il au début. Elle lançait distraitement un bâton au pichu. Celui-ci mettait un point d'honneur à l'embêter en le lui ramenant puisqu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser, d'après ce que Mewtwo pouvait distinguer dans son esprit. Pour sa part, il avait compris que c'était un jeu pour les humains, un jeu déplorable mais il n'était pas là pour juger, et le quiproquo l'amusait assez.

– Tu as peut-être raison, lâcha l'humaine.

Mewtwo la regarda par-dessus le feu de camp, sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. Son esprit était calme mais émettait clairement une seule idée : ils devaient se séparer. Mewtwo se redressa, soudainement plus alerte.

– C'est non, répondit-il.

Il avait usé de sa voix. Ça avait toujours plus d'impact sur l'humaine que la télépathie.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu lises dans mes pensées, grogna-t-elle. C'est dérangeant.

– Tu respires bien.

– Quel est le rapport ?

– Ça tient du réflexe pour tout ce qui respire.

– Lire dans les pensées est un réflexe, pour toi... C'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

Mewtwo hocha la tête positivement. N'était-ce pas évident ? Il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter sous prétexte qu'une humaine n'aimait pas sa manière de faire. Elle devrait s'y habituer un jour ou l'autre.

L'humaine secoua la main, comme pour chasser la discussion.

– Bref, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux qu'on se sépare effectivement.

– Et j'ai dit non, insista Mewtwo. Tu as une dette envers moi.

– Je sais et je ne l'oublie pas mais...

– Il n'y a pas de mais.

– Mais, disais-je, il faut être réaliste : les choses vont se compliquer à partir de maintenant.

– Si ce n'est que ça...

– Hors de question que tu exploses la tête de toutes les personnes qu'on croisera.

– Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

– Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu effaces la mémoire de chaque personne qui te verra.

– Ça, par contre, ça y était.

– Je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

– Je ne risque rien, rappela sèchement Mewtwo.

– Je crains pour les autres, pour les humains, répliqua l'humaine.

Mewtwo haussa les sourcils. L'humaine poursuivit :

– J'ignore complètement comment tu procèdes et j'ai peur que tu ne fasses plus de mal que de bien.

– J'admets que mes premières tentatives n'ont pas été très brillantes mais j'ai capté le truc, se défendit Mewtwo.

– Tu sais comment tu fais ?

– Eh bien, je regarde rapidement ce que l'humain a en tête, je sélectionne les pensées qui me concernent et je les supprime.

– D'accord, c'est logique, mais physiquement, insista l'humaine.

– Physiquement ?

– Le cerveau est une structure très complexe. La mémoire tient à des agencements de neurones et leurs connexions. Objectivement, la mémoire est une information qui circule.

– Hein ?

Il devait bien l'admettre, Mewtwo n'avait rien de plus intelligent à dire. Il regarda l'humaine sortir un bloc note puis gribouiller allègrement dessus. Elle avait dessiné une espèce de filet avec des trous dissymétriques ou bien des étoiles avec des tentacules qui se touchaient, il ne savait pas trop.

– Ça, ce sont des neurones. Ok ? demanda-t-elle en pointant les étoiles.

– Admettons, hésita Mewtwo en penchant la tête pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

– Les neurones sont répartis sur une fine couche à la surface du cerveau, la matière grise, et toutes leurs connexions, par les axiomes (elle pointait à présent les tentacules), constituent la matière blanche. Ces axiomes sont des chemins pour les influx électriques. Tu suis ?

– Non. Depuis quand est-il question d'électricité ?

– C'est l'information dont je te parlais.

Mewtwo attendit la suite mais elle ne vint pas. Ça devait être clair pour l'humaine mais, pour lui, ça s'apparentait à quelque chose de totalement nouveau. Il ne voyait pas le cerveau comme un tas d'étoiles grises et de tentacules blancs mais comme une grosse gelée plus ou moins conductrice de ce qu'il projetait, quoi que ce fut, pour y trouver quelque chose. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas admettre devant l'humaine qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il fit tout comme et montra des signes d'impatience pour qu'elle soit dans l'embarras – quoi ? moi, ne rien comprendre ? et puis quoi encore, misérable humaine ?

– Donc, reprit l'humaine, l'information... Mettons que tu penses à une fraise.

– Une fraise, répéta Mewtwo avec peu de conviction.

– Oui, une fraise. L'information « fraise » n'est pas stockée dans un neurone.

Elle dessina une petite fraise dans une étoile qu'elle barra d'une croix.

– L'information « fraise » est générée par stimulus. Par exemple, tu vois une fraise ou tu sens son odeur et tu te dis : « ah, c'est une fraise ». Eh bien, pour en arriver à cette conclusion, ton cerveau a cherché ce que c'était, ce truc rouge qui sent bon. Là, les neurones se sont consultés, suivant leur spécialité, et un influx électrique les a parcourus, très très vite et de plein de manières différentes. Eh bien, l'un de ces chemins a provoqué la réponse. L'information « fraise » n'est pas dans un neurone mais est contenue dans un chemin « fraise » qui relie différents neurones. Tu comprends ?

– Le chemin, pas le neurone, répéta Mewtwo.

– Exact. Ma question était : est-ce que tu détruis le chemin ou les neurones qui y sont associés ? Ou bien, est-ce que tu arrives à annuler le chemin ?

Mewtwo réfléchit une seconde à la question mais ce que lui racontait l'humaine n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont il voyait les choses. Il ignorait tout des chemins, des étoiles-neurones et il n'aimait pas les fraises de toute façon. Pourtant, il devait bien dire quelque chose à l'humaine mais il ignorait quoi. Il chercha un moyen d'expliquer sa manière de voir les choses mais, plus il cherchait, moins il trouvait.

– Je le fais, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il, agacé.

– Bon, je reformule : est-ce que, après avoir effacé la mémoire de quelqu'un, il y a un trou dans son cerveau ?

– Il n'est pas question de trou, grogna Mewtwo.

– Alors quoi ?

– Disons que la gelée est juste... restructurée.

L'humaine fronça les sourcils et mit un peu de temps à en tirer sa conclusion.

– Donc tu ne détruis pas les neurones, tu modifies simplement les connexions...

– Si ça te fait plaisir de le dire comme ça, marmonna Mewtwo.

– J'ignore quand même si ça fait du mal.

– Ce qu'on ignore ne peut nous blesser.

– Où as-tu appris cette expression ? s'étonna l'humaine.

Mewtwo haussa les épaules. Apprendre la langue des humains était déjà fastidieux, si en plus il fallait se souvenir de quand et comment il avait appris telle phrase toute faite...

– Bref, si on reste ensemble, j'aimerais que tu limites les effacements au strict minimum. Il faudra te montrer très discret.

– Je suis extrêmement très discret, répliqua Mewtwo.

– Oui, sauf que ça ne se dit pas.

Il gronda mais l'humaine n'eut pas peur. Pire : elle rit. Mewtwo passa la nuit dans un arbre plus éloigné que d'habitude.

Au matin, l'air était humide et moite. Abby détestait ce genre de temps. Ils se taperaient certainement un orage dans la journée. Ça l'attristait mais Star semblait ravie. En effet, pendant les quelques heures précédents un orage, la pression atmosphérique est tellement forte qu'il n'y a pratiquement pas de vent. Lorsqu'il se met à souffler, il n'y a généralement plus qu'à courir sous un arbre dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire rincer. Mais, avant, on est assuré que les odeurs ne se baladent pas trop loin. Or, c'était aujourd'hui que Star et Lucas mettaient leur plan à exécution.

– Comment procède-t-on ? demanda Abby en lassant ses baskets.

Lucas jeta un coup d'œil à Star, incertain. Celle-ci prit les choses en main. Et tes couilles par la même, pensa Abby en fixant Lucas.

– Je vais être en embuscade. Lucas sera loin de moi pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Toi, tu n'es là qu'en renfort.

– Je tabasse tout le monde si ça dégénère ? railla Abby.

Star hocha la tête et Abby se dit qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette fille. Bon, d'accord, Star n'avait pas été consultée pour l'agrandissement de l'équipe mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour l'envoyer cueillir des fleurs pendant que les deux autres allaient s'amuser !

– Viens avec moi, on va faire un bout de chemin ensemble, annonça Lucas.

Abby s'assura que ses pokéballs étaient bien attachées à sa ceinture et se mit en route. Star n'avait pas voulu lui dire quel type de pokémon elle pourrait affronter mais Lucas lui avait donné l'information. Pour sa sécurité, avait-il dit. Abby reconnaissait volontiers que c'était un argument valable dans le cas d'un affrontement avec un pokémon inconnu. En tournoi, connaître les types des pokémons de ses adversaires était de la tricherie pure et simple. Abby avait un peu l'impression de marcher sur la ligne. Ce n'était pas très équitable, d'après elle, mais Lucas affirmait qu'il valait mieux être bien armé face à G-G. Abby avait modifié son équipe en conséquence.

G-G étant un type psy, elle avait privilégié les types insecte, spectre et ténèbres – respectivement : Brutapode et Mygavolt, Lugulabre et Zoroark – mais elle n'avait pas pu se défaire de deux de ses chouchous : Monaflémit et Rayquaza. Elle cumulait ainsi dix types différents – insecte, poison, électrique, spectre, feu, ténèbres, dragon, vol et normal –, ce qui représentait une belle petite armée. Elle n'était pas peu fière de ses pokémons et elle espérait presque que Star se louperait pour qu'elle puisse intervenir.

Lucas et Abby pataugeaient donc dans le fouillis de plantes et de marres. Ils avaient conjecturé les chemins possibles que prendraient G-G et cette Lise mais ils n'avaient pas été sûrs de leur coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils les repèrent deux jours plus tôt. Abby avait utilisé un de ses pokémons comme espion, un couaneton. Il passait parfaitement inaperçu dans la réserve naturelle, au milieu des autres couanetons sauvages, et c'était bien le but recherché. Le temps de ramasser leurs affaires au centre pokémon de port Yoneuve et ils étaient en route pour tendre leur piège. Star barrerait la route de G-G tout en étant cachée tandis que Lucas et Abby contourneraient largement le pokémon pour le rattraper par l'arrière. Enfin, Lucas seulement, se rappela Abby. Pour sa part, elle resterait discrète et n'interviendrait qu'en cas de problème.

La météo jouait pour eux, manifestement. L'atmosphère avait beau se charger et les nuages monter, l'orage se retenait. Quant au vent, il commençait à souffler un peu mais venait du delta donc de côté. Star ne serait pas repérée à l'odeur et eux non plus. C'était le plus important. Un piège n'était plus un piège si l'on était repéré et attendu.

Ils marchèrent trois bonnes heures dans les marais. Abby grimpa sur son brutapode qui se fit un plaisir de patauger à sa place mais elle dut le remettre dans sa pokéball lorsque Lucas partit seul de son côté. Abby n'avait aucune envie de rester loin derrière à attendre de possibles cris alors elle prit un chemin parallèle à celui de Lucas, à environ cent mètres de lui. La végétation était tellement florissante qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être particulièrement discrète. L'odeur de son brutapode recouvrait suffisamment la sienne pour qu'elle se fonde complètement dans le décor. Et puis, zut ! Elle n'était pas devenue triple maître pokémon en se tournant les pouces ! Abby était allée dans des coins inaccessibles et elle savait y faire. Tout le monde la prenait pour une idiote parce qu'elle parlait fort et beaucoup mais elle avait obtenu toutes ses victoires à force de travail. Elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à entraîner jusqu'à un très bon niveau tous les pokémons qu'elle avait capturés, ce qui représentait pratiquement quatre cents bestioles de tous les types. Non seulement elle était très douée question stratégie mais elle était, en prime, un excellent dresseur.

D'accord, elle avait pris la mouche et elle était vexée d'être reléguée au plan de secours. Et puis d'abord, cette Star n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être un dresseur pokémon, même si elle en avait quelques uns sur elle. A quoi lui servirait celui-là s'il était aussi puissant que ses dires ? Si c'était pour le sport, c'était dangereux d'affronter un pokémon aussi balèze. Et pourquoi Lucas s'en occupait, d'abord ? Abby ne comprenait pas tout avec ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire.

Il était évident que Lucas lui avait caché bien des informations et il ne fallait pas compter sur Star pour compléter les blancs dans le texte. Abby avait décidé de garder quelques révélations pour elle, puisque c'était la politique de l'équipe. Par exemple, elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle se réservait le droit d'intervenir si la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Et pas seulement si G-G se révélait trop fort pour Star et Lucas.

En parlant de Lucas, elle l'entendit appeler Lise. Abby trouva tant bien que mal un arbre où se percher et elle put facilement repérer Lucas à sa tignasse blonde, à l'aide de ses jumelles. En scrutant les alentours, Abby vit une fille brune à queue de cheval avec un gros sac à dos et un pichu perché dessus. C'était ça, G-G ? Abby devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt déçue. D'accord, les pichus n'étaient pas courants dans le coin, les seuls exemplaires venaient généralement avec leur dresseur, mais de là à le prendre pour un 00ber... Ceci dit, à moins que ce pichu ait développé des pouvoirs psychiques, auquel cas il serait particulièrement intéressant, il ne pouvait pas être la cible de Star et Lucas.

Alors qu'elle observait plus attentivement, il y eut un flash derrière Lucas, un flash de téléportation, et un immense pokémon gris à la queue violette se matérialisa juste derrière Lucas. Abby retint son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareil pokémon. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Lucas. Enfin, peut-être pas maintenant que G-G lui posait la main sur l'épaule – grosse main et il serrait manifestement vu la tronche que tirait Lucas. Abby n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter, là-bas, mais ça n'avait pas l'air très amusant. La fille, Lise, semblait en colère et Lucas de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Soudain, G-G tourna la tête sur sa gauche et Abby comprit dans l'instant qu'il avait repéré Star. G-G téléporta Lucas Dieu sait où d'un mouvement rageur et se jetait vers la fille lorsque la détonation retentit.

Abby fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle en lâcha ses jumelles. Elle ne réfléchit pas, sauta de son arbre et courut à travers la végétation. Il lui fallut trop longtemps à son goût pour parcourir les cent mètres qui la séparait du lieu du drame. Elle ne trouva que la fille étendue par terre, dans une drôle de position à cause de son sac à dos, et son pichu piaillant à côté. Elle était inconsciente, une seringue hypodermique plantée en haut de la cuisse. Ses pantalons beiges étaient tachés de sang à cet endroit. Abby ne réfléchit pas plus que depuis le coup de feu. Elle se jeta à côté de la fille, la libéra de son sac, l'allongea correctement et écouta son cœur. Qui ne battait pas. Et elle ne respirait pas non plus. Abby n'eut pas besoin de se souvenir des gestes du massage cardiaque – tous les dresseurs de pokémon étaient obligés de suivre une petite formation sur les « gestes qui sauvent » avant qu'ils ne partent à l'aventure, ce qui paraissait être, rétrospectivement, une très bonne idée. Elle les exécuta sans se poser de question, donnant de l'air lorsqu'il le fallait, appuyant régulièrement sur la poitrine. Elle entendit bien un ou deux autres coups de feu mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Ce devait faire une bonne minute qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir la fille en vie lorsque G-G apparut. Abby jeta instinctivement la pokéball de son Rayquaza qui s'enroula aussitôt autour d'elle, la gueule grande ouverte, prêt à en découdre. Tout en continuant le massage cardiaque, elle vit avec horreur Rayquaza être soulevé du sol par une force invisible et jeté dans le fleuve sans qu'il ait pu résister. Abby foudroya G-G du regard. Elle sentait la sueur rouler le long de son front, de ses bras et son dos et le ciel commençait à gronder. Elle vit bien le sang qui avait éclaboussé G-G mais elle s'en moqua autant que la blessure qu'il avait au flanc.

– Si j'arrête le massage cardiaque, elle meurt, lâcha-t-elle en le défiant du regard. Il faut la conduire tout de suite dans un hôpital, tu piges ?

La grande queue de G-G fouettait l'air. Une lueur bleue flottait dans le fond de ses yeux. Abby savait qu'il évaluait la situation, qu'il lisait dans son esprit.

– Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, insista-t-elle.

Elle se pencha pour donner de l'air à Lise puis reprit le massage. G-G n'avait pas bougé mais Rayquaza était sorti de l'eau et attendait les ordres. Abby le siffla et il vint se poster derrière elle, au raz du sol, montrant bien ses crocs à G-G.

– Alors c'est moi qui l'embarque, déclara Abby.

Elle se releva pour prendre Lise par les aisselles mais elle fut prise de nausées et, soudainement, elle se retrouva à un bon mètre du sol. Le choc fut moins rude pour elle que pour Lise. Ils étaient à présent dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse, elle ne savait où. G-G semblait lui-même désorienté.

Une porte grinça et ils se tournèrent tous les deux comme un seul homme. Une ombre se présenta, en contre-jour. Elle eut un petit hoquet désabusé.

– Eh bien, eh bien, lâcha une voix masculine. Ne dit-on pas que le coupable revient toujours sur les lieux du crime ? N'est-ce pas ? Mewtwo...


	14. Congratulations, it's a boy!

Lorsqu'Abby revint dans la chambre, Mewtwo n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il occupait un vieux fauteuil défoncé dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et l'avait placé de manière à tout voir arriver. Les rideaux étaient tirés, la lampe de chevet allumée, tout comme les différents appareils qui surveillaient l'état de Lise. Abby s'affala dans son propre fauteuil sans un mot et se mit à contempler la malade.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle végétait dans un état plus ou moins comateux. Elle avait pris une seringue hypodermique dans la hanche à la place de Mewtwo. Ces trucs-là étaient remplis d'un puissant décontractant musculaire. Bien dosé, il permettait de ralentir les battements cardiaques et de relâcher tous les autres muscles. Une fois touchée, la cible zigzaguait un peu, perdait le contrôle de ses mouvements et tombait au sol sans plus pouvoir bouger. Elle sombrait également dans un demi-sommeil à cause du rythme cardiaque ralenti. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on avait expliqué à Abby. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne le problème : la seringue étant destinée à Mewtwo, Lise s'était prise une dose beaucoup trop importante par rapport à son poids. Une dose potentiellement mortelle. En vérité, sans le massage cardiaque qu'Abby lui avait prodigué, Lise serait morte. Il n'était cependant pas certain qu'elle se réveille, à court ou à long terme.

– _Elle remonte_, pensa Mewtwo.

Abby tourna la tête vers l'écran de l'électroencéphalogramme et vit que les courbes changeaient effectivement de motifs mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que Lise se réveillerait. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que ce phénomène se répétait mais elle replongeait systématiquement au bout de quelques minutes. Et à chaque fois, Mewtwo s'enfermait dans le silence pendant des heures.

Bon, elle ne raffolait pas de sa conversation non plus. Lucas avait raison : c'était un pokémon très étrange et unique en son genre. Abby avait croisé quelques pokémons particulièrement intelligents – son Rayquaza faisait partie de ceux-là – mais celui-ci explosait tous les records. Il se savait supérieur aux « misérables humains » et ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur pour se faire des amis. Abby aimait peut-être les pokémons et les siens en particulier mais elle avait toujours été claire avec eux : il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Or Mewtwo les piétinait allègrement. Il ne respectait pas les humains et estimait qu'il pouvait en tuer autant qu'il le voulait. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien détruit l'humanité entière si ça avait pu ramener définitivement Lise dans le monde des vivants.

Il avait beau dire et redire qu'il détestait les humains, qu'il ne voyageait avec celle-ci uniquement parce qu'elle avait une lourde dette envers lui et donc qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'ils avaient un but commun en prime, et cetera, Abby voyait bien qu'il tenait à elle. A sa manière, certes, mais le résultat était le même. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour en arriver là mais il n'était pas possible de poser la question. Mewtwo ne répondrait pas ou pourrait se montrer désagréable si elle le faisait.

Ils avaient eu quelques petits accrochages au cour de la semaine. Il n'avait pas posé la main sur elle mais ce n'était pas passé loin. Depuis, Abby faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'avait pas envie de le combattre parce qu'elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle y laisserait des plumes. La dernière fois, Auguste avait dû intervenir pour calmer les choses.

Mewtwo les avait téléportés dans l'endroit qu'il associait le plus à un hôpital. En vérité, c'était un ancien laboratoire. Il était à moitié détruit par une coulée de lave mais les bâtiments restants tenaient encore debout et étaient encore occupés. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un laboratoire très officiel. D'après ce qu'Abby avait intercepté ici et là, ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où on philosophait beaucoup sur l'éthique.

Auguste était à la fois champion d'arène, généticien, aubergiste et guide touristique à ses heures perdues. Il connaissait des tas d'anecdotes et de blagues et, surtout, il n'avait absolument pas peur de Mewtwo. Abby ignorait pourquoi mais elle appréciait d'avoir ce genre de personne dans les parages. Parce qu'à part Auguste, tout le monde évitait de contrarier Mewtwo ou simplement de le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde au laboratoire mais il n'y avait pas d'exception.

L'électroencéphalogramme se calma un peu pour retrouver des courbes plus aplaties. Même Abby savait que ce n'était pas bon signe mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle vit Mewtwo fermer les yeux et l'entendit soupirer.

– Tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose ? demanda Abby, agacée par la situation.

Mewtwo ne lui répondit pas. Il prenait rarement cette peine.

– T'es un pokémon psy, continua-t-elle. Tu pourrais stimuler son cerveau ou j'sais pas quoi.

Toujours pas de réponse. Abby ravala les jurons qu'elle avait envie de cracher.

– On pourrait aussi la baffer pour voir si ça fait quelque chose.

Mewtwo rouvrit les yeux pour la fusiller du regard. Abby soutint ce regard violet qui terrorisait tant de gens et ne lâcha pas l'affaire, même quand un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge du pokémon. Il n'avait manifestement jamais appris où était sa place et quel était son rôle, en tant que pokémon, et voilà le résultat : une bestiole psy de cent vingt kilogrammes ultra-puissante, sans aucune morale et qui n'avait aucuns remords à tuer si on la contrariait. Abby n'aimait pas les mesures radicales mais elle était prête à fermer les yeux dans ce cas. S'il était question un jour ou l'autre de faire disparaître ce pokémon, elle participerait même à l'opération.

Malheureusement, elle comprenait Star et Lucas. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes motivations mais ils auraient été d'accord sur la finalité. Mewtwo était peut-être un pokémon unique en son genre mais il représentait aussi un certain danger. D'après ce que Lucas lui avait dit, Abby savait que Mewtwo n'était pas innocent. Il était suspecté dans la disparition de plusieurs dresseurs, même s'il avait été innocenté concernant les événements autour de Flocombe. Si un pokémon posait problème, qu'il soit ou non en captivité, on l'éliminait par sécurité. Pourquoi le cas de Mewtwo serait-il différent ?

Aucun des deux ne voulait détourner le regard le premier et Abby se demanda combien de temps ça allait durer. Heureusement pour elle, Auguste fit son apparition. C'était un sexagénaire bien conservé, un brin dandy, au crâne rasé mais à la moustache bien entretenue. Il se baladait toujours avec une canne mais Abby avait remarqué qu'il ne s'appuyait pas dessus. C'était plus pour l'apparence qu'autre chose, tout comme ses costumes blancs toujours impeccables et ses polos de marque.

– Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, les enfants ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Mewtwo renifla et retourna à ses affaires. Ce ne fut pas au goût d'Auguste qui se rapprocha et frappa un pied du fauteuil de sa canne. Mewtwo gronda tout en fixant le champion mais celui-ci ne plia pas non plus.

– Il me semble que nous avions un accord, continua-t-il en faisant tourner sa canne. Nous soignons ta petite copine et, en contre-partie, tu te soumets à quelques tests.

– _Elle n'est pas soignée_, répondit froidement Mewtwo.

– Il n'a jamais été question de guérison. Tu m'as dit « soigne-la », j'ai répondu « je vais faire mon possible contre quelques petites choses ». Tu te souviens, je pense.

Mewtwo ne broncha pas mais Abby pouvait voir qu'il était en colère. Il était peut-être très intelligent mais il n'avait pas réfléchi sur le moment. Elle estimait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. D'ailleurs, Auguste ne s'adressait pas à elle alors elle n'avait rien à dire.

– Je prends ça pour un oui, reprit Auguste. Bien. Allons, debout. Le scanner t'attend. On a bricolé une rallonge pour la table à ton attention. Tu as tellement grandi !

Mewtwo se leva à contrecœur. Il resta un instant à regarder Lise avant de suivre Auguste hors de la chambre.

– Je te préviens s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, lança Abby avant que le champion ne ferme la porte.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Lise allait miraculeusement se réveiller maintenant, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

– Arrête de bouger, ordonna une voix par l'interphone.

Mewtwo soupira puis s'astreignit à l'immobilité. Il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il chassait mais l'exercice lui paraissait bien plus difficile enfermé dans une boîte. Il n'était pas vraiment enfermé et il se trouvait dans un cylindre mais les effets étaient les mêmes. Les claquements et les grondements du scanner ne lui permettaient pas de se décontracter non plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se laissait scruter par un scanner et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

La machine arrêta de faire du bruit et un homme en blouse blanche sortit de la pièce adjacente pour aider Mewtwo à sortir du scanner – il avait un moyen bien plus simple pour ça mais ça impliquait de faire sauter toute l'installation. L'humain était du genre que Mewtwo détestait le plus après les dresseurs : un scientifique. Il avait un physique très commun, un type moyen et brun à lunettes, avec quelques kilogrammes en trop peut-être. Il n'osait pas poser les yeux sur Mewtwo et c'était bien sa seule qualité.

– Tu veux venir voir ? demanda Auguste depuis l'autre pièce.

Mewtwo grogna plus qu'il ne répondit et se glissa dans ladite pièce sans oublier de se baisser pour passer sous la porte – il s'en était pris une ou deux au début.

Auguste était assis devant des ordinateurs, à un long bureau face à une épaisse vitre teintée. La pièce baignait dans une atmosphère verte assez perturbante mais Mewtwo ne montra pas son malaise. Il s'assit à distance respectable des trois humains présents. Auguste se décala un peu pour qu'il puisse bien voir les écrans. Ils présentaient des scans comme Mewtwo en avait déjà vus. C'était étrange de se dire qu'on pouvait voir à l'intérieur de lui avec des champs électromagnétiques et il se demanda un instant s'il ne faisait pas lui-même la même chose. Après tout, ce qu'il « voyait » lorsqu'il scrutait un corps correspondait plus ou moins à ces trucs sur les écrans.

– Il va falloir quelques minutes pour que les ordinateurs tirent une version en trois dimensions de tout ça, informa Auguste, mais on va attendre en regardant un peu. Bon, voyons ça.

Il resta silencieux un moment, tout comme les deux autres humains. Ils étaient très absorbés par leur tâche et Mewtwo perdit vite patience.

– L'examen de la tête ne présente pas d'anomalie, marmonna Auguste. Enfin, on a rien pour comparer mais on ne voit rien qui ressemble à une tumeur ou à un anévrisme. Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Mewtwo.

– _Elle en a parlé_, répondit-il.

– Tu pourrais l'appeler par son nom, tu ne crois pas ?

Mewtwo détourna la tête mais Auguste ne pouvait pas le voir parce qu'il était tourné vers les écrans, complètement absorbé. L'examen continua en silence quelques minutes encore avant qu'un assistant annonce que la visualisation était prête. Auguste l'afficha sur un très grand écran de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mewtwo ouvrit de grands yeux en se découvrant sur l'écran. C'était effectivement lui, allongé comme il l'avait été dans le scanner, mais sans couleur.

– Bon, l'épiderme ne nous intéresse pas pour l'instant, déclara Auguste.

Un assistant, celui à lunettes, tira un clavier à lui et appuya dessus. Soudainement, la peau disparut du modèle numérique et Mewtwo découvrit tous ses muscles, ses tendons, ses ligaments, le tout en couleurs pour l'occasion. Ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose de se voir ainsi et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Le modèle tourna dans tous les sens plusieurs fois avant que les humains ne soient satisfaits. Ils éliminèrent les muscles comme ils l'avaient fait avec la peau pour laisser apparaître les organes. Cette fois, Mewtwo se décida : il n'aimait vraiment pas ce truc. Il allait faire part de sa découverte lorsque Auguste lâcha un « oh ! » qui surprit tout le monde.

– Zoomez sur le bassin, ordonna-t-il.

Ce que l'assistant à lunettes fit. Auguste se tapa le genou de la main.

– Eh bah ça alors !

– _Quoi ?_ grogna Mewtwo.

– Voilà un changement sur lequel je n'aurais pas pu parier le jour de ta naissance.

Mewtwo gronda pour signifier qu'il n'aimait pas l'attente. Ce fut assez efficace sur les assistants mais Auguste en rit.

– Nous pouvons officiellement dire aujourd'hui que tu es devenu un grand garçon, railla Auguste. Tu vois ces deux glandes, là ? Ce sont des testicules.

– _Et alors ?_ insista lourdement Mewtwo.

– Et alors, personne n'aurait pu penser que tu serais un jour capable de te reproduire. Enfin, ce n'est pas encore prouvé. Généralement, les hybrides sont stériles. Mais ce développement est très intéressant quand même.

– _Les pokémons sont sexués, tout comme les humains. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec moi ?_

– Tu as tort sur un point : tous les pokémons ne sont pas sexués, répliqua Auguste. Certaines espèces sont hermaphrodites ou carrément asexuées. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

– _Les hermaphrodites peuvent changer de sexe et les asexués n'en ont pas._

– Exact. La plupart des pokémons très rares, ceux que nous appelons « légendaires », est hermaphrodite. Cela leur permet de se reproduire si deux d'entre eux se rencontrent, afin de perpétuer l'espèce. Par exemple, si deux mâles sont mis en présence, l'un d'eux deviendra une femelle et ils pourront vaquer à la continuité de l'espèce. Dans le cas des asexués, on assiste à un processus qui tient plus de la bactérie que de la reproduction telle qu'on la conçoit. Ils se dupliquent, en fait. Une partie de leurs cellules souches se loge dans ce qu'on appelle une cavité pseudo-utérine et se met à se dupliquer et à s'organiser comme le ferait un gamète fécondé.

– _Ils se clonent ?_ s'étonna Mewtwo.

– En quelque sorte. Enfin, ce n'est pas le cas des mews, dont tu es issu. Les mews font partie des hermaphrodites.

– _Mais je ne suis pas un mew._

– Non, effectivement, tu es un hybride mais tu as conservé cette faculté, apparemment. Quelque chose a dû stimuler ta différenciation.

– _Je n'ai jamais croisé de mew._

– Hybride, ça veut dire « mélange de différentes espèces ». Giovanni avait beau se targuer du titre de « clone », tu n'en es pas un. Nous avons dû compléter l'ADN de mew avec autre chose pour obtenir des sujets viables.

– _Autre chose ?_ s'indigna Mewtwo. _Des sujets ?_

Auguste haussa les épaules.

– Tu crois être le seul ? lança-t-il sur un ton de défi. Alors tu te trompes. Tu es le seul qui aies survécu jusque là mais le projet M2 compte à ce jour plus de sept cent cinquante essais. Certains sont nés mais ont dépéri. La plupart n'a pas vu terme.

– _Vous pensez au présent._

– Les expériences continuent, confirma Auguste.

Mewtwo se leva aussitôt et ses intentions ne laissaient guère de place à l'imagination mais l'humain plongea sa main dans une poche et en ressortit une petite télécommande qu'il lui brandit sous le nez.

– Un geste de trop et ta petite copine meurt, annonça Auguste. Et tu sais que je ne mens pas. Cette télécommande permet l'injection instantanée de cyanure dans le système sanguin de ta protégée. Elle sera morte dans la seconde suivante.

– _Faites donc_, défia Mewtwo.

Auguste fut décontenancé. Il tripota la télécommande quelques instants puis la rangea dans sa poche.

– Il serait dommage de la supprimer, s'expliqua-t-il. C'est un de mes sujets d'études, après tout.

– _Un sujet d'étude ?_

– A ma connaissance, c'est le seul être humain auquel tu apportes un semblant d'intérêt. C'est une énigme, vois-tu ?

Mewtwo renifla. Décidément, les humains ne comprenaient pas son point de vue. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à supprimer l'humaine puisqu'elle pouvait lui servir et elle lui servirait tôt ou tard. Bon, pour l'instant, elle lui avait surtout apporté des problèmes mais il fallait savoir voir à long terme.

– Pour en revenir au sujet qui fâche, reprit Auguste, tu n'es pas unique. Il s'avère juste que tu es le seul qui aies survécu. Je t'emmènerais voir tes petits frères et sœurs plus tard, si tu veux.

Mewtwo fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'Auguste le provoquait. Il ne devait pas y répondre mais la tentation d'asséner un coup fut plus forte que la raison.

– _Aucun ne marchera. Je ne les sens pas_.

Auguste fit un drôle de sourire, entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Il fit un signe à l'assistant à lunettes qui continua à enlever des trucs sur l'écran. Un squelette complet apparut mais l'attention de tout le monde fut détournée par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Auguste décrocha. Il lança un regard à Mewtwo en écoutant puis raccrocha.

– Ta petite copine est réveillée, annonça-t-il. On dirait que tu es un gros veinard.

Abby n'osait plus quitter son coin de la chambre. Elle n'était pas bien grande et présentement occupée par un médecin et une infirmière très affairés autour du lit. Ils inspectaient Lise sous toutes les coutures et celle-ci les repoussait mollement.

C'était un peu sa faute si Lise s'était réveillée « miraculeusement maintenant ». Abby s'était levée pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et elle avait arraché un câble en bougeant son fauteuil. Ce câble se révéla vite être indispensable au bon fonctionnement du respirateur artificiel qui cessa toute activité. Des alarmes s'étaient mises à bipper partout et Abby avait appelé à l'aide. Le médecin, un joli brin de fille, n'avait pas eu à faire grand chose, à sa grande surprise. L'arrêt brutal du respirateur avait forcé Lise à respirer par elle-même. On lui avait retiré un tube de la gorge et attendu quelques minutes pour voir comment les choses allaient. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que Lise ouvre les yeux. L'infirmière avait alors appelé Auguste et maintenant encore plus de monde allait débarquer.

Abby se sentit terriblement à l'étroit lorsque Mewtwo arriva – en claquant un grand coup la porte qui fit un trou dans le mur au niveau de la poignée. Il ignora majestueusement le médecin et l'infirmière pour s'intéresser uniquement à Lise. Celle-ci marmonnait des trucs incompréhensibles et luttait manifestement contre le sommeil. Mewtwo prit d'office sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Abby le suspectait d'effectuer un petit scran-crâne à sa façon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il tira sur la blouse de la malade pour voir si elle avait d'autres blessures et Lise marqua un peu plus son mécontentement. Elle lâcha même un « arrête » très convainquant pour un mort vivant. L'ordre suffit tout de même à stopper Mewtwo. Il reporta son attention sur les câbles qui reliaient encore Lise à des machines et les arracha d'un coup sans même les toucher.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'indigna le médecin alors que les machines criaient au viol.

Abby trouva surréaliste de vouvoyer Mewtwo mais elle se contenta de rester à sa place au lieu de faire part de son mauvais esprit.

Mewtwo ne répondit pas mais ses gestes étaient assez éloquents. Il se baissa pour prendre Lise dans les bras et Abby savait qu'il voulait se téléporter mais l'arrivée d'Auguste dans la chambre le retint.

– Repose-la, ordonna Auguste. Tu la mets en danger en agissant ainsi.

– _Je m'occuperai d'elle_, objecta Mewtwo. _Je l'ai déjà fait._

– Son entorse mal rétablie, c'est ton fait ? demanda le champion. Et son anémie ? Ses carences ? Faut-il aussi parler du coma de sept jours suite à une erreur d'administration d'une seringue qui t'était destinée ?

Abby vit une brève expression de culpabilité passer sur le visage de Mewtwo. Elle trouvait cet Auguste vraiment fort pour arriver à faire douter un tel pokémon. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir comment il s'y prenait.

– Elle est sortie du coma, reprit le médecin, mais elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire pour autant. Il faut la surveiller de très près pendant au moins deux jours et procéder à des examens complets. Son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène, c'est très grave. Elle a peut-être des séquelles. Croyez-moi, tout ce dont elle a besoin maintenant, c'est d'un lit et de repos dans de bonnes conditions, pas d'être trimbalée à droite et à gauche sans aucune précaution.

Mewtwo hésita quelques secondes puis reposa Lise dans son lit. Ça lui coûtait visiblement. Il laissa cependant le médecin et l'infirmière replacer les électrodes et rebrancher les câbles. Il leur fallut un peu plus de temps pour la perfusion, le temps de repercer la veine ailleurs – Mewtwo l'avait arrachée aussi et sans aucune délicatesse car Lise saignait.

Auguste attendit en lissant sa moustache et n'intervint que lorsque la tension eut décru dans la chambre. Il frappa trois coups au sol de sa canne pour attirer l'attention des personnes présentes.

– Tu pourras l'emmener dès que le docteur Sulivan aura donné son accord, confirma-t-il. Deux jours minimum, c'est bien cela, docteur ?

– Tout dépend de la vitesse de rétablissement de la patiente, répondit le médecin. Deux jours est un minimum mais resterait un délai dangereux. Le mieux serait une semaine d'observation. Elle s'est prise une dose qui correspondait à plus de deux fois son poids. Ce genre de chose a de lourdes conséquences.

– Bien bien, coupa Auguste qui n'avait pas envie qu'on s'éternise encore sur le sujet. Cela te laisse un peu de temps à me consacrer, Mewtwo.

– _J'ai déjà fait le scanner_, répliqua sèchement Mewtwo.

– Je parlais au pluriel. « Quelques petites choses », tu te rappelles ?

Mewtwo fronça les sourcils et gronda mais ça n'impressionna pas Auguste. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit. Il congédia le médecin et l'infirmière ainsi que les assistants restés à la porte. Abby ne bougea pas parce qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune instruction particulière. Elle aurait nettement préféré sortir elle aussi parce qu'elle se doutait d'un coup fourré.

– Je t'ai parlé succinctement du projet M2, reprit Auguste une fois la porte fermée. Eh bien, ici, c'est un peu le M2bis. Le projet a été lancé par la Team Rocket et les financements nous venaient d'elle. Lorsque Giovanni a enfin récupéré un sujet viable, il a décidé d'arrêter les frais. Le laboratoire a été fermé et le volcan l'a partiellement détruit à la fin de la même année. Seulement, tu as pris ton indépendance, dirons-nous, et Giovanni s'est retrouvé sans rien après avoir tant dépensé. Nous lui avons fait une offre qu'il a déclinée. Nous avions peut-être réussi mais tous les documents et les brevets lui appartenaient. Il a monté un autre laboratoire de son côté, un laboratoire où il a repris ses recherches. J'ai un espion là-bas et je sais qu'il a réussi. (Mewtwo se figea.) Enfin, qu'il est sur le point de réussir. Ses sujets sont encore endormis, comme tu l'as été pour terminer ta croissance, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines, peut-être de jours.

Auguste se ménagea une petite pause mélodramatique durant laquelle il passa une main ridée sur son front tendu, comme sous l'effet de la fatigue.

– Il va d'abord attaquer ce laboratoire, lorsque ses clones seront prêts, continua-t-il sur un ton sûr mais abattu. Nous avons mené nos propres expériences de notre côté, avec des méthodes différentes, beaucoup moins agressives. Nos petits ne peuvent pas être déplacés, pas avant leur naissance. Ils mourront certainement.

Abby jugea que jouer sur la fibre de l'instinct de survie de l'espèce ne marcherait pas sur Mewtwo et un coup d'œil suffit pour confirmer ses pensées. Mewtwo se fichait autant des futures petites copies de lui que de sa première chaussette. Auguste dut s'en rendre compte lui aussi car il réattaqua sous un autre angle.

– Et ensuite, Giovanni te cherchera et te traquera sans répit. Il lancera sur toi ses nouveaux clones, mieux pensés, mieux fabriqués, mieux entraînés, et tu n'auras plus qu'à te terrer dans une grotte et prier pour qu'on ne te trouve pas. Tu as tout intérêt à le détruire avant qu'il ne te détruise.

Mewtwo renifla, ce qui arracha un sourire à Abby. Ce long monologue l'avait aussi fait sourire. Pourquoi tant de mélodrame ? Auguste aurait pu se contenter de dire « détruis mon ennemi », il aurait perdu moins de salive.

– _Deux jours, c'est ça ?_ demanda Mewtwo.

– Minimum, insista Auguste. Ta petite copine est dans un sale état.

– Je suis pas sa petite copine, marmonna Lise dans un état second.

Personne ne releva, même si tout le monde lança un regard en coin à la malade. Elle luttait encore pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mewtwo posa à nouveau sa main sur sa tête mais ne fit rien ni n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Lise tenta de bredouiller quelque chose mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle se contenta de le regarder tout en papillonnant des yeux et relever les paupières fut plus difficile à chaque battement.

– _Deux jours_, répéta Mewtwo.

Il attrapa Abby par l'épaule et les téléporta.

ADN de grenouilles hermaphrodites -> gros bordel -> vélociraptors qui se reproduisent -> traumatisme). Disons que l'un des 2 pokémons en présence se dévoue à la tâche. Ou ils font ça à pierre-papier-ciseaux-lézard-Spock. Star et Lucas ? Disons qu'Abby ne parle pas de choses qui fâchent quand elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir gérer la situation après, ce qui est présentement le cas ^^, Et disons aussi qu'il faut que je me décide sur leur sors... ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié la blessure de Mewtwo... Tant pis, il est grand, il se démerde (à la base, il devait se faire exploser un rein mais qu'importe...) Merci ! Et bonne continuation pour le truc qui te plaît pas ! ->


	15. The best of them

Abby était plus absorbée par l'immense queue violette se mouvant devant elle que par le sujet du meeting. Le pokémon dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'il rabattit sa queue autour de lui et posa même ses pieds dessus pour l'immobiliser complètement.

– Tu disais ? demanda innocemment Abby.

Mewtwo gronda et elle lui lança un regard navré. Qu'il se comporte en bête sauvage si ça lui chantait, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Enfin, plus ou moins.

– _Tu feras diversion_, résuma le pokémon.

– En agitant mes petits bras devant l'arène ?

– _En défiant le champion._

– Non ! objecta Abby. Si je fais ça, je vais être grillée ici et je ne pourrais pas participer à la ligue du Kanto lorsque je le voudrais !

– _Ce n'est pas mon problème_.

Ce fut au tour d'Abby de grogner mais ça n'avança pas plus les choses.

– Je n'ai même pas de pokémons de la région, je vais trop me faire remarquer !

– _Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es venu tester les arènes_, s'impatienta Mewtwo.

– Mais je ne peux pas avec ces pokémons ! Il faut que je passe au centre pokémon pour en récupérer des moins exotiques.

– _Je croyais que les transactions étaient enregistrées_, coupa le pokémon.

– Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Abby.

Mewtwo haussa les épaules. Il avait malheureusement raison, Abby s'en souvenait à présent. Les transferts de pokémon étaient enregistrés par le système informatique afin de limiter la fraude. C'était une opération simple et rapide : le dresseur demandait l'une de ses pokéballs, pokéball qui avait un numéro, numéro que l'on associait au matricule du dresseur. S'il n'y avait pas de correspondance entre le numéro et le matricule, le transfert n'était pas permis. Ce système avait été mis en place pour limiter le nombre de transferts frauduleux une dizaine d'années plus tôt suite à un nombre croissant de vol. Abby n'avait jamais vu cette vérification d'un mauvais œil mais, à bien y réfléchir, il lui compliquait la vie en ce moment. En effet, certaines informations étaient conservées préventivement, comme le lieu de retrait des pokéballs. Si elle récupérait les siennes à Jadielle, elle ne pourrait pas nier, à moins de porter plainte pour vol d'identité. Ce qu'elle ne pourrait faire là aussi qu'à Jadielle. Et on lui poserait des questions embarrassantes, comme par exemple : « comment avez-vous passé la frontière ? ». Abby se voyait mal dire toute la vérité. Qui la croirait ? Un pokémon psy se téléportait rarement de l'autre côté du globe. Abby n'était même pas sûre qu'ils le puissent.

– Ma carte ! réalisa-t-elle en tâtant ses poches. Je n'ai pas ma carte !

– _Quelle carte ?_

– Un dresseur ne peut pas participer à un combat officiel sans sa carte de licence. Oh merde ! Si on me chope avec des pokéballs et sans ma carte, on va me les retirer et me poser plein de questions !

– _Tu ne te feras pas attraper_, soupira Mewtwo, agacé. _On va changer de plan puisque tu ne sers à rien._

– Hin, hin. La faute à qui si on en est là ? rappela Abby. Tu m'as kidnappée ! Si j'avais été prévenue de tes intentions, j'aurais pu me préparer et échafauder un plan.

– _Je ne te demande pas de réfléchir_, coupa Mewtwo en se relevant.

– Pardon ? s'indigna la jeune femme. Oh, bien sûr, je te suis tellement inférieure, je n'ai pas voix au chapitre !

Chose qui surprit Abby, Mewtwo la toucha du bout d'un doigt juste entre les yeux. Elle retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que les tambours qu'elle entendait n'étaient que son propre pouls. Mewtwo lui décrocha un petit sourire narquois puis lui tourna le dos sans rien ajouter et il s'éloigna tranquillement.

Abby reprit avec plaisir son souffle. Elle sentait des gouttes de sueur rouler dans son dos et ses muscles restaient tendus comme des cordes de violon. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait à part la toucher mais elle avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

Elle avait perdu. En montrant si nettement sa peur, Abby avait perdu. Mewtwo ne la respecterait jamais. Il savait à présent que sa bravoure affichée n'était que du bluff et qu'il lui inspirait une peur bleue. Abby se sentait nauséeuse à cette idée. Comme elle avait vomi ses tripes après la téléportation, le goût acide de la bile lui brûla l'œsophage. Elle déglutit avec peine tout en fermant les yeux. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, par dessus le marché ! Ça ferait trop d'un coup et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Abby ravala ses larmes en levant haut la tête puis cracha par terre pour évacuer le désagréable goût dans sa bouche. Elle serra les poings en se mettant à suivre Mewtwo, de loin. Abby se jura de ne plus se laisser aller de la sorte. Elle avait peut-être peur de Mewtwo au plus profond d'elle mais elle lutterait contre ce sentiment. Après tout, Mewtwo ne pouvait pas la blesser comme son père. Et ce fut bien sa seule pensée à laquelle se raccrocher.

Depuis que Lise avait retrouvé ses esprits, elle surveillait du coin de l'œil ce qu'on lui injectait régulièrement. Une infirmière venait toutes les heures pour lui sourire, relever ses constantes et tripoter la perfusion. Elle y ajoutait régulièrement des liquides incolores. Lise ne pouvait faire que des suppositions mais le traitement était efficace. Elle s'était réveillée la veille et se sentait déjà d'attaque. Pourtant, il n'était même pas envisageable qu'elle aille aux toilettes seule. Elle avait essayé mais ses pieds s'étaient emmêlés, avec pour résultat une jolie chute sur le linoléum beige. Depuis, elle se savait temporairement condamnée au bassin et ça lui coupait toute envie, petite ou pressante. Lise se répétait que c'était toujours mieux que la sonde urinaire.

Auguste vint dans sa chambre après le déjeuner. Lise l'avait déjà vu la veille et le matin même. Il s'était présenté poliment, elle l'avait remercié, il avait répondu que non, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi, que c'était normal d'aider les amis de son fiston et Lise avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Il s'était alors absenté en prétextant une urgence tout en promettant de repasser plus tard. Chose qu'il avait faite.

Le champion portait un petit ordinateur portable sous le bras. Il s'installa sur le lit, à côté de Lise, comme s'il avait été son grand-père ou quelque chose de ce genre, puis alluma l'ordinateur.

– Je vais vous montrer quelque chose d'intéressant, promit-il.

Il fouilla un peu dans ses dossiers en marmonnant puis cliqua sur une vidéo.

On y voyait Auguste, inchangé, au-dessus d'une couveuse avec lampe infra-rouge.

– _Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut filmer_, intervint l'Auguste de la vidéo.

– _Oui, oui_, répondit une voix d'homme grincheux.

La caméra bascula vers le bas et Lise ne distingua d'abord qu'un tas de couvertures pour bébé vivement teintées de rouge à cause de la lampe. Les couvertures se soulevaient régulièrement et rapidement, comme si quelque chose respirait dessous. La main d'Auguste décala une ou deux épaisseurs pour révéler un petit museau blanc et un bout de queue rose.

– _Il dort encore_, nota l'homme grincheux.

– _C'est normal, il n'a que quelques heures_, répondit sèchement Auguste.

– _La plupart des petits pokémons se tiennent debout et peuvent s'enfuir à cet âge-là._

– _Il existe de très nombreuses exceptions._

– _Je sais mais..._

– _Et n'oublions pas que nous ne savons pas grand chose de son espèce. S'il se comporte ainsi de façon innée, cela signifie simplement qu'il est très dépendant de ses parents ou de son parent, comme un bébé humain._

– _L'ADN a pu altérer son comportement_, ronchonna l'homme grincheux. _En vérité, nous ne savons rien de lui et de sa prétendue espèce._

– _Fuji, vous êtes parfois exaspérant_, soupira Auguste.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, Auguste avait retiré complètement les couvertures pour laisser apparaître une version miniature de Mewtwo. Lise fut subjuguée par sa petite taille, une trentaine de centimètre de long, sans la queue. Dire qu'il toisait à deux mètres vingt à présent ! Sa coloration n'était pas la même et il était encore chétif. Ses yeux ressortaient, comme s'ils étaient trop gros pour les orbites, et on voyait ici et là quelques veines sous la peau d'une finesse de papier de soie. Il était recroquevillé en position fœtale, ses petites mains serrées en poing tout contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement. Difficile d'admettre que cette petite chose fragile puisse devenir un pokémon aussi puissant.

Auguste arrêta la vidéo.

– La suite parle de constantes et d'injections, rien de fantastique, assura-t-il. Voyons celle-ci.

Autre vidéo, même lieux. La couveuse ne diffusait plus la lumière rouge de la lampe et les couvertures étaient malmenées par le même petit pokémon, beaucoup plus alerte. Il était présentement sur le dos, occupé à mordiller un bout de couverture tout en tirant dessus avec ses pattes arrières. Mewtwo fixait, fasciné, la caméra au-dessus de lui. Il avait déjà les yeux violets et Lise les reconnut sans aucun doute possible.

– _C'est l'heure du biberon_, annonçait joyeusement Auguste.

Il prit Mewtwo dans ses bras, comme un bébé, lutta un peu pour lui retirer la couverture et réussit à lui glisser une tétine dans la bouche avant qu'il ne s'évade. Le petit pokémon attrapa le biberon de ses mains et de ses pieds et se mit à téter avidement.

– _Doucement, petit glouton, doucement_.

Il y avait un sourire dans le ton de la voix, un rire plein de gaieté, de fierté. C'était une voix chaleureuse, rassurante, celle d'un père heureux de prendre son enfant dans ses bras.

– Quand vous avez dit « fiston », commença Lise sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

– Mewtwo est mon dernier né, confirma Auguste. Je l'ai vu grandir, j'ai veillé sur lui pendant toute la gestation et je l'ai extirpé moi-même de la matrice le jour de sa naissance, de mes propres mains.

– C'est un pokémon, souffla Lise.

– Je sais et je le regrette parfois. Dans un certain sens, je le préfère à mes propres enfants biologiques.

– C'est un pokémon, répéta Lise, moins fort.

– N'est-ce pas dommage ? sourit le vieil homme.

Il lança une troisième vidéo. La couveuse était vide, à l'exception de la couverture mâchouillée et de peluches de pokémons que Lise ne connaissait pas. Elles devaient être souvent malmenées, d'après les images. Mewtwo était présentement occupé à téter son biberon, confortablement installé dans les bras d'Auguste. Une femme en blouse blanche, à côté, tenait une petite antenne dans une main, un boîtier dans l'autre et le montrait à la caméra. Il y avait des diodes vertes, jaunes et rouges qui crépitaient avec plus ou moins d'intensité suivant les mouvements de l'antenne.

– _Les pouvoirs psychiques se sont manifestés à la dixième semaine de gestation_, expliquait l'Auguste de la vidéo. _S'ils étaient pratiquement imperceptibles au début, ils ont rapidement pris de l'ampleur. Nous avons observé quelques dérèglements de nos instruments de mesure à cause de ses pouvoirs. Il a fallu adapter le matériel, trouver quelque chose de plus résistant._

– _Qui nous a coûté les yeux de la tête_, ronchonna « Fuji », toujours derrière la caméra.

Auguste eut un sourire tordu, qui signifiait très clairement « vous n'avez pas pu vous retenir, hein ? ».

– _Les émissions dépendent de l'activité cérébrale du sujet_, reprit Auguste. _Les phases de réveil sont encore courtes mais très intenses. Les phases de sommeil sont plus calmes, à l'exception des quelques minutes de rêve de chaque cycle. Le sujet a déjà pris conscience de ses pouvoirs. La vidéo de surveillance l'a filmé en train de faire léviter ses peluches._

– _Ce qui explique pourquoi on en retrouve aux quatre coins de la pièce dès qu'on le laisse seul cinq minutes_, marmonna Fuji.

– _Depuis le début des émissions_, continua Auguste comme si de rien n'était, _des membres de l'équipe ont manifesté un certain malaise, ce qui s'est traduit le plus souvent par des migraines. L'une de nos collaboratrices ne supporte même plus d'être dans les bâtiments pendant que le sujet est éveillé. Dans un sens, cela indique une puissance d'émission très concluante mais quelques personnes ont suggéré que cela pourrait poser problème dès que le sujet se concentrera sur autre chose que ses peluches. Nous allons dès demain commencer des exercices de concentration pour éviter les futurs désagréments._

Auguste arrêta la vidéo et referma l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Toujours assis à côté de Lise, il se tourna tout de même vers elle.

– Voudriez-vous faire partie du projet ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

– Pardon ? s'étonna Lise.

– Je ne vous ai pas montré tout ça pour passer le temps. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous êtes la personne idéale pour mener des observations sur le terrain.

– Non ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

– Vous serez rémunérée.

– Là n'est pas le problème. Je me fiche de l'argent.

– Mais vous vous préoccupez de Mewtwo, n'est-ce pas ?

Lise ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas à le faire car elle trouvait la question très déplacée. Auguste insista.

– Ça vous dérangerait s'il disparaissait, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il y a des avantages à voyager avec lui, concéda Lise.

– Par exemple ?

– Ça ne vous concerne pas !

Lise aurait aimé pouvoir sortir de son lit pour mettre de la distance entre elle et ce désagréable personnage mais elle risquait encore de s'étendre sur le sol et elle avait assez d'hématomes comme ça. Elle se tortilla suffisamment pour se mettre au bord du lit, sans plus.

Auguste la regarda fixement en la jaugeant directement, ce qui mit Lise dans l'embarras. Elle avait l'impression qu'Auguste pouvait lui aussi lire ses pensées, comme Mewtwo, mais c'était une idée saugrenue. Les pouvoirs psychiques étaient réservés à un nombre réduit de pokémons. Certains humains se targuaient d'en posséder mais Lise ne voulait pas y croire avant d'en voir un en vrai. Elle ne croyait pas un instant qu'Auguste soit un télépathe ou quelque chose d'approchant.

– Vous avez des couilles, jeune fille, admit le champion au bout de quelques minutes.

– Pardon ? s'indigna Lise.

Elle avait failli en tomber du lit et elle sentait ses joues rougir. Le vieil homme sourit largement.

– C'est une façon de parler déplorable, concéda-t-il, mais c'est bien là la vérité. Vous êtes déterminée, franche et fidèle en amitié.

– Possible, marmonna Lise.

Auguste se leva et récupéra son ordinateur portable ainsi que sa canne.

– Je vous comprends, reprit-il. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Mewtwo saura tout de suite que je vous ai proposé ce petit arrangement et la seule réponse qui ne vous compromette pas est celle que vous m'avez donnée.

– Vous vous trompez.

– Non, mademoiselle, non. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends parfaitement.

Lise serra les poings. Le petit jeu d'Auguste ne prenait pas avec elle mais elle ne rajouta rien. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il était parfois préférable de ne rien dire plutôt que de se confronter à un mur. Elle laissa le champion sortir de la chambre en lui souhaitant plein de bonnes choses puis se renfrogna. Auguste savait parfaitement que Mewtwo ferait un petit tour dans sa tête dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. S'il y voyait la moindre trace de trahison, les choses se passeraient mal pour Lise mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire ce plaisir au scientifique un peu fou. S'il lui avait fait son petit laïus en totale contradiction avec sa conclusion précédente, c'était juste pour semer le doute dans l'esprit de Lise. En lui proposant un point de vue alternatif, il espérait créer une brèche dans sa détermination – et quelque part, dans sa loyauté. Mais ça ne marcherait pas, décida Lise.

– C'était vraiment une idée de merde ! hurla Abby depuis son côté de la porte.

– _Ils sont là_, répliqua Mewtwo, assis de l'autre côté.

– Parce que c'était prévu ?

Mewtwo haussa les épaules. Oui, bien sûr, pour un pokémon mégalomaniaque, n'importe quelle situation était gérable mais Abby commençait à craindre pour sa vie. Mewtwo les avait téléportés en plein milieu d'une salle de réunion occupée par des types en blouse blanche. Ils avaient atterri sur une table chargée de papiers, les scientifiques en étaient restés comme deux ronds de flan quelques secondes avant de commencer à hurler et à appeler à l'aide. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que des gardes arrivent. Abby s'était plaquée contre le mur, à gauche de la porte, Mewtwo avait fait de même à droite. Comme personne n'attaquait, Abby osa jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

– Y'a au moins vingt types avec un R sur leur uniforme.

– _Vingt-trois._

Abby roula des yeux. L'information ne semblait pas du tout inquiéter Mewtwo. Celui-ci restait assis par terre, sa grande queue faisant des aller-retours derrière lui, comme si de rien n'était.

– Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? souffla Abby. Tu vas pas les atomiser ?

Mewtwo ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il continua à ne rien faire pendant que la tension montait dans le couloir. Il était tellement inactif qu'Abby commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Elle se mit à le fixer en espérant qu'il ferait quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et puis elle remarqua que Mewtwo était en fait absorbé par quelque chose. Quoi ? Abby n'en savait rien. Son regard était devenu fixe et il respirait à peine. Même sa queue bougeait moins. Abby glissa le long du mur pour s'asseoir à son tour. Pourquoi paniquer debout quand elle pouvait paniquer assise ? C'était un luxe qu'elle se permit puisque la situation n'avait rien d'encourageant.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu bondir comme un ninja dans le couloir et attaquer les gardes mais ce n'était pas sa façon d'agir. Elle avait une équipe faite pour combattre un pokémon psy, pas des pokémons de tous types. Un bon dresseur est un dresseur capable de faire face à toutes les situations, à tous les types de pokémon que son adversaire peut lui présenter. Abby ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça. Elle ne connaissait même pas les pokémons de cette région. A quoi bon engager le combat contre des ennemis multiples dans ces conditions ? Elle était sûre de perdre malgré ses beaux titres.

Elle aurait aussi pu attaquer Mewtwo et sauver sa peau en vendant la sienne mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en ressortir vivante non plus. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Mewtwo restait le pokémon le plus puissant qu'elle ait vu jusque là. Il valait mieux être avec lui que contre lui, à son humble avis.

Soudain, Mewtwo releva la tête, les narines dilatées comme jamais Abby ne les avait vues. Elle trouva l'image ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la panique dans les yeux du pokémon.

– Mewtwo ! rugit un homme dans le couloir.

Mewtwo n'était pas en mesure de bouger, Abby pouvait le voir très nettement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle allait le découvrir. C'était la seule solution qui arrivait à surnager dans son esprit paniqué. Abby devait se lever et faire face aux types en pyjama dans le couloir le temps que Mewtwo se reprenne. Elle inspira un bon coup, tritura la pokéball de son monaflémit un instant puis se leva, comme au ralenti. Elle se tourna, fit un pas en avant et se présenta dans l'espace de la porte coulissante qui était restée ouverte depuis la fuite des scientifiques.

Comme prévu, les gardes en noir ou gris, suivant leur uniforme, étaient au nombre de vingt-trois. Abby prit le temps de les compter, de les dévisager et de croiser leur regard, un par un. C'était un coup de bluff de sa part, elle le savait parfaitement, mais ça marchait parfois. Au milieu se tenait un homme habillé de noir, aux cheveux courts, au visage froid. Abby l'identifia comme le boss de niveau, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire en coin.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda l'homme en noir de sa voix râpeuse.

– La fille qui va te botter le cul, répondit Abby.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré la nausée qu'elle ressentait et l'adrénaline qui saturait son cerveau. Elle présenta sa pokéball devant elle. Les rangs adverses se resserrèrent mais le boss de niveau resta impassible, peut-être un peu amusé par la situation. Abby savait avec précision ce qu'il pensait : comment une gamine comme elle pourrait lui faire peur ? Elle semblait complètement hallucinée, peut-être même droguée. Serait-elle contrôlée par Mewtwo ? Après tout, il avait déjà joué de la sorte avec la vie d'autrui. C'était tout à fait le genre de ce trouillard.

Abby sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit une sorte de grondement, comme le tonnerre au loin, un grondement qui la parcourut des pieds à la tête. Elle ressentit la surprise et une petite note d'inquiétude mais ça ne venait pas d'elle. Abby réalisa qu'elle avait effectivement lu dans l'esprit du type en noir et qu'elle était connectée à lui en ce moment même, par l'intermédiaire de Mewtwo. Le pokémon était certainement en train d'inspecter tout le monde. Abby commença à sentir de plus en plus d'émotions et des voix, des pensées exactement, la submergèrent. Elle n'était manifestement pas la seule à avoir droit à ça car les gardes paniquèrent pour de bon, ne faisant que compliquer les choses. Certains reculèrent et puis il y eut un mouvement de foule soudain. Les gardes se bousculèrent, poussèrent les scientifiques qui étaient restés à quelques mètres de là, hurlèrent, tombèrent, piétinèrent alors que la folie les gagnait.

L'homme en noir fut bousculé et poussé à terre mais il se releva sans trop de problème quand le couloir fut moins encombré. Il se tenait le bras gauche, les dents serrées. Quant à Abby, elle sentait ses jambes trembler et ses tripes se tordre dans tous les sens mais elle savait que l'attaque n'avait pas été dirigée contre elle. Elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Mewtwo la poussa de côté sans ménagement et Abby en profita pour s'asseoir contre le mur. Il semblait dans de meilleures dispositions.

– Toujours à faire tes sales petits tours, à ce que je vois, cracha le boss de niveau.

– Toujours à te cacher derrière tes larbins, répondit Mewtwo de vive voix.

Abby en aurait lâché un « oh » de surprise en l'entendant si elle n'avait pas été autant occupée à calmer ses tremblements. Elle vit cependant que le boss de niveau était lui aussi estomaqué.

– Je présume que la braconnière a échoué.

– Comme tous les autres.

– Et ça n'arrange certainement pas ton caractère, lâcha le boss avec un sourire en coin.

Il lança soudainement une pokéball mais elle ne toucha pas le sol. Mewtwo l'avait arrêtée en plein vol, empêchant par la même occasion son ouverture. La pokéball craqua, entourée d'un halo bleuté, puis implosa, libérant un flash lumineux violent. Le type en noir encaissa le coup mais ne récidiva pas.

– Je pourrais te tuer, annonça calmement Mewtwo. Ce serait facile mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

– Quoi ? s'exclama le boss de niveau. Je te fais pitié, peut-être ?

– C'est le mot juste. J'ai réalisé que tu avais bien plus peur de moi que moi de toi. Et je sais à présent que je n'ai rien à craindre de toi.

Mewtwo leva la main et serra le poing. Le boss de niveau parut s'attendre au pire mais rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes. Une alarme se déclencha, stridente et agressive, puis le système anti-incendie se mit à répandre quantité d'eau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda le boss de niveau.

Mewtwo s'autorisa un sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla-t-il cette fois.

Abby se sentit soulevée du sol et fut téléportée une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par le soleil éclatant baignant Cramois'île.


	16. The new ones

Mewtwo ne défonça pas la porte en entrant mais presque. En tout cas, le trou déjà présent dans le mur au niveau de la poignée s'agrandit nettement. Son entrée aurait pu passer pour héroïque s'il n'avait pas glissé sur le linoléum en posant le pied dessus. Lise entendit la jeune fille blonde, Abby, éclater de rire.

– On s'en va, grogna Mewtwo en se relevant.

– Tu es trempé, nota Lise. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mewtwo ne répondit pas. Il se rapprocha du lit, retira avec plus de douceur les câbles qui reliaient Lise à toutes les machines mais ne toucha pas à la perfusion. Lise la retira elle-même, contente de s'éviter quelques points de suture. Par contre, lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, ses jambes tremblèrent et elle dut s'appuyer contre le lit avec un sourire désolé.

– Vous êtes partis seulement hier soir, expliqua-t-elle.

– Tu ne peux pas marcher ?

Lise hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Un kinésithérapeute était bien venu dans l'après-midi, après la désagréable visite d'Auguste, mais ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose de constructif à part bouger les pieds.

Mewtwo s'agita. Lise voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester là mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait besoin de temps et elle était la première à le regretter. Elle aussi voulait partir d'ici. Cet endroit la révulsait.

– Tu n'as qu'à partir, proposa-t-elle. On peut se retrouver dans une semaine quelque part.

– Hors de question, répliqua Mewtwo.

– Je suis pas d'accord non plus, intervint Abby en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Un pour tous, tous pour un.

– Tu n'es pas utile, gronda Mewtwo en se tournant vers le maître pokémon.

– Non, c'est vrai, ironisa Abby. J'ai juste sauvé la vie de ta copine quand elle s'est prise la seringue qui t'étais destinée. Et tu m'as juste embarquée dans des histoires qui ne me concernaient pas. Sans oublier que tu ne m'as pas du tout baisée pour la région du Kanto dans laquelle je ne pourrais pas remettre les pieds pendant au moins dix ans. Tu ne me dois pas du tout le voyage retour.

– Absolument, répondit Mewtwo avec tout le sérieux du monde.

– Il a du mal avec l'ironie, informa Lise en voyant Abby froncer les sourcils. Ecoutez, continua-t-elle avant que l'un et l'autre n'ouvre la bouche, on va faire les choses simplement. Je me remets, on fait en sorte que tout se passe bien pendant ce temps puis on retourne à notre point de départ et on avisera sur la suite des événements à ce moment-là. D'accord ?

Abby hocha la tête et Mewtwo grogna une réponse que Lise prit pour un oui. Le pokémon s'installa dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre, Abby s'assit sur une chaise et Lise se remit au lit. L'infirmière pointa le bout de son nez dès que le silence se fit dans la pièce et rebrancha les électrodes et la perfusion, tout en lançant des regards lourds à Lise. Ils ne furent pas dérangés avant le dîner, qui leur fut apporté par Auguste lui-même.

– J'ai cru comprendre que votre mission est un succès, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Mewtwo renifla et Lise aperçut un léger doute sur le visage d'Abby. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé et elle n'était pas très sûre de vouloir le savoir mais ça avait au moins marqué Abby.

– Je t'en remercie, continua Auguste. J'aurais préféré que tu nous débarrasses définitivement de Giovanni mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

– _Je n'en voyais pas la nécessité_, répondit Mewtwo.

– Tant qu'il est vivant, il peut recommencer.

Mewtwo haussa les épaules. Lise eut un petit sourire discret. Cette assurance nonchalante lui avait manquée, mine de rien. Auguste secoua la tête d'un air navré.

– Je suppose que tu refuseras d'y retourner pour finir le travail ?

– _Exact._

– Alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous foutre à la porte, conclut le champion.

Mewtwo fut devant Auguste en une fraction de seconde et il n'y avait pas de doute possible : il le menaçait.

– Tiens tes engagements, vieil homme, conseilla Mewtwo d'une voix grave et grondante.

Lise remarqua de la tension dans les épaules d'Auguste. Mewtwo l'avait déjà menacé mais c'était la première fois qu'Auguste montrait un certain doute. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de Mewtwo et Lise n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Quoi que ce fut, c'était efficace sur Auguste. Le champion se reprit tout de même.

– Tu m'avais caché que tu savais parler.

Mewtwo sourit mais ça n'avait rien d'amical. Auguste affecta une attitude affable mais ne resta pas pour papoter pendant le dîner. Il fut même plutôt soulagé de sortir de la chambre. Lise apprécia d'autant plus son repas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, cet abruti ? trépigna Jessie en tapant du pied.

– Il vient de loin, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver, tempéra James.

– Le boss a dit qu'on le retrouverait à Méanville aujourd'hui à dix heures et il est pratiquement quatorze heures ! J'ai faim, bon sang !

– De toute façon, on a dépensé le budget nourriture au parc d'attraction, fit remarquer Miaouss.

Il reçut un coup de pied de la part de Jessie. Miaouss relativisa au lieu de s'énerver : seule la vérité pouvait blesser.

Ça n'empêchait pas leur agent spécial d'être en retard. D'après ce qu'on leur avait rapporté, un accident très important était survenu au quartier général, à Jadielle. Le boss soupçonnait le responsable d'être dans la région d'Unys et ses seuls agents sur place étaient leur équipe de bras cassés. Il leur avait alors attribué un membre supplémentaire qui pourrait les aider. Ils devaient le rencontrer aujourd'hui, à Méanville.

Jessie, James et Miaouss attendirent encore deux bonnes heures avant que quelqu'un ne vienne les accoster. C'était un jeune homme à lunettes, avec une coupe au bol négligée. Il portait un sac de sport en bandoulière, arborait un T-shirt informe et des pantalons qui auraient mérité un long passage en machine à laver. Quant à ses baskets, elles étaient trouées à plusieurs endroits, sans parler des diverses traces qui les maculaient.

– Vous êtes Jessie et James ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

– Et Miaouss ! intervint le pokémon avec véhémence.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard fatigué puis retourna son attention sur les deux humains. Miaouss le prit très mal. Généralement, il provoquait un peu d'intérêt lorsqu'il parlait la langue des humains mais celui-ci n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

– Et vous êtes ? demanda James.

– En retard ! coupa Jessie.

– 'fallait que je récupère un truc, répondit le type en haussant vaguement les épaules, comme si c'était trop difficile. Moi c'est Vince.

– C'est vous que le boss nous envoie ? insista James.

Vince hocha la tête mais avec peu d'amplitude aussi fut-il difficile de déterminer si c'était un oui ou un non. Il tapait déjà sur les nerfs de Jessie et Miaouss l'aurait bien secoué comme un cocotier pour avoir une réaction digne de ce nom.

– Il vous a mis au courant ? demanda Vince.

– Au courant de quoi ? demanda Jessie.

– Pour la mission.

– Il nous a juste dit qu'on travaillerait ensemble sur quelque chose d'important, répondit James.

– Ah.

Jessie, James et Miaouss attendirent la suite mais rien ne vint.

– « Ah » quoi ? hurla Jessie en attrapant Vince par le col. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le secouer car Jessie fut rejetée en arrière, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge. Miaouss sentit ses poils se hérisser. Vince fit comme si de rien n'était mais Jessie et James marquèrent une certaine distance car ils commençaient à entre-voir que quelque chose clochait chez ce type.

– Conformément aux ordres, je prends la tête de l'équipe, marmonna-t-il. Notre mission consiste à intercepter un pokémon qui s'est échappé du laboratoire.

– Un pokémon psy ? s'inquiéta Miaouss.

Vince hocha la tête, de cette façon molle qui lui était propre.

– Un pokémon psy comment ? insista Miaouss.

– Du genre méchant.

Miaouss fixa un instant l'humain pouilleux avant de détourner les yeux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pokémon qui arrivait à sortir des laboratoires de la Team Rocket. On pouvait même les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Miaouss se douta qu'ils étaient envoyés à la poursuite de Mewtwo. Comme il l'avait craint, il se retrouvait du mauvais côté du champ de bataille.

– Tu connais ce pokémon, Miaouss ? demanda James.

Voyant que l'attention de Vince lui était toute dédiée, Miaouss hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embarquer dans encore plus de problèmes.

– J'ai entendu parler d'un pokémon psy qui a joué la fille de l'air, concéda-t-il prudemment. Ça fait partie des rumeurs qui circulent entre pokémons, vous savez, ceux qui aimeraient bien partir aussi.

Vince étudia la réponse une bonne minute avant de hocher mollement la tête.

– Attendez voir ! intervint Jessie. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi notre équipe ?

– Le pokémon semble traîner à Unys, répondit Vince. Et puis vous courrez après un pikachu depuis cinq ans, sans résultat.

– Hey ! On a ramené plein de pokémons au boss ! protesta Jessie.

Vince n'eut d'autre réaction que son haussement d'épaules horripilant.

– Alors, quel est le plan ? demanda prudemment James.

– Il aurait été aperçu vers Flocombe. On va y faire un tour.

– Flocombe ? Mais on en vient ! geignit Jessie.

– 'pas mon problème.

Ce disant, Vince tourna les talons. Jessie, James et Miaouss n'eurent d'autres choix que de le suivre.

Mewtwo n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle aux matrices. Lise elle-même ne trouvait rien à dire. Assise dans un fauteuil roulant, une couverture sur les jambes, elle restait silencieuse, observant les aquariums avec résignation.

Une dizaine de scientifiques naviguait dans la pièce sombre, jetant de temps en temps des regards intrigués vers le sujet adulte présent. Auguste ne disait rien, planté qu'il était derrière le fauteuil roulant de Lise. Elle ignorait ce qu'il regardait, ce qu'il pensait, mais elle savait qu'il était très fier de lui-même à cet instant.

Mewtwo osa un pas vers un aquarium, puis deux, toucha la surface lisse du verre du bout des doigts. La petite chose en boule remua une oreille et Mewtwo retira vivement sa main. Il resta un long moment à inspecter les aquariums, toujours en silence.

– _Je savais qu'ils existaient_, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, _mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment._

Personne ne réagit à ses paroles, pas même Auguste, et Lise mit une petite seconde à réaliser que Mewtwo ne parlait qu'à elle. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins imaginé que Mewtwo émettait comme une radio, que quiconque dans un certain périmètre pouvait l'entendre distinctement, mais ça ne marchait apparemment pas comme ça. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra pour libérer son esprit de toutes pensées parasites puis répondit, sachant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Mewtwo.

– _Je suis désolée._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Pour toi._

– _Je ne comprends pas._

– _Je trouve horrible ce qu'ils t'ont fait et ce qu'ils font à ces bébés._

– _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas ta faute._

– _Je sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir mal pour toi._

Lise aperçut le regard violet de Mewtwo braqué sur elle malgré la distance. Le pokémon détourna la tête, reprit son inspection.

– Ils réagissent, lança quelqu'un à travers la salle.

Auguste laissa Lise pour se détourner vers un bureau occupé par tout un tas d'ordinateurs. Lise en profita pour se rapprocher de l'aquarium le plus proche. Elle bloqua les roues de son fauteuil, repoussa la couverture de côté et se leva tant bien que mal. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'elle était sortie du coma. Elle pouvait marcher mais elle perdait facilement l'équilibre aussi fut-elle prudente.

Elle n'avait pas précisément un aquarium en face d'elle mais elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot plus approprié. Il s'agissait d'un incubateur ou quelque chose de ce genre mais ça ressemblait à un aquarium, avec de l'eau qui sentait mauvais, des tuyaux entrant et sortant, des lampes sur le dessus et une sorte de cocon mou flottant entre deux eaux à l'intérieur. On voyait par transparence le petit être qui ne ressemblait pas encore à son aîné. Lise fit appel à ses connaissances sur le développement d'un bébé humain à défaut de mieux. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle n'était plus un embryon car la tête et les membres étaient clairement définis mais il lui faudrait encore un bon bout de temps avant de sortir de son bocal.

Mewtwo vint s'asseoir à côté de Lise sans un bruit. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, ignorant les allers et venues des scientifiques autour d'eux. Finalement, Lise posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mewtwo pour attirer son attention. Il sursauta et fit mine de se dégager avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mewtwo se décontracta alors un peu.

– _Auguste m'a proposé de travailler pour lui. J'ai refusé._

Lise sentit l'esprit de Mewtwo envahir le sien et elle le laissa faire. Elle avait horreur de cette sensation, elle lui donnait la nausée, mais elle ne pouvait pas y couper cette fois-ci. Mewtwo cherchait à savoir ce qui s'était précisément passé et la réponse se trouvait dans sa tête. Le poids que provoquait son attention se retira peu à peu et Lise put à nouveau respirer librement. Mewtwo n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, en tout cas. Lise imaginait facilement sa réaction s'il avait découvert ça par hasard ou, pire, si elle avait dit oui à Auguste.

En parlant d'Auguste, il arriva vers eux en faisant résonner sa canne sur le carrelage.

– Vous vous parliez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Ni Lise ni Mewtwo ne répondit. Si Lise consentit à regarder Auguste du coin de l'œil, Mewtwo l'ignora complètement.

– Nous avons enregistré des émissions bien trop puissantes qui ne correspondent pas à ce que les petits peuvent produire, continua Auguste. Donc il doit s'agir de Mewtwo, par défaut. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a eu des réponses de leur part, dit-il en pointant du menton les aquariums. Ils n'émettent pas encore de manière régulière ou même notable mais ils réagissent aux pouvoirs psychiques. Pourrais-tu les stimuler un peu, Mewtwo ?

– Non, répondit celui-ci.

– S'il te plaît ? insista Auguste avec un sourire.

Mewtwo se leva et plusieurs aquariums explosèrent au fond de la salle, répandant des liquides, des tuyaux et des morceaux de verre sur le sol. L'agitation gagna les scientifiques qui se précipitèrent vers les fœtus qui ne se débattaient même pas dans leur cocon gluant.

– C'est assez ? demanda Mewtwo.

– Bien assez, répondit Auguste en serrant les dents.

Lise fut soulevée du sol et se retrouva dans les bras de Mewtwo qui prenait la direction de la sortie. Elle n'osa pas bouger pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre et retrouva avec un certain plaisir son lit. Abby lisait un magazine dans le fauteuil qu'on lui avait apporté. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été très causante, ces derniers jours. Lise ne la connaissait pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Elle savait qu'elle s'appelait Abby, qu'elle était dresseur pokémon et qu'elle s'était retrouvée pour une raison ou pour une autre mêlée à leur histoire. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Lise n'avait pas posé de question, Abby ne s'était pas mise spontanément à lui raconter sa vie. Abby attendait tout simplement le moment du retour qui dépendait de l'état de Lise.

Ils n'eurent d'autres visites que celles du kinésithérapeute et de l'infirmière qui leur apportait leurs repas pendant les deux jours suivant. Lise estima qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller à partir de ce moment-là. Elle tenait debout, elle marchait correctement et elle n'aurait qu'à ignorer la douleur dans sa hanche. Elle fit part de son intention à Abby et Mewtwo et ils manifestèrent tous les deux du soulagement.

– Je sais pas où ils ont mis tes vêtements, avoua Abby en s'étirant.

– J'en ai d'autres. Mewtwo, tu peux nous ramener exactement au même endroit ?

– _Bien sûr_.

– Parfait. Mon sac est resté là-bas.

– Wow, s'étonna Abby. T'es vraiment insouciante.

– Pardon ?

– Lucas m'a dit que t'étais un peu tête en l'air et je constate qu'il a raison.

Lise n'apprécia pas vraiment la remarque. Elle n'en sortit pas moins de son lit et toucha le linoléum froid de ses pieds nus.

– Mes chaussures...

– C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? railla Abby. Ils te les ont prises aussi.

– J'ai une autre paire dans mon sac de toute façon.

– Sac qui est resté près de deux semaines dans les marais, insista Abby.

Lise sentit le rouge monter à ses joues mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en voyage, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable. Et puis, franchement, elle s'était améliorée depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle arrivait à monter sa tente en moins de cinq minutes à présent et à faire du feu sans difficulté. Lise considérait qu'elle s'était grandement améliorée mais elle n'avait peut-être pas atteint le niveau d'un dresseur pokémon seul sur les routes depuis plus de dix ans.

– _Prêtes ?_ demanda Mewtwo.

Lise hocha la tête et sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide sous ses pieds la seconde suivante. Elle était à nouveau dans les marais. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil se couchait. On entendait les insectes, l'agitation du port au loin, même un avion bien au-dessus d'eux. Lise se ficha bien de ses pieds nus à ce moment-là. Elle était trop contente d'être loin du laboratoire d'Auguste pour se soucier de quelque chose d'aussi trivial que de la boue sur ses pieds.

Un « pichu pi ! » strident attira l'attention de Lise et elle se retrouva avec son petit Pichu dans les bras en une fraction de seconde. Le pokémon était tout crasseux et trempé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de roucouler de plaisir. Lise lui grattouilla les oreilles par habitude et dut reconnaître qu'il lui avait aussi manqué. Elle regarda aux alentours et aperçut un tas de branches et de feuilles sous lequel trônait son sac, avachi sur le côté. L'herbe était aplatie tout autour, sur deux bons mètres de diamètre.

– Tu as monté la garde ? demanda Lise à Pichu.

Le pokémon continua à profiter des caresses et à couiner. Mewtwo renifla et se mit à dégager le sac. Ça ne plut pas à Pichu qui sauta des bras de Lise et se planta sur son monticule en piaillant et en faisait crépiter de petits éclairs. Mewtwo le regarda un instant puis le balança à travers les marais sans sommation. Lise soupira. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient pas.

Abby trouvait ces retrouvailles très attendrissantes mais ça ne la concernait pas. Elle laissa Lise et Mewtwo à leur opération de récupération, s'écarta un peu d'eux et siffla. Elle recommença au bout de quelques secondes et aperçut, cette fois, des oiseaux s'envoler en toute hâte à deux cents mètres de là. La grosse tête verte de Rayquaza dépassa furtivement de la végétation avant de disparaître mais Abby l'avait vu. Elle attendit qu'il arrive et lui offrit une petite grattouille sur le bout du nez en guise de salutation. Rayquaza gronda et se dandina, ce qui provoquait forcément des dégâts avec ses sept mètres de long. Et il attira forcément l'attention de Mewtwo.

– _Grosse bestiole_, nota le pokémon.

– C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, répliqua Abby. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire de mon côté ?

– _L'humaine se change_.

– Oh et tu as interdiction de mâter ?

– _C'est une convention_.

Abby roula des yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer dans le jeu de Mewtwo. Elle se contenta donc de rappeler Rayquaza dans sa pokéball et marcha un peu aux alentours. Mewtwo ne la suivit pas mais, comme elle l'apprit très vite, ça ne l'empêchait pas de discuter avec elle.

– _On en croise pas beaucoup, des comme ça._

– Des rayquazas ? Non, en effet.

– _J'ignorais qu'un humain en possédait un._

– Je n'en connais pas d'autre.

– _Comment as-tu fait ?_

Abby s'éloignait dans la direction du bosquet où Star s'était embusquée, presque deux semaines plus tôt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir ce que faisait Mewtwo. S'il la gardait dans son champ de vision, il ne lui apportait pas beaucoup d'attention. On pouvait même dire qu'il se contentait de tourner le dos à Lise.

– Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour le capturer ? demanda Abby en haussant la voix. Ou tu veux savoir comment on fait pour les battre ?

– _Je l'ai déjà battu_, rappela Mewtwo. _Je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour capturer un pokémon qui vit là où aucun humain ne peut aller._

– Parce que tu peux y aller, toi ?

– _Bien sûr. Je peux aller là où je veux._

– Ah oui ? Alors tu as déjà croisé un rayquaza ?

– _Oui. Comment as-tu fait ?_ insista Mewtwo.

Abby enjamba un vieux tronc pourri avant de répondre.

– Je l'ai trouvé.

– _Trouvé ?_

– Oui. Je l'ai vu tomber du ciel, j'ai couru jusqu'à lui, j'ai amorti sa chute et voilà.

– _Un rayquaza ne peut pas tomber_, déclara Mewtwo, catégorique. _Ils volent de manière innée._

– Il était blessé, expliqua Abby en entrant dans le bosquet. Tu sais comment ils font pour voler ? Parce qu'ils ne battent pas frénétiquement de leurs petits bras pour ça, tu vois.

– _Non_, admit Mewtwo.

– Eh bah moi non plus, jusqu'à ce que je le trouve, continua-t-elle en se frayant un chemin à travers la végétation plus dense. En fait, pratiquement personne ne le sait parce que c'est un pokémon très rare. On a trouvé des fossiles, des squelettes jamais entiers et une seule fois un spécimen vivant mais il est mort à cause du stress ou va savoir quoi en une journée à peine, paraît-il. Ils l'ont disséqué, bien entendu, mais ça n'a pas servi à grand chose. Ses organes se sont liquéfiés dès qu'ils l'ont ouverts.

– _Pourquoi ?_

– Demande à Lise, elle est allée à l'école plus longtemps que moi, reconnut Abby. Bref, toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé Rayquaza et qu'il était dans un sale état. Il était bien plus petit à ce moment, environ deux mètres de long seulement. Et on aurait dit qu'il avait été mâchouillé. J'ai remarqué que son sang était d'un rouge très foncé et il était très épais. Pourtant, les chiffons que j'ai utilisés pour éponger les plaies se sont mis à flotter et certains se sont carrément envolés.

– _Ils volent grâce à leur sang ? _en déduisit Mewtwo.

– Ouaip. Les rayquazas sont très grands, tu en conviendras, mais ils ne pèsent pas grand chose. J'ai pu porter le mien quand il était petit. Bon, c'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir parce que je suis pas épaisse moi-même mais on ne s'attend pas à ce qu'un pokémon de deux mètres de long ne fasse qu'une quarantaine de kilos. Le mien pèse un peu plus de deux cents kilos maintenant qu'il a atteint sa taille adulte. C'est très peu par rapport à sa taille.

Mewtwo ne répondit pas et Abby attendit un peu pour voir s'il reprenait la conversation, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Elle en profita pour inspecter plus attentivement les lieux mais il lui fallut encore une dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Littéralement. Abby trébucha sur ce qui ressemblait terriblement à une cage thoracique mise à nue. Elle prit une grande inspiration et repoussa du bout des pieds les lambeaux de tissus qui recouvraient les restes du cadavre. La tête avait disparu et le reste était plus ou moins éparpillé. Un long fusil trônait à quelques pas de là mais Abby n'en avait pas besoin pour reconnaître Star. Le pantalon de treillis lui suffisait, bien qu'il fut taché de cent manières différentes.

Abby ne resta pas longtemps, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait que Mewtwo était responsable de la mort de Star mais elle n'était pas sûre de lui en vouloir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette femme et puis ça pouvait s'apparenter à de la légitime défense, quelque part. Par contre, Abby était beaucoup plus inquiète pour Lucas. Elle ignorait totalement où il pouvait être et dans quel état. Et elle était bien décidée à le retrouver.


	17. The things you don't know

Mewtwo était très content de se retrouver à l'air libre. Il s'était assuré que l'humaine se débrouillerait un moment sans lui puis avait pris la tangente. Il avait nagé, volé, chassé et se sentait bien mieux avec l'estomac plein. Comme il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, il avait même ramené un morceau de son festin à l'humaine. Elle l'avait remercié de cette manière terriblement gênée et pas très sincère mais il s'en fichait bien. Il se sentait trop bien pour lui reprocher son attitude.

Il s'était installé près du feu de camp que l'humaine avait fait. La tente était montée et des vêtements séchaient sur des cordes tendues tout autour. Mewtwo trouvait le décor pittoresque au possible mais il aurait pu mettre n'importe quel mot rigolo sur la situation tellement il n'en avait rien à faire. Pittoresque lui semblait approprié et puis il ne le sortait pas souvent alors il le satisfaisait.

Allongé comme il l'était, il pouvait surveiller les alentours mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne – encore un mot peu usité. Il laissait les tâches subalternes au pichu qui prenait de toute façon très à cœur la sécurité du campement. Il patrouillait tout autour en silence mais Mewtwo percevait ses mouvements à travers la végétation. Il percevait aussi la bonne humeur de l'humaine. Mewtwo ouvrit un œil pour la voir assise de l'autre côté du cuissot de vivaldaim qui grésillait sous l'attaque des flammes. Elle souriait distraitement.

– Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

– J'ignorais que tu aimais te rouler par terre.

– Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi.

– Très juste.

– Et tu ne poses jamais de question, ajouta-t-il.

– Au mieux, tu me rembarrerais, fit remarquer l'humaine.

– Je veux bien répondre à une question si tu fais de même.

L'humaine réfléchit un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Mewtwo resta étalé de tout son long par terre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger.

– Je peux commencer ? demanda l'humaine.

– C'est ta première question ? la taquina-t-il.

– Hin hin, très drôle. Comment se fait-il qu'on se soit retrouvés au laboratoire d'Auguste ?

– Je nous ai téléporté, répondit Mewtwo.

– Oui, ça, je sais, mais je te demande la raison.

– L'autre humaine a dit qu'il fallait t'emmener dans un hôpital.

– Ce n'était pas un hôpital.

Mewtwo renifla mais l'humaine ne trouva pas la réponse à son goût. Comme ils étaient tous les deux têtus, le silence pouvait durer longtemps, Mewtwo le savait d'expérience alors il prit sur lui pour expliquer les choses, même si c'était évident.

– Un hôpital, c'est quelque part où on est soigné et où on se sent en sécurité.

– Et le laboratoire répond à ces critères, selon toi ? s'étonna l'humaine.

– Je le croyais, en effet, admit-il.

L'humaine garda le silence une petite minute. Mewtwo aurait bien voulu jeter un coup d'œil dans ses pensées mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il le fasse. S'il le faisait, elle allait s'en apercevoir et elle s'énerverait, ce qui gâcherait cette agréable soirée. Donc il resta dans son coin.

– Bon, à ton tour.

Mewtwo se redressa pour s'asseoir et se mit à répéter ce que l'autre humaine lui avait dit à propos des rayquazas – que leur sang faisait flotter les chiffons et qu'ils se liquéfiaient si on les ouvrait. L'humaine écouta attentivement et répondit sitôt que Mewtwo eût fini d'exposer les faits.

– Leur sang doit contenir un gaz plus léger que l'oxygène, comme de l'hydrogène ou de l'hélium. Pour ce qui est de la liquéfaction des organes, ça me fait penser à des histoires de pressions.

– Des histoires ? s'étonna Mewtwo.

– Oui, enfin, des problèmes de pressions. Je n'ai jamais vu de rayquaza, comment sont-ils ?

– De gros vers à anneaux rigides qui volent au-dessus des avions.

– Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je pense que je ne me tromperai pas trop. Je crois que les anneaux dont tu parles ont une double fonction. Ils servent d'armure mais aussi à maintenir une certaine pression à l'intérieur du corps. C'est le même principe que pour les avions, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Non.

– Le corps humain a besoin de certaines conditions pour fonctionner correctement et la pression atmosphérique fait partie de ces conditions. Plus on monte en altitude, plus la pression atmosphérique diminue. Je suppose que tu l'as déjà constaté : l'air est moins dense et devient plus froid.

– Oui, j'ai déjà senti ça.

– Bon. La cabine d'un avion conserve une certaine pression pour que les passagers ne se sentent pas mal. Maintenant, considérons les rayquazas. Ils vivent très haut dans le ciel, là où l'atmosphère est moins dense, beaucoup moins qu'au niveau du sol. Ils sont habitués à cette pression. Donc s'ils descendent trop vite vers le sol, ils souffrent certainement de troubles comme les humains lorsqu'ils sont trop hauts. Enfin, plutôt comme les humains lorsqu'ils plongent très profondément dans l'eau.

– Ça n'explique pas les organes, fit remarquer Mewtwo.

– J'y viens. Les anneaux servent d'armure, d'accord, mais la rigidité de leur corps permet de garder une certaine pression à l'intérieur d'eux, une pression idéale pour le bon fonctionnement de leur organisme. Après tout, ils peuvent bien prendre de l'altitude ou redescendre, ils ne sont pas condamnés à faire du sur place.

– En effet.

– Tu as dit qu'ils avaient ouvert le corps du rayquaza. En l'ouvrant, ils ont augmenté la pression à l'intérieur du corps. Les organes, n'étant pas faits pour la pression atmosphérique au niveau du sol, ont été écrasés par la force qui s'exerçait sur eux.

– Intéressant, marmonna Mewtwo.

– Ce n'est qu'une théorie, rappela l'humaine.

– Oui mais ça veut dire qu'il suffit de faire un trou dans leur armure pour les avoir.

– C'est ça que tu visais ? sourit l'humaine. Savoir comment défaire ton adversaire ?

– Bien sûr, s'étonna Mewtwo. Quelle autre raison peut-il y avoir ?

– Je sais pas, la beauté de la science ou les mystères de la physique, par exemple, railla-t-elle.

– Des trucs d'humains.

– N'empêche qu'ils te servent, mes trucs d'humain.

– Pas beaucoup.

Le pichu piailla à quelques distances de là et Mewtwo dressa l'oreille. Il se détendit lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était l'autre humaine, la dresseuse. Elle avait disparu après leur arrivée et Mewtwo avait été assez content d'en être débarrassé mais elle revenait manifestement à la charge. Et cette fois-ci, elle avait son sac à dos.

– Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda-t-elle.

– _Non_, répondit Mewtwo.

– Oui, lança l'humaine en même temps.

La dresseuse les regarda tour à tour et ignora superbement son ordre. Elle s'assit à côté de l'humaine.

– Qu'est-ce qui cuit ?

– _C'est pas pour toi_.

– Je n'ai pas demandé la provenance, sourit l'humaine avec une certaine gêne.

– _Ça ne la regarde pas de toute façon_, insista Mewtwo.

– Toi, coupa la dresseuse, la ferme.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Mewtwo et le soutint farouchement. Si elle cherchait à l'énerver, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen.

– Surveille ton langage, conseilla l'humaine sur un ton un peu sec.

– C'est un pokémon, répliqua la dresseuse. C'est à lui de suivre et d'obéir, pas l'inverse.

– _Je n'obéis à aucun humain_, gronda Mewtwo.

– Je t'ai pourtant vu ramper aux pieds d'Auguste.

Mewtwo sentit sa petite bulle de bonheur exploser à ce moment-là pour répandre des torrents de colère et de rage. Il se leva avec la ferme intention de faire ravaler ses paroles à cette écervelée mais l'humaine intervint avant lui.

– Tu n'es pas la bienvenue si tu cherches les ennuis.

– Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, répondit la dresseuse. Je cherche à te rappeler les bases fondamentales pour ta propre sécurité. Si on dresse les pokémons, ce n'est pas pour s'amuser.

– _Il me semblait que c'était précisément la raison_, railla Mewtwo.

– Sans dressage, un pokémon est dangereux, insista la dresseuse.

– _Ça dépend pour qui et pour quoi_, gronda Mewtwo.

– Temps mort ! coupa l'humaine. Mewtwo, rassieds-toi.

– _Non_.

– Qu'est-ce que je disais ? sourit la dresseuse.

– S'il te plaît, insista l'humaine.

Devant l'importance qu'elle y mettait, Mewtwo plia. Il se rassit tout en fixant la dresseuse mais il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à la première occasion. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement mordre mais il se ferait une joie d'égorger cette dresseuse de ses dents. Et il prendrait certainement son temps, histoire de faire durer l'agonie.

– Abby, je comprends ton point de vue mais je ne suis pas dresseuse pokémon et Mewtwo ne m'appartient pas, expliqua l'humaine. Nous voyageons ensemble temporairement et nous avons établi des règles que nous nous efforçons de respecter l'un et l'autre. Ça nous suffit.

– Il t'a déjà blessée, rappela la dresseuse.

– Pas directement.

– Il est dangereux, insista la dresseuse.

– Pas envers moi.

– Il a tué Star et Dieu seul sait ce qui est arrivé à Lucas !

L'humaine ne trouva rien à répondre et Mewtwo devait bien admettre que la dresseuse avait raison sur ces deux derniers points. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir fait exploser la tête de la femme noire au fusil et il avait téléporté le Ranger au hasard. La téléportation restait un processus compliqué qui pouvait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques si on ne le prenait pas en main de A à Z. Or Mewtwo n'avait qu'amorcé le processus. A sa connaissance, le Ranger pouvait flotter dans l'espace, être au fond d'un océan, se trouver au pôle ou tout ça à la fois. Peut-être errait-il encore à l'état de simple conscience, piégé dans le bref instant où le corps disparaissait dans le néant. Mewtwo savait qu'on pouvait survivre à cet état si l'on avait assez de volonté. Chaque pokémon psy passait par cette étape pour maîtriser la téléportation car la clé du succès était bel et bien la volonté. Tant que l'on gardait en tête le désir de vivre, on pouvait sortir du néant. Mais on pouvait aussi y rester un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moyen d'en sortir.

– Mewtwo ? demanda une petite voix.

Mewtwo sortit de ses pensées pour accorder un peu de son attention à l'humaine.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à Lucas ?

– _Je l'ignore et ça ne m'intéresse pas_, répondit-il sèchement. _Tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper non plus. Il t'a abandonnée, il t'a chassée, il était prêt à te tuer si nécessaire._

– Star était prête à ça, coupa la dresseuse, mais pas Lucas.

– _Je l'ai vu dans son esprit_.

– Je n'y crois pas. Je connais Lucas, je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'y résoudre !

– Ça suffit ! hurla l'humaine en se levant. Il y a des torts des deux côtés, on l'a tous compris, mais on ne pourra rien résoudre si on ne discute pas calmement !

– Le problème serait résolu si un certain pokémon s'en tenait à sa place de pokémon, répliqua sèchement la dresseuse en se levant à son tour.

L'humaine était plus petite que la dresseuse mais elle ne fut pas impressionnée par leur différence de taille. Elle se campa devant elle sans sourciller et Mewtwo ressentit comme une pointe de fierté en la voyant agir de la sorte.

– Mewtwo est libre de faire ce qui lui plaît, insista l'humaine.

– Alors je n'ai qu'à le capturer, si je suis ton raisonnement.

– _Essaye toujours_, railla Mewtwo.

L'humaine lui lança un regard noir, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez Mewtwo. Il savait qu'elle était capable d'un peu d'agressivité et ça lui faisait franchement plaisir qu'elle le montre.

Le face à face fut interrompu par quelques gouttes de pluie grosses comme des raisins qui se multiplièrent rapidement. L'humaine récupéra en vitesse ses vêtements et s'enferma sous sa tente. Mewtwo adressa un regard en coin à la dresseuse.

– _Tu as peur de l'orage ou je peux te rétamer maintenant ?_ demanda-t-il par pure provocation.

– On verra ça une autre fois, admit-elle en reculant, les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Elle s'enfuit en courant et un rideau de pluie l'avala. Mewtwo resta stoïquement sous la pluie battante une minute puis récupéra le cuissot entamé sur ce qui restait de feu. La perspective d'avoir un peu d'action n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il mordit avec plaisir dans la viande chaude et cuite à point.

Il ne pleuvait pas de l'autre côté des montagnes mais il faisait tout autant nuit. Une nuit bien froide à cette altitude, froide et humide. Miaouss voyait de petits nuages de buée se former à chaque fois qu'il expirait. La région de Flocombe était malheureusement à cette altitude qui rendait toutes les nuits fraîches, même en plein été. Et comme ils n'avaient toujours pas plus d'argent qu'à Méanville, ils dormaient à la belle étoile.

Pour une fois, Jessie et James ne partageaient pas leur sac de couchage et Miaouss savait que c'était à cause de leur nouveau chef d'équipe. Pour sa part, il se fichait bien de savoir ce que ses deux coéquipiers trafiquaient quand ils dormaient ensemble mais il comprenait aussi qu'ils n'aient pas envie d'attirer l'attention de Vince. Si celui-ci décidait de les rejoindre dans ce sac, la situation serait cocasse.

Miaouss n'était pas ignorant en matière d'humanité. Il savait parfaitement à quoi jouaient Jessie et James mais ça ne le concernait pas. Quand il jugeait qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit, Miaouss s'éloignait du campement, tout simplement. Et il ne leur faisait jamais une remarque le matin suivant – surtout parce que Jessie risquait de lui botter les fesses.

Cette nuit-là était donc particulièrement calme, à l'exception des ronflements de leur délicate amie. Miaouss ne dormait pas, pas encore. Les humains dormaient beaucoup plus que lui alors il passait souvent une partie de ses nuits à arpenter les alentours ou à fureter ici et là. Mais cette nuit, il avait préféré rester près de Jessie et James car Vince avait quitté le camp. Et depuis, Miaouss se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait très précisément ce qui provoquait sa gêne et il espérait que les pokémons gardiens de la région auraient la bonne idée de ne pas se déplacer jusque là.

– Miaouss ? demanda la voix endormie de James. Tu ne dors pas ?

– Je surveille le camp, répondit le pokémon à voix basse.

– C'est nouveau ?

– Je ne suis pas tranquille.

James bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se pelotonna un peu plus dans son sac de couchage.

– Tu as peur du noir ? blagua-t-il.

Miaouss sortit ses griffes en guise de réponse et James étouffa son rire dans son duvet.

– Le chef n'est pas là ? réalisa James.

– Non. Il est parti tout à l'heure. Je crois que c'est pour entraîner ses pokémons.

– Il aurait pu le faire devant nous, comme ça on aurait pu voir de quoi il est capable.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua Miaouss. Ce type ne m'inspire rien de bon.

– Il me fiche la trouille à moi aussi, concéda James. Il a l'air... je sais pas, on dirait que c'est une antenne à mauvaises ondes.

Un mouvement dans les buissons les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils cherchèrent du regard d'où provenait le bruit mais il faisait trop noir pour identifier clairement la direction, même pour Miaouss qui avait pourtant une très bonne vue la nuit. Et quoi que ce fut, ça s'était arrêté, comme figé. Impossible de déterminer sa position s'il restait immobile. Pour couronner le tout, la très légère brise refroidissant l'endroit ne soufflait pas dans la bonne direction.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'inquiéta James.

Miaouss ne répondit pas. Il fit signe à James de se taire et recommença à scruter les environs. Un rayon de lune parvint à percer les nuages au bout d'un moment mais toucha à peine le sol à cause de l'épaisse frondaison des arbres. Ce fut suffisant pour que Miaouss croise le regard de la bête qui rôdait. Il sentit aussitôt que quelque chose pénétrait son esprit et Miaouss bondit en avant, toutes griffes dehors, les poils hérissés, crachant et sifflant à grand bruit. Le pokémon déguerpit à toute vitesse. Mais le bruit avait réveillé Jessie qui récupéra sa lampe de poche et l'alluma.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Miaouss ? grogna-t-elle.

– Il a mis en déroute un pokémon ! s'émerveilla James.

– Quoi ? Lui ? Mais il est tout petit et gras comme un cochon !

Miaouss grogna pour lui-même et recula prudemment vers les deux humains tout en continuant à observer les alentours. Il donna un coup de patte à la lampe, la récupéra et l'éteignit.

– Hey ! protesta Jessie.

– Il vaut mieux ne pas attirer les petits curieux, répondit Miaouss.

– Le pokémon m'a semblé plutôt gros, bredouilla James.

– Il l'était, confirma Miaouss, mais il ne devait pas être bien vieux.

– C'est pour ça qu'il a eu peur de toi, alors, blagua Jessie.

– Possible, concéda Miaouss.

– Vous croyez que c'est un drakkarmin de la tour Dragospire ? demanda James. Avec ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois par ici, c'est probable, non ?

– Je ne connais pas bien les pokémons de la région, avoua Miaouss, mais je sais que le premier réflexe d'un dragon est de prendre les airs s'il en a les moyens. Ils ne courent pas à travers bois.

– Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas voler, tenta Jessie. Hey, les drakkarmins sont plutôt rares, non ? On pourrait essayer de le capturer ! Et comme ça, le boss nous retirera cette mission pour nous réaffecter à la capture pure et simple !

– Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara James.

Jessie sortit de son sac de couchage et renfila ses bottes sans tenir compte des autres, comme d'habitude. Miaouss la considéra d'un air grave.

– James a raison, tu sais. Ce n'est pas prudent de poursuivre un pokémon la nuit dans les bois.

– Il est jeune et inexpérimenté, contra Jessie. C'est la chance de notre vie !

– Un pokémon jeune est souvent un pokémon trouillard, insista Miaouss. Et la peur provoque des réactions bien plus dangereuses que l'assurance.

Mais Jessie n'écouta pas. Elle tira James de son duvet et botta les fesses de Miaouss pour qu'il passe devant. Le pokémon rechigna à la tâche, fit des tours et des détours dans les bois, s'éloignant à chaque fois qu'il croisait une piste fraîche. Si ses doutes étaient fondés, il ne pourrait pas grand chose contre pareil adversaire alors Miaouss avait décidé de fatiguer Jessie et James plutôt que de chercher les ennuis. Tôt ou tard, les humains se lasseraient de marcher dans les bois, dans le noir, de se cogner les pieds dans des racines, d'être griffés par des ronces et de se prendre toutes sortes de branches dans la figure. Miaouss prit un soin particulier à les faire passer à quatre pattes dans la boue, à les mener dans des buissons touffus et ce genre de choses pas très agréables. Jessie grogna, pesta, fit un bruit de tous les diables et Miaouss en fut plus que satisfait. Plus ils étaient bruyants, moins ils croiseraient de pokémon.

Au bout d'une heure, ils furent perdus au milieu des bois, sans aucun moyen pour retourner au camp sinon d'attendre le lever du soleil.

– C'est ta faute, Miaouss ! hurla Jessie.

– Je n'ai fait que suivre la piste mais elle s'arrête là, mentit le pokémon.

– Le drakkarmin a soudainement appris à voler, peut-être ? railla-t-elle.

– Il a pu sauter et grimper dans un arbre, bredouilla James en regardant autour de lui.

– On a traversé plusieurs ruisseaux, continua Miaouss. A chaque fois, la piste était moins facile à suivre alors ne t'en prends pas à moi. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ton propre odorat !

– Je ne suis pas un pokémon ! rugit Jessie.

– Et moi, je ne suis pas ton larbin ! renchérit Miaousss.

– Allons, ne vous disputez pas, tenta faiblement James. Ça ne sert à rien. Il vaut mieux mettre notre énergie en commun pour retrouver notre chemin plutôt que de la gaspiller en hurlements qui pourraient attirer des pokémons.

Jessie tapa du pied dans un cailloux qui alla se perdre dans les buissons et Miaouss se renfrogna en silence. Il grimpa cependant à un arbre et n'en descendit pas jusqu'au lever du soleil, ignorant les commentaires déplacés de Jessie qui continuait à pester. James se contentait de hocher la tête mais Miaouss savait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment dans le sens de Jessie. Il préférait courber l'échine plutôt que de se disputer.

Le soleil pointa donc le bout de son nez, comme tous les jours, et Miaouss descendit de son arbre d'un bond. Jessie et James dormaient encore, adossés l'un à l'autre. Lui-même avait dormi mais pas très bien. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois en sursaut à cause d'un bruit ou de ses rêves. Miaouss était encore tout groggy aussi passa-t-il devant les empruntes sans les voir. Il donna un coup de pied dans la botte de Jessie mais la demoiselle ne se réveilla pas, se contentant de grogner. Miaouss se frotta les yeux. Ils étaient loin du campement et il leur faudrait un bon moment pour le retrouver alors autant s'y mettre tôt. Ils devraient certainement se passer de petit déjeuner, ce que regretta amèrement Miaouss.

Lorsqu'il passa pour la deuxième fois devant les empruntes, les sens beaucoup plus alertes de Miaouss les remarquèrent. Il se baissa pour essayer de capter ce qui restait d'odeur et fut sûr d'une chose : ils avaient été suivis par la chose qu'il avait tenté de fuir. Miaouss se redressa avec précaution et regarda les alentours avec circonspection. Rien ne bougea pendant un long moment et la forêt était décidément trop calme à son goût. Aucun oiseau ne pépiait, aucun insecte ne crissait ; tout était comme figé, dans l'attente de quelque chose de terrible. Miaouss leva prudemment les yeux, inspecta les branches. Regarder en l'air n'est pas un réflexe quand on est un prédateur et qu'on est habitué à surprendre ses proies. Les humains ne regardent jamais en l'air, par exemple, lorsqu'ils sont en danger. Ils se contentent de fixer l'horizon à hauteur d'yeux ou de scruter le sol à leur pied. Pour Miaouss non plus, ce n'était pas naturel mais il eut cette intuition et il vit le pokémon.

Il était à quelques mètres au-dessus de la branche sur laquelle Miaouss avait dormi et cette idée provoqua un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, queue comprise. Il était plus petit que ce que Miaouss avait cru au départ, plus frêle, mais le modèle ne trompait pas. Bipède, longiligne, gris avec une grande queue violette et des yeux sans aucune chaleur, aucun doute n'était possible. Miaouss sortit prudemment ses griffes. Il lui avait été possible de lui faire peur pendant la nuit mais les choses seraient bien différentes en plein jour. Il n'avait ni la force ni les moyens de le faire fuir. Cependant, Miaouss se préparait quand même au combat parce que Jessie et James étaient là, derrière lui. Il avait beau râler et pester sur le caractère impossible de Jessie, il enrageait peut-être devant la faiblesse de James mais ils étaient ses amis, ses seuls amis. Ils étaient loin d'être parfaits, aucun doute là-dessus, mais ils se serraient les coudes lorsqu'il le fallait et c'était suffisant aux yeux de Miaouss pour tenter le tout pour le tout.

Le pokémon perché dans son arbre se rassemblait progressivement et Miaouss attendait le premier mouvement. Soudain, un sifflement perça le silence et le pokémon gris releva la tête. Il bondit au sol et disparut dans la végétation avant que Miaouss ait eu le temps de réagir. Il resta immobile pendant que la forêt retrouvait ses sons et Miaouss se rendit compte que son cœur battait la chamade. Il s'assit par terre en poussant un long soupire. La tension qu'il avait ressentie était telle qu'il avait mal partout et ses pattes tremblaient.

En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose : s'il existait plusieurs exemplaires de cette bestiole-là, ils allaient au-devant de très gros problèmes.


	18. As human as it can be

Lise fut réveillée par un tremblement de terre. Les idées encore engourdies, elle n'en enfila pas moins les premiers shorts qui lui passèrent sous la main, sauta dans ses baskets et sortit voir ce qui se passait. La petite clairière où elle avait monté son camp la veille était toujours intacte aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers la source des grondements et des explosions qu'elle entendait.

Là, au milieu des marais de la réserve naturelle, un combat se déroulait. Lise reconnut immédiatement Abby bien qu'elle soit à une centaine de mètres d'elle. C'était certainement la seule blonde à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'était pas non plus difficile de reconnaître Mewtwo même s'il se déplaçait à une vitesse impressionnante. Il faisait face à un pokémon brun à l'épaisse crinière rousse. Lise trouvait qu'il ressemblait vaguement à un loup dressé sur ses pattes arrières mais elle n'était pas très sûre à cause de la distance. Il se déplaçait aussi très vite et il était difficile d'avoir une idée précise de sa physionomie.

Une petite boule de poils jaunes attira l'attention de Lise et elle vit Pichu à côté d'elle. Elle se baissa machinalement pour le prendre dans ses bras et il se laissa faire en piaillant. Mais lorsqu'elle fit mine d'avancer vers le terrain plus dégagé où se déroulait le combat, Pichu sauta à terre et lui barra la route.

– Non mais tu t'es vu ? lui demanda Lise, amusée.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle essaya de faire un pas en avant, un éclair grilla les herbes juste devant elle. Les paroles d'Abby lui revinrent en mémoire et Lise les chassa avec force. Mewtwo avait dit qu'un pichu ne pouvait pas atteindre ce niveau à l'état sauvage, ce qui supposait que ce pichu avait été entraîné. Il devait donc connaître les ordres de base, d'après Lise.

– Couché ! lança-t-elle sur un ton décidé.

Pichu ne bougea pas d'un poil.

– Assis ! essaya Lise en pointant le sol du doigt.

Pichu regarda dans la direction qu'elle pointait mais resta imperturbablement à sa place.

– Zhou ! Du balai ! File ! Laisse-moi passer !

Elle avait beau gesticuler, Pichu ne broncha pas d'une oreille.

– Bon, très bien, soupira Lise.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna nonchalamment. Elle attendit un peu, fit comme si de rien n'était et prit tout simplement un autre chemin pour atteindre son but. Mais Pichu se retrouva devant elle à nouveau. Lise se mit à courir et dépassa le pokémon sans prêter attention à ses piaillements. Malheureusement pour elle, Pichu était plus rapide. Il lui barra la route et ne lésina pas sur la dose d'électricité. L'éclair passa si près d'elle que Lise sentit tous ses poils se hérisser.

– Pi chu pi ! tonna Pichu.

Lise se résigna à retourner au campement, le petit pokémon sur les talons.

Pichu surveilla tous ses faits et gestes à partir de ce moment. Lise ne put même pas s'isoler pour faire pipi. Elle réussit cependant à s'enfermer dans sa tente, seule, et elle occupa son temps en lisant, tout en surveillant l'ombre de Pichu qui apparaissait régulièrement sur un côté.

Au loin, les explosions perdurèrent, changèrent, firent parfois trembler le sol ou frémir les arbres. Lise entendait des rugissements et elle aurait juré percevoir le rire de Mewtwo. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées mais ça collait trop à son fichu caractère pour être impossible.

Les choses se calmèrent au bout d'un long moment et des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de la tente. Lise ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec Mewtwo. Il était couvert de boue, avait quelques égratignures ici et là mais il semblait rayonner de bonheur.

– T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, le gronda Lise en sortant.

– Elle l'a cherché, répondit Mewtwo en se redressant.

– Où est Abby ?

– Elle retourne en ville. Vivante, précisa-t-il, amusé. Avec tous ses membres et sa tête bien à leur place.

– Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

Mewtwo était manifestement très content de son trait d'humour. Il gratifia même Lise d'un sourire mais ce n'était pas très concluant chez lui. Quand il s'y essayait en imitant les humains, il avait tendance à trop découvrir ses dents, en particulier ses crocs. Le centre de ses lèvres se courbaient effectivement mais les extrémités se séparaient. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était fait comme ça, mais ça pouvait parfois faire impression. Lise n'y était toujours pas habituée.

– Tu boites, nota Mewtwo.

– Ma hanche me fait un peu mal, concéda Lise en s'étirant.

– Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'au port ?

– Je pense, oui.

Au pire, il lui restait des analgésiques en grande quantité et elle était prête à taper dedans.

– On va tirer jusqu'à Port Yoneuve aujourd'hui, annonça Lise, mais on dressera le camp à l'extérieur de la ville. J'irai demain me renseigner sur les bateaux pour Renouet et tu resteras au camp.

– Si tu n'es pas trop loin, je pourrais te parler.

– Me parler ?

– _Te parler_.

Mewtwo la fixa et Lise mit une seconde à réaliser qu'il avait illustré son propos avec une petite application pratique.

– Loin comment ? demanda-t-elle.

Mewtwo haussa les épaules.

– Tu ne sais pas ? insista Lise.

– Je voyageais seul avant que je ne te sauve la vie, rappela-t-il avec hauteur.

– Tu raccourcis vachement l'histoire mais admettons. Tu n'as donc jamais testé les distances d'émission.

– Exact. Mais avec un peu de concentration, je perçois les esprits à des kilomètres à la ronde.

– Tu as une mesure plus précise ?

– Non, admit Mewtwo à contrecœur.

– Alors laissons tomber cette brillante idée. Je me débrouillerai toute seule, comme une grande.

Mewtwo la regarda de haut en bas et eut un petit sourire en coin, un de ceux qui ne découvraient pas ses crocs, un sourire moqueur.

– Je suis peut-être moins grande que toi, soupira Lise, mais je suis beaucoup plus âgée et j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience lorsqu'il s'agit du monde humain. Demander quelques renseignements n'a rien d'insurmontable.

Mewtwo approuva et Lise ne posa pas de question. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment Mewtwo « demandait quelques renseignements ». A son avis, ça impliquait le non-consentement d'au moins une personne et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Lise plia sa tente, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se mit en route. Ils marchèrent toute la journée et firent bien attention à ne pas croiser la route d'autres personnes. Plus ils se rapprochaient de Port Yoneuve, plus ils étaient amenés à rencontrer des dresseurs de pokémon ou simplement des badauds en promenade dans la réserve. La nuit se passa tout aussi tranquillement et Lise fut prête dès le lever du soleil le lendemain matin. Si Mewtwo resta effectivement au campement, Pichu décida de la suivre et n'en démordit pas.

Port Yoneuve était une petite ville portuaire de dix mille âmes où transitaient des tonnes de marchandises chaque jour. C'était l'une de ces villes qui ne dormaient jamais parce qu'il y avait toujours de l'activité au port à cause des cargos arrivant à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Le pont Yoneuve, qui partait en fait d'une petite île à quelques centaines de mètres de la côte, était depuis longtemps réservé aux véhicules particuliers et aux marcheurs. En effet, des associations de protection de la nature avaient fait tout un tapage médiatique autour du pont, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Les camions partant du port pour emmener les marchandises dans tout Unys faisaient trop de bruit et polluaient le delta du fleuve ainsi que les milieux naturels, selon ces associations. Un tunnel ferroviaire avait été creusé sous le fleuve après le passage au pouvoir d'un parti politique plus porté sur l'écologie que les autres. Depuis lors, on ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la beauté des alentours de Port Yoneuve et Lise devait bien avouer que c'était vrai.

Le tunnel ferroviaire n'était pas uniquement dédié au transport de marchandises. Il y avait quotidiennement des trains pour Méanville. Lise aurait pu envisager cette possibilité avant de rencontrer Mewtwo mais il n'était aujourd'hui plus du tout question de prendre le train pour raccourcir son voyage. Leur petite escapade en bateau serait déjà assez compliquée à orchestrer comme ça. Le but du jeu consistait à faire monter Mewtwo sur le bateau et à le cacher pendant la durée de la traversée. Une gageure vu la taille et l'appétit de l'animal.

Lise se dirigeait vers le port lorsque Pichu s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, les oreilles pointées vers l'autre côté de la rue. La jeune fille nota qu'il y avait un centre pokémon à cet emplacement mais l'information ne lui parut pas capitale. Elle poussa Pichu en avant et n'y prêta plus attention.

Abby aperçut Lise sans que celle-ci ne la remarque. Dans le genre évaporée, elle faisait très fort mais Abby la prenait plutôt pour une écervelée. La demoiselle avait peut-être de beaux diplômes mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être une gourde inconsciente du danger.

Abby récupéra son sac puis ses pokéballs à l'accueil et signa le formulaire de sortie. Une fois dehors, elle ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver Lise. Comme Abby l'avait imaginé, Lise s'était dirigée vers le port et discutait avec des dockers. Cherchait-elle à se faire violer par dessus le marché ? S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire quand on était une fille qui voyageait, c'était prendre la mer sur un cargo de marchandises bondé de marins frustrés.

Cependant, Abby n'intervint pas. Elle surveilla de loin ce qui se passait mais elle resta sagement dans son coin. Au bout d'un moment, Lise laissa tomber le port de marchandises pour se diriger vers le port de plaisance, ce qui était une bien meilleure idée. Abby continua à la suivre, flânant sur les pontons et prêtant une attention distraite aux conversations qu'elle surprenait. Lise se présenta d'elle-même une petite heure plus tard.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Lise avec un rien de reproche dans la voix.

– Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir confirmation de mes doutes.

– Quels doutes ?

– Tu n'as pas un brin de jugeote.

Lise tiqua et tourna les talons. Abby la rattrapa en deux foulées et se mit à marcher à ses côtés.

– Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la route ? demanda Abby.

– C'est trop long.

– Tu vas où ?

– Renouet.

– Voir le professeur Keteleeria ?

– Oui, sursauta Lise. Comment le sais-tu ?

– Renouet est un blède paumé. Son seul intérêt réside dans le professeur Keteleeria. C'est elle qui gère les affectations des pokémons starters pour la région d'Unys.

Abby sortit son porte-feuille de son sac à dos et y récupéra sa carte de dresseur qu'elle présenta à Lise.

– Là, c'est sa signature, tu vois ?

– C'est une sorte d'autorité supérieure ? supposa Lise.

– Quelque chose dans le genre. En tout cas, elle a une place au comité d'organisation de la ligue. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun pokémon starter n'est donné sans son autorisation, à Unys.

– Je croyais que c'était une simple scientifique.

– Elle l'est, assura Abby en rangeant sa carte. Tu vas la voir pour quoi ?

– J'ai des questions à lui poser, répondit évasivement Lise.

Abby laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Lise se renfrogna aussitôt.

– Excuse-moi. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas te pointer à son laboratoire et lui parler comme ça, tu sais ? C'est quelqu'un de très occupé. Elle ne sera peut-être pas à Renouet, d'ailleurs. En juillet, il y a tous les préparatifs pour les championnats.

– Eh bien j'attendrai, déclara sèchement Lise.

– Avec Mewtwo ?

– Oui.

– Vraiment ? Tu laisserais un tel pokémon se balader librement autour de Renouet juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité ?

– Mewtwo ne fait de mal à personne, insista Lise.

– Oui, c'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

Abby crut un instant qu'elle allait recevoir une claque mais Lise n'était apparemment pas le genre de personne à se résoudre à la violence lorsqu'elle était à court d'argument. Au contraire, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

– Je sais que Mewtwo peut représenter un certain danger, assura Lise, mais ça n'arrive que lorsqu'il se sent agressé. Il répond aux provocations. Mais s'il tombe par hasard sur quelqu'un, il préfère lui effacer la mémoire.

– Ça ne l'empêche pas d'aimer se battre, répliqua Abby. Je l'ai bien vu hier et l'autre fois à Jadielle.

– Parce que tu n'aimes pas ça, peut-être ?

– C'est différent.

– Non, ce n'est pas différent, insista Lise. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas que Mewtwo ait l'esprit de compétition, au même titre qu'un dresseur pokémon ?

– Parce que c'est une attitude humaine, répondit brusquement Abby.

Lise marqua un temps d'arrêt et Abby eut l'impression qu'elles réalisaient toutes les deux la même chose au même moment. Elle n'avait pas eu droit à une visite guidée du laboratoire d'Auguste, contrairement à Lise, mais Abby n'avait pas attendu d'invitation de toute façon. Elle avait surpris des discussions et surtout aperçu la salle aux aquariums. Mewtwo n'avait rien de naturel, il avait été fabriqué et Auguste préparait la deuxième fournée. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Abby pour comprendre que Mewtwo était une version largement déformée d'un mew et la petite discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Lise avait fait remonter à la surface ce à quoi elle pensait depuis un moment sans savoir vraiment le formuler. Mewtwo était un pokémon, il se comportait comme un pokémon mais il avait aussi des attitudes humaines. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir avec Auguste. Avant la confrontation avec le boss de niveau, Mewtwo respectait sagement ce vieux taré d'Auguste. Ensuite, il l'avait ignoré tout en étant beaucoup plus assuré. Ça ressemblait furieusement à une crise d'adolescence et Abby n'acceptait pas l'idée qu'un pokémon puisse avoir naturellement ce comportement.

Les pokémons avaient différents comportements, bien entendu. Certains vivaient en troupeau, d'autres en famille ou en solitaire et ces conditions les influençaient beaucoup. Par exemple, il était beaucoup plus facile de dresser un pokémon issu d'un troupeau car il était tout simplement habitué à recevoir des ordres d'un membre plus élevé dans la hiérarchie. Mais il n'y avait pas de correspondance avec l'attitude de Mewtwo. Bien sûr, les jeunes défiaient les plus âgés pour définir leur place dans le troupeau ou pour gagner un territoire mais ça ne collait pas. Mewtwo était trop égoïste, narcissique et mégalomaniaque, comparativement aux autres pokémons. Il avait des attitudes humaines, comme lorsqu'il se moquait de quelqu'un qui lui était inférieur, en plus de son comportement inné de pokémon.

– Il a été élevé par des humains, tenta Lise. Ça pourrait expliquer son comportement, non ?

– Les pokémons qu'on élève dès la sortie de l'œuf sont en permanence avec des humains mais ils ne finissent pas comme lui, fort heureusement.

Lise s'arrêta de marcher et Abby l'imita. Elle avait l'air sérieux de ces gens habitués à englober un sujet avant de se prononcer. Elle releva la tête au bout d'un moment et fit demi-tour.

– Où vas-tu ? demanda Abby en la suivant.

– Je retourne au campement, annonça Lise. J'ai une idée.

– Une idée ?

– Une de celles qui passionnera Mewtwo. Mais avant, il faut que je passe dans un magasin.

Abby soupira mais ne lâcha pas Lise pour autant. Elle avait envie de voir comment Miss Gros Diplômes s'en sortirait, étrangement.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Mewtwo ignorait totalement qu'on avait vanté son comportement humain et se vautrait avec passion dans ses instincts. Intrigué par une odeur qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier, il s'était mis à la chercher avec ferveur, sans se soucier de semer le désordre et le chaos autour de lui. Comme l'odeur se précisait lorsqu'il s'approchait de la tente de l'humaine, il s'était efforcé d'y entrer, ce qu'il avait fait au détriment de la fermeture Eclair de la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut certain d'une chose : l'odeur qu'il recherchait venait de là. Elle était présente dans le sac de couchage et Mewtwo s'allongea dessus le temps de déterminer pourquoi cette odeur l'obsédait tellement. Comme il ne trouvait aucune réponse à part « parce qu'elle sent bon », il chercha une source plus forte qui lui donnerait peut-être d'autres idées. Il ouvrit donc le sac à dos de l'humaine et en sortit tout ce qu'il contenait.

Les livres ne lui apprirent rien de plus que la dernière fois qu'il les avait regardés et il s'autorisa un petit moment de musique. Dans son plan génial, l'humaine ne saurait rien de ses petites entorses au règlement aussi sortirait-il de cette tente en toute impunité. Il pouvait donc y faire ce qu'il voulait, y compris utiliser l'appareil à musique si chichement prêté. Mewtwo l'abandonna à son triste sort lorsque l'appareil s'arrêta de lui-même pour une raison inconnue. Il essaya bien de le faire marcher en le secouant mais ça n'avait rien donné. Mewtwo reprit donc ses fouilles et trouva un sac en plastique dans le sac à dos. Il l'ouvrit avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable et fut aussitôt submergé par l'Odeur – elle méritait bien une majuscule car elle était présentement la seule qui l'intéressât. Mewtwo ferma les yeux et inspira à grandes bouffées à même le sac. Il se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'il contenait tant qu'il pouvait profiter de cette Odeur. Elle ne lui rappelait rien de particulier, étrangement, mais elle était à la fois rassurante et excitante. C'était une Odeur chaude, capiteuse, qui engourdissait les sens. Mewtwo sentit ses muscles se décontracter et son cœur battre moins vite. Il resta un long moment le nez dans le sac en plastique, les yeux fermés, à respirer l'Odeur.

Il n'entendit rien et sortit de sa transe brusquement au moment où l'humaine hurla. Mewtwo lâcha aussitôt ce qu'il avait en main, envahi par une colère qui n'était pas la sienne, et sortit de la tente pour voir l'humaine furieuse, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

– Ma tente ! hurla l'humaine en se précipitant vers l'objet du crime. Tu as bousillé ma tente ! Et c'est quoi ce bordel ? T'as touché à mes affaires !

Mewtwo ne savait plus trop quoi faire. D'une part, il avait l'esprit encore un peu engourdi, qui picotait comme si une armée de fourmis y dansaient la bourrée ; de l'autre, l'humaine ne lui hurlait pratiquement jamais dessus et ça le surprenait toujours un peu que quelqu'un de si petit et si gentil en règle général puisse se transformer en une telle furie. S'il recula de quelques pas, il resta cependant non loin de la tente et rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, tendu, crispé, essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

– Et tu as mis de la boue partout ! continua l'humaine en montant dans les aiguës.

Elle sortit à toute vitesse de la tente et marcha droit sur lui. Mewtwo fixa ses pieds et recula imperceptiblement. Lorsqu'elle lui planta un doigt dans l'abdomen, Mewtwo se retira à deux bons mètres d'un seul bond, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

– Tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit, tonnait l'humaine en se rapprochant, et tu le savait très bien. Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi !

– Ce n'est qu'une tente, intervint une autre voix humaine.

Mewtwo releva à peine les yeux et vit que la dresseuse était de retour. S'il se sentait mal à l'aise face à l'humaine, il perçut très nettement son agacement à l'encontre de la dresseuse, comme une douloureuse piqûre.

– C'est ma tente ! s'offusqua l'humaine en se détournant vers la dresseuse. Il y a toutes mes affaires là-dedans ! Je n'ai rien d'autre, rien du tout !

– T'en faisais pas toute une histoire l'autre fois, fit remarquer la dresseuse.

– C'était différent ! Je m'étais résignée à avoir tout perdu mais, là, mes affaires ont été saccagées alors que je les avais confiées à quelqu'un !

– A un pokémon, rectifia la dresseuse en croisant les bras.

– A quelqu'un ! hurla l'humaine. Mewtwo est autant une personne que toi ou moi !

Le cœur de Mewtwo se serra en entendant ces paroles et il put mettre un nom sur le sentiment qu'il éprouvait depuis que l'humaine était revenue : la honte. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort et d'aussi désagréable. Il savait qu'il avait trahi la confiance de quelqu'un, de quelqu'un qui tenait à lui, quelqu'un qui l'appréciait et le considérait comme une personne.

Voir et sentir l'humaine folle de rage et blessée augmenta le malaise que Mewtwo ressentait. Il commença à respirer plus vite et plus fort et ses idées s'émoussèrent encore. Il entrevit des flashs de mémoire qui ne lui appartenaient pas, ressentit des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas et il ne put que reculer face à ce trop plein d'informations. Il recula tant par l'esprit que par le corps. Mewtwo essaya de retrouver la sécurité de ses barrières mentales en se concentrant sur lui-même mais il n'arrivait plus à définir à qui appartenait telle émotion ou tel souvenir. Alors il plia, recula, se courba encore et prit la fuite à travers les marais.


	19. Over my dead body, buddy

Ils ne voyageaient pas en montgolfière mais en voiture, ce qui dérangeait profondément Miaouss. Il adorait sa montgolfière, être si haut dans le ciel et avoir l'impression de pouvoir bondir sur tout ce qui bougeait en dessous mais le chef temporaire de leur équipe souffrait de vertige. Se tenir debout sur une chaise semblait à la limite du supportable pour lui, si tant est qu'il accepte de dépenser autant d'énergie pour se faire peur. Il avait donc loué une voiture, au frais de la princesse, mais ça ne semblait pas émouvoir le chef temporaire plus que ça. S'il dépensait avec parcimonie, son budget n'en semblait pas moins illimité. Et ça aussi, ça dérangeait Miaouss.

En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose chez ce type qu'il appréciait, à part, peut-être, qu'il ne parlait pas à tort et à travers. Il était trop étrange et trop mystérieux. Il était entouré d'une mauvaise aura, de celle qui vous fait dresser les petits poils sur la nuque, comme un courant d'air glacial. Miaouss savait que certains pokémons produisaient cet effet : les pokémons de type spectre, ténèbres ou psy. Et il se doutait un peu de quel type de pokémon le chef temporaire usait.

Si Miaouss n'avait pas revu le petit mewtwo depuis cette maudite nuit dans la forêt à côté de Flocombe, il n'en demeurait pas moins aux aguets. Miaouss surveillait ainsi les allers et venues du chef temporaire sans en avoir l'air. Il avait ainsi découvert que cet humain attendait que Jessie et James dorment pour s'éloigner du campement, toutes les nuits. Il ne revenait qu'au lever du soleil et dormait dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'il confiait le volant à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait de grandes écoles pour comprendre que le chef temporaire entraînait ses pokémons la nuit, à l'insu de Jessie et James. Pourquoi ? Miaouss supposait que c'était à cause du petit mewtwo et l'idée lui fichait la trouille.

Ils avaient pu glaner quelques renseignements, à Flocombe. Bien qu'ils fussent dans les environs lors des événements à la tour Dragospire, Jessie, James et Miaouss ne savaient ce qui s'y était passé que par ouï-dires, comme pratiquement tout le monde. Le morveux et sa bande avaient été présents, paraissait-il, mais la Team Rocket n'était pas en assez bon termes avec eux pour aller leur poser quelques questions. De toute façon, ils n'étaient plus à Flocombe depuis un bon moment. Le morveux était retourné à Parsemile au lieu de continuer vers Janusia, sur un coup de tête semblait-il. La Team Rocket l'avait bien suivi mais le chef temporaire était arrivé et avec lui une mission plus importante que la capture d'un pikachu qui durait depuis cinq ans.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les habitants de Flocombe avaient été plutôt loquaces à propos de « l'accident de la tour Dragospire », comme ils l'appelaient. On disait qu'un énorme pokémon aux pouvoirs terribles avait réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans une horde de drakkarmins devenus complètement folle. Comme la tour Dragospire véhiculait des légendes sur des pokémons nommés Reshiram et Zekrom, l'accident parlait de l'un ou de l'autre suivant les versions. Il n'était pas question de Mewtwo mais ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Miaouss puisque ce pokémon n'était connu que d'une poignée de personnes. Cependant, ils étaient sur la piste de Mewtwo, Miaouss le savait très bien.

Lorsque la Team Rocket à laquelle s'ajoutait le chef temporaire frappa à la porte du docteur Anton qui, comme le racontait tout le monde, avait sauvé la vie d'une jeune fille capturée par les drakkarmins, il les envoya paître. « Rien à vous dire là-dessus », avait-il déclaré fermement avant de refermer sa porte. James avait supposé qu'il en avait assez d'être dérangé par les curieux et il n'y eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à Jessie qui s'extasiait devant la taille du crâne de drakkarmin au-dessus de la porte pour adhérer à cette théorie. Ils convinrent qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas plus à Flocombe et ils étaient partis pour le sud. Pourquoi ? Parce que la fille avait pris cette direction, selon les villageois.

Miaouss trouvait étrange que l'équipe prenne la route avec si peu d'information. Retrouver une fille partie vers le sud voilà plus de deux mois tenait de l'anomalie mathématiques plus qu'autre chose. Ils savaient à quoi elle ressemblait – pas très grande, brune à queue de cheval, gentille et un peu naïve – mais comment faire pour la retrouver ? La Team Rocket n'avait aucun détecteur de fille petite-brune-gentille-naïve dans ses réserves. Et puis comment savoir si elle n'avait pas soudainement décidé de reprendre la route vers le nord ? Elle pouvait être absolument n'importe où à l'heure actuelle mais le chef temporaire n'en démordait pas : ils iraient au sud. Et au sud ils allaient effectivement.

La voiture passa un peu vite sur un nid de poule et tous ses passagers bondirent de leur siège. Vince se redressa en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, la mine encore endormie. Miaouss, qui était à l'arrière avec lui, espéra que ça ne lui retomberait pas dessus mais le chef temporaire n'avait pas ce genre de velléité. Il était beaucoup plus raisonnable que Jessie, par exemple, et ne l'accusait pas invariablement juste parce qu'il était dans les parages.

– On est où ? demanda Vince en se calant dans son siège.

– On a dépassé Parsemile il y a deux heures environ, l'informa James en se retournant. Nous serons à Port Yoneuve demain matin, si on se relaie toute la nuit pour conduire.

– Non, on s'arrêtera pour la nuit, déclara le chef temporaire.

Miaouss aurait pu parier là-dessus. Il considéra l'humain du coin de l'œil et détourna son attention sur la route, ne voulant pas paraître trop insistant.

Jessie s'arrêta une demi-heure plus tard dans une station service et elle se rua aux toilettes pour femme. James se chargea de remplir le réservoir et Vince acheta quelques friandises en plus de l'essence. Jessie reprit le volant d'autorité et ne s'arrêta de rouler que lorsque Vince le lui demanda. Elle sortit de la grande route pour chercher un endroit où camper pour la nuit, qui se révéla être au bout d'un long chemin défoncé s'enfonçant profondément dans les bois. Ils dînèrent de conserves réchauffées sur le feu de camp et se couchèrent comme à l'accoutumée dans leur sac de couchage à même le sol. Miaouss ferma les yeux mais resta sur ses gardes. Il entendit le chef temporaire se relever l'heure suivante, farfouiller dans un sac et quitter les lieux.

Miaouss attendit quelques minutes puis se leva en prenant bien soin de jouer la comédie avec force bâillements et étirements. Il jeta un œil à ce que Vince avait pris dans les sacs et se mit à suivre sa piste. Une odeur d'humain était toujours facile à suivre, surtout lorsque celui-ci trimbalait des bonbons à la réglisse dans ses poches. Plus il se rapprochait, plus Miaouss se faisait discret. Il se roula dans la boue et les herbes pour masquer son odeur puis se déplaça avec mille précautions. Lorsqu'il lui parut évident qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus près par le sol, il grimpa en silence au plus grand arbre qu'il trouva et se percha sur une branche, à l'abri des regards.

Il ne voyait pas très bien à cause de la végétation mais il distinguait sans trop de problème l'humain, debout devant un pokémon assis, un pokémon gris avec une longue queue violette. Miaouss aurait voulu faire part de son indignation au monde entier mais la discrétion l'en empêcha. Il s'efforça de paraître transparent, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. S'il avait pu dissimuler son odeur et s'il lui suffisait de ne pas bouger pour faire de bruit, il devait en revanche faire beaucoup d'efforts pour que son esprit soit tranquille. Il ne devait penser à rien et ne rien éprouver, chose plutôt incompatible avec un caractère comme le sien. Un pokémon psy n'était pas toujours en alerte mais ce n'était pas vrai avec les jeunes. Ils avaient tendance à laisser vagabonder leur esprit et ils s'accrochaient à tout ce qui représentait une anomalie, ce qui attirait forcément leur attention. Et c'était bien la dernière chose que Miaouss voulait attirer, présentement.

Cependant, quelque chose ne collait pas. Miaouss ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que ce mewtwo ne correspondait pas à celui qu'il avait vu quelques nuits plus tôt. Il était nettement plus gros et développé. Comme il était fort improbable qu'un pokémon ait une croissance aussi rapide, les méninges de Miaouss se mirent à paniquer. Il essaya bien de les contrôler, d'être rationnel et de trouver de très bons arguments pour expliquer la taille inappropriée du pokémon mais rien n'y fit et Miaouss sut avec précision qu'il était une véritable fanfare de village au niveau mental. Il devait s'éloigner le plus loin possible avant que le mewtwo ne fasse attention à lui, sous peine de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Miaouss entreprit de descendre de sa branche avec mille et une précautions, ce qui lui prit un temps infini. Etre au sol lui compliquait cependant la tâche car n'importe quel déplacement provoquerait un bruit. Miaouss avança très délicatement et réussit à parcourir une dizaine de mètres avant de déranger un trompignon dans son sommeil. Celui-ci couina avant de s'enfuir, réveillant au passage une bonne partie de la forêt. Miaouss se força à respirer calmement alors que son cœur menaçait de se carapater lui aussi. Il compta jusqu'à trois puis reprit sa route en se concentrant sur chaque pas. Tout irait bien, se répétait-il. La forêt était pleine de ce genre de bruit, la nuit. Après tout, certains pokémons chassaient après le coucher du soleil et c'était la bonne période pour accuser un jeune chacripan d'inefficacité.

De gros pieds gris se matérialisèrent devant lui, comme Miaouss l'avait craint. Il déglutit difficilement et se redressa d'un coup, toutes griffes dehors. Profitant de l'effet de surprise de son coup de bluff, Miaouss bondit de côté dans l'espoir de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la bête mais il n'avait pas parcouru dix mètres qu'il se sentit arraché au plancher des vaches. Miaouss s'agrippa avec rage aux branches d'un buisson qu'il emporta avec lui.

– Miaouss ? s'étonna Vince.

Le chef temporaire arriva à leur niveau avec difficulté, enjambant les buissons et les ronces tout en s'accrochant dedans. On aurait dit qu'il nageait à contre-courant dans un torrent infesté de tentacules bien décidés à l'entraîner vers le fond. Une fois à son but, il sortit de la réglisse de sa poche et la lança au mewtwo qui l'attrapa au vol sans utiliser ses mains ni ses pouvoirs psy.

– Pose-le, ordonna Vince.

Et Miaouss fut relâché sans aucune douceur. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, toujours sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été découvert qu'il était tiré d'affaires, loin de là. Miaouss glissa un coup d'œil au mewtwo et fut sûr d'une chose : ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait vu l'autre nuit. Il était nettement plus grand, plus que Vince, alors que l'autre ne devait pas dépasser le mètre cinquante. Savoir que deux spécimens se baladaient dans les bois n'avait pas rassuré Miaouss. Maintenant qu'il en avait un troisième sous le nez, Miaouss redoutait le pire. Comment cette histoire allait finir, sinon en bain de sang ? Les mewtwos ne semblaient pas faire dans la demi-mesure et Miaouss était prêt à parier qu'ils s'entre-tueraient dès qu'ils se croiseraient.

Quant au temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, il ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

– Que fais-tu là, Miaouss ? demanda le chef temporaire.

Miaouss était habitué à ce que cet humain l'ignore aussi n'apprécia-t-il pas vraiment l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il aurait préféré un bon coup derrière la nuque, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, au lieu de pinailler sur des détails.

Miaouss n'en bomba pas moins le torse. Il s'épousseta pour faire tomber la boue qui avait commencé à sécher sur son pelage et planta son regard dans celui de l'humain.

– Vous avez un comportement suspect, lui reprocha-t-il.

– Personne n'est supposé la voir, répondit Vince en haussant les épaules.

– Les voir, rectifia Miaouss. Je sais qu'il y en a deux. Et avec celui que l'on cherche, ça fait trois.

Vince le considéra un instant avec un regard grave. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et le mewtwo montra un très net intérêt pour ce geste.

– Tu sais beaucoup de choses, reprit Vince.

– Etonnant pour un pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Miaouss.

Vince haussa encore les épaules, comme si c'était sa réponse préférée. Miaouss jeta un coup d'œil au mewtwo mais celui-ci restait subjugué par les poches de Vince.

– A ma connaissance, les mewtwos sont des pokémons plutôt intelligent, continua Miaouss.

Vince ne répondit pas.

– Celui que j'ai rencontré pouvait parler par télépathie mais celui-ci...

– Celle-ci, coupa Vince.

– Celle-ci ? s'inquiéta Miaouss.

– C'est ma copine Berthie.

Vince sortit une main d'une poche pour caresser la tête de « Berthie », pourtant bien plus haute. Berthie se baissa jusqu'à s'asseoir pour profiter de la caresse.

– Vous l'avez dressée, réalisa Miaouss.

– C'est un pokémon, répondit évasivement Vince tout en grattouillant Berthie derrière une oreille.

– Ce n'est pas un pokémon, renchérit Miaouss. Ces trucs-là ne sont pas des pokémons !

– Tu en sais vraiment beaucoup, remarqua Vince.

– Je suis un pokémon et je suis parfaitement capable de reconnaître l'un de mes semblables. Ces trucs-là ne sont pas des pokémons !

– C'est embêtant.

Miaouss retint la réplique cinglante qui lui était venue à l'esprit, peu sûr du sens des mots de son chef temporaire. Etait-ce embêtant que les mewtwos ne soient pas des pokémons ? Il devait le savoir s'il était le dresseur de deux de ces choses et ça n'avait pas de sens.

– Qu'est-ce qui est embêtant ? demanda Miaouss, sur ses gardes.

– Que tu en saches autant, répondit tranquillement Vince. Il va falloir rectifier ça.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Miaouss. Il eut une pensée pour Jessie et James avant de sortir ses griffes. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres malgré la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac.

– Moi aussi j'ai quelques trucs à rectifier, mon pote.

Mewtwo avait disparu la veille et n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Lise. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il s'était enfui, après tout. C'était la première fois en deux mois qu'elle se retrouvait sans lui aussi longtemps. Si ça l'avait franchement soulagé les premières heures, elle éprouvait une nette culpabilité maintenant que la nuit était tombée.

– Il est peut-être blessé, tenta Lise.

Abby soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Abby n'était pas mécontente de s'être débarrassée de Mewtwo, Lise le savait mais elle attendait d'elle un peu plus de sympathie. D'accord, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais ne pouvait-elle pas faire un peu preuve d'empathie ? Abby aurait pu lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour Mewtwo et ainsi de suite. N'était-elle pas supposée se conduire comme un être humain, elle ?

Lise jeta la brindille qu'elle avait en main depuis un moment dans le feu de camp, mouvement suivi du regard par Pichu, et se leva. Elle tapota ses fesses pour chasser le sable de son pantalon et scruta à nouveau les alentours. Elle avait délacé le campement dans un endroit plus sec, une zone de dunes de sable longeant le fleuve. Sa nouvelle tente trônait à quelques pas de là. L'autre était fichue puisqu'on ne pouvait plus la fermer et Lise s'en était débarrassée dans une poubelle, en ville.

– Il avait des égratignures après votre combat, relança Lise. Elles se sont peut-être infectées.

– J'en doute, répondit froidement Abby.

– Il peut y avoir toutes sortes de maladies dans ces marais.

Abby soupira à nouveau, plus agacée qu'autre chose, et resta à sa place, assise dans le sable. Lise avait envie de l'attraper par les bretelles de sa salopette et de la secouer dans tous les sens. Elle ne compatissait pas mais elle n'enfonçait pas le clou non plus. Et s'il y avait bien une catégorie de personnes que Lise ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était les gens qui ne se prononçaient pas. Ça lui aurait fait très plaisir qu'Abby lui dise « qu'il aille au Diable ! » ou quelque chose de ce style plutôt que de rester là à ne rien dire.

– Je vais aller le chercher, déclara soudainement Lise.

Elle récupéra son petit sac à bandoulière qu'elle remplie de son matériel de premiers soins, attrapa une lampe torche et fut prête à partir, Pichu à ses pieds.

– Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention d'Abby.

La jeune femme la regarda un instant avant de se lever à son tour. Elle glissa les mains dans ses poches et lui emboîta le pas.

Elles marchèrent une bonne demi-heure en silence, le temps de retourner à l'ancien campement et en faire le tour. Lise se mit à la dernière place que Mewtwo avait occupée, regarda le sol alentour et chercha des traces à la lampe de poche tandis que Pichu furetait dans les hautes herbes.

– Il pèse cent vingt kilogrammes, marmonna Lise. On laisse forcément des traces dans la boue quand on pèse autant.

– Cherche plus loin, conseilla Abby en se rapprochant. Il a sauté, non ? J'sais pas à quelle distance il peut sauter sans élan mais c'est certainement plus loin qu'un homme.

– Je l'ai vu attraper des branches à quatre ou cinq mètres, répondit Lise en s'avançant dans les herbes. Il aime bien se percher dans les arbres.

Lise releva le faisceau de sa lampe vers les frondaisons mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. De toutes façons, les arbres dans ces marais étaient trop frêles pour pouvoir supporter Mewtwo, à part quelques exceptions. Le bosquet où Lise avait planté son premier campement étaient constitués de petits arbres noueux et souples. Mewtwo avait râlé sur le choix de l'emplacement, d'ailleurs, comme à peu près tous les soirs. Le campement sur la plage ne lui plairait pas non plus, pensa distraitement Lise.

Elle ne trouvait aucun indice et ignorait de toute façon à quoi ressemblaient les traces que Mewtwo pouvait laisser.

– Il s'est peut-être téléporté, réalisa-t-elle.

– Alors les recherches sont totalement inutiles, compléta Abby. Il peut être n'importe où.

Lise dut s'avouer que c'était vrai. Elle retourna vers le trou qu'elle avait creusé dans le sol pour y mettre son feu de camp, donna un coup de pied dans un caillou.

– Je n'aurais pas dû lui crier dessus, marmonna-t-elle.

– Tu as bien fait, au contraire, répliqua Abby en se rapprochant. Mewtwo a besoin de savoir qui commande.

– Il n'est pas question de cela.

– Oh que si. C'est un pokémon, un pokémon dangereux, insista Abby. Le maîtriser est nécessaire pour qu'aucun accident n'arrive.

– Mewtwo ne m'a jamais fait de mal, s'entêta Lise.

– Non mais il en a fait à autrui.

– On ne va pas recommencer avec ça, coupa Lise en se tournant vers Abby. Je sais qu'il a tué cette femme, je sais qu'il a envoyé on-ne-sait-où ton ami mais il ne faisait que se défendre !

– Est-ce que ça a toujours été le cas ? demanda calmement Abby.

– Je n'en sais rien. Je ne voyage avec lui que depuis deux mois et il a quatre ou cinq ans, à ce que je sais.

– Tu voyages avec lui mais tu m'as dit qu'il bougeait beaucoup la nuit. Peut-être que...

– Arrête, conseilla Lise.

Elle se sentait vraiment en colère contre Abby et elle lui en voulait de toujours revenir au même point. Elles avaient déjà disserté sur le sujet plusieurs fois et aucune d'elles n'admettait les arguments de l'autre. Lise comprenait le point de vue d'Abby, celui d'un dresseur de pokémon, mais elle connaissait aussi Mewtwo. A l'heure actuelle, elle pouvait même s'autoproclamer spécialiste es-Mewtwo puisqu'elle était la personne qui avait passé le plus de temps avec lui. Elle connaissait ses habitudes, ses goûts, ses comportements et pouvait même prévoir ses réactions, en général. Auguste n'aurait pas pu en dire autant et Abby ne le voyait que comme un animal. Mewtwo était plus qu'un animal, Lise en était convaincue et elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas un humain. C'était peut-être le plus triste : il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, rejeté des deux côtés, condamné à errer, seul.

Lise récupéra des cailloux et des branches mortes pour confectionner une flèche, au sol, indiquant la direction du nouveau campement. Abby ne participa pas, contrairement à Pichu qui rapporta des brindilles. Lise le gratifia d'une caresse puis laissa derrière elle le théâtre de sa bêtise.

Mewtwo ne savait pas trop où il était et il s'en fichait, à vrai dire, mais la faim l'avait poussé à se lever et à marcher. Il se trouvait dans une forêt épaisse et sombre, peuplée d'insectes, pour ce qu'il avait pu voir. Mewtwo avait horreur des insectes. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas les manger mais, en plus, il leur trouvait un aspect dégoûtant, avec leurs petits yeux fixes comme des billes – ou, au contraire, énormes mais tout aussi fixes, de quoi vous ficher la trouille.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à se mettre sous les dents, malheureusement. Mewtwo préféra se remplir l'estomac d'eau plutôt que de risquer un empoisonnement et il trouva ici et là quelques plantes à mâcher, comme de la menthe. Il y avait bien des fraises des bois au niveau du sol mais ce n'était pas le genre de fruit qui remplissait efficacement un estomac, à moins d'en avoir plusieurs kilogrammes sous la main – chose difficile à obtenir avec des fruits si petits et si fragiles.

Il avait passé la journée à déambuler au petit bonheur la chance, après une nuit à se terrer dans un vieux tronc d'arbre. Il avait réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, une fois seul dans les bois. Quelques pensées parasites l'avaient bien effleuré pendant le processus mais rien de trop embêtant. Il avait réussi à confiner son esprit dans la belle petite boîte qu'il s'était créée il y a bien des années. Sans ça, Mewtwo était vite submergé par tout ce qu'il percevait. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent car il savait comment éviter ces ennuis mais il n'avait rien pu faire, la veille, sinon s'enfuir. La faute retombait sur cette Odeur.

Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose de semblable et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une simple odeur l'avait mis dans cet état. Certes, certains pokémons utilisaient des effluves pour attaquer mais rien de comparable, rien d'aussi puissant. Généralement, ces odeurs-là vous faisant froncer les narines ou tomber les paupières. Certaines provoquaient une démence passagère, c'était vrai, mais Mewtwo n'associait pas son état à de la folie. Ses barrières mentales étaient tombées, le rendant vulnérable à ce qui l'entourait. Quelque part, c'était bien pire que la folie.

Une odeur de nourriture humaine vint chatouiller les narines de Mewtwo en fin de journée. Il avait faim et n'avait rien dans le ventre aussi se dit-il qu'il se contenterait de nourriture humaine, même s'il n'en raffolait pas – à part, peut-être, les bretzels mais ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas mangé. Mewtwo suivit donc l'odeur et trouva rapidement une clairière où était installée une petite maison vivement éclairée. De la fumée s'échappait d'une cheminée et distillait l'odeur de nourriture. Mewtwo projeta d'attendre que les habitants de la maison dorment pour entrer discrètement et dérober quelque chose. Il pouvait aussi entrer et tout fracasser mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour cette solution. Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à un humain, présentement.

Il attendit donc, immobile dans les buissons, son attention fixée sur la maison. Il entendait un peu ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, repéra un humain ainsi que plusieurs pokémons – trois, pour être exacte et pas de petits modèles. L'odeur de nourriture fit place à une odeur de feu de bois et Mewtwo eut peur de ne plus rien trouver mais il se rappela que les humains avaient tendance à accumuler – nourritures, vêtements, livres et d'autres choses inutiles. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le sac de l'humaine pour le comprendre. Elle avait plusieurs exemplaires de chaque vêtement, par exemple, souvent de couleur différente. A quoi bon avoir cinq « pantalons » puisqu'elle n'en portait qu'un à la fois ?

Mewtwo se tendit lorsque la lumière fut éteinte à l'intérieur de la maison. Mais, contre toutes attentes, l'humain qui occupait les lieux n'alla pas dormir ; il sortit dans la clairière. C'était une humaine d'un certain âge, ronde et grasse et aux cheveux soigneusement remontés sur la tête. Ça lui faisait comme une grosse corne à l'arrière du crâne et Mewtwo trouva ça des plus étranges – était-ce pour faire peur à ses ennemis ? De plus, elle était enroulée dans un drap blanc et marchait pieds nus. Mewtwo se demanda s'il allait vraiment voler la nourriture d'une créature aussi étrange.

L'un des pokémons de l'humaine sortit à son tour. Mewtwo n'avait jamais croisé un pokémon comme celui-ci mais il sut immédiatement qu'il était du même type que lui. Malheureusement, il l'avait découvert en faisant une petite inspection avec ses pouvoirs psychiques et ceux-ci rebondirent contre l'esprit du pokémon qui tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui. Mewtwo resta immobile, sachant que le moindre mouvement attirerait encore plus l'attention.

– Que se passe-t-il, Sidérella ? demanda l'humaine d'une voix vive et claire.

Le sidérella continuait à fixer les buissons derrière lesquels se cachait Mewtwo mais ne fit pas un pas vers lui – ce que Mewtwo trouvait très sage de sa part. L'humaine, par contre, s'avança mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Elle croisa le regard de Mewtwo et sursauta.

– Ça alors ! s'étonna l'humaine. Nous avons un nouvel ami !

Et d'applaudir en gloussant, ce qui conforta Mewtwo dans son idée : cette humaine était dérangée.


	20. Of flowers and bees

Elles entamaient leur troisième jour sans Mewtwo et Abby commençait à trouver le temps long. Lise ne voulait pas quitter le campement et passait ses journées à lire et relire ses bouquins, quand elle ne cherchait pas aux alentours. C'était pathétique mais Abby n'arrivait pas à la convaincre d'aller à Port Yoneuve pour se changer les idées. Elle aurait pourtant accepté de passer dans une librairie ou quelque chose qui puisse intéresser Miss Gros Diplômes, tant que ça lui redonnait envie de se bouger un peu.

Quant à Abby, elle s'occupait principalement en entraînant ses pokémons. Après sa défaite contre Mewtwo, elle avait changé son équipe pour y intégrer des pokémons plus puissants. Elle avait retrouvé son drattak et pris un métalosse à la place du brutapode et de son mygavolt. Son équipe n'était plus « orientée » contre un type particulier mais elle n'était pas non plus idéale. Par exemple, elle n'avait ni eau, ni plante, ni électricité, ce qui pouvait être handicapant dans bien des situations. Cependant, Abby s'en fichait un peu. Avec des pokémons comme Rayquaza, Monaflémit, Drattak et Métalosse, les types n'avaient plus guère d'importance. Abby comptait plus sur la différence de niveau qu'autre chose, pour le moment. Et puis elle avait dans l'idée qu'il fallait plus qu'un type pour remettre ce pokémon à sa place.

En effet, lorsqu'Abby avait envoyé Zoroark à l'attaque, pourtant d'un type ténèbres et insensible aux attaques de type psy, Mewtwo était venu se confronter à lui physiquement, jouant sur le type combat et Zoroark s'était ainsi retrouvé très vulnérable. Ç'avait été sa meilleure carte et elle s'était retrouvée inutilisable en deux coups. Abby avait supposé jusque-là que la force physique de Mewtwo n'était pas fantastique vu sa morphologie mais il n'en était rien. Elle aurait dû s'en douter : ça faisait des années qu'il vivait à la dure.

Elle avait perdu en un rien de temps, en y réfléchissant bien. Le choix de Rayquaza en premier n'avait rien eu de judicieux. Abby avait voulu vite finir en jouant sur la force brute. Mewtwo s'était contenté d'esquiver jusqu'à avoir une ouverture lui permettant de fracasser purement et simplement l'armure de Rayquaza. Abby avait entendu un horrible craquement et elle n'avait pas attendu les hurlements de douleur pour rappeler son pokémon. L'infirmière du centre pokémon lui avait ensuite dit qu'il s'en était fallu de peu. Abby aurait récupéré Rayquaza une seconde plus tard et les dégâts auraient été bien pires, sinon irrémédiables.

Concernant ses deux types insectes, Brutapode et Mygavolt, ils furent expédiés au tapis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Normalement, ils auraient dû infliger de gros dégâts à un type psy mais ils n'avaient tout simplement pas eu le temps de frapper. A peine sortis de leur pokéball, Mewtwo les avait écrasés, juste avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. Lugulabre avait tenu un peu plus longtemps, le temps que Mewtwo mobilise des tonnes d'eau et les balance sur le pokémon spectre et feu. Quant à Monaflémit, il avait aussi été trop lent. Mewtwo l'avait harcelé de petits coups en traître, en conséquence de quoi Monaflémit s'énerva et devint rapidement hors de contrôle. Il avait eu beau frapper, il n'avait plus aucune précision et aucun coup n'avait porté. Mewtwo, magnanime, l'avait achevé d'un bon coup derrière la nuque et Abby avait très nettement vu son air satisfait.

Satisfait, il pouvait l'être. Mewtwo savait très bien qu'Abby était un dresseur de très haut niveau, trois fois maître pokémon, pour ce que ça valait. Une telle victoire signifiait, pour lui, qu'il était véritablement invincible. Abby n'avait fait que renforcer son complexe de supériorité. Non seulement il avait prouvé sa force mais aussi sa ruse et son intelligence.

Bizarrement, il ne s'en était guère vanté. Il était passé à côté d'elle en direction du campement sans rien dire. Elle avait juste eu droit à un regard de haut, comme s'il s'attendait à un coup en passant aussi près. Abby n'était pas du genre à frapper pour rien et elle ne se serait pas aventurée à faire ça à Mewtwo de toute façon, alors il n'y avait eu aucun contact physique. Quelque chose lui disait que seule Lise était autorisée à le toucher, voire à le frapper.

Leur dispute l'avait surprise. Abby n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Lise fasse un caprice pour si peu de choses ou que Mewtwo s'enfuie à la première engueulade un peu sèche. A vrai dire, Mewtwo n'était pas dans son état normal, à ce moment-là. Abby avait un peu cherché à comprendre et elle avait découvert que Mewtwo était tombé sur le sac à linge sale de Lise, surtout occupé, ce jour-là, par des sous-vêtements. Dès lors, il ne fallait pas avoir fait de grandes études pour comprendre que Mewtwo avait été chamboulé par quelques odeurs de fille.

C'était d'autant plus inquiétant, d'après Abby. S'il réagissait de la sorte aux petits problèmes féminins d'une humaine, il était fort probable pour que ça découle sur des ennuis. Abby n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les pires horreurs qui pouvaient arriver avec un pokémon comme Mewtwo.

Ça lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée et elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle devait avertir Lise. Naïve comme elle était, elle n'avait même pas dû envisager cette possibilité. Abby profita donc de leur tête à tête devant le feu de camp pour lancer le sujet.

– Au fait, tu vas bientôt avoir tes règles, non ?

Lise s'étouffa avec sa salive et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– En quoi ça te concerne ? demanda-t-elle en bafouillant.

– Je te demande ça parce que ça risque de poser problème, avec ton pote le pokémon bizarroïde.

– En quoi ce serait un problème ? s'obstina Lise.

– A ton avis ?

Lise fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Abby pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans sa petite tête bien remplie. Et soudain, la lumière fut, manifestement. Lise ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

– Il réagirait aux œstrogènes ?

– N'importe quel mâle réagit à ça, répondit Abby en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ?

– Non mais je ne fréquente des pokémons que depuis très peu de temps et pas vraiment de ma volonté propre...

– Eh bien c'est comme ça et il faut le savoir. Il est plus facile pour une dresseuse d'avoir des mâles dans son équipe parce qu'ils sont plus sensibles à ce genre de choses.

– Mais les femelles aussi doivent y réagir, en toute logique, tenta Lise.

– Oui mais ça n'a pas les mêmes effets.

Voyant que Lise ne réagissait pas, Abby crut bon d'expliquer pour éviter de passer des heures sur le sujet.

– La plupart des pokémons suivent un schéma social matriarcal, expliqua Abby. Dans un troupeau, le ou les mâles ont une fonction défensive mais c'est généralement la femelle la plus âgée qui domine. Alors, quand une dresseuse a des pokémons femelles, il y a régulièrement des soucis de dominance.

– Mais ça doit aussi arriver avec les mâles, objecta Lise.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est sur une base beaucoup plus régulière avec les femelles. La dominante du groupe remettra souvent l'autorité de la dresseuse en doute.

– Parce qu'il y a une hiérarchie au sein d'une équipe ? s'étonna Lise.

– Bien entendu. Tu n'as pas remarqué ça avec Mewtwo et Pichu ?

– Eh bien, Pichu a souvent défié Mewtwo mais je pensais qu'ils ne pouvaient juste pas se supporter...

– N'empêche que Pichu n'a pas cherché à te retrouver quand Mewtwo nous a téléportés à Cramois'île, il est resté ici pour surveiller tes affaires. Et quand j'ai défié Mewtwo, Pichu t'a empêché d'approcher. Sans oublier qu'il t'a accompagnée à Port Yoneuve alors que Mewtwo restait au camp. Je crois qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre, à chaque fois.

– Ça se tient, admit Lise.

Elle glissa un regard vers Pichu qui surveillait le camp depuis le sommet d'une petite dune de sable où quelques herbes s'accrochaient vaillamment. Pour l'occasion, Abby y voyait plus une responsabilité qu'un ordre. Mewtwo étant absent, c'était à Pichu de veiller sur la sécurité du groupe.

– Bref, pour en revenir au sujet qui fâche, reprit Abby, je crois que Mewtwo réagit très fortement à tes petites hormones de fille.

– Les mâles aussi produisent des œstrogènes, marmonna Lise.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, le mois dernier ?

Lise rougit à en devenir écarlate et Abby se demanda si la demoiselle n'avait pas découvert certaines choses, des choses qu'on voulait garder secrètes.

– Tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec Mewtwo ? demanda Abby.

– Pas du tout ! hurla Lise en cachant son visage derrière les mains.

Pichu sautilla jusqu'à elles pour voir ce qui se passait, alerté par le bruit.

– Ça n'a rien de dramatique, annonça Abby en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, tu seras ni la première ni la dernière à faire ça.

– Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! s'indigna Lise, toujours en mode autruche.

– Y'a pas que les filles qui profitent des léchouilles de leur pokémon préféré, crois-moi. C'est normal, à un certain âge, de découvrir certaines choses et...

– Je te dis que je n'ai pas fait ça ! insista Lise en tapant des poings dans le sable. Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé une chose pareille !

Abby étudia attentivement l'expression outrée de Lise et décida de la croire. Elle n'avait pas l'air très porté sur le sexe, d'après le peu qu'elle connaissait d'elle.

– Le mois dernier, continua Lise, on s'est disputé, avec Mewtwo, et il a passé plusieurs jours sans m'approcher. Ça peut correspondre à ma... la période maximale de... enfin... bref.

– Et il n'a rien tenté ?

A nouveau, Lise perdit ses moyens et s'empêtra cette fois-ci dans des explications incompréhensibles tant elle marmonnait et sautait des mots. Abby en conclut que Mewtwo avait effectivement fait quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu à Lise mais qu'il n'y avait rien eu de dramatique non plus, juste quelque chose de très embarrassant.

– De toute façon, conclut Lise, Mewtwo n'est pas un mâle.

– Si, c'en est un, la contredit Abby.

– Absolument pas.

– Comment t'as pu rater un truc pareil ? Il ne se gène pas pour sortir son machin et uriner n'importe où !

– Quel machin ?

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit Abby d'un air entendu.

– La... la dernière fois que... enfin, que c'est arrivé malencontreusement, je n'ai rien vu du tout, contra Lise.

– Alors un zizi lui aurait poussé récemment ? ironisa Abby.

– Ça doit être possible, j'imagine... Il existe bien des grenouilles ou des limaces qui changent de sexe, pourquoi pas un pokémon ?

– Il y en a, concéda Abby après une courte réflexion. Certains pokémons sont hermaphrodites mais ils sont plutôt rares.

– Je crois qu'on peut dire que Mewtwo est plutôt unique en son genre...

– Sauf que ce vieux taré d'Auguste est en train d'en produire à la chaîne.

Lise lui concéda le point en faisant une petite grimace. Abby lui sourit.

– T'es très forte pour dévier la conversation, nota-t-elle.

– Ce n'était pas volontaire, assura Lise, mal à l'aise.

– Donc, j'en viens à ce qui m'inquiète, enfin. Je crois que Mewtwo pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

– Encore plus que d'habitude ? ironisa Lise.

– Tu riras moins quand tu te retrouveras avec un pokémon comme lui en rut et très intéressé par tes fesses, la prévint Abby.

– Mewtwo ne ferait jamais ça.

– Il n'était pas supposé fouiller tes affaires non plus.

Pour l'occasion, Lise fronça à nouveau les sourcils et Abby lui trouva un petit air effronté.

– Un accident est vite arrivé, reprit Abby avec sérieux.

– Je ferai attention.

– Ça ne suffira peut-être pas.

– Je ferai le nécessaire, insista Lise.

– Comment ? En surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes ? Allons, il lui suffit de t'hypnotiser ou de te donner un coup sur la tête pour te mettre K.O. !

– Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

– Parce qu'il va te demander la permission, peut-être ?

– _Nous avons un accord_.

Abby sursauta tout autant que Lise mais elle ne se précipita pas vers le pokémon. Abby resta assise dans le sable, méfiante, et se contenta de le saluer d'un petit signe de la main auquel Mewtwo ne répondit pas, trop accaparé par Lise qui lui posait des tas de questions avec insistance. Quand il put enfin en placer une, il hésita un instant et renonça à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Au lieu de quoi, il préféra mettre un peu de distance entre elles et lui.

– _Il se fait tard, vous devriez déjà dormir_, déclara Mewtwo avant de retourner vers l'ancien campement, plantant là Abby et Lise.

Trop abasourdies, elles ne pensèrent même pas à contester.

James descendit sa braguette en urgence et vida sa vessie en s'encourageant d'un soupir de pure satisfaction. Enfin ! Ça faisait plus d'une heure que ça le titillait mais le chef n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter avant de trouver un campement pour la nuit. James lui en voulait un peu : en tant qu'hommes, ne devaient-ils pas se serrer les coudes ? Jessie était plus coopérative que ce type-là, imaginez donc !

– Dis donc, James !

James sursauta et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le jet d'urine dévia vers ses chaussures et les trempa.

– Jessie ! couina James en écartant les jambes pour limiter les dégâts. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était inconvenant de déranger un homme dans ce genre de situation ?

– Oh, ça va, je l'ai déjà vue, râla Jessie en s'adossant à l'arbre sur lequel James avait jeté son dévolu.

James tourna tout de même le dos à Jessie pour terminer sa petite affaire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air de temps en temps que Jessie était autorisée à de telles familiarités. Cependant, elle ne se permettait pas de telles entraves au peu de bonnes manières qu'elle avait en temps normal. Elle devait avoir quelque chose de très important à lui dire pour interrompre sa minute de solitude – heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu une autre sorte d'envie pressante !

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda James en remettant ses gants.

– Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, chez Miaouss ? demanda Jessie.

– Miaouss est bizarre, pour un pokémon, tu sais... Il a un comportement fondamentalement humain, la plupart du temps.

– Eh bien justement : il n'a pratiquement rien dit depuis trois jours.

James réfléchit un instant. C'était vrai que Miaouss n'avait pas été très bavard ces derniers jours mais il n'aimait pas les voyages en voiture et il était très probable qu'il boude. Et puis, de quoi aurait-il bien pu parler ? Avec le nouveau chef, les conversations n'allaient pas loin. James lui-même avait des réticences à lui parler alors qu'il était certainement le plus accommodant de l'équipe. Miaouss n'avait jamais témoigné la moindre sympathie pour ce dresseur un peu spécial, dresseur qui l'ignorait d'ailleurs la plupart du temps.

– Nous non plus, on ne parle pas beaucoup, fit remarquer James. Le nouveau chef est difficilement abordable et il est plutôt difficile de discuter avec lui. Je veux dire, il n'est pas très causant.

– C'est une tombe, oui ! renchérit Jessie. Mais je ne pense pas que Miaouss ne parle pas à cause de ça. Il est différent dans son comportement.

– Par exemple ?

– Par exemple, il est allé dormir dans un arbre, hier soir.

– Les pokémons font souvent ça.

– Pas Miaouss, contra Jessie. Miaouss dort à côté de nous, dans son sac de couchage !

– Il voulait peut-être prendre de la hauteur.

Jessie lui lança un regard lourd et James regretta un peu sa blague.

– Bon, admettons, reprit James. Que peut-on faire ?

– Envoyer paître le mollasson et nous charger nous-même de la mission, proposa Jessie.

– On ne sait pas grand chose sur cette mission.

– Alors on lui soutire des informations et, ensuite, on le plante au milieu des bois en pleine nuit, pendant qu'il dort !

James sourit en entendant le plan de Jessie. Elle apportait une certaine importance à la hiérarchie et aux ordres qu'elle recevait. Si Jessie envisageait de larguer le nouveau chef comme ça, elle devait vraiment le détester.

– Que va dire le boss ? demanda James.

– Si la mission est un succès, il ne pourra rien dire.

– Quand même, c'est un membre de la Team Rocket...

– Eh bien justement ! C'est nous, les méchants ! Si on ne fait rien de diabolique, on va perdre en crédibilité !

– Tes arguments sont plutôt simplistes...

Jessie le foudroya du regard et James rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.

– Mais ils ont su me convaincre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Une fois le plan définitif arrêté, Jessie et James retournèrent à la Jeep et firent comme si de rien n'était. Vince avait récupéré un peu de bois sec pour faire du feu et Miaouss était resté à roupiller à l'arrière de la voiture, roulé en boule. Ils attendirent que le dîner soit prêt pour entamer la conversation.

– Ça fait deux jours qu'on cherche sur les petites routes autour de Port Yoneuve, se lança Jessie, et aucun dresseur n'a croisé de fille brune à queue de cheval.

– On n'a pas l'air bête quand on demande, railla James. « Avez-vous vu une fille brun à queue de cheval ? Elle est gentille et elle est certainement accompagnée d'un pokémon sans être dresseur. » Les gens se foutent de nous, généralement.

– Nous avons besoin de plus de renseignements, reprit Jessie sans interruption.

– Mais les gens de Flocombe n'ont pas été très verbeux sur elle, continua James.

– On pourrait aller voir au centre pokémon, proposa Jessie.

– Ou se renseigner à la gare, tenta James.

– Ou sur le port.

– On peut aussi gager qu'elle passera par le pont et l'y attendre.

– Mais peut-être avez-vous plus d'informations à son sujet ? demanda Jessie.

Vince les regarda un instant, attendant manifestement qu'ils continuent leur petit manège, puis se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

– Quel genre d'information ?

– Ce serait utile de savoir si le pokémon que nous chassons est vraiment avec elle, déclara James.

– C'est un fait avéré, répondit mollement Vince.

– Alors on pourrait chercher directement ce pokémon, non ?

– Il n'est pas du genre sur lequel on aime tomber directement.

Jessie et James échangèrent un regard. Ça commençait à devenir intéressant.

– Alors, vous comptez capturer la fille et le pokémon en même temps ? demanda James.

– Je crois que la fille pourrait nous aider à avoir le pokémon, rectifia Vince.

– C'est quel genre de pokémon ? insista Jessie. Je parle de son type, de ses caractéristiques physiques, de sa taille, de tout ce qui pourrait nous servir pour l'identifier, en clair.

Vince réfléchit une longue minute en fixant les flammes avant de répondre.

– C'est un pokémon rare, très puissant, gris clair et grand, lâcha-t-il.

James estima que c'était toujours mieux que rien. Après tout, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pokémons qui répondaient à cette description.

– Autre chose ? demanda Vince.

– Vous n'auriez pas une photo de la fille ou du pokémon ? tenta James.

Vince hocha négativement la tête, ce qui marqua la fin de la conversation. Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence et se couchèrent sans rien dire de plus.

James fut réveillé par Jessie, quelques heures plus tard, et pas de manière très douce.

– Il n'est pas là, chuchota Jessie lorsqu'elle eut fini de le secouer.

– Qui ? marmonna James.

– Vince. Ses affaires sont là mais pas lui.

– Eh bien, on ne va pas s'en plaindre.

James se redressa dans son sac de couchage, se frotta les yeux et laissa sa vision s'accommoder à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Effectivement, le chef temporaire n'était pas là. Son duvet ainsi que son vieux sac de sport trônaient sagement par terre mais il n'y avait pas trace de leur propriétaire. James était à peine sorti de son sac de couchage que Jessie était déjà en train de fouiller dans les affaires de Vince.

– Ce gars-là ne doit même pas savoir à quoi sert une machine à laver, se plaignit-elle en se bouchant le nez.

Elle sortit un T-shirt du bout des doigts et le posa à côté d'elle avec un air dégoûté. James se permit de hausser un sourcil. Jessie non plus ne devait pas savoir puisque c'était toujours lui qui se chargeait de la corvée de lessive mais il ne tint pas à faire part de sa remarque à sa coéquipière.

– Ah ha ! s'émerveilla Jessie en brandissant un épais carnet. Regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé !

– Parle moins fort, lui conseilla James en se rapprochant.

James sortit une petite lampe de sa poche et éclaira les feuilles du carnet que Jessie feuilletait déjà. Elles étaient couvertes d'une écriture inégale qui ne respectait pas les lignes, ni l'orthographe, d'ailleurs. Ça rendait la lecture assez aléatoire. On trouvait parfois de petits dessins, des graphiques, des formules mathématiques et des feuilles volantes venaient compléter le tout.

– Tu y comprends quelque chose ? demanda James à voix basse.

– Il a l'air d'étudier les pokémons.

– Alors ce serait un chercheur, pas un dresseur ?

– L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rectifia Jessie. Oh, une photo !

James braqua le faisceau lumineux sur une photo pliée en deux que Jessie ouvrit. Il y avait trois gamins d'une dizaine d'années dessus : un grand blond ébouriffé à blouson de cuir, une gamine maigre comme un clou en salopette et un petit brun à lunettes tout à fait reconnaissable. Ils avaient tous une pokéball en main et un sac sur le dos.

– Ça date d'il y a quatorze ans, annonça Jessie en regardant la date au verso. Ce devait être le jour de leur départ.

– J'ai déjà vu cette fille quelque part, marmonna James.

– Tu crois que c'est elle qu'on cherche ?

– A moins que la Team Rocket aide les cœurs en détresse qui cherchent leur âme sœur évanouie dans la nature, j'en doute fortement.

Jessie rangea la photo et continua son exploration.

– Il n'y a rien d'autre, maugréa-t-elle en secouant le petit carnet.

Toutes les feuilles volantes s'étalèrent sur le sol, au grand dam de James. Comment savoir où les remettre, maintenant ? Vince allait découvrir qu'ils avaient fouillé dans ses affaires.

Jessie arracha soudainement la lampe de poche de la main de James et la braqua sur un bout de papier, par terre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James en se penchant.

– On dirait un numéro de téléphone.

Jessie brandit sa main sous le nez de James et il se fit un devoir d'y mettre le téléphone satellite dont l'équipe disposait. Jessie entra le numéro et attendit que la connexion s'effectue. On décrocha au bout de cinq sonneries.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna une voix d'homme endormi. J'espère que c'est important.

Jessie raccrocha aussitôt et James la vit éteindre carrément le téléphone, certainement pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter à la source par géolocalisation.

– Qui c'était ? demanda James.

– Tu n'as pas reconnu sa voix ? s'étonna Jessie.

– Non.

– C'était Auguste, le champion de Cramois'île.

– Et alors ? insista James.

– Auguste est l'ancien associé du boss.

– Ça veut dire..., réalisa James.

– Oui : Vince est un espion !

Ils n'eurent, dès lors, plus aucun scrupule à l'abandonner sur place.


	21. The hunt begins

Mewtwo avait trouvé l'idée de l'humaine absolument géniale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'étonnait par son intellect et il commençait à croire que tous les humains n'étaient pas irrécupérables.

Cependant, c'était une idée qui demandait un peu de matériel et de connaissance. Pour faire simple, les humains avaient décrété que le monde, une planète sphérique pour être exact, était découpé selon des lignes verticales et horizontales afin de pouvoir clairement positionner les choses. Ils avaient ensuite inventé un système pour remplir ces « cases » d'un maillage plus fin et plus précis, avec des histoires de décalages en minutes et en degrés, ou peut-être l'inverse, assez complexes. L'important était de savoir que ce maillage reposait en partie sur le champ magnétique de la planète, chose que Mewtwo « sentait » sans savoir pourquoi ni comment.

L'idée de l'humaine se résumait alors ainsi : il suffisait à Mewtwo d'apprendre à se téléporter sur une distance donnée et mesurable pour ensuite, à force d'entraînement, pouvoir se téléporter plus loin, jusque dans des endroits qu'il ne pouvait ni connaître ni percevoir. Et c'était tout simplement génial.

La pratique était moins évidente. L'humaine lui avait attaché un appareil au poignet qui donnait avec précision la position de celui qui le portait par rapport à la planète et grâce à des satellites qui faisaient de la triangulation ou quelque chose de ce genre, il n'avait pas trop suivi. En consultant le petit écran, qui ressemblait à une montre, Mewtwo savait alors où il était et il avait commencé la phase de test.

Il ne pouvait pas se téléporter n'importe où et c'était une chose importante à savoir. Par exemple, les endroits sous terre ne lui étaient pas accessibles, sauf s'il existait une entrée et une sortie distinctes. En clair, une grotte : pas possible ; un tunnel : possible. La distance minimale qu'il pouvait parcourir en se téléportant était de l'ordre du centimètre mais ça demandait beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie. Mewtwo avait essayé, un jour, et il considérait depuis que ça ne lui servait qu'à se fatiguer inutilement. S'il voulait se déplacer d'un centimètre, il n'avait qu'à faire un pas de côté et puis voilà. Il fallait aussi considérer la téléportation comme un phénomène sphérique : tout ce qui se trouvait dans un certain rayon autour du sujet était également téléporté. Ça demandait un peu d'expérience pour limiter ce rayon ou, en fait, déformer la bulle et, surtout, ne pas emporter des kilogrammes de terre avec soi car, point important, la masse à déplacer était aussi à prendre en compte. En effet, la masse totale du ou des sujets avait une influence directe sur le temps de téléportation. Plus un objet est lourd, plus il se déplace vite durant la téléportation et moins bonne est la précision à l'arrivée. Enfin, certaines matières très rares ne pouvaient être téléportées.

C'était là des règles que Mewtwo avait apprises petit à petit mais il n'avait même plus besoin d'y réfléchir à présent pour se téléporter. Il avait répété l'exercice tant et tant de fois que c'était devenu un automatisme.

La première heure, il essaya de se téléporter sur une distance correspondant à une seconde d'arc, à sa montre. Il trouva le truc assez rapidement et entreprit de mémoriser la sensation correspondant à cette distance. Ensuite, il augmenta progressivement les distances, ajusta ses téléportations et, pour la première fois, il put se téléporter dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et hors de portée de ses sens. Mewtwo se retrouva ainsi en plein milieu d'une rue marchande d'une ville inconnue, pile sur un trait de métal incrusté dans les pavés, et fut pleinement satisfait de son travail. La rue étant bondée en cette fin de journée, son apparition déclencha quelques émotions mais Mewtwo n'y fit guère attention. D'ailleurs, il était retour au campement la seconde suivante.

L'humaine et la dresseuse l'attendaient et elles avaient probablement passé la journée assises là.

– Alors ? demanda l'humaine en se levant.

– _J'y arrive_, annonça Mewtwo sans émotion. _J'ai choisi des coordonnées au hasard et j'y suis allé._

– Comment sais-tu que cet endroit n'était pas dans ton champ d'action ? grogna la dresseuse.

– _C'était trop loin_.

– Ah oui ?

– _Oui_.

La dresseuse fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Mewtwo savait qu'elle avait mené une petite campagne de dénigrement à son encontre mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir toujours peur de lui. Quant à l'humaine, elle était profondément soulagée de son retour. Et Mewtwo appréciait cet état de faits.

– Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver les coordonnées de Renouet et à y aller ! déclara l'humaine en levant les bras au ciel.

– Et comment veux-tu les avoir, ces coordonnées ? demanda la dresseuse.

L'humaine sourit avec assurance et sortit un petit livre souple de son sac.

– Ceci, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, est un guide d'Unys dans lequel les coordonnées de chaque ville, chaque village d'importance, sont inscrites !

– _J'ai déjà vu ce livre_, remarqua Mewtwo.

– Je l'ai depuis mon départ, expliqua Lise. Il est bien fait, il n'est pas trop lourd et il donne toutes les informations nécessaires.

– J'ignorais que les guides donnaient les coordonnées.

– Eh bien oui, et même l'altitude. Le genre d'informations indispensables pour une téléportation en toute sécurité.

Mewtwo leva les yeux au ciel. D'accord, elle avait eu une bonne idée, mais avait-elle besoin de s'en vanter autant ?

– Je range mes affaires et on peut y aller, prévint-elle en se tournant vers sa tente.

– _On ne part pas ce soir_, déclara Mewtwo en s'asseyant.

– Pourquoi ? demandèrent les filles en chœur.

– _Je suis fatigué_.

Elles le regardèrent toutes les deux d'une drôle de manière et Mewtwo s'en agaça.

– _Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fatigué ?_ grogna-t-il.

– Si, bien sûr, désolée, répondit l'humaine en se rasseyant.

– C'est peut-être le bon moment pour t'attaquer, lança la dresseuse.

– _Essaye toujours_.

Elle lui sourit d'une manière assurée mais elle n'était pas aussi sûre qu'elle le laissait paraître. Mewtwo pouvait sentir sa peur à l'odeur. Elle ne l'attaquerait pas, sut-il aussitôt. En tout cas, elle ne tenterait rien cette nuit. Et ça l'arrangeait parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se remuer, à ce moment. Même l'idée d'aller chasser ne l'intéressait pas aussi se contenta-t-il de s'allonger dans le sable et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Lorsque Vince était retourné au campement, il n'y avait plus ni voiture ni coéquipiers et son sac avait été fouillé. Après quelques investigations, il s'avéra que son carnet avait disparu avec le reste de la bande et sa première réaction fut de soupirer. Il ne s'en fit pas pour autant. Vince dormit pratiquement toute la journée et n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au coucher du soleil. Les bois étaient alors sombres et frais – et, accessoirement, infestés de moustiques. Il attrapa toutes ses pokéballs et les laissa tomber par terre, ce qui libéra ses six pokémons.

Son plus fidèle compagnon était un mushana femelle, surnommée Julietta. C'était le premier pokémon psy que Vince eût capturé, le premier d'une longue lignée. Julietta avait plus d'âge et d'expérience que tous les autres réunis. C'était une bonne pâte, gentille et attentionnée avec son maître. Elle avait veillé sur le sommeil du petit garçon que Vince avait été pendant de longues années et était toujours prête à l'aider. Vince ne s'en séparait que rarement mais il ne l'utilisait plus trop en combat car Julietta avait atteint un âge respectable pour un mushana.

Vince possédait également un neitram, José, un symbios, Annabelle, qu'il avait eu par échange, et un sidérella, Jean-Luc. José était un peu ronchon, jamais très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit mais il avait sorti Vince d'une mauvaise situation plus d'une fois et ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Annabelle avait un caractère plus facile à vivre. Elle aimait la coopération et était ainsi parfaite pour des combats en duo. Quant à Jean-Luc, il détestait sortir le jour et pouvait rester des heures à contempler les étoiles sans bouger une oreille. Il faisait, par la même occasion, une très bonne sentinelle, pratiquement indétectable.

Julietta, José, Annabelle et Jean-Luc avaient déjà eu l'occasion de sentir l'odeur de Berthie sur les vêtements de Vince mais ça ne suffit pas à les prévenir de la surprise que provoquait ce nouveau pokémon à leur proximité. Berthie pouvait être impressionnante, Vince le savait, mais elle avait plus de métier que le petit nouveau, le jeune mewtwo qui n'avait pas encore de nom. Berthie se contenta de se redresser et de fouetter l'air de sa queue, histoire de faire comprendre aux autres qu'il ne fallait pas venir la chercher. Ce fut bien différent avec le petit mewtwo, qui se montra sur la défensive, redressé, queue mouvante, dents découvertes et grondements à l'appui. Comme tous les dresseurs, Vince savait qu'un pokémon ayant peur pouvait être nettement plus dangereux qu'un pokémon sûr de lui. L'attitude du petit mewtwo ne lui plut pas du tout mais il n'eut qu'un mot à dire et Berthie se chargea de remettre le petit jeune à sa place.

– Les amis, commença Vince, voici nos deux nouveaux compagnons. La grande, c'est Berthie. Le petit n'a pas encore de nom. Il est jeune alors n'hésitez pas à lui rappeler les bonnes manières si nécessaires. Berthie, je te présente Julietta, José, Annabelle et Jean-Luc. Julietta est la plus âgée, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Vince ignorait totalement comment se comportaient les mewtwos en société. Ça faisait un peu moins d'une année qu'il voyageait avec Berthie mais il ne l'avait jamais introduite dans le groupe, justement parce qu'elle avait souvent remis en question l'autorité, au début. Vince se doutait que Berthie essayerait de devenir chef à la place du chef s'il lui en laissait l'occasion et il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas dans la demi-mesure. Il s'assurerait donc de ne jamais laisser Berthie seule avec Julietta, ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs, car elle pourrait avoir quelques velléités fort déplaisantes. Par contre, tant qu'il était présent, il représentait l'autorité et Berthie se tiendrait à carreaux.

Les choses seraient moins simples avec le petit nouveau mais Vince n'avait pas une année à lui consacrer. Ça prenait du temps de s'occuper de ce genre de pokémon. Ils nécessitaient une attention toute particulière et les méthodes conventionnelles de dressage ne fonctionnaient pas vraiment. Là où d'autres espèces se contentaient de quelques heures par semaine en dehors de leur pokéball pour entretenir de bons liens avec leur dresseur, les mewtwos semblaient avoir besoin d'un contact quotidien et plutôt intense pour qu'un simili lien se crée. En plus, ils étaient assez susceptibles et n'avaient aucune morale. Tout leur semblait permis et il fallait du temps pour qu'ils apprennent à se restreindre. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas idiots. En vérité, le problème venait du fait que les mewtwos étaient particulièrement intelligents, pour des pokémons, tellement qu'ils rivalisaient facilement avec les humains. C'en faisait des prédateurs d'autant plus redoutables et dangereux.

Vince savait qu'il n'avait pas une bonne cote pour son pari mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Avec les deux crétins qui l'avaient planté là, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'option devant lui. Si Jessie et James avaient effectivement son carnet, ils devaient maintenant savoir qu'il ne marchait pas vraiment pour la Team Rocket. Ils ne tarderaient pas à faire remonter l'information. Pour prouver sa loyauté, Vince devait réussir sa mission et ramener les trois mewtwos à Giovanni coûte que coûte. C'était le plus important. Sa couverture tiendrait le coup après ça, même si Jessie et James devenaient bavards. Le mieux serait, évidemment, d'intercepter les deux zigotos avant qu'ils ne préviennent Giovanni et de modifier leurs souvenirs. Vince avait au moins deux pokémons pouvant faire ça et utiliser des armes aussi lourdes ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

– Bon, on va s'y mettre, reprit Vince. Il y a, dans le coin, un pokémon qui ressemble à Berthie. C'est lui qu'on cherche. Si vous le trouvez, n'attaquez pas. Ne vous faites pas repérer, c'est le plus important. On ne cherchera que la nuit. Allez.

Julietta, José, Annabelle et Jean-Luc se dispersèrent dans la végétation en un instant et pratiquement sans bruit. Berthie les regarda faire mais hésita visiblement à les suivre. Quant au petit dernier, il tourna en rond, sauta contre un tronc ou deux mais revint vers Vince quand même, sous le regard mauvais de Berthie.

– Tu peux y aller, Berthie, lança Vince.

Le mewtwo piétina sur place un instant puis partit à travers les buissons, non sans se retourner une ou deux fois quand même. Vince se retrouva avec le petit mewtwo qui, comme d'habitude, n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

– J'aurais préféré attendre de savoir si t'es une fille ou un garçon avant de faire ça, marmonna Vince en se grattant le menton, mais il va falloir que je te trouve un nom, je crois.

Si la plupart des pokémons se contentait du nom de leur espèce comme nom officiel, il n'en était pas de même avec les mewtwos. Vince avait marqué des points avec Berthie lorsqu'il l'avait nommée d'une manière unique. Il devait faire la même chose avec celui-ci afin d'améliorer leurs rapports. Vince réfléchit un instant afin de trouver un nom pas trop long et bien particulier pour ce pokémon. Ça l'ennuyait parce qu'il était nul lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver un nom, généralement. Lucas et Abby s'étaient foutus de sa gueule pendant des semaines lorsque Vince leur avait présenté Julietta.

Comme il fallait que le nom soit pétri de bons sentiments pour que le mewtwo se l'approprie, Vince repensa à toutes les personnes qui avaient eu un peu d'importance dans sa vie. Par exemple, Berthie avait hérité du nom de la vieille Berthie, au village, qui avait toujours les poches remplies de bonbons au cas où elle rencontrerait un enfant. Elle n'essayait pas du tout de les attirer dans sa maison pour leur faire de vilaines choses, non, c'était juste qu'elle aimait les enfants. Elle n'avait jamais pu en faire elle-même alors elle pourrissait les dents des enfants du village. Vince l'aimait comme sa propre grand-mère. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était réfugié chez elle lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas entre ses parents. Abby et Lucas avaient fait pareil et c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y a très, très longtemps de cela.

Vince n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur à qui emprunter un nom ou un surnom. Il avait une tante mais il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vue et il ignorait son nom. Elle n'aurait pas fait une bonne candidate, de toute façon, car le nom devait avoir de l'importance aux yeux du dresseur. Les mewtwos étaient ainsi faits qu'ils usaient et abusaient de leurs pouvoirs psychiques. Impossible pour eux d'ignorer le moindre changement émotionnel chez leur dresseur car ils étaient en permanence agrippés à leur esprit. Bien entendu, la moindre faiblesse était découverte, analysée et mémorisée pour plus tard dès le premier contact et Vince le savait très bien. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas du genre sentimental. A vrai dire, il éprouvait rarement des émotions et c'était un avantage certain pour pouvoir contrôler ces bestioles-là. En revanche, c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de trouver le nom d'une personne à laquelle il s'était attaché car il n'éprouvait pratiquement rien pour ses semblables. Même Abby et Lucas n'étaient pas très hauts placés sur son échelle de valeur.

Vince arrêta de chercher un nom d'humain et se focalisa sur les choses qu'il avait aimées lorsqu'il était petit. Il ne trouva un nom qu'en croisant le regard fixe du petit mewtwo qui avait, pour l'occasion, une attitude tout à fait reptilienne.

– Raptor, décida Vince. Je vais t'appeler Raptor.

Les narines de Raptor frémirent, il resta encore figé un instant puis se remit à tourner en rond aux alentours. Vince considéra que le nom était approuvé et, en y repensant, le trouva tout à fait adapté.

Mewtwo dormait tellement profondément que Lise n'eut pas envie de le réveiller. C'était, quelque part, une preuve de confiance et elle en était assez contente. Abby était allée se coucher sous la tente depuis longtemps déjà mais Lise restait à lire devant le feu de camp, surveillant les alentours distraitement tandis que Mewtwo se reposait. Chose qui amusa Lise bien plus que la première fois, ils flottèrent régulièrement et elle identifia sans trop de difficulté les différentes phases du sommeil de Mewtwo.

Plus elle le regardait, plus elle lui trouvait des ressemblances avec les humains. Lise se rappela ses premières impressions, dans la grotte des marais. Elle avait trouvé des similitudes entre la structure du squelette de Mewtwo et celui d'un humain, le crâne en particulier. Lise ne pouvait pas s'enlever ça de la tête et les suppositions d'Abby firent écho à ses pensées.

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Mewtwo était effectivement un hybride de pokémon et d'humain ? Ça ne changerait pas grand chose à l'affaire, supposa Lise. Tôt ou tard, ils se sépareraient pour partir chacun de leur côté. Lise s'en souviendrait toute sa vie comme quelques semaines bizarres dans une période chaotique, rien de plus. Elle pourrait dire à ses petits enfants qu'elle avait survécu à un pokémon rare et dangereux, si d'ici là les mewtwos ne courraient pas les rues grâce à Auguste. Que Mewtwo ait une part d'humanité n'arrangeait rien et ça n'excusait pas son comportement. Ça n'amoindrissait pas non plus le malaise que Lise ressentait à cause de ce fameux jour où elle s'était retrouvée en culotte et jambes écartées devant Mewtwo – et c'était sa faute, celle de Mewtwo, rappelons-le bien.

Mais il avait un comportement fondamentalement animal, tout de même. Sa passion pour les arbres venait de là, tout comme son obstination à faire le tour du campement plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que le coin était sûr ou son grand intérêt pour toutes les odeurs qu'il croisait. Sa manière de fixer ce qu'il regardait était aussi très animale, tout comme ses méthodes d'intimidations, se grandir, montrer les crocs, gronder, etcetera.

Il dormait sur le côté, en position fœtale, et Lise se rappela la vidéo qu'Auguste lui avait montrée, celle où Mewtwo était une petite chose nouvelle au monde. Auguste avait dit qu'il l'aimait plus que ses propres enfants et Lise se demanda si ce vieux fou n'était pas effectivement le « père » de Mewtwo. Il avait dit que Mewtwo était son dernier né, qu'il l'avait surveillé pendant toute la gestation, qu'il l'avait sorti lui-même de la matrice. Dernier né, gestation, matrice, quatre mots qui résonnèrent étrangement dans l'esprit de Lise. Les aquariums qu'elle avait vus ne ressemblaient pas, à ses yeux, à des matrices et la gestation s'appliquait, toujours de sa propre estimation, à un développement d'un embryon _in vivo_.

Il y avait eu des tas d'essais avant Mewtwo. Pourquoi avait-il survécu et pas les autres ? Auguste avait-il tenté quelque chose de nouveau avec lui, quelque chose qui avait fonctionné ? Mewtwo était-il sorti des entrailles d'un être vivant et non pas d'un aquarium, comme les autres ? Lise paniqua un peu à cette idée. Et si... et si Mewtwo n'avait pas eu un « père » humain mais une « mère » ?

Lise sursauta en entendant des oiseaux s'envoler non loin de là et son cœur s'emballa. Pichu alla immédiatement voir ce qui se passait et disparut derrière la butte de sable. Le temps que Lise retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal, Pichu revenait bredouille mais néanmoins tendu. Il courut jusqu'à Mewtwo et piailla à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

– Quoi ? grogna le pokémon sans même ouvrir un œil.

Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude, même lui le remarqua car il se racla la gorge et n'ouvrit plus la bouche pour parler ensuite.

Pichu expliqua à sa manière ce qu'il avait vu, supposa Lise en le regardant sautiller, bouger les oreilles et les pattes et, surtout, piailler et piailler encore. Mewtwo se redressa, fixa toute son attention sur le petit pokémon jaune puis fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lise, un peu inquiète.

– _Le pichu a repéré l'odeur d'un pokémon qui n'est pas du coin_, expliqua Mewtwo en se relevant.

– Vous n'êtes pas du coin, rappela Lise.

Mewtwo lui lança un regard agacé avant de suivre Pichu derrière la dune. Lise attendit une minute ou deux puis, en ayant assez, alla les rejoindre. Les deux pokémons semblaient en grande discussion. Ils lui accordèrent à peine un regard lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

– Alors ?

– _Un sidérella, à l'odeur_, lâcha Mewtwo.

– Et ? insista Lise.

– _Ils vivent plus au nord. Rares mais j'en ai déjà croisés_.

– Et ?

– _Quoi ?_

– Ami ou ennemi ?

Mewtwo réfléchit une petite minute à la question puis se releva et poussa gentiment Lise vers le camp.

– Ça veut dire ennemi, comprit la jeune fille.

– _Ça veut surtout dire qu'un tel pokémon ne se balade pas dans le coin seul._

– Il vit en troupeau ?

– _Non, avec un dresseur._

Lise lâcha un « oh » hésitant et se laissa raccompagner jusqu'au camp. Le feu n'était pas mort entre temps et Abby ronflait toujours légèrement, sous la tente.

– _Va dormir_, conseilla Mewtwo.

– Parce que tu crois que je vais pouvoir dormir avec un pokémon qui rôde aux alentours ?

– _Je serai le seul, ne t'en fais pas._

Pichu se manifesta en faisant jaillir de petites étincelles de ses joues. Mewtwo roula des yeux.

– _Il sera là, aussi._

– Tu as besoin de te reposer, objecta Lise.

Mais Mewtwo la poussa carrément jusqu'à la tente et étouffa les flammes d'une pensée. Il attendit que Lise eût zippé la porte pour disparaître dans la nuit.


	22. Behind the door

Il y avait une petite maison dans une clairière, le genre de coin idyllique, comme dans les contes pour enfant. On aurait pu appeler la maison une chaumière et son jardin le paradis. Entourée par les bois, la chaumière était un joyau dans un écrin de verdure. Des bosquets de fleurs jaillissaient ici et là, ajoutant des touches de rouges, de jaunes, de rose et de bleus au décor de carte postale. Une odeur délicieuse flottait dans l'air mais Lise ne sut pas clairement l'identifier. Elle la trouvait merveilleuse sans pouvoir trouver à quoi elle correspondait. L'odeur lui paraissait aussi beaucoup plus complexe que d'habitude, comme s'il y avait eu plusieurs niveaux de lecture – chose étrange pour une odeur. La lumière était aussi différente. Il faisait jour mais le ciel tirait sur le violet et toutes les couleurs étaient très vives, comme saturées, et très lumineuses. Ça faisait un peu mal aux yeux.

Lise était devant la chaumière, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment. Elle ne se rappelait pas être arrivée là, par quelque moyen que ce fût. Son esprit était brumeux, un peu engourdi, et toute cette lumière commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se débarrasser de toutes ces odeurs qui l'assaillaient continuellement.

Soudain, elle se retourna car elle savait que quelqu'un était derrière elle et Lise découvrit Mewtwo, tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Il regardait fixement la chaumière, apparemment sans émotion mais Lise sentait qu'il était troublé sinon inquiet. Il respirait fort, les narines grandes ouvertes, et Lise pouvait percevoir les battements réguliers, quoi que rapides, de son cœur.

– Tu sais où on est ? demanda Lise en faisant deux pas sur le côté.

Elle sentit une pointe de panique percer le trouble de Mewtwo et Lise comprit sans trop d'effort que ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? insista Lise.

Mewtwo renifla et fit demi-tour. Il marcha jusqu'à l'orée de la clairière puis s'enfonça dans les sous-bois. Lise était tentée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la chaumière, tout de même, mais quelque chose la poussa à suivre Mewtwo. Elle le rattrapa donc en silence, sans se prendre les pieds ou s'accrocher quelque part, ce qui était fort anormal. Ce fut surtout ce détail qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas exactement dans la réalité. Lorsqu'elle marchait dans la forêt, elle se prenait des branches en pleine figure ou bien des ronces s'accrochaient à ses chevilles, elle mettait le pied dans un trou, etcetera. Mewtwo s'en plaignait souvent car elle les ralentissait. Mais dans cette réalité alternative, Lise marchait avec l'aisance d'une créature qui aurait passé toute sa vie dans les bois. Elle avançait d'un pas sûr, sans jamais buter ou se faire mal aussi arriva-t-elle rapidement à la hauteur de Mewtwo, ce qui n'était pas difficile car il s'était arrêté à l'orée d'une nouvelle clairière. Lise sentit à nouveau un peu de panique émanant de son compagnon de route, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être surprise en constant qu'ils étaient à nouveau devant la chaumière.

Mewtwo n'attendit pas. Il changea de cap et recommença à marcher, plus vite cette fois. Lise le suivit à nouveau, marcha à quelques pas derrière lui pendant trois ou quatre minutes avant d'arriver, encore une fois, à la clairière de la chaumière. Selon son estimation, ils auraient dû s'en éloigner mais ils se retrouvaient à nouveau en face de la petite maison et de son jardin fleuri. Cette fois, Lise sentit de l'agacement venant de Mewtwo et elle était assez d'accord avec lui, pour l'occasion.

– On devrait aller voir, lança Lise en pointant la maison du doigt.

– Rien d'intéressant, lâcha Mewtwo.

Il parut surpris d'avoir parlé au lieu de communiquer par télépathie et Lise le vit faire plusieurs autres tentatives – il louchait un peu quand il se concentrait fort sur quelque chose. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

– Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille.

– J'en doute, grogna Mewtwo.

– Pourquoi ? C'est joli et ça sent bon.

Mewtwo roula des yeux et Lise sentit un très net agacement qui la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Contrariée, elle n'attendit pas la réponse du pokémon et marcha droit sur la chaumière. Celle-ci ne se volatilisa pas ni ne recula. Elle resta bien sagement à sa place, à attendre les visiteurs. Lise posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ait eu un effort à fournir.

La première pièce était une cuisine officiant également comme salle à manger. Le sol était de bois, les murs chargés de petits tableaux représentant différents paysages fleuris. Une marmite d'où s'échappaient des odeurs délicieuses reposait sur une vieille chaudière à bois, glougloutant et chantonnant – très étrange, pour une marmite. La table et les chaises étaient de bois, la vaisselle faite d'une céramique blanche peinte à la main. Tout rappelait le jardin fleuri entourant la chaumière et Lise trouva la décoration charmante. Lorsque Mewtwo arriva lui aussi dans la cuisine, Lise ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

– C'était si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Mewtwo respirait à pleins poumons toutes les odeurs de la cuisine et il avançait avec circonspection. Lise le trouvait méfiant et anxieux.

– Tu connais cet endroit ? lança-t-elle en s'aventurant un peu plus dans la pièce.

Elle sut que la réponse était oui mais Mewtwo ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas de la télépathie, juste une très forte impression. Oui, Mewtwo était déjà venu et il n'aimait pas y être à nouveau. Lise se demanda si c'était la maison de campagne d'Auguste.

– Il n'y a personne, poursuivit Lise. Ce n'est pas très correct de rentrer comme ça chez les gens, quand même.

– C'était ton idée, rappela Mewtwo.

Lise fit une grimace. Elle avait bien manqué à toutes les politesses mais, sur le moment, frapper à la porte ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Elle se sentait, quelque part, en territoire connu et conquis.

– On est quelque part où tu as résidé, comprit Lise.

Mewtwo grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et Lise ne chercha pas à trouver une signification car elle savait qu'elle avait vu juste.

– Il y a d'autres pièces, réalisa-t-elle en tombant nez à nez avec une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vue jusque là.

Mewtwo paniqua franchement mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer entre la porte et Lise. Celle-ci la poussa encore sans effort et ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

Mewtwo était là, dans la pièce, une chambre assez vaste et peuplée d'objets que Lise n'avait jamais vus mais il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre à quoi ils servaient. Il y avait des chaînes, des cordes, des tabourets, une croix de bois, une espèce de cage en métal, des muselières de différentes tailles, un cheval d'arçon et un grand lit à baldaquin d'acier. Mewtwo était donc là, avec une femme grasse et nue assise sur un siège de cuir soutenu par des chaînes. Lise vit bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu voir mais ne put pas se détourner. Elle resta bêtement figée sur le pas de la porte, observant les corps bouger et entendant les râles monter.

Mewtwo se retrouva derrière elle, irradiant les environs de colère et de peur. Lise, quant à elle, éprouvait plus de gêne qu'autre chose. En revanche, lorsque la grosse dame blonde se transforma peu à peu en une jeune femme plus mince et lui ressemblant jusqu'à l'excès, Lise fut submergée par la peur. Sa copie changea encore pour redevenir la grosse dame puis elle se métamorphosa à nouveau, si bien que les traits de l'une et de l'autre se mélangèrent pour former une espèce d'hybride qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Lise put enfin, au prix d'un gros effort, se détourner. Mewtwo n'était plus derrière elle mais assis devant la porte d'entrée, la tête basse. Lise ne trouva rien à lui dire, encore trop sous le choc. Les râles venant de derrière elle l'empêchaient de réfléchir mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir faire ça à ce moment-là. Lise aurait préféré mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Mewtwo, enfermer ce souvenir tout au fond d'elle et s'efforcer de l'oublier. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'Abby avait raison et c'était encore plus dérangeant de savoir que Mewtwo... qu'il quoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'il fantasmait sur elle ? Qu'il avait abusé d'une femme seule dans les bois ?

– C'est elle qui voulait, marmonna Mewtwo, toujours face à la porte.

Lise fut surprise par cette correction. Et puis elle se demanda si cette réalité alternative n'était pas un souvenir de Mewtwo. Après tout, tout ici ressemblait à une version hypertrophiée du monde. Peut-être était-ce ainsi que Mewtwo voyait ce qui l'entourait, avec toute cette lumière et toutes ces odeurs oppressantes. Elle avait un accès direct à ses sens et à ses émotions dans cet univers parallèle et elle réalisa que Mewtwo était aussi étroitement connecté à elle. Il avait ressenti sa peur et s'était fait tout petit pour la rassurer.

Lise inspira un bon coup et essaya de faire le tri dans sa tête, sans pour autant parvenir à identifier clairement quelle émotion était à qui. Elle parvint à se calmer un peu, tout de même, et elle put se rapprocher de Mewtwo. Lorsqu'il était assis, elle le dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres à peine, si bien qu'ils pouvaient presque se parler les yeux dans les yeux. Cependant, Mewtwo esquiva chaque regard qu'elle lui adressa.

– Elle t'a fait mal ? demanda Lise au bout d'un moment.

– Non, répondit Mewtwo, mal à l'aise.

– Elle t'a obligé à faire ça ?

– Elle a dit que j'avais le droit, comme les autres.

– Il y avait d'autres pokémons ?

Mewtwo n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle connaisse la réponse. Lise essaya de ne pas paraître dégoûtée ou scandalisée mais elle savait aussi que sa tentative n'était pas très concluante. Elle se reprit tant bien que mal avant que ça n'affecte trop Mewtwo. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Devait-elle le considérer comme une victime de viol ? Avait-il agi contre sa volonté ou s'était-il laissé convaincre ? Peut-être avait-il même tenté l'expérience avec plaisir. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Après tout, Mewtwo avait un sérieux penchant pour les idées farfelues et celle-ci impliquait de dominer un être humain. D'une pierre deux coups.

– Ce qui est fait est fait, déclara Lise sombrement. Ça ne me concerne pas. Pense et fais ce que tu veux tant que tu ne m'impliques pas. Ni qui que ce soit qui ne veut pas, d'ailleurs.

– Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal, assura Mewtwo sans lever les yeux.

Lise fut révulsée en l'entendant et Mewtwo rectifia aussitôt.

– Je ne t'aurais rien fait sans ta permission. C'est comme ça que ça marche, non ?

– Quoi ? s'indigna Lise.

– C'est ce qu'elle a dit, expliqua vivement Mewtwo. Jamais sans permission, toujours avec douceur. Et il faut être gentil, ne pas se presser, ne pas faire mal.

– Ça suffit, coupa Lise. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet.

Mewtwo se renferma soudainement et Lise sentit très nettement la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligée. Elle ignora volontairement tout ce que ça sous-entendait car elle aussi se sentait blessée. Personne n'aimait ce sentiment aussi fit-elle un effort pour l'ignorer, pour ne plus entendre les cris de plaisir venant de derrière.

Ils restèrent ainsi devant la porte un long moment, en silence, le temps que les ébats passés se terminent. La porte s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même et ce fut comme si Lise recevait un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Mewtwo fut envahi par une peur indescriptible au même instant. La porte ne s'était pas ouverte sur le jardin de la maison perdue dans les bois mais sur un endroit inconnu de lui. C'était déjà le soir, le soleil baignait la scène d'une lumière rouge pourtant froide. Il y avait là une table de jardin, un parasol, une petite barrière blanche entourant un bout de pelouse mal entretenu. Et au milieu se trouvait une chaise longue sur laquelle quelqu'un était étendu. Mewtwo avait beau inspirer, il ne sentait pratiquement rien et il lui fallut une seconde pour se souvenir que dans cette « réalité alternative », comme le disait l'humaine, ses sens étaient moins aiguisés. Il s'était dit que les humains voyaient et sentaient le monde ainsi et il comprenait maintenant qu'ils fussent aussi peu efficaces en extérieur.

A côté de lui, l'humaine essaya de fermer la porte mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Tout comme Mewtwo n'avait pas pu fermer celle qui donnait sur la chambre de la grosse dame, cette porte ne répondait qu'à sa propre volonté.

– Pas ça, bredouilla l'humaine. Tout mais pas ça.

Mewtwo se releva, hésita à poser une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter et s'abstint finalement. Il essaya de se montrer rassurant et protecteur mais cela n'atteignit pas l'humaine à travers sa panique.

– Je vais aller voir, déclara doucement Mewtwo.

– Non ! s'écria brusquement l'humaine.

– Il faut y aller.

– Non, je t'en prie, non.

– Tout ira bien.

– Non !

La voix de l'humaine tremblait. Elle était au bord des larmes et Mewtwo sentait sa détresse. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état et il ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau se plaindre d'elle à tout bout de champ, il la trouvait quand même solide pour une humaine. D'accord, elle avait aussi pleuré lorsqu'ils avaient plongé du sommet de cette tour, après le combat avec les drakkarmins, mais même Mewtwo avait eu des doutes sur la finalité du saut. Aller voir qui était sur cette chaise n'avait rien de comparable avec un saut dans le vide d'aussi haut, selon lui, pourtant l'idée terrifiait l'humaine. Mewtwo se sentait affecté par cette peur, chose qu'il n'apprécia guère. Il avança donc dans le jardin pour mettre un peu de distance entre l'humaine et lui et il ne put bientôt plus s'arrêter avant d'être à la hauteur de la chaise longue.

Il y avait une humaine, allongée sur les lattes de bois. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Mewtwo lui trouva une vague ressemblance avec l'humaine, la sienne. Elle n'était pas bien grande, fine, avait l'air un peu évaporé. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun clair et quelques boucles reflétaient la lumière du soleil. Elle portait une robe blanche assez simple, avec de petites manches gonflées et un col en v. De grosses taches noires imbibaient le tissu de chaque côté du bassin et Mewtwo comprit immédiatement que c'était du sang que le soleil couchant assombrissait. Les bras de l'humaine en blanc étaient ouverts de haut en bas, pratiquement du coude jusqu'au poignet.

Une petite fille portant la même robe que sa maman sortit précipitamment de la maison et Mewtwo sut avec exactitude que c'était l'humaine dans son jeune temps. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, plus courts, les mêmes yeux doux, le même air naïf. La petite humaine avait un gros bouquet de fleurs dans les mains et elle courrait vers la chaise longue. Elle ne vit pas Mewtwo et présenta le bouquet à sa maman.

– Maman, regarde ! J'ai ramassé tout ça pour toi, maman ! Regarde comme elles sont jolies ! Il y a des coquelicots, comme tu aimes. Maman, regarde !

La petite humaine piétina autour de sa maman un instant avant de remarquer les taches de sang. Mewtwo observa son visage se décomposer, réaliser ce que tout cela signifiait. Et lorsqu'une mouche vint se poser sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes du cadavre, la petite fille lâcha sa brassée de fleurs.

A quelques mètres de là, l'humaine pleurait, recroquevillée par terre.

La situation ennuyait Mewtwo. Il sentait la détresse de l'humaine mais ignorait totalement quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Dire que tout ça arrivait parce qu'il avait trouvé qu'avoir un humain à sa solde lui faciliterait la vie ! Au contraire, sa vie était beaucoup plus compliquée depuis que l'humaine voyageait avec lui. Il était tellement agacé par elle et ses pleurs qu'il l'aurait bien plantée là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans ce qu'on appelait pompeusement « réalité ». Les pouvoirs psychiques de Mewtwo ne fonctionnaient pas alors qu'il se sentait en pleine forme, si l'on exceptait l'étrange lien entre lui et l'humaine qui le rendait un peu gauche. Mewtwo avait l'impression que son esprit était engourdi mais c'était à cause de ce curieux mélange d'émotions et de sensations. Un peu comme dans un rêve.

La révélation le frappa de plein fouet et il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Ils n'étaient pas dans une réalité alternative mais dans un rêve partagé. Il ignorait jusque là que ce fusse possible et Mewtwo se demanda s'il était bien à l'origine de ce rêve. Ça lui était arrivé, en vérité, de voir les rêves d'autres êtres vivants, humains ou pokémons, mais il avait chaque fois été réveillé. C'était, de plus, un exercice difficile, très long et fatigant. En revanche, il n'avait jamais pénétré l'esprit de quelqu'un lorsqu'il dormait et il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de fusion non plus. Mewtwo conclut rapidement que ce rêve était l'œuvre d'un tiers et il se dit que le sidérella qui les avait espionnés devait être dans le coup.

La découverte par le pichu de la trace de ce pokémon étranger avait alerté Mewtwo. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, peut-être l'aurait-il remarqué lui-même et aurait agi en conséquence mais il dormait à poing fermé lorsque le sidérella était passé dans les alentours. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de venir chercher les ennuis, d'ailleurs il avait fui rapidement, aussi Mewtwo supposa-t-il qu'il agissait sur ordre de son dresseur. Et maintenant, ils étaient piégés dans un rêve. La raison était plutôt évidente.

Il devait absolument sortir de ce rêve, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mewtwo marcha droit sur l'humaine qui pleurait toujours et la souleva de terre par un bras.

– Ce n'est pas la réalité, dit-il sèchement.

L'humaine le repoussa violemment, les larmes aux yeux, les sourcils froncés.

– Bien sûr que si, c'est la réalité ! hurla-t-elle. Ma mère s'est suicidée ! C'est ça, la réalité !

– Je ne parle pas de ça, corrigea Mewtwo. Ce monde est un rêve, rien de tout cela n'est réel. On nous a attaqués et il faut se réveiller, tu comprends ?

L'humaine hoqueta, renifla mais ses larmes continuèrent à couler. Mewtwo l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

– Ressaisie-toi ! ordonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas le temps pour...

– Ne me touche pas !

L'humaine se dégagea et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle baissait la tête, gardait les bras croisés, figée dans une attitude de défense. Mewtwo n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se préoccuper de ses petites humeurs. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce rêve, tout de suite, parce que sa vie était en danger mais il n'avait aucune idée de la procédure à suivre.

– Comment sort-on de là ? demanda-t-il sèchement en regardant autour de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? bredouilla l'humaine.

Mewtwo tiqua et s'éloigna un peu pour mieux chercher la sortie. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas idiote et mettre deux cerveaux en commun valait mieux que rien. Ça devenait même carrément nécessaire.

– Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, grogna Mewtwo. Et la volonté ne suffit manifestement pas comme pour une téléportation. Si tu as une idée, je prends.

Mais l'humaine ne répondit pas. Agacé, Mewtwo sauta par dessus la barrière du petit jardin mal entretenu et s'engagea dans les bois mais il revint bientôt à son point de départ, comme précédemment.

– C'est une boucle, marmonna-t-il parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à agencer ses idées sans parler. Une boucle, par définition, est fermée. Une boucle... Comment sortir d'une boucle ?

Ils avaient pu sortir de la maison après qu'une scène bien définie fusse terminée. Mewtwo supposa qu'il en était de même cette fois mais il ignorait quand se finirait cette scène. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre. La petite fille avait disparu.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ? demanda Mewtwo en se tournant vers l'humaine.

Elle ne répondit pas. Mewtwo s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa à nouveau par les épaules, en serrant cette fois pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

– Réponds !

– Je suis allée à l'hôpital, prévenir ma grand-mère, lâcha l'humaine.

– Où est cet hôpital ?

– A un kilomètre en suivant la route vers l'est.

– C'est en dehors de la boucle, on ne peut pas y aller. Ensuite ?

– Grand-mère est venue et moi je suis restée à l'hôpital, toute la nuit. Le lendemain, hoqueta l'humaine, on enterrait ma mère.

– Bon, peut-être qu'on va être coincés jusque là. A quelle heure était-ce ?

– En fin de journée.

– C'est trop long, il faut qu'on sorte avant.

– Fais-moi mal, bredouilla l'humaine.

– Quoi ? s'étonna Mewtwo.

– Tu as dit qu'on était dans un rêve alors fais-moi mal.

– Mais...

– On se réveille lorsqu'on se fait mal, dans le rêve, insista l'humaine. Ou lorsqu'on y meurt.

– Qui te dit que ça n'aura pas de conséquence sur la réalité ?

– Je m'en fiche. Fais-le.

Mewtwo hésita. Il devait vraiment sortir mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à l'humaine pour autant. Et puis, n'était-ce pas plutôt à lui de sortir le premier ? Il aurait beaucoup plus de chance de mettre une raclée à un autre pokémon que l'humaine. Oui mais... si l'humaine ne se réveillait pas, ensuite ? Pourrait-il seulement la sortir du rêve s'il ne s'y trouvait plus ou s'il n'y avait plus accès ?

– Je ne veux pas, réalisa-t-il.

– Quoi ?

– Te faire mal. Je ne veux pas.

– C'est pas le moment de faire dans les bons sentiments.

– Je sais mais...

– Fais-le !

Le sol trembla et le ciel rouge fut parcouru d'éclairs à ce moment-là. Il se craquela ensuite et de gros morceaux commencèrent à se détacher de la voûte céleste, morceaux écrasant les alentours avec fracas. Mewtwo plaqua l'humaine contre lui pour la protéger et ils furent tous les deux écrasés par un morceau de ciel.

Mewtwo se réveilla en sursaut. Tout son corps était douloureux mais il s'en fichait bien pour le moment. Il fut debout presque aussitôt et prêt au combat la seconde suivante. Mais quelqu'un lui avait manifestement piqué son combat : la dresseuse se tenait entre lui et son rayquaza qui faisait rempart. Il bouchait complètement la vue mais Mewtwo sentait quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus dangereux derrière, quelque chose de familier.

– T'es réveillé ? demanda la dresseuse sans même tourner la tête. Alors embarque Lise et cassez-vous.

– Je peux m'en charger, gronda Mewtwo.

– Oui mais non. Ça fait un moment que je passe pour une incapable. Tu peux bien me laisser briller cinq minutes, non ?

Mewtwo renifla mais il était plus amusé qu'agacé. Il prit l'humaine à moitié réveillée dans ses bras et se téléporta dans un endroit où rien ni personne ne pourrait les y retrouver. Et pour cause, cet endroit n'existait pas.


	23. To infinity and beyond!

Après un rêve partagé et mélangé avec des souvenirs, Lise se retrouvait dans un espace inconnu où elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, pourtant elle y voyait clair. En revanche, aucune ombre n'était projetée, ce qui gommait les reliefs et donnait la sensation que tout était plat. Pourtant, Lise put constater en tâtant son poignet qu'elle avait encore des formes.

Elle se trouvait sur une plate-forme faite de roche et de terre, avec un ou deux cailloux ici et là. D'autres plate-formes du même type flottaient dans l'immense espace qui les entourait. Certaines portaient des arbres ou d'autres sortes de végétations et on pouvait voir ici et là des murs, des colonnes ou ce genre de chose. Bon nombre était coupé en plein milieu et la plupart semblait plutôt délabré.

Lise se tourna vers Mewtwo. Elle était vaguement en colère contre lui mais le sentiment dominant restait la gène. Après tout, elle avait appris quelques heures ou minutes plus tôt qu'il était tout à fait capable de copuler joyeusement avec un être humain. Plus inquiétant, il avait pensé à elle lorsqu'il avait testé avec une grosse dame blonde aux pratiques exotiques. Lise n'était pas prête de le laisser s'approcher d'elle et il était hors de question qu'il dorme sous sa tente à présent, même en cas de pluie.

Mewtwo était manifestement à mille lieux de penser à cela. Il observait l'espace autour de lui, curieux comme à son habitude. Sa longue queue bougeait lentement, signe qu'il fixait son attention sur quelque chose. Lise regarda dans la même direction mais elle ne vit que les différents violets composant le ciel. Ça ressemblait à des nuages de gaz dans le milieu interstellaire, pour Lise. Les couleurs n'étaient pas très étendues, une gamme de violets plus ou moins clairs tirant jusqu'au noir, mais elles formaient comme des nuages flottant ici et là, en tout cas très loin.

A part eux, il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde.

– Où sommes-nous ? demanda Lise bien qu'elle n'eût pas trop envie de connaître la réponse.

– Quelque part qui n'existe pas, répondit Mewtwo sur un ton absent.

Lise fronça les sourcils. On ne pouvait pas se trouver dans un endroit qui n'existait pas dans sa conception du monde et de l'univers. Si quelqu'un se trouvait à tel endroit, alors cet endroit existait et ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Par acquis de conscience, elle glissa un coup d'œil au GPS que Mewtwo avait toujours au poignet et elle constata qu'il n'affichait que des morceaux de symboles, rendant l'ensemble totalement incohérent. Ils ne se trouvaient donc pas dans un endroit que les satellites pouvaient repérer mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils étaient nulle part.

– Tu en es sûr ? insista Lise.

Mewtwo la regarda calmement du haut de ses deux mètres vingt et Lise sut qu'il se demandait si les explications en valaient la peine. Ça se voyait sur son visage. Lise lui aurait volontiers décoché un coup de pied dans les tibias pour lui rappeler quelques bases fondamentales, comme, par exemple, qu'elle n'était pas stupide. Mewtwo était peut-être très intelligent pour un pokémon mais il jouait en fait dans la même cour que les humains. D'accord, il pouvait surclasser un paquet de monde mais Lise pouvait tout à fait rivaliser avec lui sur le plan intellectuel. D'ailleurs, elle en savait beaucoup plus que lui. Et elle n'hésita pas à le lui rappeler lorsqu'elle sentit la petite pression qu'exerçait les pouvoirs psychiques de Mewtwo dans sa tête. Le pokémon renifla et détourna les yeux.

– Nous sommes hors du temps et de l'espace donc cet endroit n'existe pas, par définition, expliqua-t-il à contrecœur.

– Hors du temps et de l'espace ?

– C'est ce que j'ai dit.

– C'est impossible, décréta Lise.

– Alors trouve une meilleure explication, rétorqua Mewtwo.

Il se détourna et fit tranquillement le tour de la plate-forme pendant que Lise se creusait la tête. Bon, selon les théories en vigueur, le temps était linéaire. En sortir paraissait plutôt difficile. Quant à l'espace, à part être ailleurs que dans la bulle que formait son univers en expansion, elle ne voyait pas non plus comment faire. Lise coupa à travers la plate-forme pour rattraper Mewtwo. Le pokémon étudiait avec soin les alentours et les autres bouts de terre qui flottaient.

– Selon certains scientifiques, se lança Lise, on pourrait voyager dans le temps en voyageant dans l'espace. Plus on se rapprocherait de l'emplacement du Big Bang, plus on irait loin dans le temps. Alors, c'est ça ? Tu nous as téléportés tellement loin qu'on a dépassé le Big Bang et qu'on se trouve avant ?

Mewtwo la regarda comme si elle s'était soudainement adressée à lui dans un langage totalement nouveau et incompréhensible. Il mit une bonne minute à chercher à quoi correspondaient tous ces mots bizarres dans la tête de Lise et prit encore quelques secondes pour formuler une réponse cohérente.

– Non.

– Non ? répéta Lise.

– La conception du temps et de l'espace des humains est fausse.

– Parce que les pokémons ont des scientifiques qui se penchent sur la question, peut-être ? railla Lise. Et vous en êtes où, dans votre programme spatial et la colonisation de Mars ? Je meurs d'envie de le savoir !

Mewtwo tiqua et Lise vit à l'agitation de sa queue que le sujet l'agaçait. Ceci dit, elle se fichait bien de l'énerver. Elle ne sortirait peut-être jamais de cet endroit alors pourquoi se soucier des humeurs de son compagnon de route ? Elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour recoller les morceaux ensuite s'ils se trouvaient effectivement dans un espace en dehors du temps. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle était peut-être condamnée à vivre pour l'éternité ici avec Mewtwo pour seule compagnie, Lise eut la chair de poule. Quitte à être immortelle et perdue à jamais, elle préférait rester seule.

– Le temps et l'espace sont comme de grosses bulles, expliqua finalement Mewtwo. Elles n'ont pas une forme régulière. En fait, elles n'ont même pas la forme de bulle.

– Après l'endroit qui n'existe pas, les bulles qui ne sont pas des bulles. Fantastique.

Mewtwo fit claquer sa langue mais Lise était bien déterminée à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Pour là où ça l'avait amenée !

– Là où le temps et l'espace s'imbriquent, continua Mewtwo, la vie est possible. Notre monde est dans un de ces imbriquements.

– Ça ne veut rien dire, imbriquements.

– Qu'importe, c'est le concept qui est important.

– Donc tu sous-entends qu'il existe plusieurs univers où on peut tomber sur des êtres vivants.

– C'est évident.

Lise roula des yeux. Elle était partisane de la vie extraterrestre dans l'univers mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une explication aussi fantaisiste que « les collisions de bulles font la vie ».

– Et comment se fait-il qu'un pokémon puisse sortir de ces bulles ? enchaîna Lise qui sentait ses nerfs se tendre.

– Téléportation, répondit évasivement Mewtwo.

– Et c'est juste toi qui y arrives ou on va croiser d'autres pokémons potentiellement dangereux ?

Mewtwo prit le temps de la réflexion, sans se soucier nullement de l'état de tension dans lequel était Lise.

– D'autres doivent savoir, admit-il, mais les pokémons psy ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « dangereux ».

Lise lui lança un regard lourd que Mewtwo ignora. Elle aurait pu lui rappeler qu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer par un pokémon psy juste avant d'arriver là et qu'il était lui-même un exemplaire de ce type. En prime, d'autres étaient en cours de fabrication dans les aquariums d'Auguste. Lise était assez encline à dire que les pokémons psy étaient potentiellement dangereux, voire que quelques uns étaient de sacrées saloperies.

– On a plus à craindre du gardien que des pokémons psy, continua Mewtwo.

– Le gardien ?

Lise avait souvent entendu parler de ces fameux gardiens. Elle savait plus ou moins qu'ils gardaient quelque chose, une zone géographique en règle générale, et qu'ils faisaient loi sur leur territoire.

– Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? insista Lise.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mewtwo.

– Jusqu'à présent, je ne me pas ou peu intéressée aux pokémons et voilà où j'en suis, répondit-elle en écartant les bras. J'ai vécu plus d'aventures avec toi que pendant tout le reste de ma vie et certaines auraient pu être évitées si j'avais eu les renseignements adéquats.

– Ça se tient, admit Mewtwo. Que veux-tu savoir ?

– Un gardien, c'est un pokémon super balèze, c'est ça ?

– Les termes ne sont pas ceux que j'aurais choisis mais oui.

– Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas un gardien ?

Mewtwo se renfrogna et Lise se demanda pourquoi la question le froissait à ce point. Après tout, elle sous-entendait qu'il était très fort et Mewtwo appréciait toujours ce genre de chose.

– Je pourrais l'être, marmonna Mewtwo. J'en suis capable mais ça voudrait dire rester tout le temps au même endroit.

– J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Mewtwo lui lança un regard noir que Lise soutint, chose qui surprit le pokémon.

– Mon autorité serait contestée, lâcha-t-il sombrement.

– Pourquoi ? Si tu es le plus fort de la zone, tu n'auras aucun problème.

– Parce que je ne suis pas un pokémon.

Lise vit Mewtwo souffrir de cette déclaration et elle comprit qu'il connaissait ses origines. Mewtwo avait été créé par des expériences génétiques, un clonage incomplet auquel on avait ajouté des gènes d'au moins une autre espèce, une espèce qui n'était pas celle d'un pokémon. La vie sauvage de Mewtwo était ainsi compliquée parce qu'il était un hybride, qu'il n'appartenait clairement à aucune espèce. Les humains le considéraient comme un pokémon de par son physique et ses pouvoirs tandis que les pokémons le prenaient pour une erreur de la nature. Lise comprenait mieux l'attitude qu'avaient les autres pokémons par rapport à Mewtwo. Pichu, par exemple, avait d'abord cherché à protéger Lise de Mewtwo, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et la plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils marchaient à travers bois, tous les pokémons fuyaient à son approche. Lise avait cru jusque-là que c'était à cause de la puissance de Mewtwo mais la raison était différente. Mewtwo était fui par les autres pokémons, sinon chassé, à cause de ce qu'il était. Lise se souvenait encore très bien des blessures qui avaient résulté de la rencontre entre Mewtwo et les drakkarmins, à Flocombe. Le gardien et ses acolytes ne l'avaient pas raté.

Lise posa sa main sur le bras de Mewtwo pour lui signifier qu'elle le comprenait, sans réfléchir, et le geste les fit sursauter tous les deux. Lise retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée et se morigéna la seconde suivante. Mewtwo n'avait pas besoin d'un signe de rejet aussi évident à ce moment-là mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'imagine des choses totalement hors propos. Elle ne se cachait pas qu'elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si l'envie lui prenait. Que pourrait-elle faire à part taper de ses petits poings pour se défendre ? Rien. Sur le plan physique, il la surclassait largement et il avait d'autres moyens de parvenir à ses fins.

Mewtwo et Lise se regardèrent en chien de faïence une bonne minute avant de partir chacun de leur côté. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à se retrouver sur l'autre bord de la plate-forme et s'y assit pour attendre. Attendre quoi ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Passer d'une plate-forme à l'autre ne se révéla pas difficile. Mewtwo avait pensé que ses pouvoirs psychiques seraient limités, sinon inexistants, puisque cet espace ne répondait pas aux mêmes lois, aussi fut-il agréablement surpris de pouvoir voler comme il l'entendait. Il était allé voir différentes plate-formes sans rien y trouver de particulier, ce qui l'ennuya profondément. Il aurait adoré trouver un truc bizarre et lui accorder toute son attention jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atomise par ennui mais il n'en avait manifestement pas le luxe. Alors il repensait à l'humaine et à sa peur. Mewtwo se sentait mal rien que d'y penser.

Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire peur. Enfin, si, un peu parfois pour l'impressionner mais ça ne comptait pas. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, c'était déclencher un tel rejet, pas chez elle. Il en était arrivé à un point où il commençait à entrevoir leur séparation et il ne voulait pas de ça. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette destination, en plus de l'aspect sécurité. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils restent coincés ici un long moment, si ce n'était à jamais. Mewtwo avait certes trouvé comment rentrer mais il ignorait pour l'instant comment sortir. Et, tant qu'ils étaient bloqués ici, l'humaine ne s'en irait pas. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne serait pas d'une charmante compagnie pendant un moment. Il faudrait qu'elle lui pardonne mais ils avaient toute l'éternité pour ça, si encore le mot éternité avait un sens dans un endroit où le temps n'existait pas.

Mewtwo n'aimait pas tant que ça l'humaine, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Il ne l'aimait pas comme un humain pourrait l'aimer mais il l'appréciait et sa compagnie lui plaisait. C'était toujours un boulet, qu'on se le dise, mais un boulet attachant. Mewtwo savait que la séparation lui coûterait et il se maudissait d'avoir voulu se servir de cette humaine. Il y en avait des tas à disposition et il était persuadé que les choses se seraient passées bien différemment avec quelqu'un d'autre, par exemple une de ces infirmières clonées des centres pokémons. Mewtwo leur trouvait un côté soumis et docile qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Avec une humaine de cette espèce, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à lui faire faire n'importe quoi alors qu'il fallait toujours argumenter et parlementer avec la sienne pour obtenir la moindre petite chose. De fait, Mewtwo avait des scrupules à utiliser d'autres moyens avec son humaine maintenant qu'il la connaissait. La forcer à faire quelque chose la dénaturerait et elle lui en voudrait de toute façon donc il en entendrait parler pendant des lustres. Autant perdre un peu de temps à discuter pour qu'elle soit consentante, ça lui évitait beaucoup de problèmes sur le long terme.

Mewtwo arriva sur une plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvaient des buissons et sursauta en voyant la végétation remuer. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il écrasait les buissons par la pensée et eut la surprise de découvrir un petit méios gluant aplati comme une galette au milieu des feuilles et des branches. Mewtwo regretta d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement : c'était le premier être vivant qu'il croisait et il aurait pu l'interroger pour savoir comment il avait fait pour entrer ici et comment il comptait en sortir. Un méios n'était ni très évolué ni très intelligent mais ça restait un pokémon de type psy et la communication aurait été plus aisée qu'avec d'autres.

Quelque chose à l'extrême bord de son champ de vision attira l'attention de Mewtwo. Il crut d'abord voir une ombre mais c'était hautement improbable à cause de l'éclairage tout particulier de l'endroit. Il ne pouvait simplement pas y avoir d'ombre ici. Mewtwo se focalisa un peu plus sur la chose qui se déplaçait dans le néant et dut bien admettre que ses craintes étaient fondés : même si cet endroit n'existait pas, il avait son gardien attitré.

Mewtwo décida de retourner vers l'humaine car elle ne pourrait rien faire si le gardien l'attaquait. Mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte qu'elle risquait d'être embarquée dans ce qui ne la regardait pas dès lors que le gardien décidait de n'attaquer que Mewtwo. Il ignorait quel comportement allait adopter la grosse bête. Y avait-il suffisamment de passage dans le coin pour qu'il fiche la paix à un humain qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses affaires ? Ou bien était-il du genre à attaquer aveuglément tout ce qui pointait le bout de son nez sur son territoire ?

Les humains ont une expression pour ce cas de figure : « dans le doute, abstiens-toi ». Mais Mewtwo préféra quand même retrouver l'humaine car il n'avait aucune confiance dans la soi-disant sagesse populaire humaine.

Lucas sentit la présence du monstre avant de le voir. Ça faisait un moment qu'il traînait dans le coin et il commençait à être habitué à la bestiole. Après tout, il n'avait pas survécu aussi longtemps sans un peu d'intelligence et quelques neurones, choses qui manquaient manifestement à tous les en-cas du monstre. Enfin, qui avaient manqué. La durée moyenne de vie dans le coin n'était pas spectaculaire, loin de là.

En toute logique, Lucas aurait dû se faire tout petit et attendre que le danger passe mais il avait envie de bouger un peu. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il restait à buller sur son caillou et il commençait à en avoir marre. Peut-être que ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il était allongé là, peut-être trois jours, il n'en savait rien car sa montre l'avait lâchement abandonné et qu'il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit ici mais l'inaction lui pesait tout de même. Lucas se tourna donc pour se mettre à plat ventre et rampa jusqu'au bord de son caillou. Il en avait choisi un exprès pas trop grand pour pouvoir vite en faire le tour afin d'observer ce qui se passait en-dessous et à un niveau suffisamment haut pour que le monstre n'y vienne pas souvent. En effet, la grosse bête nageait entre deux eaux et avait une certaine prédilection pour les grosses volutes de fumée noire qui représentaient symboliquement la fin de cet univers.

Lucas avait eu le temps de digresser sur cet endroit – il n'avait pas eu grand chose d'autre à faire, en fait. C'était un endroit dans lequel flottaient des plate-formes de roche et des nuages de gaz violets. Ils étaient tous de la même couleur mais la distance faisait varier leur luminosité, ce qui les assombrissait. Lucas s'était baladé dans tous les sens au gré des courants invisibles transportant les plate-formes et il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'entre-aperçu la fin de cet univers. Comme il avait été dans à peu près toutes les directions sans rencontrer le bord du monde, il en avait déduit que c'était un espace sphérique ou juste illimité. Les plate-formes se regroupaient par niveaux, suivant les courants. Lucas en avait compté soixante-dix-sept avant d'en avoir marre. Les courants étaient assez réguliers, descendant pour la plupart, souvent en forme de spirale. Lucas se représentait ces courants comme des colonnes, vu sur une échelle très large, qui descendaient indéfiniment. Il existait cependant des endroits où les courants se touchaient et parfois des plate-formes se rentraient dedans. La plupart du temps, ces collisions expulsaient des petits morceaux aux alentours mais, parfois, des super-plate-formes se créaient, dérivaient un moment hors des courants pour être à nouveau happées par l'un d'eux et recommencer leur lente descente.

Lucas se dit qu'il avait vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ici à ne rien faire à part observer des cailloux et ça le désolait.

Le monstre nageait donc au milieu de son fief mais pas si loin que ça. Lucas comprit aussitôt qu'il était en chasse. Ranger dans l'âme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer la bête et d'étudier son comportement.

A sa connaissance, elle pouvait être un pokémon comme elle pouvait ne pas l'être. En tout cas, son pokédex n'avait pas pu lui donner de nom d'espèce mais Lucas doutait que ce fusse un animal quelconque. Contrairement aux animaux, dont l'Homme faisait partie, les pokémons possédaient ces étranges facultés réparties en dix-sept types. Un chat n'était qu'un chat alors qu'un chacripan avait un type et la possibilité d'utiliser une foule d'attaques. Mettez un chat et un chacripan l'un en face de l'autre et vous avez pas mal de chance de vous retrouver avec de la pâté face à un chacripan quelques secondes plus tard. L'agressivité des pokémons envers les animaux leur avait permis de conquérir un vaste territoire sur lequel ils vécurent seuls pendant très longtemps. Les êtres humains s'y étaient installés au fil de leur colonisation de la planète et avaient su trouver un terrain d'entente avec les pokémons, bien qu'ils représentassent une forme de vie alternative. Bon nombre de scientifiques considéraient aujourd'hui les pokémons comme des extra-terrestres qui auraient trouvé une nouvelle planète où se développer plutôt que comme des cousins germains tant il y avait de différences génétiques entre les animaux et les pokémons.

Lucas penchait tout de même pour l'option pokémon. Il admettait qu'il était possible de rencontrer des extra-terrestres dans l'univers mais cette bestiole ressemblait trop à un pokémon pour ne pas en être un. Elle était longue de quatre ou cinq mètres, avait une peau épaisse et grise ainsi qu'un exosquelette d'un jaune doré par-dessus sa cage thoracique et son crâne. On aurait dit une grosse larve grise et jaune avec des ailes ridicules dans le dos. Par contre, quand on voyait la taille de ses griffes ou celle de ses crocs, on comprenait très vite qu'elle pouvait ne pas être toute gentille et toute mignonne. Il n'y avait qu'à la voir chasser pour en être pleinement convaincu, d'ailleurs.

Généralement, le monstre chassait les pokémons qui s'aventuraient dans cet espace indéfini. Lucas en avait croisé quelques uns, tous du type psy, et à chaque fois ils s'étaient faits croquer peu de temps après leur arrivée. Il ne faisait pas sortir ses pokémons pour cette raison. Lui était relativement ignoré par la grosse bête mais chaque pokémon qui entrait dans cet espace était repéré et dévoré. Lucas ne voulait pas que cela arrive à ses pokémons. Ils devaient à peu près être les seuls amis fidèles qui lui restaient, autant ne pas les sacrifier.

Lucas observa les grands cercles concentriques que faisait le monstre pendant un moment et, voyant que la bête descendait dans les niveaux, quitta l'abri tout relatif de sa plate-forme. Sauter de l'une à l'autre n'avait rien de difficile car la gravité était un phénomène assez particulier dans cet espace. Pour marcher sur une plate-forme, pas de problème : un corps pouvait tout à fait s'y déplacer, comme sur Terre. Par contre, dès qu'on dépassait une certaine limite, disons un champ d'attraction, on se retrouvait à flotter dans le vide ou, plutôt, glisser. En effet, la vitesse à laquelle on sortait du champ d'attraction restait égale pendant tout le trajet, en ligne droite, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à proximité d'une autre plate-forme. Ce n'était pas un mode de déplacement facile car il y avait beaucoup de paramètres à prendre en compte et Lucas sentait que ça avait à voir avec des équations compliquées qu'il n'avait jamais vues à l'école. Par exemple, une fois dans le champ d'attraction, on « chutait » vers la plate-forme mais, si la vitesse de déplacement n'était pas suffisante pour projeter le corps jusqu'à la roche, on tombait sans atteindre la plate-forme et on repartait dans une autre direction, avec une nouvelle vitesse. Et, bien sûr, plus la vitesse de déplacement était élevée, plus on arrivait vite sur son objectif, avec les conséquences que cela entraînait. Lucas avait encore des hématomes et des égratignures datant de ses derniers déplacements. Il ne s'était rien cassé, miraculeusement.

Il était logiquement plus facile de descendre dans les niveaux que de les remonter aussi Lucas arriva-t-il à suivre le monstre tout en respectant une certaine marge de sécurité. La bête se stabilisa à un niveau et commença à tourner en rond tout en se cachant derrière des récifs. Lucas se douta que sa proie n'était plus très loin aussi s'immobilisa-t-il sur une plate-forme pour observer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il distingua un gros pokémon gris à queue violette à quelques distances de là ! Lucas sentit une brusque bouffée de colère l'envahir mais il parvint à la refréner et une satisfaction intense se mit alors en place. En effet, quoi de mieux pour se débarrasser de Mewtwo que le monstre de l'univers où il l'avait jeté ? Lucas s'installa plus confortablement, afin de pouvoir pleinement apprécier le spectacle.


	24. Snowing on the universe

Lorsque le neitram de Vince fut à terre, Abby décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais. Elle rappela Rayquaza dans sa pokéball et s'avança vers son ancien compagnon de route.

Vince n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis ses quinze ans. Il avait toujours son air débrayé, ses fringues pourries, ses lunettes grises de crasse et ses cheveux en vrac. Le dénominateur commun de leur fine équipe avait été la misère financière de leur famille respective et, manifestement, Vince n'avait toujours pas les moyens de s'habiller correctement. Ou il s'en fichait juste, ce qui était tout à fait possible. Vince ne se préoccupait que des choses qu'il considérait comme importantes et l'état de ses vêtements ou l'hygiène n'en faisaient pas partie aux dernières nouvelles.

Ça faisait sept ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Abby trouva ce temps à la fois long et court. Long par rapport à tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, court de par les conditions de leurs retrouvailles. Ils s'étaient quittés sur un combat, ils se retrouvaient par un combat. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour à la normale. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été en désaccord.

Le jour de leur départ, Abby eut droit à un gruikui, Lucas à une vipélierre et Vince à un moustillon. Abby était très contente d'avoir un pokémon de type feu car ils avaient un tempérament beaucoup plus vaillant que les autres donc on pouvait leur faire faire plus de combats, ce qui les amenait à prendre de l'expérience et des niveaux plus rapidement. En revanche, son gruikui était faible par rapport au moustillon de Vince, à cause des types. Lors de leur premier match, Abby avait tout simplement perdu face à Vince et elle n'avait jamais été satisfaite de ses victoires ensuite. Pas même aujourd'hui, à vrai dire. Elle l'avait écrasé mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort, comme s'il s'en fichait.

Le soleil se levait à présent à l'horizon et Abby plissa les yeux. C'était l'aube. Elle était en débardeur et short de nuit, pieds nus, sur une plage de sable fin aux abords des marais, après avoir disputé un match pour aider un pokémon dangereux à s'enfuir avec sa dulcinée. La scène lui paraissait surréaliste. Soudain, le pichu de Lise piailla et Abby se tourna malencontreusement vers lui alors qu'elle aurait dû chercher le danger ailleurs. Elle se retrouva au sol l'instant suivant, la tête douloureuse et l'esprit engourdi. Elle sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, elle fut plaquée dans le sable et de longs crocs pénétrèrent sa chair. Abby hurla en les sentant s'enfoncer dans son épaule, racler et briser les os. Elle put à peine se débattre car elle était écrasée par la masse de la bête qui l'attaquait.

– Raptor ! appela Vince.

Mais « Raptor » continua à s'accrocher, à mordre. Il sembla à Abby qu'il s'acharnait pour défier son dresseur. Heureusement, le pokémon fut rappelé dans sa pokéball et Abby resta prostrée au sol, se vidant de son sang mais serrant les dents. Le pichu vint piailler autour de sa tête. Abby avait envie de shooter dedans pour l'envoyer voir ailleurs si elle y était. Il l'avait peut-être prévenu mais il aurait pu intervenir. Après tout, un humain avait été en danger et un pokémon dressé se devait de réagir à ce genre d'événement.

Vince arriva dans le champ de vision très restreint d'Abby, du moins ses pieds. Il resta planté là, aussi mou qu'à son habitude.

– T'attends que je crève ? demanda Abby.

Elle avait du sang dans la bouche mais ça ne venait pas de ses poumons ou de son estomac. Le premier coup reçu, celui à la tête, lui avait coupé l'intérieur de la joue. Elle préférait ça à la langue.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, lança Vince.

– La surprise est partagée, crois-moi.

– Comment se fait-il que tu sois avec M2-1 ?

Vince étant un grand allergique aux langues étrangères, il avait prononcé « M-deux-un » et Abby mit quelques secondes à faire le lien entre ce nom de code et Mewtwo. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être Lise, à moins qu'elle soit elle aussi recherchée par quelques organisations mafieuses.

– C'est une longue histoire, concéda Abby.

Elle força sur ses jambes pour basculer sur le dos. Elle sourit en constatant que, pour une fois, Vince paraissait grand. Et puis elle regretta parce que son visage lui faisait vraiment très mal.

– C'est-à-dire ? insista Vince.

– J'ai reçu un e-mail de Lucas et j'ai été embarquée dans cette galère.

– Lucas est là, aussi ?

– J'ignore où il est.

Abby déglutit et sa gorge se serra. Lucas pouvait être n'importe où et son état n'était pas défini.

– Tu n'as pas lu son mail ? reprit Abby en chevrotant.

– Ça doit faire trois ans que je n'ai pas ouvert ma boîte aux lettres, marmonna Vince.  
>C'était tellement du Vince tout craché que la réplique arracha un sourire à Abby, ce qu'elle regretta encore.<p>

– Bon, écoute, lança Abby. Je sais qu'on est bien, là, à papoter après une si longue absence mais je pisse le sang et il serait judicieux de m'emmener dans un hôpital avant que l'hémorragie ait raison de moi.

Vince ne répondit pas tout de suite. Abby savait qu'il était froid et calculateur alors ça ne la surprit pas vraiment qu'il cherche à tirer avantage de la situation. Elle trouvait juste que Vince était un enfoiré mais ça n'avait rien de nouveau.

– Où est M2-1 ? demanda Vince.

– Je sais pas, répondit Abby.

– Tu lui as dit de partir.

– Je reconnais que c'était idiot.

– Pourquoi l'as-tu protégé ?

– C'est pas vraiment lui que je voulais protéger, expliqua Abby.

– La fille ?

– Non, crétin, toi.

Si la réponse surprit Vince, il ne le montra pas le moins du monde. Abby commençait à avoir froid mais elle poursuivit tout de même.

– Mewtwo a très certainement tué Lucas. Même si t'es casse-couille, je veux pas qu'il te tue aussi.

– C'est irrationnel, remarqua Vince.

– Oui, hein ? Je peux pas te blairer mais je t'ai sûrement sauvé la vie. T'es le dernier qui me reste, Vince.

– Le dernier quoi ?

– Mon dernier frère.

Abby n'ignorait pas que ça n'attendrirait pas Vince mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le dire, que c'était important. Ça ressemblait foutrement aux dernières paroles d'un mourant, ceci dit, et ça la fit rire jaune.

– M2-1 ne m'aurait pas tué, avertit Vince.

– N'en sois pas si sûr.

– C'est une certitude. Il ne pourra pas parce que c'est un prototype imparfait et que je possède au moins un modèle de série qui a fait ses preuves.

Alors c'était ça, réalisa Abby. Elle n'avait vu qu'une masse grise lui sauter dessus, pas assez pour définir le pokémon, mais maintenant elle comprenait que c'était un mewtwo. C'était pour ça que Pichu n'avait pas attaqué : il avait été troublé par la singularité du mewtwo. Celui qu'il connaissait ne s'attaquait pas ainsi aux humains mais ils se ressemblaient trop pour que le doute ne plane pas.

– Le dressage laisse à désirer, fit remarquer Abby.

La tête lui tournait et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Malgré ses principes, elle était prête à supplier pour sauver sa peau mais elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour faire ça. Elle avait trop mal, elle avait trop froid. Elle s'efforça de garder en mémoire le joli lever de soleil au-dessus de l'eau brune de la baie, l'humidité ambiante, les couleurs si particulières, le léger bruit des vaguelettes sur le sable, les pépiements des oiseaux se réveillant et la douceur de la matinée naissante. Mais, lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, ce fut l'image des baskets crasseuses de Vince qui s'incrusta dans sa mémoire. Avant de sombrer, elle pensa distraitement : « fait chier ».

Lorsque Lise se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la tête d'un énorme pokémon gris surmontée d'un masque d'os jaunâtre. Lise était habituée à avoir un pokémon plus imposant qu'elle dans son entourage mais celui-ci dépassait nettement la taille nécessaire à son petit confort personnel. Ses griffes, ses pointes et ses dents ne l'encourageaient pas non plus à se sentir à l'aise. Elle ne se risqua même pas à tendre la main pour la lui faire sentir. Elle y tenait trop.

Lise se fit renifler dans tous les sens. Le gros pokémon bougea autour d'elle, se tortilla, se trémoussa, et elle supposa que son odeur avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Et puis elle réalisa qu'elle portait certainement l'odeur de Mewtwo sur elle. Or les pokémons avaient une furieuse tendance à attaquer Mewtwo.

Mais le pokémon n'attaqua pas. Il resta à observer cette drôle de petite chose qu'était Lise, lui tournant autour à deux mètres environ. Lise essayait de ne pas croiser son regard pour ne pas l'énerver mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer où étaient ses yeux. Il était plutôt bizarre, pour un pokémon. Lise n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable mais elle n'avait pas croisé beaucoup de pokémons, de toute façon. Elle avait bien vu un drakkarmin de taille similaire mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Lise regretta un peu de ne pas connaître mieux les pokémons. Au moins aurait-elle pu savoir si celui-ci était du genre agressif ou pas.

Soudainement, le pokémon releva la tête et Lise fit de même. Elle vit Mewtwo arriver par le haut, bien déterminé à se bagarrer. A ce moment-là, le pokémon ouvrit grand la bouche et une intense lumière s'y concentra. Il lança une sorte de rayon laser directement sur Mewtwo. Celui-ci se protégea derrière son bouclier tout en continuant d'avancer. Le laser provoqua des ondes de choc bleutées sur le bouclier et Lise put pour la première fois apprécier sa taille. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu Mewtwo se battre mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fois était la bonne. Malheureusement, elle était juste à côté de l'ennemi.

Le laser était dévié par le bouclier et percuta des plate-formes qui explosèrent en petits morceaux. Comme Mewtwo se rapprochait de la source du laser, les divisions se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur origine et Lise entrevit brièvement ce qu'il se passerait si elle restait plantée là. Elle courut se mettre à l'autre bout de la plate-forme tout en gardant un œil sur le combat qu'elle fuyait.

– _Saute !_ lui ordonna Mewtwo.

Lise se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là et réalisa qu'il souhaitait qu'elle saute _dans le vide_. Le bord de la plate-forme arrivait à grands pas alors qu'elle courait et Lise devait prendre très vite sa décision. Sauter ? C'était de la folie pure et simple. Ne pas sauter ? Elle risquait de se faire atomiser avec le reste de la plate-forme. Elle choisit le moindre mal, prit un dernier appui et se jeta dans le vide.

Elle sentit comme une membrane, comme si elle sortait d'une bulle chaude, et puis elle tomba. Lise retint son souffle, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle chutait à vitesse constante et elle ne put que penser au vide interstellaire. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait choisi la mauvaise direction. En effet, si son trajet se poursuivait indéfiniment en ligne droite, elle n'allait pas rencontrer tout de suite une plate-forme sur laquelle atterrir.

Mais elle n'eut pas à se préoccuper de cela très longtemps. Elle entendit une énorme explosion derrière elle et sentit son souffle. Lise se contorsionna de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait. La plate-forme avait été pulvérisée en morceaux plus ou moins gros. Les plus petits rattrapaient déjà Lise qui se protégea de ses avant-bras. Il en résultat quelques ecchymoses et égratignures mais rien de rien grave. Elle aurait pu être transpercée comme par une balle d'arme à feu si la vitesse des fragments avait été suffisante.

Lise fut rattrapée par Mewtwo. On aurait dit qu'il pleuvait sur son bouclier et Lise trouva le spectacle fascinant. Il lui attrapa le poignet et Lise s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui lui fit mal au cou.

– Il faut que je t'apprenne deux-trois trucs sur les vitesses et les référentiels, maugréa-t-elle en se frottant la nuque.

– Les quoi ? grogna Mewtwo.

– On verra ça plus tard. Où est l'autre pokémon ?

– Il va revenir.

– L'explosion ne l'a pas eu ?

– Il est blessé. Regarde.

Il pointa du menton une direction et Lise se contorsionna encore. Elle avait l'impression d'être un ver.

Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien de particulier mais elle remarqua bientôt que les nuages violets étaient comme mangés par des mites. De petits trous noirs apparaissaient ici et là, en plein milieu. Ils étaient cerclés d'un violet sombre et menaçant. C'était comme ça un peu partout mais ces trous se voyaient mieux sur les nuages, par contraste.

– On dirait des trous noirs, fit remarquer Lise.

Mewtwo roula des yeux.

– C'est l'évidence même, répondit-il. Ce sont des trous et ils sont noirs.

– Oui, enfin, je parle des trous noirs, des corps interstellaires tellement massifs qu'ils attirent tout ce qui passe à leur portée, y compris la lumière. On en reparlera plus tard aussi, promit-elle. Ils sont apparus quand tu as blessé le pokémon, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui.

– Alors il y a peut-être un lien entre cet espace et ce pokémon.

– J'y ai pensé aussi, déclara Mewtwo. Je pensais qu'il n'était que le gardien de cet endroit mais il semblerait qu'il soit cet endroit.

– Le blesser ou le tuer n'est pas une bonne idée, si je comprends bien.

– Ça pourrait avoir des conséquences sur le temps et l'espace.

– Mais tu as dit qu'on était en dehors du temps et de l'espace ! objecta Lise.

– Ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a pas d'interférence pour autant, expliqua Mewtwo. Les humains aiment bien que leurs concepts aillent par deux : le bien et le mal, le jour et la nuit, le chaud et le froid et ainsi de suite. Mais les choses sont différentes pour les pokémons. La dualité n'a aucune importance pour nous. Ce qui compte, c'est la trialité des choses.

– C'est encore un mot qui n'existe pas, souffla Lise.

– Le feu, l'eau et les plantes, continua Mewtwo en ignorant la remarque. C'est l'un des trios de base, celui que vous utilisez le plus. Chaque type de pokémon est plus fort que l'un et plus faible que l'autre.

– Tu es donc en train de me dire qu'il existe le temps, l'espace et autre chose ? synthétisa Lise.

– Oui.

– Le temps et l'espace sont des pokémons ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plein de doute.

– D'après mes récentes observations, c'est possible.

– Voilà qui va révolutionner la physique moderne...

La remarque fit rire Mewtwo.

La pluie de débris s'était calmée. Il n'y avait presque plus de trace d'impact sur le bouclier de Mewtwo. Lise avait cru qu'il était plan jusque-là mais elle vit le bouclier s'incurver petit à petit pour devenir une sphère de quatre mètres environ. En fait, Mewtwo avait tellement élargi sa sphère de protection que sa surface avait semblé plate. Lise ne put réprimer un frisson. Quelque part, elle était très contente d'être dans le camp de Mewtwo. Lise reprit plus sérieusement :

– S'il t'est interdit de...

– Rien ne m'est interdit, coupa Mewtwo.

– S'il t'est fortement déconseillé, corrigea Lise, de faire du mal à ce pokémon, on va devoir l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici.

– C'est ce qui risque de se passer.

– Trouvons-nous un endroit où s'asseoir et réfléchir. Je n'aime pas flotter dans le vide.

Mewtwo rit à nouveau, de façon plus moqueuse, mais obtempéra.

Le monstre s'était carapaté sans demander son reste, ce qui déçut profondément Lucas. Il avait compté sur lui pour régler son compte à Mewtwo mais, apparemment, ce serait une histoire d'hommes, lui face à la bête. S'il récoltait la fille au passage, Lucas ne dirait pas non. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'humain qu'il était prêt à mettre tous les défauts de cette fille de côté. Mais il était plus probable que Mewtwo ait raison de lui, en toute objectivité. Lucas n'avait pas grand chose pour lui faire peur. S'il utilisait ses pokémons, il risquait d'attirer le monstre. S'il ne les utilisait pas, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne se relève pas. Lucas n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix.

Mewtwo et Lise s'étaient éloignés et Lucas mit un bon moment à les retrouver – chose plutôt improbable dans un espace où le temps n'existait pas. Ils étaient assis derrière un gros rocher sur une plate-forme de taille raisonnable. Lucas se trouvait au niveau juste au-dessus et il pouvait voir la grosse tache grise qu'était Mewtwo à cette distance. Lise apparaissait plus petite, naturellement, et un peu plus colorée. Ils semblaient en grande conversation, ce qui choqua Lucas. Comment pouvaient-ils papoter tranquillement après ce qui venait de se passer ? L'insouciance de Lise avait-elle déteint sur Mewtwo ? Ou alors, la confiance rayonnante du pokémon avait contaminé la jeune fille. Lucas trouva les deux hypothèses aussi détestables l'une que l'autre. L'idée qu'ils puissent faire ami-ami lui retournait l'estomac.

Pour lui, les choses étaient claires : un pokémon n'était pas l'égal de l'Homme. Un pokémon devait obéir aux ordres, s'il était dressé. Même s'il était Ranger, Lucas considérait avant tout son équipe comme sa propriété. Certes, il aimait ses pokémons mais ils avaient choisi de l'accompagner alors ils devaient s'en tenir à leur rôle, point final. Que Mewtwo se balade et se pavane comme s'il était le seul maître à bord rendait Lucas malade. Que Lise le laisse faire le rendait furieux. Il lui aurait bien mis quelques baffes, à cette cruche, pour le lui faire comprendre.

Mewtwo releva soudainement la tête et Lucas n'eut pas le temps de se cacher – chose difficile quand on glisse à travers le vide de l'espace. L'instant d'après, il se sentit attiré par une force épouvantable vers la plate-forme où se trouvaient le pokémon et Lise. Lucas ne s'opposa pas au mouvement – il ignorait comment faire, honnêtement – et atterrit en dérapant à cause de la vitesse, ce qui provoqua un grand nuage de poussière. Les particules retombèrent doucement, dévoilant le pokémon psy campé sur ses postérieurs, regardant Lucas de haut. Sa longue queue serpentait lentement derrière lui et Lucas aurait juré l'entendre gronder. Quant à Lise, elle se trouvait un peu en retrait. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement contente de le voir. Un point partout, pensa Lucas.

– C'est sympa de passer dans le coin ! lança-t-il en souriant.

– _Tu es vivant_.

– Eh ouais. Fais pas cette tronche, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Le pokémon gronda, ce qui rappela à Lucas qu'il ne tolérait guère les provocations à cause de son foutu complexe de supériorité.

– Abby était inquiète, intervint Lise en s'avançant.

Mewtwo lui bloqua le passage en le barrant d'un bras. Lise le regarda de travers mais resta derrière. Lucas sourit au pokémon. Oui, il pouvait s'attaquer à la fille, c'était tout à fait exact. Lucas était déterminé à utiliser tous les moyens pour sortir de cet univers, même si ces moyens n'étaient pas très reluisants. Il était le genre de personne qui s'intéresse plus au résultat qu'aux méthodes employées.

– Abby, hein ? Tu ne l'as pas envoyée dans l'espace, elle ?

– _J'aurais pu la tuer, comme l'autre, mais elle a su me convaincre de son utilité._

– L'autre ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude avait transparu dans sa voix, Lucas en était certain. Il s'était demandé un million de fois ce qu'il était advenu d'Abby et de Star mais il avait arrêté d'y penser pour son propre bien. La culpabilité le rongeait trop. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait embarqué dans cette histoire.

– _L'autre_, répéta le pokémon. _La peau noire, des tatouages, un fusil, le tout inutile._

Lucas serra les dents. Star était donc morte. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir embarquée là-dedans. Star avait autant de chasses réussies à son actif que de barres tatouées sur sa peau, ce qui représentait un joli nombre. Ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle exerçait le métier de braconnière et elle avait commencé jeune, avant même ses quinze ans. Lucas était persuadé qu'on ne rencontrait qu'une fois dans sa vie quelqu'un comme elle et il se jura de la venger. C'était une promesse d'autant plus facile qu'il avait une terrible envie d'anéantir ce pokémon. Tant pis pour Giovanni. Le mafieux préférait peut-être récupérer son jouet vivant mais Lucas crevait d'envie de lui apportée la tête de Mewtwo. Il mettrait même un ruban autour pour l'occasion.

Lucas récupéra la pokéball de son polagriffe dans sa poche et la serra dans son poing. Il savait pertinemment que Mewtwo devinerait son intention – il n'avait même pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées tellement c'était évident – mais il s'en fichait bien. Au contraire, ça l'arrangeait. Cependant, Lise vit aussi qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une pokéball et elle passa sous le bras de Mewtwo, vive comme une anguille. Le pokémon fut à la fois outré et étonné du mouvement qui eut l'avantage de lui clouer le bec.

– On n'a pas besoin d'en arriver là, déclara Lise en se plantant devant Lucas.

– Au contraire, contra le Ranger. On a repoussé ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

– Mais pourquoi ? insista Lise. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

– Parce que vous m'avez humilié !

Lucas n'avait pas prévu de hurler mais c'était sorti tout seul. Sa raison était puérile, il le savait très bien, mais il avait mis les mots justes sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Mewtwo l'avait toujours considéré comme un moins que rien, tel l'insecte indétectable sur le bord du chemin. Lucas méritait plus d'attention. Il avait toujours bien fait son travail, il s'entendait bien avec ses pokémons et il avait pris des risques plus d'une fois. Sauver Lise avait fait partie de ces risques, ç'avait même été le plus gros d'entre tous. Jamais jusque-là Lucas n'avait fait de chose pareille, comme foncer tête baissée dans une tour envahie par une horde de drakkarmins et leurs restes de festin. Mais il n'avait été que quantité négligeable. C'était Mewtwo qui avait tout fait, en vérité. Il avait combattu, retrouvé Lise et l'avait sortie de là – de manière peu orthodoxe mais le résultat était le même. Lucas avait été ridiculisé.

Quant à Lise, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la voir en peinture. Lucas la détestait pour tout ce qu'elle avait et, pire encore, pour tout ce qu'elle était. Elle n'aurait jamais dû croiser la route d'un pokémon aussi puissant, ce n'était pas logique. Lucas patrouillait dans le coin, il aurait dû tomber sur Mewtwo. Peut-être aurait-il pu sympathiser avec lui comme l'avait fait Lise, peut-être aurait-il pu avoir un pokémon unique et d'une puissance affolante dans son équipe. Il aurait su quoi en faire alors que Lise n'avait même pas conscience des possibilités qu'offrait un tel pokémon. Avec Mewtwo comme allié, Lucas aurait pu laisser tomber son job de Ranger. Il aurait pu s'attaquer à la ligue, devenir maître pokémon, avoir la gloire et les honneurs. A la place, il avait été contraint de démissionner parce qu'il avait désobéi aux ordres et avait mis en danger des gamins, sans sauver la captive – il l'avait ramenée à Flocombe, voilà tout. Lucas n'était plus rien parce que sa route avait croisé les leurs.

Lise paraissait outré par sa déclaration et le pokémon le regardait comme une chose étrange vaguement intéressante. Lucas les fusilla tous les deux du regard et lâcha sa pokéball au sol. Polagriffe en sortit en grondant, griffes et crocs parés, prêt à l'attaque.

– _Mauvaise idée_, commenta Mewtwo.

– Polagriffe, rugit Lucas, laser glace !

Polagriffe n'hésita pas une seconde malgré la position de Lise. Elle se trouvait entre les deux pokémons et Lucas vit la surprise la défigurer. Cependant, elle ne reçut nullement l'attaque car Mewtwo avait dressé un bouclier mental tellement puissant qu'il creusa une profonde entaille dans la roche. Le laser s'éparpilla un peu partout à cause du bouclier sphérique et Lucas s'en félicita. Il ordonna à son polagriffe de continuer avec des attaques de type glace bien qu'elles ne soient guère efficaces contre un type psy. Mewtwo resta derrière son bouclier, protégeant Lise par la même occasion. Cela dura deux ou trois minutes seulement mais ce fut suffisant pour que le plan de Lucas se mette en marche. En effet, ils virent rapidement le monstre leur foncer dessus, attiré par tout ce raffut. Il fut sur eux en une fraction de seconde, la gueule grande ouverte. Lucas eut juste le temps de sauter de côté mais, il en était sûr, le monstre avait percuté de plein fouet Mewtwo. Un énorme nuage de fumée bouchait pour l'instant la vue et Lucas se releva un peu dans le désordre. Il avait sacrifié son polagriffe mais il n'éprouvait aucun remords.

Soudain, la grande queue du monstre se tortilla dans les airs et s'abattit violemment au sol, soulevant encore plus de poussière. Le géant se mit à convulser dangereusement et un étrange phénomène se produisit alors : l'espace neigea. Lucas ne voyait pas trop comment décrire autrement ce qu'il voyait. C'était comme la neige par intermittence sur les vieux téléviseurs mais à l'échelle d'un univers entier. Les couleurs disparaissaient pendant ces brefs flashs neigeux et d'horribles grincements résonnaient à travers tout l'espace.

Et puis cela cessa. Les profondeurs de l'univers redevinrent noires et nuageuses. Le monstre respirait lentement, profondément, étalé comme il l'était sur le sol. Lucas resta à bonne distance et attendit que la poussière se dépose. Il vit alors que le monstre dormait, comme hypnotisé, tout en sécrétant autour de lui une sorte de cocon. Sa peau se rigidifiait et devenait opaque. Lucas comprit qu'il entrait dans une phase de récupération. Quoi qu'il se fût passer, le monstre avait perdu.

Lucas regarda les alentours sans trop y prêter d'attention. En dehors du cocon du monstre, ils étaient désespérément vides. Il sut avec précision, à ce moment-là, qu'il resterait éternellement en dehors du temps et de l'espace.


	25. Dear Abby

Ils revinrent au même endroit mais ils ignoraient quelle était l'heure ou la date. La montre de l'humaine se remit en marche comme si de rien n'était aussi affichait-elle vaillamment cinq heures trente-six, à la date du 29 juillet. Mais ce ne pouvait être le bon moment. Bien que l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient séjourné fut en dehors du temps, leur monde, la Terre, avait continué son bonhomme de chemin car il était, lui, bien imbriqué dans sa bulle de temps et d'espace mélangés. Ceci étant dit, Mewtwo savait tout de même que c'était la fin d'après-midi grâce à la position du soleil. De quel jour ? Il l'ignorait et n'y apportait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'importance. Un jour était un jour, pas besoin de les numéroter et de leur donner des noms.

Mewtwo déposa l'humaine au sol et elle tituba sur quelques mètres avant de tomber à genoux et de vomir. Mewtwo lui-même était un peu barbouillé. Passer à travers le temps et l'espace n'était pas très agréable. Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, la tête lourde, les sens engourdis et des fourmis dans tout le corps.

Le pichu pointa le bout de ses oreilles par-dessus une butte de sable et Mewtwo le vit se dresser pour attaquer. Des éclairs suivirent juste après, obligeant Mewtwo à reculer – il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de parer efficacement l'électricité. L'humaine s'interposa, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? hurla-t-elle au pichu. J'avais dit : pas d'attaque !

Le pichu passa sur le côté et se rua sur Mewtwo armé de ses petites griffes. Mewtwo l'évita sans problème et ne répondit pas aux provocations. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire engueuler et puis combattre un pichu après un gardien d'une zone aussi étrange lui paraissait déplacé, si ce n'était ridicule. Cette fois-ci, l'humaine attrapa le pichu par la peau du cou. Il piailla en se débattant.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Lise, vaguement en colère.

Mewtwo se força un passage dans l'esprit du pichu et récupéra quelques informations utiles malgré le fouillis qu'il y avait dans ce cerveau de la taille d'une noix.

– Il semblerait que j'aie attaqué la dresseuse, expliqua Mewtwo en fronçant les sourcils.

– Abby ? Mais tu étais avec moi dans le... le... !

– Oui, je n'étais pas ici.

– Ce serait l'un des bébés mewtwos d'Auguste ?

– Ça m'étonnerait. Le pichu garde en mémoire un individu de grande taille.

C'était certainement relatif, selon Mewtwo. Après tout, tout le monde devait paraître immense aux yeux d'une si petite chose, se dit-il en regardant le pichu continuer à se débattre au bout du bras de l'humaine.

– Peut-être qu'Auguste nous a caché des spécimens plus âgés ! reprit celle-ci.

– Il n'y avait rien de tel dans son laboratoire, contra Mewtwo en se désintéressant du pichu.

– Mais alors... tu n'es pas tout seul dans la nature ?

– C'est une hypothèse qui se tient mais pas dans ce contexte. Il y avait un humain avec le...

Mewtwo hésita. Il n'avait jamais considéré son nom comme le représentant d'une espèce entière. Il était Mewtwo, il n'était pas un mewtwo, de son point de vue.

– Mewthree ! intervint l'humaine.

– Muesli ?

– Three ! Ça veut dire trois, en anglais.

– Pourquoi trois ?

– D'abord Mew, ensuite Mewtwo, qu'on peut traduire par « Mew deux » et enfin Mewthree, « Mew trois ».

– C'est n'importe quoi, décréta Mewtwo. Je ne suis pas le numéro deux, je suis le premier.

– Mew était le premier d'entre vous.

– Je n'ai pas plus à voir avec un mew qu'un humain noir n'a de ressemblance avec un humain blanc.

– Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de liens héréditaires entre vous mais tu as été créé à partir d'un mew, c'est un fait déterminé.

Mewtwo grogna pour la forme. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses origines. Il avait peut-être été créé par des humains mais il n'en restait pas moins un individu. Mewtwo était son nom et il n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le lui prenne.

– Va pour muesli, trancha-t-il pour ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

– Mewthree, corrigea l'humaine. Donc ce mewthree avait un dresseur.

– Nul mew n'a de dresseur, décréta Mewtwo en croisant les bras.

– Soit, concéda l'humaine en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était donc accompagné par un humain.

– Admettons.

– Le dresseur qui nous a attaqués l'autre nuit accompagnait ou était accompagné d'un mewthree. Lorsque nous sommes partis, ils ont certainement combattu Abby et le mewthree l'a attaquée, ce qui a provoqué une probable confusion chez Pichu.

– S'il n'est pas capable de me distinguer des copies, je ne suis pas responsable, dit Mewtwo en fusillant le pichu du regard.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Bref, Pichu a vu un mewthree s'attaquer à Abby. Est-elle blessée ?

Mewtwo chercha la réponse dans la tête du pichu.

– Il y avait beaucoup de sang, conclut-il.

– Où est-elle ? s'inquiéta l'humaine en scrutant les alentours. On est peut-être revenu à temps, on...

– Elle n'est pas là, contra Mewtwo après avoir sondé le coin sur quelques kilomètres.

– Tu ne peux détecter que les êtres vivants, c'est bien ça ?

Mewtwo pouvait presque voir de ses yeux l'angoisse de l'humaine envahir chaque parcelle de son esprit. Il referma le sien pour s'éviter une petite contamination.

– C'est bien ça, admit-il.

– Abby est...

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner la suite mais Mewtwo ne termina pas la phrase pour l'humaine. Il sentait que ce n'était pas une chose à faire.

– Je l'ignore, répondit-il calmement.

– Comment ça, tu l'ignores ? explosa l'humaine.

– Le pichu l'ignore or c'est ma seule source d'information de par ses souvenirs.

– Alors cherche tout autour ! Tu peux faire ça, avec tes pouvoirs, non ?

– Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, rappela sèchement Mewtwo.

– Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, cracha l'humaine, et maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi, tu me laisses !

– Je t'ai sauvée, je t'ai aidée, j'ai répondu à tes questions, gronda Mewtwo, mais tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir mettre des limites. Je ne prends aucun ordre venant d'un humain, quel qu'il soit.

– Tu as pourtant fait ce qu'Auguste t'a demandé !

– C'était ça ou tu mourrais !

L'humaine recula et Mewtwo se rendit compte qu'il avait lui aussi hurlé. Il le regretta aussitôt mais le mal était fait. L'humaine fit encore quelques pas avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir vers le campement. Mewtwo prit la direction inverse.

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune trace du combat entre Abby et le dresseur au mewthree. Il semblait avoir plu pendant leur absence car la tente avait pris l'eau – Abby ne l'avait pas fermée en sortant pour les protéger mais Lise ne lui en voulait pas. Le sable était encore tout humide et lourd d'eau. Le sang que Pichu avait vu s'était effacé. Il ne restait qu'un ou deux trous dans la dune pour signaler que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit ici.

Lise s'assit dans le sable, résistant à son envie de pleurer. Ça ne ferait pas plus avancer les choses, à part que ça la calmerait peut-être un peu.

Si la mort de cette Star ne lui faisait pas grand chose – elle avait essayé de la tuer, tout de même – et que la disparition de Lucas chatouillait un peu sa morale, Lise se considérait comme pleinement responsable de la mort d'Abby. Elle avait laissé une opportunité à ce dresseur mystère de les attaquer et Abby les avait protégés. Rien ne disait qu'il ne se serait rien passé si Lise avait dormi sous sa tente cette nuit-là mais elle avait vraiment le sentiment que c'était sa faute. Si elle avait été moins idiote, moins insouciante, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Elle ne se serait pas aventurée à soigner un pokémon reclus dans une grotte, pour commencer. Elle ne se serait donc pas baladé dans des marais où rôdait quelque chose de dangereux. Elle n'aurait pas été offerte en guise de déjeuner à des bébés pokémons. Elle n'aurait pas eu d'entorse au genou. Elle n'aurait pas accepté de voyager avec un pokémon inconnu et potentiellement dangereux. Son voyage se serait passé tranquillement, sans problème, sans fous furieux en quête de vengeance, sans liens d'amitié avec les victimes, les dommages collatéraux que son nouveau mode de vie impliquait.

Lise se laissa aller aux larmes. Elle regretterait Abby. Elle était un peu bizarre, d'accord, un peu trop directe aussi mais elle voulait bien faire. Elle voulait la protéger car elle savait reconnaître les dangers. Abby était peut-être dure mais elle assurait ainsi sa protection. Lise était persuadée que son énorme rayquaza n'avait jamais essayé d'amadouer sa maîtresse avec du foie cru ou qu'il n'avait jamais tenté des expériences sur elle non plus.

Cependant, Mewtwo avait raison, d'une certaine manière : il n'avait pas d'ordres à recevoir d'elle. Lise n'était pas dresseur et Mewtwo n'était pas sa propriété. Il était son propre maître mais il aurait pu lui venir en aide, pour une fois qu'elle le lui demandait. C'était ce que faisaient les amis, non ? Ils avaient traversé des épreuves qui forgent des amitiés solides, de son point de vue. En tout cas, Lise aurait aidé Mewtwo s'il le lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait peut-être pas les mêmes moyens d'action que lui mais elle avait de la ressource et elle le lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois. Mewtwo savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle lorsqu'il fallait se creuser la tête. C'était elle qui avait glissé la solution à leur problème de sortie du monde du gros pokémon flottant dans le vide. Tout cet espace et ces nuages gazeux lui avaient sans cesse rappelé le vide interstellaire qui règne en grande partie dans l'univers. De fil en aiguille, Lise s'était souvenue d'une série télévisée que l'un des infirmiers de l'hôpital de sa grand-mère adorait, une série qui se passait dans l'espace, avec des vaisseaux spatiaux et des extra-terrestres. Il y était aussi question de téléportation et c'était un phénomène géré par de puissants ordinateurs et des équations. Lise avait soumis le modèle à Mewtwo, en lui expliquant que ces équations de téléportation ne rassemblaient, en fait, que des conditions pour en tirer un résultat. Mewtwo savait générer les conditions propres aux déplacements dans l'espace, jusque-là, et Lise lui avait suggéré d'incorporer le temps à ces conditions. En effet, il n'utilisait jamais ce facteur car ses téléportations se déroulaient dans un espace où le temps était inclus. Or le monde du gros pokémon était en dehors du temps. Il fallait donc ajouter la condition « temps » à l'équation de téléportation et corriger un peu les variables d'espace par la même occasion car ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le même référentiel.

Ça avait marché. Mewtwo n'avait pas eu le temps d'expérimenter comme il l'avait fait avec le GPS car Lucas était arrivé. Il avait dû mettre en application alors que le gros pokémon les attaquait et Lise avait bien cru qu'il n'y arriverait pas mais les choses semblaient plus faciles du point de vue de Mewtwo car sa conception de l'univers même était bien différente de celle de Lise. Pour Mewtwo, il n'était pas question d'équation mais de sensation. Lise supposait qu'il était un peu comme les pigeons, qu'il sentait le champ magnétique terrestre et qu'il se téléportait en fonction de ça mais ça pouvait être tout autre chose.

Pichu vint se frotter contre la cheville de Lise et elle le grattouilla machinalement. Ses larmes avaient séché à force de faire dériver son esprit mais le poids de la culpabilité pesait toujours sur son cœur.

– J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as vu, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Pichu.

Celui-ci était à présent couché sur le dos et profitait de l'attention que Lise lui portait, ronronnant de plaisir. Lise aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans son esprit. Mewtwo n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était difficile parce que le cerveau de cette bête-là était minuscule et loin d'être performant, selon lui, mais Lise aurait quand même tenté de le faire. Elle aurait ainsi su ce qu'il était advenu d'Abby.

Lise réalisa soudainement que le corps n'était pas à l'endroit où le combat avait eu lieu – soit juste à côté du campement. C'était assez improbable, en vérité. D'accord, il avait pu servir de casse-croûte à toutes les bestioles du coin mais il y aurait eu plus de sang et différents restes, à moins qu'ils ne se soient absentés pendant des semaines, des mois. Abby avait été blessée, avait beaucoup saigné, mais elle s'était déplacée.

Lise se leva et alla voir la tente de plus prêt mais n'y trouva aucune trace de sang. Elle fouilla ensuite les alentours, aidée par Pichu qui trouvait très amusant de creuser dans le sable, et elle tomba finalement sur une pokéball. Celles d'Abby étaient très reconnaissables car leur propriétaire y dessinait au marqueur indélébile un grand A surmonté d'une couronne. Lise lança la pokéball au hasard et se retrouva nez à nez avec le rayquaza d'Abby. C'était une chance parce que Lise ne connaissait aucun autre de ses pokémons, à part l'espèce de loup brun qu'elle avait aperçu de loin.

Rayquaza renifla Lise, ce qui rappela de mauvais souvenirs à la jeune fille, puis s'en détourna. Il fouilla les alentours, creusant le sable ici et là, écrasant les herbes et remuant le reste. Il finit par se redresser, culminant ainsi à quatre ou cinq mètres, et couina. Lise fut étonnée par ce petit cri de chiot perdu et elle réalisa que Rayquaza appelait Abby. Il ignorait aussi où elle se trouvait. Le sursaut d'espoir de Lise s'effondra comme un château de carte sur un trampoline.

Pichu se manifesta à ce moment-là. Il se planta devant Rayquaza, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et piailla. Rayquaza sursauta tout d'abord puis réalisa qu'on lui parlait. Il chercha la source de la voix et parut étonné de voir cette petite chose jaune tout en bas. Il devait se contorsionner pour le voir aussi changea-t-il de position pour s'enrouler autour de Pichu. Le pokémon électrique continua son discours, parfois entrecoupé par de profonds sons de gorge ou des claquements de mâchoire de la part de Rayquaza. Lise eut un peu peur pour Pichu mais fut vite rassurée en le voyant grimper sur la tête de Rayquaza. Il sautilla en piaillant et Rayquaza rapprocha sa grosse tête de Lise, lui donnant un petit coup de museau qui la propulsa à terre. Pichu sauta dans les herbes et tira la manche de Lise, faisant ensuite des aller-retour vers la tête de Rayquaza.

– _Il veut que tu montes_, traduisit Mewtwo.

Lise s'attendait à voir Mewtwo derrière elle mais il n'était pas là. Elle se releva, se secoua pour enlever le sable de ses vêtements et fit un tour d'horizon. Pas trace de Mewtwo. Il devait se cacher quelque part tout en assurant un discret contrôle de sécurité. Dans d'autres circonstances, Lise aurait trouvé ça touchant mais elle lui en voulait toujours aussi décréta-t-elle qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chaperon. Elle s'approcha de Rayquaza, caressa l'une de ses épaisses plaques d'armure et grimpa au petit bonheur la chance sur le pokémon. Lise se cala juste derrière sa tête de manière à pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose en cas de besoin.

Aussitôt, Pichu se glissa dans la chemise de Lise et Rayquaza prit de l'altitude, grimpant dans les airs en spirales pratiquement verticales. Lise eut toutes les peines du monde à rester accrochée et put à nouveau respirer lorsque Rayquaza récupéra un plan de vol horizontal. Elle avait plus ou moins déjà volé avec Mewtwo et Lise était sûre et certaine d'une chose : rien ne valait le bon vieux plancher des vaches.

Abby vit arriver Lise dans sa chambre telle la furie des les vieilles légendes. Elle avait les cheveux en pagaille, ses vêtements étaient tachés et elle avait des ecchymoses un peu partout, même sur le visage. Son pichu était lui aussi tout ébouriffé mais il rayonnait de la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

– Eh bah, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? demanda Abby alors que Lise s'affalait sur le bord du lit, le souffle court.

– On s'en fout, éructa Lise. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !

– Oh bah, tu sais, je suis du genre increvable moi aussi.

Lise lui sourit et posa la tête sur les draps. Abby était assez contente de voir cette tête de pioche, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux de sa main droite. Son bras gauche était immobilisé.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda bientôt Lise.

– Un pokémon m'a pris pour son déjeuner, résuma Abby.

– Ton épaule...

– Oh, les médecins sont confiants, je vais pouvoir récupérer toute la mobilité du bras mais ça va prendre un peu de temps. Ça ressemblait presque à du gaspacho quand je suis arrivée.

– Quand était-ce ?

– Il y a cinq jours, répondit Abby. Pourquoi ?

– On vient de revenir, avoua Lise. Je suis tellement désolée !

– Bah, ce sont les risques du métier, tu sais.

– C'est ma faute, insista Lise. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

– On va dire que les torts sont partagés. J'aurais pu laisser Mewtwo régler ses affaires de famille tout seul, après tout.

– Alors c'était vrai ? C'était un mewthree ?

– Un quoi ?

– Mewtwo ne voulait pas les appeler mewtwos alors on a décidé de les appeler mewthree, expliqua Lise.

– Mouais, bon, c'était un des frères cachés de Mewtwo, une espèce de petite saloperie mal dressée. Son dresseur l'a rappelé mais le pokémon s'en foutait royalement. Il a fallu qu'il le rappelle de force dans sa pokéball, ce qui n'a pas arrangé mon gaspacho d'épaule.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Lise.

– Je sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne, admit Abby. Pour faire simple, disons que le laser de rappel n'a pas rappelé que le pokémon. Comme il me touchait, ça a aussi « rappelé » un morceau de mon épaule.

Lise fit la grimace et Abby dut bien admettre qu'elle aussi avait fait la grimace lorsqu'on lui avait dit ça. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une inoffensive pokéball puisse blesser un humain, à part quand on en jetait une sur quelqu'un, évidement. Ceci dit, c'était un cas un peu particulier. On évitait généralement de rappeler un pokémon lorsqu'il en touchait un autre.

– Tu as été opérée ? continua Lise.

– Oui. Ils m'ont mis des vis, des broches, j'ai eu droit à des greffes de veines et tout et tout. Je suis restée sur le billard pendant huit heures, t'imagines ? Ils se sont amusés comme des petits fous.

– L'hôpital universitaire de Volucité est un très bon établissement, lui assura Lise. Tu vas recevoir les meilleurs soins du pays. J'ai fait mes études ici, je sais de quoi je parle.

– C'est bien pour ça que je suis venue ici et pas à Port Yoneuve. C'était plus prêt mais ils m'auraient coupé le bras sans sommation.

– Mais comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Abby attrapa une pokéball sur sa table de chevet et la présenta à Lise.

– Mon drattak. Rayquaza est plus rapide mais il est bien plus remarquable.

Lise pâlit. Abby haussa un sourcil.

– Et toi, comment es-tu venu ? demanda-t-elle insidieusement.

– A... avec ton rayquaza, avoua Lise. Mais rassure-toi : on s'est posé avant d'être en ville et je l'ai remis dans sa pokéball. Personne ne l'a vu. Je crois. D'ailleurs !

Lise tira la pokéball de Rayquaza de sa poche et la tendit à Abby. Celle-ci lui sourit.

– Et comment tu vas faire pour rentrer sans Rayquaza ? Je ne vois pas ton chevalier servant.

– Je prendrai le train jusqu'à Port Yoneuve, bafouilla Lise.

– Avec l'argent imaginaire que je vois dans ton porte-monnaie invisible ? rajouta Abby.

Lise perdit un peu plus ses couleurs, ce qui déclencha une crise de fou rire chez Abby.

– Garde-le pour moi pendant que je serais à l'hôpital, d'accord ? reprit-elle une fois calmée. Je n'ai que Drattak sur moi. Les quatre autres pokéballs doivent être restées dans le sable. Essaye de les retrouver aussi, s'il te plaît.

– J'en prendrai soin, assura Lise avec conviction.

Abby la remercia d'un sourire et, malgré ses hématomes, il lui fit un bien fou.

Berthie ronronnait, allongée sur une conduite d'aération brûlante, mais Vince ne la regardait pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à la surveiller à tous les instants et c'était assez reposant, il devait l'admettre. Sa relation avec Berthie n'avait pas toujours été aussi idyllique mais il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre en ce moment.

Vince était beaucoup plus occupé à scruter une certaine fenêtre de l'hôpital, en face. Il avait acheté des jumelles dans un dépôt de l'armée, un merveilleux outil qui permettait de voir aussi en pleine nuit. Ceci dit, avec l'éclairage urbain, il n'avait pas besoin de ce mode, ce qui le contrariait légèrement. La fille du M2-1 était dans la chambre d'Abby depuis une bonne heure. Le soleil se couchait maintenant, embrasant l'air pollué de Volucité. Le ciel semblait en feu. C'était un décors si délicieusement dramatique que même Vince ne pouvait l'ignorer.

La fille quitta enfin la chambre d'hôpital et Vince la retrouva à la sortie principale quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers le métro.

– Berthie, appela Vince.

Le pokémon fut aussitôt à côté de lui, alerte et prêt à agir.

– En bas, ordonna Vince.

Et en bas ils furent la seconde suivante, dans une ruelle sombre. Vince rappela Berthie dans sa pokéball et courut jusqu'au métro. Il repéra sans difficulté la fille. Quelques dresseurs se baladaient en ville avec leur pokémon en liberté mais un pichu ne passait pas inaperçu, dans le coin. Vince ne monta pas dans le même wagon mais s'arrangea pour toujours voir sa cible. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour se mettre dans son rôle, les yeux fermés, concentré. Mais, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Vince était un chasseur et il avait une proie.


	26. Fire camp

Il faisait nuit lorsque Lise arriva au campement. Le vol retour sur Rayquaza avait été quelque peu angoissant. Lise n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que, si les avions avaient des lumières de signalisation, ce n'était pas pour rien. Or Rayquaza en était dépourvu, ils étaient donc invisibles, à part pour les radars. Ceci dit, Lise n'était pas sûre que la taille de Rayquaza soit suffisante pour qu'il apparaisse sur un radar. Il était peut-être long mais son corps était fin. Elle pouvait presque en faire le tour de ses jambes, ce qui l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à quoi se cramponner.

Mewtwo n'était pas au campement. La tente était toujours ouverte et trempée – comme la plupart de ses affaires, certainement. Il était tard et Lise n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire du feu pour sécher son duvet avant de dormir. Ça lui prendrait peut-être la nuit, de toute façon. Malgré la fatigue, Lise décida de rester éveillée. Elle n'était pas très rassurée sans la présence de Mewtwo, il fallait l'avouer. D'habitude, il traînait autour du campement et dormait dans un arbre à proximité. Les premiers jours, ça avait un peu inquiété Lise de savoir qu'il tournait autour de sa tente mais elle s'était habituée au léger froissement des herbes aux alentours et à la présence imposante de Mewtwo. Avec lui dans les parages, on était en sécurité.

Ceci dit, les événements des derniers jours tendaient à prouver le contraire. Mewtwo était pourchassé par ce dresseur au mewthree, apparemment. En restant avec lui, Lise s'exposait forcément aux problèmes mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber. Jusque-là, tous les humains s'étaient servis de Mewtwo et Lise ne voulait pas faire de même. Elle ne voulait pas le fuir dès que les problèmes arrivaient. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'une amie devait se comporter. Au contraire, une amie lui viendrait en aide dans les moments difficiles. Or Mewtwo traversait l'un de ces moments, Lise en était certaine.

Lise fit plusieurs feux autour de sa tente, pour s'occuper, et improvisa des étendoirs avec des branches et des cordes. Elle se retrouva vite entourée par une muraille de vêtements, ce qui lui bouchait complètement la vue. Aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsque Mewtwo s'approcha d'elle.

– Tu m'as fait peur ! le gronda-t-elle.

Mewtwo se contenta de la fixer, sans bouger. Lise trouva son comportement un peu bizarre mais ils s'étaient disputés peu de temps avant. Peut-être boudait-il ou avait-il entamé une grève de la parole, allez savoir.

– Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa Lise. Je me suis laissée emporter et j'ai dit n'importe quoi. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Mewtwo ne répondit pas. Lise le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle vit ses pupilles s'étirer verticalement, comme lorsqu'il était énervé. Mewtwo s'était pourtant habitué aux contacts visuels directs et ça ne l'agaçait plus comme avant. Lise eut un mauvais pressentiment. Toujours en fixant le pokémon, elle s'approcha et constata qu'il était plus petit que d'habitude. Le menton de Lise arrivait à peu près au coude de Mewtwo, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir par-dessus son épaule or c'était le cas avec ce mewthree. A bien y regarder, il semblait plus clair de peau que Mewtwo mais Lise ne pouvait pas en jurer à cause de la lumière des différents feux.

– Quel est ton nom ? demanda Lise en s'arrêtant à trois mètres du pokémon.

Il ne répondit pas.

– On t'a dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ? blagua Lise.

Toujours pas de réponse. La grande queue violette du pokémon restait cependant assez inactive. Chez Mewtwo, c'était un signe de concentration mais peut-être était-ce différent avec celui-ci.

Lise ne recula cependant pas face au pokémon inconnu. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur. Il pouvait tout à faire lire dans son esprit si ça lui chantait mais elle le sentirait certainement, comme avec Mewtwo. Lorsqu'il s'introduisait dans sa tête, Lise avait l'impression qu'une petite bille se baladait ici et là. Ça ne faisait pas mal à proprement parlé mais ce n'était pas agréable non plus.

Le mewthree et Lise restèrent donc à se toiser à distance respectueuse. Lise ignorait quoi faire. Elle avait envoyé Pichu à la recherche des autres pokéballs d'Abby. Creuser dans le sable était une activité follement amusante pour le petit pokémon aussi Lise ne comptait pas le revoir avant un bon moment. Elle était donc seule face à la bête.

Elle n'était pas seule : elle avait Rayquaza. Mewtwo l'avait peut-être battu mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'un mewthree récidiverait l'exploit – Rayquaza était un pokémon très rare et très puissant, après tout. Lise glissa sa main dans sa poche doucement, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention du mewthree. Cependant, il montra les dents et gronda lorsqu'elle sortit la pokéball. Lise n'hésita pas : elle lança la pokéball en l'air et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un flash de lumière. Au même instant, le mewthree se rassembla et sauta sur Lise mais Rayquaza s'interposa juste à temps, bousculant au passage la jeune fille qui se retrouva les fesses dans le sable humide. Le mewthree essaya de passer par-dessus Rayquaza mais celui-ci avança soudainement. Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber, le mewthree dut s'accrocher au pokémon légendaire et il fut ainsi emporté un peu plus loin, renversant au passage les vêtements en train de sécher et dispersant les branches enflammées. Lise ne pensa même pas à sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Elle se releva et courut dans la direction inverse.

Et puis elle se rappela que les pokémons avaient besoin de directives pour combattre efficacement. Abby lui avait raconté ça pendant un entraînement. Mewtwo s'était joint à la conversation en affirmant que les pokémons se débrouillaient très bien sans les humains, Abby avait tenté de lui prouver qu'il avait tort et le tout déboucha sur une énième prise de tête. Lise était assez tentée de laisser Rayquaza se débrouiller seul mais un dresseur n'était pas que la tête pensante de l'équipe. C'était aussi un soutien et c'était à lui de mettre fin au combat en rappelant son pokémon lorsque celui-ci avait trop souffert. Lise récupéra la pokéball par terre et, regrettant déjà ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, se dirigea vers le terrain du combat.

Rayquaza avait emmené le mewthree à une cinquantaine de mètres, derrière les dunes de sable. Le sol était un peu plus sec et recouvert d'une herbe brune cassante qui dispersait ses graines au moindre contact à cette saison, produisant un petit « pop » à chaque fois qu'une capsule s'ouvrait. Il y avait mieux pour la discrétion mais Lise se fichait un peu de ça. Elle n'était pas là pour faire le ninja mais pour aider Rayquaza. Elle courut donc à travers les herbes, déclenchant un feu d'artifice de petites graines, et rattrapa les deux pokémons.

Le mewthree était plus à plaindre que Rayquaza, à première vue. Il semblait un peu perdu et pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Ses crocs n'éraflaient même pas l'armure de Rayquaza et il n'utilisait pas vraiment ses pouvoirs psychiques. Lise en était plus qu'étonnée. Mewtwo se servait toujours de ses pouvoirs psy, parfois à outrance, et n'utilisait des attaques d'autres types que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Sa logique était des plus simples : il était un pokémon psy, il utilisait donc prioritairement des attaques psy. Mais ça ne semblait pas être inné chez le mewthree. Lise se demanda quel âge il pouvait bien avoir et comment son dresseur avait bien pu réussir à l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psy de manière automatique.

Cependant, Rayquaza n'était pas forcément en meilleure posture car il était tout de même très grand par rapport au mewthree et il devait sans cesse s'éloigner pour pouvoir attaquer. Il s'envolait, s'enfonçait soudainement dans le sol, attaquait par le haut, par le bas et les côtés, sans relâche, mais le mewthree était lui aussi très rapide. Il était d'un gabarit plus petit que celui de Mewtwo mais son ébauche de plan devrait tout de même fonctionner.

– Rayquaza, appela Lise, attaque par le sol ! Fais des tunnels !

Le pokémon fit claquer sa lourde mâchoire avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Le mewthree en profita pour se rapprocher de Lise mais Rayquaza lui bloqua à nouveau le passage, le forçant à reculer.

– Encore, à droite ! lança Lise.

Pour une raison inconnue, elle s'était sentie obligée de tendre la main en avant et elle se sentit très bête sur l'instant puis décida dans la seconde suivante qu'il y avait plus important pour le moment.

Rayquaza creusa donc encore et encore, tout autour du terrain, bloquant le passage au mewthree et l'empêchant de sortir de la zone du combat. Et soudainement, le sol s'effondra sous les pieds du mewthree alors que Rayquaza reprenait de l'altitude. Le pokémon psy se retrouva enseveli sous deux ou trois tonnes de terre détrempée, dans un cratère profond de pratiquement cinq mètres. La hauteur ne l'empêcherait pas de sortir mais toute cette masse de terre le ralentirait certainement.

– Rayquaza, reviens ! ordonna Lise en amorçant le laser de rappel de la pokéball.

Le pokémon se laissa faire sagement. Lise rangea aussitôt la pokéball dans sa poche et retourna au campement au pas de course. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua l'odeur de fumée. En arrivant au sommet de la dune la plus proche du fleuve, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à sauver des flammes et que celles-ci s'étaient propagées aux herbes sèches alentours grâce au vent qui venait de se lever. Lise entrevit déjà la réserve naturelle partir en fumée et les gros titres dans les journaux.

– Merde ! hurla-t-elle en frappant du pied dans le sable. Merde, merde, merde et merde !

– Chu ! Chu, chu, chu ! imita Pichu.

Lise le trouva à ses pieds quand elle regarda par terre. Les quatre pokéballs manquantes d'Abby étaient fidèlement à ses côtés. Lise ramassa tout ce petit monde, glissant les pokéballs dans ses poches et laissant Pichu grimper sur son épaule, puis elle se risqua jusqu'à sa tente. Tout n'avait pas brûlé. Lise put récupérer ce qui était resté dans la tente, à savoir quelques vêtements, ses livres, son lecteur CD et son sac à dos, dans lequel se trouvait toujours son porte-feuille. Une fois qu'elle eut réuni tout cela, elle s'éloigna en direction du sud, vers Port Yoneuve.

Mewtwo fut réveillé par une odeur de feu assez présente. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, il constata que son arbre était attaqué par les flammes. L'esprit encore engourdi, il étouffa les flammes par la pensée et se recala confortablement contre le tronc. Mais un détail l'empêcha de retomber dans ses rêves : au fait, pourquoi son arbre était-il en feu ?

Soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé, Mewtwo se redressa, les sens en alerte, et découvrit un océan de feu à ses pieds. Fort heureusement, le vent était faible aussi les flammes ne montaient pas très hauts mais elles avançaient rapidement à travers la végétation sèche. Mewtwo ne se risqua pas à marcher et opta pour la voie des airs. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le campement et constata qu'il n'en restait plus grand chose. L'odeur de feu était trop présente pour qu'il puisse repérer l'humaine ainsi aussi scruta-t-il les environs avec son esprit. Un écho lui répondit aussitôt et Mewtwo fut attiré vers lui comme un phalène vers les flammes. Il se retrouva bientôt au-dessus d'une grande fosse pleine de terre et il supposa que l'écho venait de là-dessous. Avec précaution, Mewtwo souleva la terre et il se vit au fond du trou.

Ce n'était pas lui, se rappela-t-il juste après une petite seconde de panique. Il y en avait d'autres comme lui, des mewthrees. Mewtwo avait déjà vu les petits dans le laboratoire d'Auguste mais il ne les avait jamais considéré comme faisant partie de son espèce. Ils étaient des choses qui flottaient dans un liquide à l'odeur douceâtre, rien de plus. C'était la première fois que Mewtwo voyait un autre des siens, un adulte, un rival. Il eut envie de le détruire, là, maintenant, tout de suite, afin que personne d'autre ne le voit, pour que personne ne sache qu'il n'était pas unique. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul Mewtwo et c'était lui, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser.

Alors que Mewtwo s'apprêtait à broyer le crâne de cet encombrant personnage, le mewthree émit un signal de détresse par la voie psychique. Il avait mal, il était blessé et il ne voulait pas rester au fond de son trou alors qu'il y avait du feu partout autour. Mewtwo fut surpris de la teneur du message : un mew ne devait pas admettre aussi facilement ses faiblesses. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le mewthree n'avait pas employé des mots pour communiquer. C'était un message par voie télépathie brouillon et désordonné, comme si le mewthree n'avait pas su comment faire.

Mewtwo se permit un petit détour par l'esprit du mewthree avant de lui régler son compte. Après tout, il n'en croiserait peut-être jamais d'autre et c'était une excellente occasion de voir comment tout ça fonctionnait. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même apprendre des choses sur lui. Il lui vint soudain l'idée de capturer ce mewthree et d'en faire son pokémon afin de pouvoir l'étudier à sa guise mais il se ravisa en constatant que ses structures mentales étaient très éloignées des siennes – du moins le supposait-il. L'humaine avait eu raison d'appeler ces copies des mewthrees : ils n'étaient pas identiques. Semblables peut-être, de par leur apparence et le fonctionnement global du corps mais leurs esprits étaient aussi dissemblables que le jour et la nuit. Ils n'étaient pas intelligents comme Mewtwo pouvait l'être. Leurs instincts les dominaient, il n'y avait nulle trace de réflexion dans leur tête.

Mewtwo relâcha les tonnes de terre sur le mewthree sans aucun remords. Il ne craignait pas la concurrence mais il savait au plus profond de lui-même que ces choses étaient dangereuses et indignes de confiance. Mewtwo s'éloigna et ignora par la suite tous les messages télépathiques de la chose ensevelie. S'il ne devait en rester qu'un, ce serait lui.

Lise tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme au détour d'un buisson. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle et ressemblait à un fugueur qui aurait passé plusieurs nuits dehors. Il était mince, pour ne pas dire maigre, avait les cheveux et des vêtements sales et l'air anémique. Il portait un sac de sport hors d'âge en bandoulière ainsi que des lunettes aux verres tachés. Lise se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être. Il n'avait pas l'air de travailler dans la réserve naturelle, en tout cas, et c'était le principal pour elle en ce moment. Lise n'avait aucune envie de finir la nuit en prison. Après l'immensité de l'univers hors du temps et de l'espace dans lequel elle avait été projetée, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter les six mètres carrés d'une cellule d'un poste de police.

Ce fut Pichu qui alerta Lise lorsqu'il piailla des menaces depuis son épaule. Elle remarqua alors les pokéballs dissimulées par le T-shirt trop grand du jeune homme et un soudain frisson la gagna. Et si c'était lui, le dresseur du mewthree ?

Bien déterminée à user de la force s'il le fallait, Lise inspira un grand coup et se jeta à l'eau.

– C'est toi qui nous as attaqués ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

– Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

Une telle franchise déstabilisa un peu Lise. Elle avait cru qu'il ne dirait rien ou qu'il mentirait mais il avait opté pour la vérité.

– Pourquoi ? reprit Lise.

– Je dois récupérer le sujet M2-1.

– Dommage pour toi, il n'est pas là, railla Lise en croisant les bras.

– Tu es pourtant sa compagne de route, à ce qu'il paraît.

– J'étais. Nos chemins se sont séparés plus tôt dans la soirée. J'ignore où il est et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Lise trouvait un peu effrayant qu'elle puisse mettre autant de sincérité dans ses paroles. Elle n'aimait pas mentir et recourait le moins possible à la dissimulation mais il semblait qu'elle avait quelques talents pour cela. Du moins tant que son interlocuteur ne lisait pas dans son esprit. Il était impossible de mentir à Mewtwo et c'était également fortement déconseillé. Il avait horreur qu'on lui cache la vérité alors qu'il se permettait lui-même quelques dissimulations plus ou moins bien maquillées. C'était d'autant plus rare qu'il préférait se taire ou changer de sujet avant qu'il ne se sente obligé de mentir.

– Il traîne toujours dans le coin, informa le dresseur.

– Si ça lui chante, répliqua Lise.

Elle était déterminée à ne rien laisser paraître. Elle n'était pas dresseuse et ce type devait le savoir mais elle ne voulait pas céder. Elle se montrerait forte, plus forte que lui, et elle en viendrait aux mains si nécessaire. Elle avait bien réussi à battre le mewthree avec Rayquaza, après tout. Il n'allait pas en tirer un autre de sa manche comme par magie !

Le jeune homme se gratta le nez avant de replonger sa main dans une poche. Lise se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Peut-être que son mewthree était chargé de la ramener à lui et qu'il l'attendait. Il allait attendre longtemps, pensa Lise. Son mewthree était enterré, certainement blessé et dans l'incapacité de sortir de son trou. Lise s'en voulut un peu, à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu le blesser, juste l'immobiliser. Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'un mewthree, proche cousin de Mewtwo, puisse subir des blessures pour si peu. Il fallait une horde entière usant de la ruse pendant une semaine pour affaiblir Mewtwo. Lui ne serait même pas tombé dans la fosse, Lise en était convaincue.

– Bon, lança-t-elle, j'vais y aller.

– Non, répondit le dresseur.

Lise l'aurait parié. Elle fronça les sourcils pour montrer son désaccord, ce qui passait certainement inaperçu vu l'heure avancée de la nuit et le peu de luminosité. Elle voyait à peine le jeune homme.

– Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

– M2-1 viendra te sauver, annonça le dresseur.

– Me sauver ? De qui ? De toi ?

Le jeune homme hocha mollement la tête. Lise resta imperturbable.

– Et que comptes-tu faire ? Me ligoter et attendre que Mewtwo arrive ?

– C'est une possibilité, admit le dresseur.

– Charmant. Cependant, tu oublies un détail : je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

– C'était prévu.

Lise commença à avoir un peu peur. Le dresseur paraissait mou et faible au premier abord mais il semblait très sûr de lui. Lise se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande bouche et de courir dès le début mais il avait fallu qu'elle cherche à titiller la voie de la raison chez un type pas net, comme d'habitude. Ça lui avait joué bien des tours par le passé mais elle s'obstinait à vouloir voir le bien en n'importe qui, même en des pokémons. Ça ne lui avait jamais vraiment réussi, à bien y regarder.

Lise récupéra une pokéball au hasard, geste que le dresseur suivit du regard.

– C'est une pokéball d'Abby, remarqua-t-il.

– Oui.

– Tu aurais pu nier, tu sais ?

– Tu connais les pokémons d'Abby, répliqua Lise. Nier ne m'aurait servi à rien à part gagner quelques secondes.

Le dresseur sortit un petit carnet d'une poche, retrouva la bonne page et y écrit quelque chose. Lise en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, outrée.

– Je récolte des informations. C'est aussi ça, mon travail.

– Des informations sur moi ?

Le dresseur hocha la tête.

– J'ai écrit « honnête » et « intelligente », ajouta-t-il. Juste après « naïve » et « inadaptée ».

– Inadaptée...

– Quelqu'un qui se sent mieux auprès d'un pokémon qu'auprès des siens est quelqu'un d'inadapté, expliqua le jeune homme. Rassure-toi, c'est le cas de beaucoup de dresseurs.

– Je vis très bien en société ! contesta Lise. C'est juste que je ne fréquente pas beaucoup d'humains en ce moment !

Le dresseur haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il se fichait bien de ses explications. Lise commençait à perdre patience. Elle aurait préféré être directement attaquée plutôt que d'attendre que monsieur veuille bien se donner la peine. Elle montra clairement la pokéball qu'elle avait en main.

– Prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

– Prêt, répondit le dresseur en sortant lui-même une pokéball.

Lise allait lancer la sienne lorsqu'elle vit Mewtwo juste derrière le jeune homme. Celui-ci le sentit également mais ne se tourna pas assez rapidement. Mewtwo lui attrapa le bras et tira en arrière d'un coup. Lise entendit les os se déboîter mais le dresseur ne hurla pas. Il serrait les dents, refusant de crier. Si Lise avait été à sa place, elle aurait non seulement hurlé mais aussi pleuré et elle se serait certainement débattu. Ce type n'avait pas de système nerveux ou quoi ?

– _Prêt pour quoi ?_ demanda innocemment Mewtwo sans lâcher sa proie.

Lise n'était pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour s'entraîner à l'ironie mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était contente de voir Mewtwo.

– C'est toi, le M2-1 ? répliqua le dresseur, la voix égale.

– _Mon nom est Mewtwo. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir_, menaça le pokémon en accentuant l'angle du bras.

– Je dois te ramener à Jadielle, dans le Kanto.

– _Il y a un gouffre entre ce que tu dois faire et ce que tu peux faire._

– J'y arriverai, déclara le dresseur. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut en main pour réussir.

– _En main, dis-tu ?_

Avant que le jeune homme ne réponde, Mewtwo tira à nouveau sur le bras pour bien désolidariser les os et tourna le membre. Là, le dresseur se mit à hurler, en particulier lorsque la peau commença à se déchirer et les chairs à se rompre. Lise n'arriva pas à détourner le regard bien qu'elle trouvait le spectacle horrible. Elle vit les muscles s'étirer et retomber en lambeaux alors que l'odeur de sang surpassait celle du feu. Il lui sembla que la scène durait de longues minutes, tant et si bien qu'elle en eut des vertiges. Enfin le bras tomba au sol dans un bruit mou. Mewtwo lécha les quelques goûtes de sang qui avaient éclaboussé sa main alors que le jeune homme s'effondrait au sol, compressant sa plaie de son autre main. Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Lise qu'elle pouvait lui venir en aide pour lui éviter une hémorragie fatale. Elle était subjuguée par la cruauté de la sentence de Mewtwo.

Lorsque le pokémon s'approcha d'elle, Lise recula par réflexe. Cependant, Mewtwo l'attrapa de force et les téléportèrent aussitôt. Quand Lise retrouva ses esprits, elle se trouvait de nouveaux dans les bois, des bois de pins et de feuillus. On sentait la douceur de l'air marin et son odeur caractéristique d'iode.

– Renouet, annonça Mewtwo.


	27. Being human

L'humaine dormit pratiquement jusqu'à midi. Mewtwo était subjugué par une telle durée de sommeil et il se demanda même pendant un moment si l'humaine n'était pas morte. Un rapide tour dans sa tête infirma ses doutes, fort heureusement. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien et il fallait que l'humaine s'en rende compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Mewtwo avait horreur de perdre son temps et son énergie pour quelque chose d'inutile. Seules les expérimentations trouvaient grâce à ses yeux malgré leur appartenance manifeste à la catégorie sus-citée. Bien qu'elles représentassent une certaine perte, les expérimentations avaient une finalité, un objectif. Même si elles ne débouchaient sur rien, elles auraient au moins servi à démontrer qu'elles ne menaient à rien donc que le processus ou la logique étaient en cause.

L'humaine se réveilla donc vers midi. Comme Mewtwo l'avait craint, elle resta sur la défensive. Il trouvait ça assez normal – il lui avait tout de même démontré qu'il était capable d'arracher le bras d'un humain par la force physique brute – mais le regrettait néanmoins. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, il ne lui réserverait jamais ce sort. S'il devait se débarrasser d'elle, il préférait encore l'expédier dans l'univers hors du temps et de l'espace. Comme ça, il pourrait la récupérer s'il venait à regretter son geste.

L'humaine se leva rapidement, prit son sac et partit en direction de Renouet, au pied de la colline, suivie par le pichu. Ils avaient décidé la veille qu'elle irait seule voir le professeur Keteleeria afin de se renseigner sur leur cible commune. Mewtwo avait trouvé très étrange de reparler de ça après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Il avait presque oublié ses plans machiavéliques tant le voyage s'était éternisé – auquel il fallait ajouter quelques petites surprises au milieu. Cette journée ressemblait trop à un rappel à l'ordre, à ses yeux. Elle marquait en tout cas le début d'un compte à rebours : celui de leur séparation.

A ce moment-là, Mewtwo n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait continuer à errer d'un endroit à l'autre sans autre but que de découvrir le vaste monde – enfin, les mondes, apparemment – et il voulait le faire avec l'humaine. Il chercha à se raisonner en se disant qu'il serait bien plus libre de ses mouvements une fois débarrassé de ce boulet mais ça ne lui remonta pas le moral. Pour la première fois, Mewtwo expérimentait la déprime et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il aurait préféré être en colère. La colère lui réussissait bien mieux. Elle l'obligeait à se creuser la tête afin de trouver un moyen d'écraser ses ennemis. La colère était créatrice, bénéfique, tandis que la déprime le rendait mou et indécis. Il pouvait tout à fait se mettre en colère contre l'humaine pour retrouver un peu d'énergie mais il ne voyait aucune raison de le faire. Elle avait été très claire dès le début : leur entente devait cesser une fois leur objectif atteint.

Il y avait donc une solution toute simple pour repousser indéfiniment la séparation : ne jamais retrouver le père de l'humaine. C'était facile : le monde étant vaste et eux-même minuscules, elle plus que lui d'ailleurs,, il y avait de toute façon de très très faibles chances pour qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit au même moment. Pour augmenter ces chances, il suffisait de chercher le père dans les endroits où il était le plus susceptible d'être. Par conséquent, pour ne pas le trouver, il fallait éviter ces zones. La question qui se posait était donc la suivante : dans quelles zones le père de l'humaine pouvait-il probablement se trouver ?

Mewtwo ne savait pas grand chose sur lui, seulement que c'était une sorte d'obsédé des mews et qu'il les chassait depuis toujours. Il était assez probable qu'il continue sur sa lancée donc il fallait se pencher sur les zones d'habitat des mews. Or Mewtwo n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il y avait ceci de rassurant que l'humaine n'en savait pas plus que lui sur le sujet. Elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien des pokémons parce que c'était un domaine qui ne l'intéressait pas, en vérité. Il ne lui viendrait certainement pas à l'esprit de demander à ce professeur quelque chose ayant attrait au mode de vie des mews. De toute façon, Mewtwo savait qu'il n'y avait guère de documentation sur les mews et que pratiquement personne ne pouvait dire plus que « c'est un pokémon rare et inconnu ». Or le père de l'humaine faisait partie de ces quelques élus. Les chances de trouver des renseignements étaient donc très faibles. Ce raisonnement remonta le moral de Mewtwo jusqu'au zénith. Convaincu que la logique et les statistiques étaient de son côté, il oublia complètement que Lise était capable du même raisonnement.

Le laboratoire du professeur Keteleeria trônait comme un imposant bâtiment dans un petit village de campagne. Les maisons étaient éparpillés un peu partout, entre les champs et les bois, tout autour du laboratoire. Tout d'acier et de verre, il tranchait nettement par son architecture moderne. Lise trouva qu'il ressemblait un peu à un OVNI posé au milieu des champs.

Une grande agitation régnait derrière les portes coulissantes. Lise prit un ticket au guichet et attendit son tour, laissant Pichu vagabonder dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes, des dresseurs pour la plupart. Pichu n'en approcha aucun et griffa même une petite fille qui voulait le toucher. Lise se fit remonter les bretelles par la mère de la petite fille et elle obligea Pichu à rester à côté d'elle par la suite.

Son tour arriva enfin. Lise s'approcha du guichet où se trouvait une jeune femme à l'air désabusé derrière une grosse vitre.

– Bonjour, commença Lise. J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de parler au professeur Keteleeria.

L'hôtesse haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire condescendant. Lise concéda un point à Abby : on n'approchait pas le professeur comme ça.

– Le professeur est très occupé, répondit l'hôtesse, surtout en cette période. Elle ne peut pas taper la causette à n'importe qui, voyez-vous ?

Lise fronça les sourcils mais se reprit bien vite, adoptant une attitude beaucoup plus lisse et civile. Elle se força à sourire.

– Je m'en doute mais c'est très important. Je cherche quelqu'un que le professeur connaît et je souhaite lui demander des renseignements.

– Hin hin, je note, je note. Autre chose ?

– Non, ce sera tout.

– D'accord. Au suivant !

L'hôtesse appuya sur un bouton qui incrémenta l'affichage du numéro de présentation. Un dresseur se leva aussitôt pour venir au guichet mais Lise resta plantée devant, assez mécontente.

– Vous ne prenez pas mon nom ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

– Attendez ici, répondit l'hôtesse. On vous appellera si votre requête peut être satisfaite.

– Je dois attendre jusqu'à la fermeture ?

– Hin hin.

– Et si je n'obtiens pas de réponse d'ici là ? insista Lise.

– Revenez demain et retentez votre chance.

Lise fronça nettement les sourcils, cette fois. Le dresseur à ses côtés semblait tout aussi interloqué par la réponse de l'hôtesse.

– Vous êtes sûre de votre coup ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

– C'est comme ça, répliqua l'hôtesse avec une certaine philosophie. Toutes les demandes ne peuvent pas aboutir.

– Mais vous allez faire une jolie boule avec le papier sur lequel vous avez gribouillé et cette demoiselle va attendre pour rien, non ?

L'hôtesse haussa les épaules et Lise ne put retenir un petit rire grinçant.

– Essayez l'origami, conseilla le dresseur. Ç'aura l'avantage de vous avoir occupé les neurones un moment dans la journée.

Outrée, l'hôtesse ne répondit pas et le dresseur en profita pour emmener Lise à l'extérieur.

Il faisait très beau et la température n'avait pas fini de grimper. Bien qu'en shorts et en petit T-shirt, Lise mourrait déjà de chaud aussi ne dit-elle pas non lorsque le jeune homme l'invita à se rafraîchir. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse de la seule auberge du village et commandèrent des sodas acidulés au goût de fruit. C'était une recette locale, lui apprit le jeune homme, réputée dans tout le sud d'Unys.

Le dresseur se nommait Fadil. Il était grand et athlétique, le teint basané, les cheveux et les yeux sombres. Lise supposa qu'il avait à peu près son âge car les dresseurs de plus de vingt-cinq ans ne couraient pas les rues et Fadil ne semblait pas très âgé. Ils discutèrent surtout de pokémons et Lise apprit que Fadil était un amoureux du type électrique – elle refusa de prendre « amoureux » au premier sens du terme après tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Il avait été intrigué par Pichu et il avait un peu profité de la délicatesse de l'hôtesse pour venir parler à Lise. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire grand chose sur son petit compagnon. Elle savait qu'il venait de la région du Kanto, que c'était un pokémon de type électrique, qu'il développait une puissance anormale par rapport à sa constitution mais c'était à peu près tout. Elle tenait ces informations de Mewtwo qui n'avait jamais été très bavard sur le sujet. Elle en profita donc pour poser des questions à Fadil.

– Les pokémons psy craignent-ils les pokémons électriques, d'habitude ?

– Oui, pas mal, fanfaronna Fadil. Les psys sont faibles physiquement alors ils doivent compenser par leurs pouvoirs mais ils ne sont vraiment une menace qu'à partir d'un bon niveau. Avant, on peut les avoir facilement.

– Je vois. J'ai une hypothèse à te soumettre.

– Je t'en prie.

– Prenons un pokémon psy assez habile pour créer un bouclier généralement impénétrable.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Oh, les trucs classiques : lasers, explosions, tout ça, détailla Lise, blasée. Le bouclier de ce pokémon psy est cependant perméable, sous certaines conditions à définir, aux attaques électriques.

– Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

– Oui.

Fadil prit le temps de la réflexion, ce que Lise apprécia. Elle avait elle-même quelques théories élaborée à partir des récents événements et elle voulait les confronter à un savoir plus étendu que le sien en matière de pokémon.

– Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en pokémon psy, admit Fadil, mais c'est peut-être une histoire de puissance. Un pokémon électrique est capable de se créer une sorte de bouclier électromagnétique. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas vraiment un bouclier puisque ça ne fait que dévier certains types d'attaques mais la puissance qu'ils y mettent joue beaucoup sur la qualité du bouclier.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une histoire de puissance, précisa Lise. Selon mes observations, ce serait plutôt une histoire d'ondes et de phases.

– Euh... Les ondes, je vois ce que c'est, mais les phases...

– Ah, pardon ! Alors, comment t'expliquer ça... ?

– Pas la peine, coupa gentiment Fadil. J'ai pas quitté l'école pour rien : ça me faisait chier.

Lise rit jaune. Elle avait toujours évolué dans un milieu où les gens avaient envie d'apprendre (sinon besoin en se forçant un peu) et ça la déroutait toujours lorsqu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un chez qui ce n'était pas le cas. Tous les dresseurs de pokémons n'étaient pas idiots, loin de là, mais la plupart avait quitté l'école à dix ans. Il était donc vainc de leur expliquer des notions trop complexes de physique, surtout lorsqu'ils s'en fichaient.

– Tu as un pokémon psy, alors ? demanda Fadil. Il a l'air balèze, j'aimerais bien le voir !

– Il était très fort mais je n'ai fait que le croiser, mentit Lise.

– Quels autres pokémons as-tu ?

– Ils ne sont pas à moi. Je les garde pour une amie le temps qu'elle se rétablisse.

– Alors tu n'es pas dresseuse ?

– Non, absolument pas. Les pokémons ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça, en fait, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Tu ferais bien de ne pas te risquer à combattre, dans ce cas, la prévint Fadil. Si tu te présentes dans un centre pokémon pour faire soigner ton équipe et que tu n'as pas de licence, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

– Il faut avoir un licence ? s'étonna Lise.

– Oui et une carte de dresseur. La licence prouve que tu es assurée et la carte renferme plein d'informations, comme ton numéro d'identité, les pokémons qui t'accompagnent, qui t'a délivré ta carte et ainsi de suite. C'est un document très important.

– Je l'ignorais. Je vais éviter les ennuis, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

– De rien, répondit Fadil avec un sourire charmeur.

C'était tellement agréable de parler avec quelqu'un de civilisé que Lise en oublia l'heure. Fadil n'avait aucune idée de tout ce que Lise avait traversé. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une fille qui rendait service à une copine, une fille parfaitement normale qui n'avait pas fui sa ville natale, qui n'avait pas rencontré un pokémon psy ultra-puissant, qui n'avait pas vu un type se faire arracher un bras la veille. Ça lui faisait un bien terrible d'être quelqu'un sans histoire et de répondre aux sourires d'un homme.

Ils continuèrent à papoter et à flirter jusqu'à ce que la température devienne insupportable à l'extérieur. Lise et Fadil retournèrent au laboratoire pour retenter leur chance. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'hôtesse les foudroya du regard mais interpella tout de même Lise.

– Vous, là ! Suivez ce couloir, troisième à droite, porte de gauche.

Lise fit un petit signe de la main à Fadil accompagné d'un dernier sourire et suivit les indications de l'hôtesse. La porte était de verre sablé sur lequel les nom et titre de l'occupant étaient polis. C'était le bureau du professeur Keteleeria.

Lise frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer qui ne tarda pas. Le bureau était assez vaste mais encombré jusqu'à l'excès. Il y avait des cartons plein de papiers, des piles de livres à même le sol, des ordinateurs et des machines que Lise ne connaissait pas et tout un tas de trucs et de bidules qui avaient certainement une utilité. Le professeur Keteleeria était au milieu de tout ce bazar. Lise lui trouva un air étrange à cause de son énorme chignon en forme de crotte bien haut sur la tête, sa jupe courte, ses baskets et sa blouse blanche. De plus, elle trépignait sur place.

– Tu es Elisabeth, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le professeur en agrippant Lise par les épaules.

– Euh... Oui...

– Tu n'as absolument pas changé ! C'est épatant !

– Excusez-moi mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée.

– Tout à fait exact : c'est la première fois que je te vois !

– Mais alors...

– Des photos, pardi ! rayonna le professeur. Ton père en avait plein les poches et il adorait les montrer à tout le monde. Il disait « voilà mon fils, voilà ma fille, ils sont à croquer, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Lise encaissa le coup. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son père puisse avoir un tel comportement. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas connu et n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de lui aussi se l'était-elle imaginé froid et distant, le genre de type qui abandonne sa famille pour poursuivre ses rêves. Ce qu'il avait fait, d'ailleurs. Et il n'avait jamais téléphoné ou envoyé de lettre, qui plus est. Ça, Lise ne l'acceptait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait gardé des photos de ses enfants que ça atténuait le fait qu'il les ait abandonnés, loin de là. Aux yeux de Lise, c'était encore pire. Qu'avait-il essayé de faire, avec ces photos ? Convaincre les gens qu'il était un père attentionné ? Son père était donc un menteur en plus d'un lâche. Fantastique !

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua le professeur. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute pâle.

– Pardon, s'excusa Lise en passant une main sur son visage. C'est la fatigue du voyage, ça va passer.

– Le train fatigue tant que ça ? s'étonna le professeur.

– Je suis venue à pieds.

– A pieds ?

Keteleeria semblait stupéfiée. Lise s'expliqua :

– Je cherche mon père et j'ai plus de chance de le trouver sur une route quelconque que dans un train.

– C'est un raisonnement qui se tient au niveau des mathématiques pures mais le train aurait été plus rapide pour venir me voir.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment le but, au départ, avoua Lise. Et puis j'ai pris une année sabbatique alors autant l'utiliser pour voyager aussi.

Keteleeria hocha la tête de haut en bas avec énergie. Elle invita ensuite Lise à s'asseoir là où elle le pouvait et la jeune fille trouva un coin de carton pas trop encombré.

– Alors, ton père, hein ? reprit le professeur.

– Oui. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis quinze ans.

– Waw ! Dire que le mien squatte chez moi depuis des lustres et que j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser... As-tu une raison particulière pour le chercher ?

– Pour lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, répondit très franchement Lise. Au moins.

– C'est une raison qui me paraît tout à fait valable, rit Keteleeria. Enfin, elle me paraît valable parce que je sais ce qui est arrivée à ta maman.

– Il avait aussi des photos de ça ? railla Lise.

– Oh non mais les rumeurs circulent vite dans le petit cercle des experts. Ton père est notoirement connu pour être un coureur de jupons et pour avoir laissé derrière lui toutes ses conquêtes. Et ses enfants, ajouta-t-elle prudemment.

Lise hocha la tête.

– Je sais que j'ai deux frères, au moins, et j'ai rencontré l'un d'eux. En fait, c'est lui qui a pris contact avec moi mais il ne veut pas chercher notre père. Pour lui, il est mort. Je suis trop en colère pour penser de la sorte.

– Je vois, je vois... Malheureusement, je ne sais pas où il peut bien être. Ton père, je veux dire. Il est passé en coup de vent à Cramois'île, dans le Kanto, l'année dernière et on l'a vu à Jadielle l'année d'avant.

Lise ne fut pas vraiment surprise. Elle avait supposé qu'Auguste s'était procuré de la « matière première » pour sa série personnelle de mewthrees mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui poser de question là-dessus. Auguste en aurait profité d'une manière ou d'une autre et Lise ne voulait pas lui être redevable. Moins elle voyait cette crapule, mieux elle se portait. Quant à Jadielle, ce n'était pas non plus une surprise.

– Je n'ai plus qu'à monter un laboratoire pour qu'il vienne à moi, en fait, blagua Lise.

– Un laboratoire ? demanda Keteleeria.

Lise réalisa qu'elle avait trop parlé. Le professeur n'était manifestement pas au courant des activités dans ces deux villes. Savait-elle seulement sur quoi portaient les recherches de son père ? Elle lui posa la question.

– Je sais qu'il cherche des pokémons très rares, l'un d'eux en particulier, un mew si tu en as entendu parler.

Lise hocha docilement la tête.

– Il n'est pas rare que des dresseurs sans gloire se mettent en tête de chercher des bêtes fantastiques, continua le professeur en soupirant. Je connais un tas de gamins d'ici ou des environs qui ont fait la même chose. Ils s'acharnent pendant des années et puis ils rencontrent un jour quelqu'un ou un coin qui leur plaît et ils s'arrêtent de chercher. Mais ton père ne s'est jamais arrêté bien longtemps. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir rencontré de jolies filles et de jolis coins.

Lise garda le silence. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à cela. Son père était un gamin insatisfait ? Pour ce que ça changeait au problème...

Voyant que Lise ne disait rien, le professeur changea légèrement de sujet.

– Peut-être veux-tu en savoir plus sur les mews, du coup ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup.

– On ne sait pas grand chose sur ce pokémon, malheureusement. Il y en a très peu, de sorte que beaucoup de spécialistes le pense unique mais je n'y crois pas, personnellement. On dit qu'il vit toujours prêt de l'eau bien que ce soit un pokémon de type psy.

– Ça fait beaucoup d'endroits où chercher, blagua Lise.

– Parfaitement ! Mais il y a quand même peu de chance qu'on le rencontre sur le bord d'une plage bondée en plein mois de juillet. Comme bon nombre de pokémon, il préfère le calme. C'est pour ça qu'on le cherche souvent dans des endroits reculés, comme le fin fond d'une forêt humide ou un marais perdu, etcetera. Ça réduit le champ d'investigation mais ce n'est toujours pas assez précis.

– Je le sais bien, soupira Lise. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre piste.

– Tu as pensé à ton frère ?

– Il ne veut pas le revoir, rappela Lise.

– Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, il m'a pourtant semblé très fier de son papa lorsque je l'ai vu.

– Vous avez rencontré Thomas ?

– Thomas ? Non, je ne connais pas de Thomas. Je te parlais de Sacha.

Lise accusa le coup. Elle se doutait que Thomas n'était pas le seul demi-frère qu'elle avait mais une part d'elle-même s'était toujours voilé la face. Avoir la confirmation qu'il existait effectivement une autre personne avec qui elle partageait un lien de sang lui donna la nausée. Combien y en avait-il d'autres ? Combien de gosses son père avait-il abandonnés derrière lui ?

– Ce nom ne me dit rien, répondit Lise.

– Ah, bon, et bien je l'ai rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est un gamin assez énergique et vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment. En fait, je n'avais pas fait le lien jusqu'à tu me dises être à la recherche de ton père. Enfin bref, il va avoir quinze ans et sa mère a organisé une grande fête pour l'occasion. Votre père s'y rendra peut-être, qui sait ?

Lise inspira un bon coup. Elle avait enfin une piste qui tenait la route ! Ça l'embêtait un peu d'aller semer la zizanie dans la fête d'anniversaire de son nouveau demi-frère mais c'était une occasion en or, effectivement.

Le professeur Keteleeria proposa à Lise de rester pour la nuit afin d'en discuter plus longuement – elle repartait elle-même le lendemain matin – mais Lise déclina l'offre. Elle remercia chaleureusement le professeur, lui promit de la tenir au courant de ses recherches et Lise reprit le chemin des collines. Lorsqu'elle retrouva Mewtwo, elle ne s'attarda pas sur les détails.

– Le Bourg-Palette, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non.

– C'est dommage, c'est là qu'on va demain.

Mewtwo la regarda intensément. Il était assis au pied d'un pin sans être appuyé contre et sa longue queue ondulait doucement.

– S'il te plaît, ajouta prudemment Lise.

– Si tu veux, concéda finalement Mewtwo.

Lise lui sourit mais Mewtwo détourna la tête et l'ignora ostensiblement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle avait senti le petit détour que Mewtwo avait fait par sa tête malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Il savait donc qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils croisent le père de Lise dans les prochains jours. Mewtwo aurait dû être plus heureux que ça puisqu'il allait enfin pouvoir être seul et vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Au lieu de quoi, il boudait.

Lise décida de rester sur ses gardes. Elle voyait l'orage se former au loin.


	28. Doubleedged

Mewtwo consentit à faire un détour par Volucité. Il faisait nuit noire et c'était en vérité la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un endroit pareil. En effet, Mewtwo avait toujours soigneusement évité les villes pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait des humains partout. Il ne craignait pas les humains, naturellement, mais il préférait les éviter autant que possible parce qu'ils n'apportaient jamais rien de bon.

Le sol était chaud et humide tout en restant dur et rugueux. Ce revêtement s'appelait du goudron et Mewtwo détesta la sensation sous ses pieds. La rue sentait mauvais, il y avait trop de lumière à son goût et le bruit de fond de la ville attirait sans cesse son attention.

– L'hôpital est plus au nord, annonça l'humaine.

Ils furent plus au nord la seconde suivante et l'humaine tituba jusqu'à un mur pour rendre son dîner. Mewtwo oubliait à chaque fois qu'elle était si sensible à tous les phénomènes psy. Il lui suffisait de lire ses pensées avec un peu d'insistance pour qu'elle ait mal à la tête et elle vomissait si les téléportations étaient trop rapprochées dans le temps – au moins ne vomissait-elle plus à chaque fois. Il la laissa se débrouiller dans son coin.

– On va marcher, bredouilla l'humaine une fois remise de ses émotions.

– Il y a beaucoup de monde par ici.

– C'est pour ça que les petites rues existent.

Mewtwo suivit donc l'humaine à travers lesdites petites rues encombrées de poubelles et d'animaux nocturnes défendant leur repas. Mewtwo les ignora royalement et il se demanda vaguement si la ville avait son propre gardien ou si elle dépendait d'une zone géographique plus vaste. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de voir des pokémons vivre au crochet des humains mais il se demandait comment cette micro-société se comportait. Les prédateurs étaient-ils toujours des prédateurs ou bien préféraient-ils le moindre effort, donc fouiller les poubelles ? Les proies avaient-elles conservé leur instinct de survie ? Etaient-elles plus grasses ici qu'ailleurs ? Tout cela le passionna tant et tellement qu'il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment l'humain qui dormait sous des cartons, à même le sol. Il sentait l'urine et autre chose – l'alcool, lut-il dans l'esprit de l'humaine. Le mélange s'agrippa à ses narines sur des centaines de mètres.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à cet humain ? grommela Mewtwo.

– C'est un pauvre malheureux qui n'a plus de chez lui. Il vit dans la rue.

– Comme toi.

L'humaine le regarda de travers.

– Oui, en quelque sorte, concéda-t-elle.

– Mais tu te laves, toi, réalisa Mewtwo.

Il attrapa l'humaine, se plia en deux et planta son nez sur sa nuque afin de respirer à plein poumons son odeur. Elle était chaude et épicée. L'humaine sentait encore l'iode de la mer, la résine de pin et le feu de camp. Il fallait ajouter à cela l'odeur sucrée de sa transpiration mêlée à toutes les essences inhérentes à son sexe. Mewtwo remarqua aussi une légère touche de peur et ça ne fit qu'améliorer l'odeur de l'humaine. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, à l'unisson avec celui de l'humaine, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter cette délicieuse sensation.

– Arrête.

Le ton était froid et sec, idéal pour redescendre sur terre. Mewtwo recula, se redressa tout en essayant de chasser cette odeur de son esprit. Celle qui lui avait fait perdre la tête était beaucoup plus forte mais elle se retrouvait dans celle-ci. C'était la composante féminine du parfum, il l'avait compris à force de retourner le problème des milliers de fois dans son esprit. L'odeur de la grosse dame ne lui avait pas fait cet effet mais il avait été moins longtemps en contact avec aussi supposait-il qu'il fallait un long temps d'exposition pour y être aussi sensible. Ce devait être parce qu'il était un mâle et elle une femelle, avait-il conclu. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se définir en tant que mâle mais force était de constater qu'il y avait eu du changement chez lui au cours de ces dernières semaines – Auguste l'avait même confirmé avec son scanner.

Il était donc naturel qu'il soit aussi sensible aux odeurs féminines maintenant qu'il était un mâle. Il se trouvait juste que l'humaine était la femelle avec qui il passait le plus de temps donc il était souvent confronté à son odeur, ce qui avait pour conséquence une certaine accoutumance. Et un certain plaisir, il devait l'admettre.

L'humaine n'ajouta rien de plus et reprit son chemin. Mewtwo suivit à quelques mètres derrière elle, essayant de reporter son attention sur le monde qui l'entourait – un peu de prudence, que diable ! Ils marchèrent encore une petite demi-heure avant d'arriver dans une petite rue plus propre qui finissait en cul de sac.

– Nous sommes derrière l'hôpital universitaire, annonça l'humaine. Est-ce que tu peux chercher Abby et nous téléporter jusqu'à elle ?

– Trop d'humains.

– Tant pis. Suis-moi.

L'humaine pénétra dans le bâtiment par une porte de service et Mewtwo hésita un peu à la suivre. Il n'aimait déjà pas être dans une maison alors dans un bâtiment aussi grand ! Et puis l'odeur ne lui plaisait pas, elle l'agressait et chassait celle de l'humaine. Le sol était lisse et reflétait étrangement le peu de lumière diffusée par des néons grésillant. L'hôpital semblait être constitué d'une suite de longs couloirs étroits et bas de plafond.

Pendant que Mewtwo commençait à ressentir le début d'une crise de claustrophobie, l'humaine ne l'attendit pas et avança d'un pas assuré à travers le dédale. Mewtwo fut bien obligé de la suivre et il contint son envie de tout faire exploser du mieux qu'il put. Après un temps infiniment long, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte et Mewtwo reconnut l'odeur de la dresseuse. Il s'avéra que la porte cachait une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il avait de plus commun et que dans celle-ci reposait ladite dresseuse. Elle dormait mais l'humaine la réveilla avec douceur.

– Salut, lança la dresseuse en bâillant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– Je suis venue te rendre tes pokémons, expliqua l'humaine. Désolée, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment attendre.

– Mais je t'ai dit de les garder !

– Je vais un peu loin pour que ce prêt ne me mette mal à l'aise.

– Où allez-vous ?

– Tu devrais dire : « où retournons-nous ? », corrigea l'humaine.

– Euh... Flocombe ?

– Non : le Kanto.

– Ah oui, quand même. C'est bien de me ramener mes pokémons dans ce cas, en effet. Tu pourrais avoir de sérieux problèmes dans une autre région avec des pokémons qui ne t'appartiennent pas.

– Sans carte de dresseur ni licence, compléta l'humaine. C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.

L'humaine déposa les cinq pokéballs de la dresseuse sur le lit et prit la dresseuse dans ses bras.

– Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle. Et pardon.

– Oula, pas besoin de tout ça ! blagua la dresseuse. On dirait que tu ne vas jamais revenir.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel l'humaine s'arracha de l'étreinte de la dresseuse. Mewtwo vit à leurs expressions qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de télépathie pour savoir précisément ce à quoi l'autre pensait et il trouva ça fascinant.

– Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la dresseuse.

– Oui, bien sûr, sourit l'humaine.

Mais Mewtwo autant que la dresseuse savaient que c'était un mensonge. L'humaine n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans le Kanto, c'était juste qu'elle ignorait comment les choses se passeraient dans le futur et qu'elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs. Ainsi préférait-elle ne pas trop insister sur les détails du retour.

– Vous ferez attention, hein ? insista la dresseuse. Vince pourrait vous suivre.

– Vince ? demandèrent l'humaine et Mewtwo en même temps, l'une de vive voix et l'autre par télépathie – il n'avait aucune envie de parler directement à cette femelle.

Une expression coupable traversa le visage de la dresseuse et Mewtwo ne se gêna pas pour se montrer menaçant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre les explications orales car les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la dresseuse. Il voulait cependant que l'humaine apprenne tout cela. Ce serait une excellente leçon.

– _Parle_, ordonna Mewtwo.

– De quoi ? demanda la dresseuse, sur la défensive.

– _De l'autre dresseur, celui au mewthree_.

– Il s'appelle Vince ? s'étonna l'humaine. Comment connais-tu son nom ?

– Il me l'a dit, je crois, marmonna la dresseuse en se tassant contre ses oreillers.

– _Elle ment_.

– Il ne m'a pas dit son nom lorsque nous avons été confrontés, répliqua l'humaine en ignorant la révélation de Mewtwo.

– Ah, parce que vous vous êtes déjà battus ? attaqua la dresseuse. Eh bien, merci de m'en avoir informé !

– Ça s'est passé après ma première visite, expliqua calmement l'humaine.

– _Et il lui manque un bras, maintenant_, ajouta Mewtwo, très satisfait de lui.

La colère défigura la dresseuse en un instant.

– D'abord Lucas, maintenant Vince ? hurla-t-elle.

– _Et tu peux être la prochaine, ça ne me dérangerait pas._

– Mewtwo ! s'indigna l'humaine.

– _Elle les connaît !_ objecta Mewtwo. _Elle les aime comme ses propres frères et elle les a aidés ! Elle t'a mentie et avant ça elle t'a chassée avec les deux autres ! Tu étais sa proie !_

– Ça ne change rien au fait qu'Abby m'a sauvée la vie et que je lui dois beaucoup, contra l'humaine. Et n'oublie pas que c'est ce Vince, son soi-disant frère, qui l'a mise dans cet état.

– _Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être dans leur camp_, insista Mewtwo.

– Quel camp ?

– _Celui de mes ennemis._

– Il n'est pas question de considérer qui que ce soit comme un ennemi.

– _Ceux qui te font du mal sont mes ennemis, c'est aussi simple que ça_.

Mewtwo se tourna vers la dresseuse et pénétra avec force dans sa tête, se souciant peu des structures qu'il dérangeait. Il ignora les tremblements qu'il provoquait, fouillant et creusant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qui l'intéressait. Puis il ordonna :

– _Parle !_

– Lucas, Vince et moi sommes partis le même jour et nous sommes restés ensemble pendant plusieurs années, bredouilla la dresseuse.

Ses mots étaient un peu hachés parce qu'elle luttait contre l'ordre mais Mewtwo était déterminé à faire passer sa volonté avant toute autre chose, même devant les réflexes de l'organisme comme la respiration ou les battements du cœur s'il le fallait.

– Vince a toujours été un peu bizarre, continua la dresseuse, et il a montré des affinités avec les pokémons de type psy très vite. Il s'est spécialisé dans ce type et a décidé de nous laisser tomber. Il est parti pendant une nuit sans qu'on ne le remarque mais on a gardé contact par e-mail, de temps en temps. Il disait qu'il était occupé, qu'il travaillait pour quelqu'un. En voyant son mewtwo l'autre jour, je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir par hasard. J'ai compris qu'il travaillait pour ce type qu'on a vu à Jadielle parce que le mewtwo que Vince possède est trop âgé par rapport à ceux d'Auguste. Ce jour-là, à Jadielle, tu as essayé de détruire les sujets d'étude du type en noir, déclara la dresseuse en fixant Mewtwo, mais tu n'as pas complètement réussi. Il y en a un qui a résisté et c'est le mewtwo qui m'a attaquée contre la volonté de Vince. Il est trop jeune et trop irrespectueux pour le moment mais je ne suis pas sûre que Vince s'en rende vraiment compte.

– Le mewthree qui a tenté de me capturer l'autre soir était manifestement très patient, réalisa soudainement l'humaine.

– _Capturer ?_ gronda Mewtwo.

– Tu n'étais pas là et je me suis débrouillée. Sans Pichu et Rayquaza, le mewthree aurait certainement réussi.

Mewtwo oubliait tout le temps que le pichu suivait constamment l'humaine. Il se tourna vers lui et fouilla dans sa mémoire pour mettre au clair les événements de l'avant-veille puis il compara avec les souvenirs de la dresseuse.

– _Ce n'était pas le même_, déclara Mewtwo. _Il y avait deux mewthrees._

– Avait ? répéta la dresseuse.

– _L'un d'eux a été enterré vivant. Il doit être mort d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'heure qu'il est_.

– Vu ta résistance, on peut supposer qu'il est toujours vivant, rectifia l'humaine.

Mewtwo renifla. Il doutait fortement des capacités de ces pâles copies, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu ce mewthree gémissant au fond de son trou.

– _Quoi qu'il en soit_, reprit-il brusquement, _et ce même si un millier de mewthrees se baladaient dans la rue, le fait est que la dresseuse n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance alors laisse-moi faire le nécessaire et partons_.

– Faire le nécessaire ? reprit l'humaine en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui effacer la mémoire, lui briser les jambes, la tuer ?

– _Exceptionnellement, je te laisse choisir_.

L'humaine le regarda de travers et Mewtwo n'eut pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre qu'elle le trouvait bizarre. Elle se doutait manifestement de quelque chose. Il devrait faire plus attention à ce qu'il disait afin d'endormir la confiance de l'humaine. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait aussi devait-il être particulièrement prudent.

– On ne fera rien du tout, décréta l'humaine. Je lui ai rendu ses pokéballs, maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à partir.

– _Elle t'a mentie, tu le sais et tu ne fais rien ?_ grogna Mewtwo.

– Tu m'as aussi mentie, rappela l'humaine.

Son ton n'était ni cinglant ni méchant mais la remarque fit plus de mal que de bien à Mewtwo. Il détourna la tête tandis que l'humaine prenait encore une fois dans ses bras la dresseuse et les téléporta ensuite mais de mauvaise grâce.

Il faisait encore nuit au Bourg Palette lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent et Lise s'en étonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que le Kanto accusait une heure de moins que la région d'Unys. Ils avaient quitté Volucité juste avant l'aube en direction de l'ouest. Il était donc normal qu'il fasse nuit dans cette partie du monde mais ça ne durerait pas très longtemps. Quelques lueurs se profilaient déjà à l'est.

Lise en profita pour se reposer un peu et remplir son estomac. Comme souvent après une téléportation, son organisme avait manifesté son mécontentement. Elle avala quelques barres de céréales et des fruits secs à contrecœur. L'idée de manger quelque chose pour le vomir plus tard ne l'enchantait pas du tout mais, avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait plus à subir de téléportation aujourd'hui.

Mewtwo n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital – ce qui ne représentait pas un grand laps de temps mais il s'était montré suffisamment bavard ces derniers jours pour que la durée soit notable. Il s'était assis à quelques mètres, tournant le dos à Lise et regardant droit devant lui. Elle sentait une légère pression dans sa tête, par petites touches, comme des effleurements. Ça avait tendance à lui donner des frissons et elle espérait que Mewtwo ne lui déclencherait pas par inadvertance une crise d'épilepsie ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il garde « un œil » sur elle de manière aussi poussée mais ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure non plus. Ce n'était même pas vraiment désagréable, en vérité.

Une idée tordue traversa l'esprit de Lise et elle se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter Pichu. Mewtwo avait dû capter cette idée lui aussi car il se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

– _Ce n'était nullement mon intention_.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Lise sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre.

– _Rien de particulier._

– Ne te balade pas dans ma tête si tu n'as rien d'impératif à y faire, s'il te plaît.

Mewtwo la regarda en coin une longue minute avant de se détourner. La pression dans le crâne de Lise disparut et fut remplacée par une espèce de chape de plomb, comme avant un orage. L'aube était fraîche et dégagée, elle en déduisit facilement que ce poids était l'œuvre de Mewtwo, ce qui agaça Lise.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

– _Rien_, répondit le pokémon sans se tourner.

– Tu me surveilles ?

– _Ta petite personne n'est pas assez intéressante pour que je m'abaisse à faire cela_.

– Tu mens.

L'accusation produisit une raideur manifeste dans la queue de l'animal. Lise aurait trouvé ça comique dans bien d'autres situations.

– _Et alors ?_ reprit Mewtwo.

– Si je connaissais le problème, je pourrais peut-être le résoudre.

– _Je n'ai aucun problème_.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis le problème?

– _C'est un point de vue qui se défend_.

– Et en quoi je te pose un problème ? insista Lise qui commençait à perdre patience.

Mewtwo ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– _Tu n'as qu'à trouver toute seule puisque tu te crois si intelligente_.

Lise se leva et vint se planter en face du pokémon. Mewtwo la regarda posément, comme si elle n'était qu'un élément du décor mais Lise voyait aux mouvements lents de sa queue qu'elle avait toute son attention.

– J'irai seule au Bourg Palette, déclara Lise en croisant les bras.

Le geste remonta sa poitrine et elle vit nettement l'attention de Mewtwo s'y fixer. Est-ce que l'humeur de Mewtwo se calait sur son cycle hormonal ? Est-ce qu'il avait ses règles ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Lise espérait que c'était la solution à son actuel problème de comportement sans trop y croire.

– _Je viendrai_, contra Mewtwo sans lever les yeux.

– Non et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

– _Je me fiche des humains. J'effacerai leur mémoire au fur et à mesure._

– Tu ne feras rien du tout. Je vais y aller, insista Lise, je ferai un repérage des lieux et des gens. Lorsque mon père se manifestera, je t'avertirai.

– _Et comment ?_

– Tu n'as qu'à me surveiller.

Mewtwo leva les yeux jusqu'à ceux de Lise et la regarda fixement une bonne minute. Lise s'interdit de détourner les yeux même si elle avait horreur de ce regard presque reptilien. Elle tint jusqu'à ce que Mewtwo cède et ne se détourna qu'au bout de quelques secondes encore. Lise attrapa son sac à dos et, suivie de Pichu, descendit la colline en direction du Bourg Palette.

Les visites étaient interdites en soins intensifs mais Abby croisa par hasard un de ses fans qui la laissa entrer après avoir pris une photo d'elle avec son téléphone portable. C'était le matin, bien après le petit déjeuner, la toilette et les multiples visites des spécialistes. Abby avait mis un peignoir avant de filer à travers les couloirs.

Elle trouva sans difficulté Vince. Celui-ci était allongé dans un lit qui paraissait trop grand et trop blanc pour lui et il lui manquait effectivement un bras. Abby sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ce satané pokémon n'avait donc aucun autre moyen de communiquer son mécontentement ? Lorsque certains grognaient ou donnaient un coup de griffe, Mewtwo envoyait les gens dans l'espace ou leur arrachait un membre !

– Salut ! lança Abby en tirant un tabouret à côté du lit pour s'y asseoir.

Vince la regarda vaguement. Il était à peine réveillé et quelques drogues devaient encore s'amuser comme des petites folles dans son organisme.

– T'es dans un sale état, commenta Abby. Comment t'es arrivé là ?

– Téléporté, marmonna Vince. Berthie.

– Je vois, je vois. C'est un coup de bol, quand même, hein ? T'aurais pu y laisser ta peau.

– J'sais.

– T'es un idiot. Crétin. Débile. Abruti.

Elle récitait sa liste sans animosité aucune et elle trouvait plutôt marrant de pouvoir le faire. Vince avait toujours le dernier mot ou une petite pique bien méchante à vous sortir. Abby profitait lâchement de son état de santé pour se venger.

– Ton plan de capture de Mewtwo tient toujours ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut terminé.

– 'vais l'modifier.

Malgré sa difficulté à articuler – et à rester éveillé –, Vince paraissait déterminé. Abby lui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main valide tout en souriant. Ce n'était pas tant la détermination de Vince qui la faisait sourire mais le fait qu'elle allait pouvoir récupérer son bras, elle.

– Alors je peux t'aider, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu as manifestement besoin de mes talents de dresseuse et il se trouve que je sais aussi où se dirige Mewtwo à l'heure actuelle.

Vince sembla réfléchir un long moment à la question. Les drogues ne devaient pas l'aider à se concentrer mais il luttait manifestement pour former une réponse cohérente. L'effort fut évident.

– Vendu, lâcha-t-il.

Abby lui sourit à nouveau. Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir de l'hôpital et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre le feu vert des médecins. Le plus tôt ils seraient sur la piste de Mewtwo, plus vite ils en seraient débarrassés.


	29. Darwin was here

L'air était frais et humide. La vallée s'ouvrait au sud sur la mer, à quelques kilomètres de là, et les vents charriaient une odeur d'iode qui se mélangeait aux pins et à la terre. Le soleil était à peine levé, pointant timidement à l'est au-dessus des collines verdoyantes. Le Bourg Palette reposait encore dans un écrin de verdure baigné de rosée.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maisons et elles étaient dispersées le long d'une route sinueuse en terre – un chemin pour un citadin. Chaque maison avait son petit jardin, son potager et ses massifs de fleurs. Quelques fermes se partageaient les alentours. On entendait au loin les cloches des vaches et les bêlements des chèvres avant la traite. Lise fut envahie par une bouffée de nostalgie. Bourg Palette ressemblait tellement à chez elle, si loin dans le nord d'Unys ! Elle s'attendait presque à voir sortir sa grand-mère d'une petite maison au bord de la route.

Mais sa grand-mère était morte, se rappela brusquement Lise. Elle se secoua un peu pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Mewtwo exerçait une surveillance disproportionnée par rapport à d'habitude et le poids de son esprit pesait lourdement sur celui de Lise. Elle avait la tête comme dans du coton et la bouger trop brusquement lui faisait un peu perdre l'équilibre. « Sois plus doux », pensa très fort Lise et la pression diminua un peu.

Lise se concentra sur son objectif, tout en ignorant ce qu'il représentait réellement. Le professeur Keteleeria lui avait dit que son père risquait de passer au Bourg Palette pour l'anniversaire de son dernier fils mais Lise ignorait le nom de cet enfant et l'endroit où il habitait. C'était un garçon et un dresseur pokémon, voilà toutes les informations dont elle disposait sur lui.

– _Si c'est un dresseur_, intervint Mewtwo, _va voir Chen_.

Lise sursauta en entendant la voix de Mewtwo. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, même si le pokémon lui avait souvent parlé de cette manière. Elle avait imaginé que l'intensité de la voix serait plus faible à cause de la distance mais il n'en était rien. C'était comme si Mewtwo était juste à côté d'elle.

– _Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?_ demanda le pokémon.

Lise se concentra pour ne penser qu'à sa réponse. Comme Mewtwo lisait dans son esprit en ce moment même, il lui serait facile d'intercepter la réponse.

– _Tu m'as déjà parlée de cette manière lorsque nous étions proches mais jamais d'aussi loin . Ça m'a surprise, c'est tout. Mais arrête de surveiller la moindre de mes pensées, s'il te plaît._

– _Tu n'as rien d'intéressant à cacher de toute manière._

Lise soupira. Mewtwo était de mauvaise humeur depuis leur crochet par Volucité pour dire au revoir à Abby et il manifestait son mécontentement en la dénigrant à chaque occasion. Lise se fichait un peu de ses répliques cinglantes car elles n'étaient pas sincères mais elle savait aussi que, plus le temps passerait, plus elle y ferait attention. Elle espérait donc que l'humeur de Mewtwo s'améliorerait rapidement.

– _Qui est Chen ?_ reprit Lise.

– _Un scientifique_.

L'échine de Lise fut parcourue d'un frisson et elle eut une nouvelle fois la nausée. Mewtwo ne se contentait plus de transmettre des mots, il faisait aussi passer ses émotions – son dégoût, en l'occurrence. Lise s'arrêta sur le bord de la route pour laisser le temps à son estomac de se calmer un peu.

– _Il étudie les pokémons ?_ pensa Lise.

– _Oui._

– _Il a travaillé sur le projet M2 ?_

– _Je sais qu'il a été approché pour faire partie de l'équipe mais il a refusé l'offre._

– _Alors pourquoi le détestes-tu quand même ?_

Lise sentit l'indifférence de Mewtwo pour le professeur Chen mais il répondit quand même :

– _C'est un humain et un scientifique._

Lise trouva que c'était du racisme de bas étage mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Mewtwo. Les humains se détestaient entre eux pour des raisons moins bonnes que celles du pokémon.

– _Et ce professeur Chen habite au Bourg Palette ?_ demanda Lise.

– _Tout le monde le sait_, répondit Mewtwo. _C'est un humain très connu._

– _Dans son domaine, peut-être. Je connais des médecins célèbres qui sont certainement inconnus du grand public._

– _Je me fiche des médecins._

Lise reprit sa route sans prêter attention à cette réplique. Elle se demanda vaguement où pouvait habiter un si célèbre professeur pokémon. Avait-il un laboratoire flambant neuf comme le professeur Keteleeria ou vivait-il simplement dans une de ces petites maisons ? Lise regretta un peu d'être partie de si bonne heure car elle ne croiserait certainement pas grand monde pour lui indiquer le chemin alors que le soleil venait juste de se lever.

Elle divagua donc dans le village, croisa une école, la mairie, une petite épicerie et puis Lise découvrit au détour d'une colline un grand bâtiment avec un moulin à vent et des panneaux solaires sur le toit. Un grillage et une épaisse haie entouraient l'endroit en surplomb par rapport à la route mais il y avait, derrière un portail, un petit escalier de pierre montant à la bâtisse. Une boîte aux lettres, réplique fidèle de la maison, trônait sur un pilier du portail et indiquait fièrement le nom du propriétaire des lieux : Pr. S. Chen, spécialiste en pokémon. Lise se risqua à appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone sous la boîte aux lettres malgré l'heure matinale. L'appareil grésilla un peu avant de laisser filtrer une voix d'homme tout à fait réveillé et apparemment assez jeune. Lise ne s'y attendait pas. Le professeur Keteleeria devait avoir entre trente et trente-cinq ans, voire peut-être un peu plus, alors comment un adolescent pouvait-il avoir le titre de professeur et être si connu ?

– Oui ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Bonjour, commença prudemment Lise. Je souhaiterais parler au professeur Chen, s'il vous plaît.

– Il dort encore à cette heure-ci, répliqua le jeune homme. Pouvez-vous repasser plus tard ?

– Oh, euh, oui, certainement.

Et l'interphone fut éteint. Lise se demanda un instant si les secrétaires étaient recrutés sur leur manque de politesse puis elle s'assit à côté du portail parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle resta les fesses dans l'herbe une bonne heure et somnola un moment, la présence de Mewtwo dans sa tête aidant.

Elle laissa son esprit divaguer autant que possible, ne pensant à rien de particulier. Le calme qu'elle ressentait contamina peu à peu Mewtwo. Sa présence se fit plus légère mais, en contre-partie, Lise ressentit avec plus de force ses émotions. Ça lui rappelait désagréablement ce rêve partagé qu'ils avaient vécu et elle espérait qu'ils ne retenteraient pas l'expérience. Qui sait ce qu'elle y découvrirait, cette fois ?

C'était peut-être la solution au problème, pensa-t-elle distraitement. Si elle parvenait à se faufiler dans l'esprit de Mewtwo, peut-être pourrait-elle y découvrir quelque chose d'utile et qui expliquerait sa mauvaise humeur.

Lise tenta l'expérience – elle n'avait rien à perdre, après tout. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et se laissa complètement envahir par celui de Mewtwo. Elle crut d'abord étouffer, comme si elle se noyait, prise dans une tempête en pleine mer. Toutes les émotions étaient soudaines, violentes, écrasantes. Lise aurait volontiers diagnostiqué une bipolarité chez un humain mais toutes les belles maladies dont elle avait appris les symptômes ne s'appliquaient pas aux pokémons, même si celui-ci était un peu particulier. Et puis elle se rendit compte que Mewtwo ne faisait pas que somnoler ; il dormait. Pour faire dans la métaphore, il avait oublié de fermer la porte avant de se mettre au lit.

Lise préféra en rester là. Avoir accès à l'esprit de Mewtwo lorsqu'il était réveillé était une chose, lorsqu'il dormait une autre très différente. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer ? Mewtwo savait se balader dans la tête des gens mais c'était une expérience inédite pour Lise et elle avait peur de tout détraquer. Elle se ferma peu à peu, refoulant les émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas comme on écope une barque en pleine tempête. Elle fut néanmoins aidée par un bruit soudain qui réveilla Mewtwo. Il se retira si vite de son esprit que Lise eut l'impression qu'une partie de son cerveau partait avec lui. Elle lâcha un petit cri.

– Oh pardon ! lança une voix d'homme. Je ne pensais pas vous faire mal en... en ouvrant mon portail...

– Ce n'est pas vous, le rassura Lise. Juste une crampe.

– Une crampe ? s'étonna l'homme.

Lise se releva pour faire face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il donnait l'impression d'être robuste et bien bâti mais son visage accusait quelques rides trahissant son âge. Il avait également les cheveux plus sel que poivre, lui assurant un certain charisme. Lise supposa qu'il avait été un bel homme dans son jeune temps et qu'il devait encore ravir les cœurs d'un bon nombre de quinquagénaires.

– Etes-vous le professeur Chen ? demanda Lise.

– C'est exact. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

– Elisabeth Artman. Je suis à la recherche d'Alan Hunziker. On m'a dit qu'il se trouverait bientôt ici pour l'anniversaire de son fils dont j'ignore le nom.

– Alan Hunziker ? Je connais bien un Alan mais c'est un Ketchum. Plutôt grand, brun, avec des lunettes, il a un fils et il est chercheur pokémon.

– C'est lui, confirma Lise. J'ignorais qu'il avait changé de nom de famille.

– Il s'est marié avec Delia Ketchum il y a quelques années. Dix ans, en fait, maintenant que j'y repense, réalisa le professeur Chen.

Lise ne fit aucun commentaire tout en encaissant le coup. Ainsi donc, son père s'était marié. Ça l'étonnait autant que ça ravivait sa colère.

– Il doit effectivement revenir pour l'anniversaire de Sacha, continua le professeur, mais ce ne sera pas avant la semaine prochaine. Puis-je savoir en quoi Alan vous intéresse ?

– J'ai des questions à lui poser sur les mews, mentit Lise.

– Oh, vous êtes chercheuse ? Excusez-moi mais vous n'en avez pas le look habituel, plaisanta le professeur.

Lise lui sourit et se dit qu'elle avait intérêt à se méfier un peu de ce bonhomme si elle ne voulait pas griller sa toute nouvelle couverture. Heureusement, Pichu réapparut à ce moment. Lise ne prêtait généralement pas attention à ses divagations. Pichu allait là où ça lui chantait mais jamais bien loin. Il se planta aux pieds de Lise et adopta la pose dite du « je suis tout petit, tout mignon et je penche la tête sur le côté pour bien te le faire comprendre » tout en piaillant. Lise roula des yeux. Elle commençait à être indifférente à ce genre d'attaque. Ceci dit, le professeur Chen ne résista pas longtemps. Il s'accroupit et tendit la main à Pichu. Le petit pokémon s'approcha pour la sentir puis continua sa scène de charme en courant dans tous les sens tout en piaillant pour finir par se réfugier derrière Lise.

– C'est un charmeur, rit le professeur Chen. Quel âge a-t-il ?

– Aucune idée, répondit Lise en haussant les épaules.

– Vous ne l'avez pas fait examiner au centre pokémon après sa capture ? On évalue ce genre d'information pour l'identification.

– Je ne l'ai pas capturé. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse, en fait.

– Très intéressant, marmonna le professeur Chen, toujours accroupi. Avez-vous quelque chose à faire, aujourd'hui ?

Lise secoua la tête négativement et le professeur l'invita à la suivre dans son laboratoire afin d'étudier ce petit pichu.

La première partie du laboratoire était en fait une maison avec tout le confort moderne. Une cuisine et un vaste salon donnant sur une terrasse de plein pied occupaient le rez-de-chaussée. Le salon servait également de bibliothèque. De hautes étagères lourdement chargées envahissaient tous les espaces disponibles.

Le jeune homme qui avait répondu à l'interphone était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il n'était pas très grand et c'était un gaillard solide, brun aux cheveux mi-longs retenus par un bandeau. Lise le trouva grotesque mais se reprit bien vite : il ne fallait pas juger sur l'apparence et son estimation était biaisée par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, Jacky, tous ses préjugés refirent surface.

Lise partagea le petit déjeuner avec le professeur Chen et son assistant, dans la cuisine. Elle goûta avec plaisir aux confitures faites par une dame du village sur des pancakes tout juste sortis de la poêle. Lise n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis longtemps. Depuis Flocombe, en fait. Elle eut une pensée pour le docteur Anton et se promit de lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec cette histoire.

Lise n'eut pas à beaucoup parler durant le petit déjeuner, fort heureusement pour sa couverture. Le professeur Chen donnait des instructions à son assistant et celui-ci s'enflammait pour un oui ou pour un non, débordant d'enthousiasme à l'idée de faire quelque chose pour son idole. L'agacement de Lise à l'encontre de Jacky grandit en conséquence. Comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas de détester quelqu'un pour si peu de choses, elle chercha la présence de Mewtwo dans son esprit mais n'en trouva nulle trace. L'idée inquiétante qu'il l'avait détraquée d'une manière ou d'une autre la fit un peu paniquer mais personne ne le remarqua.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, le professeur Chen proposa un petit tour du propriétaire à Lise, qu'elle accepta sans broncher tandis que Jacky était relégué à la vaisselle. Pichu sur les talons, Lise découvrit le laboratoire ainsi que les terrains alentours où les pokémons que le professeur Chen gardait vivaient en harmonie. En théorie. Un arbok avait manifestement boulotté un rattata pendant la nuit d'après les calculs de Jacky et l'air d'obèse satisfait du prédateur. Lise ne s'en formalisa pas. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait compris que le monde merveilleux des pokémons n'était pas si rose que ça.

Ils passèrent enfin au laboratoire qui n'avait pas changé d'un iota pendant leur petite balade. Il y avait toujours ces machines qui ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que Lise connaissait et des tas d'ordinateurs avec des câbles accrochés aux murs. Des feuilles et des classeurs traînaient un peu partout mais de manière moins bordélique que dans le bureau du professeur Keteleeria. Le laboratoire du professeur Chen ressemblait, en somme, à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer d'un laboratoire par défaut dans lequel on ne savait pas ce que son scientifique attitré y faisait. Lise remarqua cependant des cages à un endroit et de longues rangées de pokéballs à un autre. Ce devait être inévitable, supposa-t-elle.

Pichu joua son rôle de mignon petit pokémon jusqu'au bout. S'il se laissa toucher et tripoter dans tous les sens, il n'en eut pas moins les larmes aux yeux tout en imitant une pucelle effarouchée sur le point de découvrir un homme pour la première fois. Le professeur Chen parvint tout de même à le mesurer, à le peser et à récolter quelqu'autres informations.

– Il est tatoué, remarqua le professeur Chen. Voyons voir...

Il nota le numéro à la hâte sur un bout de papier avant de relâcher Pichu qui se précipita dans les bras de Lise. Elle l'accueillit et lui fit une petite grattouille par habitude, chose que le petit pokémon apprécia. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Chen se connecta à un site internet depuis l'ordinateur le plus proche et rentra le numéro du tatouage. La photo d'un jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés apparut ainsi qu'une certaine quantité d'informations. Lise se pencha pour lire et Pichu gronda. Un coup d'œil vers le professeur Chen lui confirma que ses seins avaient un certain succès aujourd'hui.

– C'est un dresseur de Johto, annonça le professeur Chen après s'être un peu écarté. Il a signalé la disparition de son pichu il y a deux ans.

– La disparition ?

– Ce n'est pas courant mais ce n'est pas rare non plus, expliqua le professeur. Il arrive qu'un dresseur perde une pokéball pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je me rappelle de ce scandale, il y a cinq ou six ans, à propos de ces pokéballs dont l'attache magnétique était défectueuse. Des tas de dresseurs ont perdu leurs pokémons à cause de ces pokéballs et il y a eu un procès qui a condamné la société fabriquant ces pokéballs à indemniser les dresseurs.

– Les pokémons ont une valeur marchande ? s'étonna Lise.

– En théorie, non. La vente de pokémon est interdite, déclara le professeur Chen, mais on peut toujours trouver ce qui est interdit quand on sait où chercher. Jadielle est une ville connue pour ses trafics les plus divers. C'est une véritable plaque tournante.

Ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Lise, en fait. Jadielle semblait être une ville sulfureuse d'après ce que tout le monde en disait mais elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant ces derniers mois. L'isolement d'Unys par rapport aux autres régions devait y être pour beaucoup.

– Vous allez contacter ce dresseur ? demanda Lise.

– La logique et la loi nous y poussent.

Lise ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte sur Pichu. Le petit pokémon se laissa faire mais il était évident qu'il ressentait la tristesse de Lise. Le professeur Chen prit un ton désolé.

– Son dresseur attend certainement de ses nouvelles, tenta-t-il.

Lise ne répondit pas et recula pour laisser au professeur la place d'accéder au clavier. Il écrivit rapidement un e-mail puis essaya de redonner de la bonne humeur à son invitée.

– Nous allons tester la puissance électrique de Pichu, lança-t-il gaiement. C'est toujours utile de savoir jusqu'où peut aller un pokémon et le type électrique est l'un des rares dont on peut mesurer avec précision la puissance.

Il installa Pichu dans une boîte transparente hermétique mais approvisionnée en air par des tubes et des tuyaux. Faite dans un plastique très résistant, la boîte ne conduisait pas l'électricité, de sorte que les électrodes placées un peu partout captaient l'intégralité des décharges émises par Pichu. Et il s'en donna à cœur-joie. Pichu avait, semblait-il, horreur de se retrouver enfermé dans une boîte. Il lança éclair sur tonnerre, hurla, pleura, griffa et mordit jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le professeur Chen le récupéra avec un épais gant en mousse isolante, tant pour éviter les coups de jus que les morsures et les griffures. Dès qu'il posa Pichu au sol, celui-ci courut dans un coin sombre et y resta obstinément. Lise s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir fait subir ce traitement mais le professeur Chen n'y prêta pas du tout attention, trop fasciné par les résultats qui s'affichaient à l'écran.

– C'est étonnant, répétait-il à l'envi. Ce pichu développe une puissance comparable à un pokémon de deux cent cinquante kilogrammes alors qu'il n'en pèse même pas un. C'est incroyable.

– La puissance a un rapport avec le poids ? demanda Lise.

– Chez certains types de pokémon, oui. Les spectres, par exemple, n'ont pas de poids, alors c'est un peu plus compliqué mais c'est le cas pour à peu près tous les autres types.

– Même les pokémons psy ?

Une vive douleur vrilla la tête de Lise à ce moment-là et elle ne put retenir une petite exclamation. Le professeur Chen la regarda intensément mais Lise doutait qu'il comprenne l'origine de ses cris.

–Désolée, s'excusa Lise. Je suis tombée durant mon voyage et depuis il m'arrive de ressentir des aiguilles dans le mollet – d'où mes crampes et mes cris. C'est nerveux.

– Je vois, déclara le professeur Chen mais il était évident qu'il n'y croyait pas trop. J'allais donc dire que les pokémons psy sont un cas particulier, eux aussi. Leur puissance dépendrait, car c'est une théorie assez récent, de la quantité de magnétite qu'ils ont dans le corps.

– De la magnétite ?

– Oui. Les pokémons de type vol en possèdent en toute petite quantité dans leur organisme, ce qui leur permet de toujours connaître leur position par rapport au champ magnétique terrestre. C'est un avantage certain pour les migrations.

Lise hocha la tête.

– Certains de mes collègues ont élaboré une théorie qui dit que, en résumé, tous les pokémons avaient cette capacité autrefois. La migration des espèces est un phénomène que l'on retrouve même chez nos animaux et qui s'explique par la recherche d'un habitat plus agréable pour vivre et se reproduire. Or on ne trouve des pokémons que dans cette région du monde, à quelques exceptions près. Ils supposent donc que les pokémons migraient comme les autres animaux et qu'ils se sont arrêtés ici pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ils n'ont plus migré et ont perdu progressivement leur magnétite, à part les pokémons vols qui continuent, pour la plupart, à faire de très longs voyages, et les pokémons psys.

– Les pokémons psy seraient, en fait, des pokémons qui ne se sont pas adaptés à leur nouveau statut de sédentaire, résuma Lise.

– Exactement ! Les hasards de l'évolution ont même profité aux pokémons qui avaient le plus de magnétite dans leur organisme, sélectionnant peu à peu des individus de plus en plus sensibles au champ magnétique. Et un jour, ils ont manifesté des pouvoirs que les autres pokémons n'avaient pas. Une nouvelle espèce était née !

– C'est une théorie intéressante, avoua Lise.

– En effet mais elle va totalement à contre-courant des hypothèses des dix dernières années, continua le professeur Chen. Les légendes parlent souvent de pokémons qui auraient créé l'univers ou ceci ou cela. Mew, quant à lui, est supposément l'ancêtre de tous les pokémons. Il y a alors d'évidentes contradictions qui apparaissent. « Comment un pokémon qui a créé l'univers et ses composants peut-il être le descendant d'un pokémon qu'il a créé ? », par exemple.

– J'imagine qu'il n'est pas difficile de tordre un peu notre réalité pour que le concept de boucle apparaisse, lança Lise qui se souvenait parfaitement de sa dernière petite expédition hors du temps et de l'espace.

– C'est l'une des pistes favorites d'un de mes amis, confirma le professeur Chen. C'est un grand fan des paradoxes temporels mais le courant de pensée majoritaire ces dernières années favorise la sélection naturelle et rejette en grande partie les légendes sur les pokémons. Certaines sont passionnantes mais font clairement partie du folklore et parlent même de pokémons dont on n'a jamais attesté l'existence.

Sur ce sujet aussi, Lise aurait eu beaucoup à dire mais elle n'avait aucun intérêt à parler de ses récentes expériences. Et puis les explications risquaient de devenir vite compliquées s'il fallait cacher l'existence de Mewtwo puisque tous ses récentes aventures reposaient sur lui.

– Je sais que c'est un peu hors de propos, reprit le professeur Chen, mais j'aimerais vous inviter à rester chez moi jusqu'à ce que vous ayez rencontré Alan. J'ai le sentiment que nous nous entendrons plutôt bien et je ne mets jamais à la porte une personne intéressante.

Lise hésita. Plus elle restait, plus elle risquait de griller sa couverture. Le professeur Chen semblait plus intelligent qu'il n'en avait l'air au premier abord et Lise craignait un peu son esprit de déduction – preuve que c'était un bon scientifique, ceci dit. Elle allait refuser poliment lorsqu'elle sentit soudainement la présence de Mewtwo derrière elle. En face, le professeur Chen ouvrait grand la bouche et les yeux sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Mewtwo se pencha au-dessus de Lise, grondant et montrant les crocs, mais elle sut que c'était plus du bluff qu'autre chose. La réaction du professeur faisait plaisir à Mewtwo au plus profond de lui-même et il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Ce fut avec un regard de psychopathe qu'il s'adressa au professeur Chen.

– _Si elle reste, je reste_.

Il est inutile de préciser que le professeur Chen ne refusa pas.


	30. Out of the cell

Voir évoluer un pokémon de deux mètres vingt dans une maison était assez étrange pour Samuel « Sammy » Chen. Il avait l'habitude de faire entrer de petits modèles et les gros, dans une mesure raisonnable, n'étaient admis que dans le laboratoire. Mais Mewtwo ne se contentait pas du laboratoire. Il s'était établi dans le salon depuis son arrivée et ne le quittait que pour aller dehors quelques minutes dans la journée et un peu plus longtemps la nuit. Des piles de livres s'accumulaient autour du canapé qu'il avait choisi ainsi que tout ce qui l'intéressait un tant soit peu. Samuel trouvait passionnant de voir se constituer cette collection privée qui comprenait aussi bien des feutres de toutes les couleurs que des ouvrages scientifiques obscurs même pour un spécialiste du sujet. Les premiers servaient d'ailleurs beaucoup dans les derniers mais Samuel estimait que ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il pouvait observer ce pokémon.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Mewtwo avait décrété qu'il apprendrait à lire. Ce n'était certainement pas difficile, d'après lui, puisque les humains y arrivaient bien. Depuis, Elisabeth lui expliquait les subtilités de l'alphabet et des phonèmes et Mewtwo barbouillait les pages des livres qu'il étudiait. Samuel avait découvert qu'il utilisait le jaune pour les mots sur lesquels il buttait, le bleu pour ceux qu'il parvenait à déchiffrer sans difficulté. D'autres couleurs intervenaient en superposition : le rouge pour les mots de liaison, le vert pour les adjectifs ou toute forme de complément, le noir pour les verbes. Certaines couleurs n'étaient jamais utilisées, comme le orange, et Samuel supposait que c'était par préférence personnelle.

Evidemment, les pokémons avaient des préférences. Par exemple, les pokémons de type vol avaient une sainte horreur des objets clignotant à une certaine fréquence. C'était cependant surprenant de pouvoir ainsi étudier les goûts et les couleurs d'un pokémon. Mewtwo réagissait comme un pokémon mais réfléchissait comme un humain. Ça donnait un mélange assez étrange et, supposait Samuel, instable.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'Elisabeth et Mewtwo étaient arrivés mais il n'y avait pas eu de trace d'instabilité. Si Elisabeth semblait braquée contre le comportement du pokémon au début, les choses s'étaient tassées. Quelque chose s'était manifestement passé entre eux mais Samuel ne savait quoi. Ce quelque chose avait néanmoins suffisamment modifié le comportement de Mewtwo pour que des tensions naissent dans leur micro-cellule sociale. Samuel aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui s'était passé mais il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet avec Elisabeth – ni avec Mewtwo d'ailleurs. En effet, Mewtwo ne laissait jamais Elisabeth seule. Il y avait bien des moments où elle réussissait à s'enfermer aux toilettes ou à la salle de bain mais elle restait sous la surveillance constante du pokémon. De fait, Samuel ne pouvait plus discuter avec la demoiselle à sa guise. Il avait essayé et Mewtwo l'avait envoyé balader – à proprement parlé puisqu'il s'était retrouvé au-dessus de l'étang, à un bon kilomètre de sa maison.

Ce comportement sur-protecteur inquiétait Samuel. Il ignorait les tenants et les aboutissants de leur entente mais il voyait bien que le pokémon dépassait les bornes, ne serait-ce parce qu'Elisabeth n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de tenir ses distances – difficile puisqu'elle lui apprenait à lire. Elle était tout le temps dans son champ de vision et, si elle parvenait à lui échapper, Mewtwo cherchait un écho par voie télépathique. A chaque fois, Elisabeth se plaignait de vives douleurs à la tête.

En y repensant, ce détail mit la puce à l'oreille de Samuel. Il releva le nez du livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire depuis un moment et regarda Elisabeth. Elle semblait en bonne santé mais ça ne coûtait rien de poser la question.

– Avez-vous fait des analyses de sang récemment, Elisabeth ? demanda Samuel.

Le regard froid de Mewtwo se planta sur lui par-dessus l'ouvrage qu'il avait en main et un léger grondement fit trembler l'air. Elisabeth donna une petite tape sur la cuisse du pokémon.

– En mars, répondit Elisabeth.

– _Non_, intervint Mewtwo. _Quand tu étais blessée_.

– Il va falloir être un peu plus précis parce que j'ai été régulièrement blessée ces derniers mois, grommela Elisabeth.

Mewtwo se dandina sur place, manifestement mal à l'aise. Samuel n'intervint pas bien qu'il en mourut d'envie. Leur voyage n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

– Ah, oui, reprit Elisabeth. Alors ça doit faire un mois environ.

Samuel se douta que Mewtwo avait parlé par la voie télépathique, comme s'il cherchait à cacher quelque chose d'inavouable, peut-être même un secret.

– Mais je n'ai pas eu les résultats d'analyse.

Nouvel échange par voie télépathique.

– Anémiée ? s'étonna Elisabeth. Ah, oui, j'avais mes r...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et rougit violemment. Samuel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris – c'était tout à fait naturel, après tout – mais Mewtwo n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était question.

– _Tes quoi ? _demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Laisse tomber, ça ne te concerne pas !

– _Ça me concerne ! J'étais avec toi._

– Ça fait partie des trucs d'humaine que tu ne peux pas comprendre !

– _Je peux tout comprendre_, s'énerva Mewtwo.

– C'est un de mes secrets et puis c'est tout ! hurla Elisabeth.

Mewtwo se tassa tout en grommelant et reprit son livre. Il gratifia tout de même Samuel d'un regard noir par dessus l'ouvrage.

– Bref, reprit Elisabeth sur un ton plus courtois, en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

– Nous avons parlé, il y a quelques jours, des pokémons psy et d'une théorie à propos de l'origine de leurs pouvoirs.

Elisabeth hocha la tête et Mewtwo sembla soudainement intéressé – mais toujours derrière son rempart de papier.

– J'ai remarqué que vous étiez très sensible aux pouvoirs télépathiques de Mewtwo. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de mesurer leur puissance mais j'en ai moi-même fait les frais. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu de nausée ni de maux de tête. Il m'est venu à l'idée que, peut-être, votre sensibilité provenait d'un trop fort taux de métaux dans votre organisme.

Le visage d'Elisabeth s'éclaira. C'était comme si un panneau lumineux s'était allumé au-dessus de sa tête, avec pour affichage : « pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? ».

– Je doute que vous ayez eu la possibilité de faire des analyses sanguines sur les routes, la rassura Samuel.

– On était plutôt dans les bois et les marais, railla Elisabeth.

– J'ai le matériel nécessaire pour la prise de sang mais il faudra demander à Marc pour la réalisation des tests. Marc est un bon ami à moi et aussi le seul médecin d'ici à Jadielle. Nous avons du matériel en commun, comme le scanner par exemple. Ces trucs-là coûtent un bras, ajouta-t-il pour blaguer.

– Je suis partante, lança Elisabeth.

– Bien.

Samuel se leva aussitôt, suivi d'Elisabeth mais Mewtwo gronda.

– Ça ne te concerne pas, rappela sèchement Elisabeth.

– _Ta vie m'appartient jusqu'à ce que tu rembourses tes dettes_, répliqua le pokémon.

Elisabeth parut indignée et elle sortit du salon avec beaucoup de raideur. Samuel la laissa passer devant pour profiter d'une petite minute de solitude avec Mewtwo.

– J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, dit-il prudemment, mais je peux tout de même vous donner un conseil car j'ai une certaine expérience avec les femmes.

– _Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils, humain, _grogna Mewtwo_._

Samuel haussa les épaules et poursuit tout de même.

– Avec un tempérament comme celui d'Elisabeth, il faut être patient et rassurant. Ça ne sert à rien de la brusquer.

Mewtwo ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer un regard mauvais à Samuel qui le soutint quelques instants. Il prit ensuite la direction du laboratoire et entendit nettement un « crétin d'humain » marmonné de vive voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Samuel entendait un pokémon parler – le miaouss de la Team Rocket était un exemple parmi quelques uns – mais ça le surprenait toujours. Certains pokémons de type psy parvenaient à communiquer par la voie télépathique en assemblant des images et des sentiments qu'un cerveau humain traduisait tant bien que mal en phrases mais leur conversation ne valait pas celle de Mewtwo. Ce pokémon possédait une réelle réflexion derrière ses devants un peu abruptes. C'était merveilleux d'un certain côté et terrifiant de tous les autres.

Comme Samuel se savait surveillé, il ne dit pas grand chose à Elisabeth pendant qu'il remplissait deux petits tubes de sang. Il appela ensuite Jacky pour qu'il descende les tubes à Marc mais Jacky ne répondit pas. C'était assez normal, en vérité, car ça faisait quatre jours qu'il faisait la plante verte dans un coin de la maison.

Mewtwo était responsable de cet état. En fait, peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé, Jacky, qui avait entendu le remue-ménage, s'était précipité pour voir ce qui se passait. Surpris par la soudaine irruption de l'assistant, Mewtwo l'avait flashouillé ou, plus vraisemblablement, hypnotisé. Jacky avait donc autant de réaction qu'une fougère depuis quatre jours. Il se nourrissait si on lui mettait une assiette devant lui, il allait aux toilettes de lui-même mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus. Elisabeth avait réussi à obtenir quelques informations sur la condition de Jacky à force de négociations et, selon Mewtwo, Jacky se comporterait comme ça tant que le pokémon le voudrait.

Samuel était donc privé de son assistant et ça se sentait. Sa cuisine était un foutoir innommable, des feuilles volantes traînaient partout dans son laboratoire et les abords de la maison ne ressemblaient plus à rien. De toutes les tâches dont se chargeait généralement Jacky, il ne restait que l'entretient des pokémons qui restaient le plus souvent près de la maison mais Samuel n'avait pas à s'en soucier. En effet, la présence de Mewtwo les avait éloignés. Seul Pichu restait dans les parages, jamais bien loin d'Elisabeth.

Samuel décida donc d'aller porter lui-même les tubes de sang à Marc. Dès qu'il en eut l'idée, il vit Mewtwo au bout du couloir menant à l'entrée de la maison. Il n'était pas indispensable de lire dans les pensées pour deviner que le pokémon ne voulait pas que Samuel sorte.

– Il faut que j'apporte ça à Marc, expliqua-t-il calmement. De plus, j'ai pour habitude de passer tous les deux ou trois jours au village. Si on ne m'y voit pas, des curieux viendront ici pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

– Il a raison, insista Elisabeth. J'ai grandi dans un petit village semblable et les gens y sont de vrais commères.

La grande queue du pokémon fendit l'air à une ou deux reprises puis il se décala pour laisser Samuel passer.

– Je reviens vite, dit-il tranquillement. Soyez sages, les enfants.

Que c'était agréable de sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau après quatre jours d'enfermements ! Samuel sentit le poids de ses soucis s'envoler – temporairement, il le savait, mais c'était déjà ça. Samuel ne tarda pas à apporter les échantillons à Marc, avec qui il but un café tout en blaguant, comme d'habitude. Le médecin lui assura avoir les résultats le lendemain – il n'avait pas vu un chat depuis deux jours dans son cabinet et même l'infirmière s'ennuyait à mourir et Samuel préféra lui dire qu'il viendrait les chercher. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et de s'aérer les neurones pendant ses expériences, expliqua-t-il. Marc le crut volontiers car il n'était pas rare de voir le célèbre professeur Chen déambuler sur les chemins tout en réfléchissant à un sujet compliqué.

Samuel passa à l'épicerie qui faisait aussi office de bar, tabac, restaurant, presse et qui fournissait en prime quantité de menus services à tout le monde. Il paya sa tournée aux villageois présents, raconta une ou deux blagues puis continua son tour. Ses pas le dirigèrent vers la maison de Delia Ketchum, une amie qui lui était chère. Samuel se doutait qu'Elisabeth la croiserait tôt ou tard car elle était à la recherche d'Alan, le mari de Delia. Il ignorait ce qui se passerait durant cette rencontre mais il se doutait que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Elisabeth n'avait pas dit toute la vérité quant à son envie de rencontrer Alan. Elle voulait peut-être lui poser des questions mais il était assez évident que la discussion ne tournerait pas longtemps autour des pokémons.

La ressemblance physique avait joué pour beaucoup dans l'hypothèse de Samuel. Sans être particulièrement ressemblante à son demi-frère, on ne pouvait pas contester un certain air de famille. Alan aussi avait ces cheveux noirs et raides ainsi qu'un regard déterminé. Elisabeth avait les traits plus doux, plus arrondis, mais elle ressemblait indéniablement à son père – les culs de bouteille en guise de lunettes en moins. Elle avait de jolis yeux, de jolies formes, une bouche désirable de jeune fille et la peau satinée, ce qui était suffisant pour faire tourner bien des têtes. Si la situation n'avait pas été compliquée, Samuel aurait très certainement tenté sa chance avec la demoiselle mais il était assez évident que, s'il osait ne serait-ce que porter un regard intéressé à Elisabeth, il finirait comme Jacky ou pire.

Delia était en train de désherber son potager avec deux jeunes gens que Samuel reconnut sans trop de difficultés. Il s'agissait des premiers compagnons de route de Sacha, Pierre et Ondine. Pierre n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à part qu'il avait pris une bonne quinzaine de centimètres et du poils au menton. Il semblait toujours égal à lui-même, travailleur et volontaire, un brin canaille sur les bords. Quant à Ondine, c'était à présent une demoiselle de quinze ans toujours un peu garçon manqué sur les bords, aux formes encore timides mais au caractère bien trempé.

– Salut la jeunesse ! lança joyeusement Samuel.

– Professeur Chen ! répondirent en cœur Pierre et Ondine.

– Bonjour Samuel, ajouta Delia avec un sourire.

Ah, ce sourire ! Il avait fait du mal à plus d'un cœur et Samuel était de ceux-là. Ce n'était pas la faute de Delia, pourtant. Samuel avait cru qu'elle se laisserait tenter par une petite aventure extraconjugale puisque son mari se faisait aussi rare que les éclipses solaires mais Delia l'avait repoussé. Ils étaient tout de même restés bons amis et Samuel se disait, avec le recul, que c'était une bonne chose.  
>Il prit des nouvelles des deux jeunes gens. Pierre avait poursuivi son apprentissage pour devenir éleveur, un peu partout. Il avait rencontré des tas de gens formidables, des harems entiers de jolies jeunes filles et croisé des pokémons de différentes régions. Ondine était à présent officiellement la championne de l'arène d'Azuria car ses sœurs avaient laissé tomber le poste. Bien que spécialisée dans les pokémons de type eau, elle gardait un ou deux autres pokémons différents pour surprendre un peu les dresseurs qui passaient par son arène – ce qui était tout à fait autorisé. Elle semblait déterminée à montrer à tout le monde à quel point elle était devenue forte. En effet, Delia avait prévu un petit tournoi de combat pokémon pour les invités afin de mettre un peu de piquant dans la fête d'anniversaire de son fils.<p>

– Vous êtes arrivés en avance, ne put s'empêcher de noter Samuel.

– On s'est dit que madame Delia aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour tout mettre en place, répondit Pierre.

– Et puis on espérait un peu voir Sacha avant les autres, ajouta Ondine. Au fait, professeur, est-ce que Jacky est toujours votre assistant ?

– Toujours, en effet, mais j'ai moi-même des invités et il a beaucoup à faire. Il se joindra à la fête, quoi qu'il arrive.

– Des invités ? s'étonna Delia. Votre petit-fils est arrivé ?

– Hein, qui ? Ah, oui, Régis ! Je l'avais complètement oublié, celui-là... Eh bien, non, Régis n'est pas encore arrivé mais j'héberge une jeune chercheuse qui a fait le déplacement jusqu'au Bourg Palette pour s'entretenir avec Alan. C'est à propos d'elle que je voulais vous parler, Delia.

– Une jeune fille ? s'émerveilla Pierre.

– On se calme, répliqua Ondine.

– En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? demanda Delia. Si elle veut parler à Alan, ça ne me concerne pas.

– Eh bien j'ai pensé que le moment était peut-être mal choisi, avoua Samuel. Alan revient exprès pour l'anniversaire de Sacha, après tout.

– Il restera quelques jours de toute façon et je me doute bien qu'il ne va pas se contenter de féliciter son fils. Alan aime parler de ses voyages et de ses découvertes. S'il a un auditoire, on ne l'arrête plus.

– Je demanderai à mon invitée de venir après la fête, tout de même.

– Moi je veux bien la voir aujourd'hui, intervint Pierre.

Samuel lui sourit, amusé, tandis qu'Ondine faisait craquer ses phalanges.

– Je doute qu'elle puisse. Le voyage l'a beaucoup fatiguée.

– D'où vient-elle ? demanda Delia.

– D'Unys.

– Ce n'est pas la région où se trouve Sacha en ce moment ? s'étonna Ondine.

– Exact.

– C'est une drôle de coïncidence.

– C'est le destin ! renchérit Pierre.

Il récolta une tape derrière la tête. Ondine avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour la lui asséner.

– Elle doit avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter, reprit Delia. Peut-être accepterait-elle de venir prendre le thé avec vous, tout à l'heure ?

Samuel hésita. Il s'était un peu avancé sur les capacités d'Elisabeth. Bien que curieuse et avide d'apprendre, la jeune fille n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec les pokémons. Le mensonge sauterait aux yeux des gens un peu initiés et Samuel n'avait pas envie d'infliger ça à Elisabeth – ou à lui-même puisqu'il avait proféré ce mensonge. Cependant, il savait Delia obstinée sur certains sujets. Si elle voulait inviter quelqu'un à prendre le thé, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour y parvenir. Samuel se doutait qu'elle voulait voir la demoiselle avant qu'elle ne rencontre Alan. Delia était quelque peu jalouse. Son mari avait un petit fanclub de spécialistes qui lui tournait autour et ça ne plaisait pas à Delia.

– Un thé doit être possible, concéda Samuel. Je vais le lui proposer et je vous appellerai pour vous donner la réponse. Voulez-vous que j'apporte quelque chose ?

– Inutile, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

– A tout à l'heure, alors.

– A tout à l'heure, répondit Delia avec le sourire.

Samuel se dépêcha de rentrer. Il retrouva Elisabeth et Mewtwo en train de lire, sur le canapé qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à supporter le poids du pokémon.

– Je suis désolé par avance des ennuis que je vais vous causer, se lança Samuel.

Mewtwo gronda aussitôt et Elisabeth roula des yeux. C'était donc un coup de bluff.

– Il se trouve que nous sommes plus ou moins invités à prendre le thé chez Delia Ketchum en fin d'après-midi, expliqua-t-il.

Elisabeth se raidit automatiquement mais Mewtwo ignora sa réaction.

– _Plus ou moins ?_ répéta-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

– Une invitation ne se refuse pas quand on a de bonnes manières.

– _Alors c'est une obligation_, rectifia le pokémon en se réintéressant à son livre.

– Exact mais la subtilité du langage l'indiquait déjà assez clairement.

Mewtwo renifla. Elisabeth n'avait toujours rien dit.

– Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que cela en a l'air, assura Samuel. Il s'agit de prendre le thé et manger des petits gâteaux tout en faisant la conversation. Je sais que la situation vous paraîtra un peu étrange du fait de votre lien avec Delia mais...

– Mon lien ? s'étonna Elisabeth.

Samuel réalisa qu'il avait fait une bourde dans la précipitation – ce qui lui arrivait souvent, en vérité. Il n'avait révélé aucune de ses déductions ou suppositions à Elisabeth, pourtant il venait d'en glisser une dans la conversation. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de celui d'Elisabeth et se pencha un peu vers elle, sous le regard glacial du pokémon.

– N'êtes-vous pas la fille d'Alan ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elisabeth perdit ses couleurs instantanément. Mewtwo s'intéressa alors d'un peu plus près à ce que les deux humains disaient – et pensaient. Il se rapprocha un peu d'Elisabeth en affichant clairement une attitude protectrice à son égard mais agressive envers Samuel.

– Je suis navré, reprit Samuel. J'aurais dû vous faire part de mes pensées plus tôt. J'ignore pourquoi vous m'avez caché ces informations et cela n'a pas d'importance mais je ne peux vous aider si vous n'êtes pas honnête avec moi.

– _Elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide_, répondit Mewtwo.

– A l'heure actuelle, si. Je connais bien Delia et Alan. Je peux vous faciliter les choses. Il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne que les retrouvailles se passent mal.

– Je ne suis pas chercheuse pokémon, avoua soudainement Elisabeth, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis en dernière année de médecine et je suis partie sur les routes pour chercher mon père. Je veux lui dire que ma maman est morte et que grand-mère aussi mais que je m'en suis sortie. Je veux qu'il voit que je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui. Je veux lui dire à quel point il est minable et pathétique. Je veux lui dire que je le déteste !

Elle explosa en sanglots sans que Samuel ne comprenne bien pourquoi. Elisabeth en avait manifestement gros sur le cœur et Samuel en fut désolé. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour la réconforter, Mewtwo avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et il lui tapotait gentiment le haut de la tête pendant qu'elle hoquetait, séchant rageusement ses larmes du revers de sa chemise. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'idéal dans ce genre de situation mais c'était manifestement le seul geste auquel Mewtwo pouvait penser – le seul qu'il aie vu donc qu'il puisse reproduire, en vérité. Ce qui dérangea bien plus Samuel fut le regard victorieux que lui lança Mewtwo par-dessus la tête d'Elisabeth. Il comprit clairement le message et commença à envisager un moyen de les séparer. C'était, à son avis, essentiel pour que l'histoire ne vire pas à la catastrophe.


	31. Tea party

Abby était glacée mais ce n'était rien par rapport à Vince, elle le savait. Il grelottait tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il convulsait. Pourtant, il avait une fièvre de cheval et il était emmitouflé dans le plus gros anorak qu'Abby avait pu trouver. Mais il fallait tout de même concéder qu'il faisait froid à sept mille mètres d'altitude.

Agrippés à Rayquaza, Abby et Vince volaient au-dessus des nuages. Ils étaient équipés comme des alpinistes, lunettes et bonnets inclus, mais ils avaient quand même froid et du mal à respirer. Abby n'avait jamais volé si haut. Elle préférait prendre son drattak pour ses déplacements car il allait beaucoup plus vite que Rayquaza mais il ne pouvait pas tenir la distance. Après tout, ils allaient dans le Kanto, au Bourg Palette exactement.

Ils auraient pu prendre l'avion mais aucun équipage n'aurait pris le risque d'embarquer Vince. Son état n'était pas bon, loin de là. Non seulement son amputation avait fait des dégâts mais il était d'une constitution plutôt faible et attrapait facilement tout ce qui passait alentour. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour Abby lorsqu'elle entendit les médecins parler de l'infection que Vince avait développée. Pourtant, ils avaient quelque chose de très important à faire et cette mission ne pouvait souffrir aucun délai. Abby avait signé une décharge pour elle-même – son épaule était toujours immobilisée mais elle ne lui faisait plus mal avec les bons médicaments – et s'était ruée au siège de la Ligue pour y obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle retourna à l'hôpital avec les bras chargés de matériel de montagne et elle avait tout simplement enlevé Vince.

Sitôt haut dans le ciel, Vince avait libéré ses deux mewtwos. Ce fut une grande leçon d'humilité pour le petit qui s'attendait à avoir le sol sous ses pieds. Il dégringola sur des centaines de mètres avant d'arriver à voler comme le faisant l'adulte – Berthie. Berthie qui avait une dent contre Rayquaza et qui avait bien failli lui arracher la tête en guise de vengeance. Bien que Vince lui eut expliqué ce qui s'était passé, Berthie restait à distance du grand pokémon vert. Elle était elle aussi blessée mais Abby était convaincue qu'il en fallait plus pour affaiblir un mewtwo. Raptor tournait autour de Rayquaza, dans tous les sens. Il essayait des figures et des vrilles, des piqués, des boucles, le tout sous l'œil amusé de Rayquaza qui aurait bien fait la même chose pour montrer à ce gamin comment on s'y prenait. Cependant, les deux pokémons restaient à une distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre et c'était mieux ainsi car Rayquaza avait gagné en confiance lors de sa confrontation avec Berthie. Abby savait que Rayquaza risquait de donner un coup de dent à Raptor s'il s'approchait trop or un coup de dent de Rayquaza transperçait facilement un abdomen ou arrachait quelque chose – membre, intestins, colonne vertébrale...

– On arrive quand ? demanda Vince.

Il avait hurlé pour que sa voix porte par-dessus le vent et ça l'avait épuisé. Abby resserra sa prise autour de lui et glissa son visage tout contre le sien pour ne pas avoir à hurler elle-même.

– Demain matin si on vole toute la nuit mais il vaut mieux redescendre et dormir. L'air sera trop froid.

– Quand ? répéta Vince.

– Demain en fin de journée, je pense.

Vince hocha la tête et Abby se rendit compte au bout d'un moment qu'il s'était endormi. Elle avait très envie de voyager toute la nuit malgré les risques supplémentaires car elle n'était pas sûre que Vince tienne suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir vaincre Mewtwo. Or, sans Vince et ses deux gros lézards, les chances de vaincre étaient bien faibles.

– Ne me laisse pas tomber, murmura Abby à Vince. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Elisabeth arriva dans l'entrée, ce qui provoqua un silence admiratif. Elle avait choisi une jupe droite beige au-dessus du genoux et un polo bleu marine des plus classiques mais d'un bon goût évident. Ses cheveux, fraîchement lavés, étaient remontés en un chignon sophistiqué qui dégageait son visage. Aucune mèche rebelle ne venait contrarier les traits fins d'Elisabeth car elle les avait toutes maîtrisées avec des barrettes. Une légère touche de maquillage gommait les imperfections de la peau et on sentait une odeur de jasmin autour d'elle.

Samuel ne put qu'applaudir des deux mains. La tenue d'Elisabeth lui donnait un peu plus d'âge et de maturité. Il était difficile de croire qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans et qu'elle trimbalait de bien lourdes valises.

Face au silence qu'elle provoquait, Elisabeth se raidit un peu et elle regarda tour à tour Samuel et Mewtwo.

– Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

– C'est parfait ! lui assura Samuel. Très bien pensé et très adapté !

– Je n'ai que ça d'à peu près potable, avoua Elisabeth. Si je ne rentre pas mon polo dans ma jupe, on voit qu'il a été abîmé.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, reprit Samuel. Le tout est de conserver les apparences. Prête ?

Elisabeth hocha la tête et enfila une petite paire de ballerine qui avaient traversé toute l'aventure sans trop de problème, bien cachées au fond du sac. Samuel ouvrit la porte et offrir le passage à Elisabeth dans un élan de galanterie. Cependant qu'Elisabeth passait la porte, la main de Mewtwo se tendit soudainement vers sa nuque et ses doigts effleurèrent les petits cheveux qui avaient réussi à échapper au chignon. Elisabeth frissonna et chassa la main inopportune.

– J'ai mis une demi-heure à faire ce chignon alors n'y touche pas.

– C'est différent, lâcha le pokémon.

Samuel fut étonné de l'entendre de vive voix mais il ne fit pas part de sa remarque car son intervention serait assez mal prise. Mewtwo semblait subjugué par l'apparence d'Elisabeth – il n'avait jamais dû la voir ainsi – et, plus encore, par son odeur. Le pokémon prenait de grandes inspirations et sa poitrine se soulevait avec force. Elisabeth aussi remarqua son trouble et elle écourta le silence en le défiant du regard.

– Tu restes ici, c'est compris ? dit-elle sèchement.

Mewtwo répondit en reniflant et il repartit au salon en grommelant. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation un peu plus tôt pour tenter de le convaincre de rester discret. Mewtwo aurait voulu venir mais Samuel et Elisabeth voyaient mal comment. S'il devait en permanence effacer la mémoire de leurs hôtes, les choses seraient compliquées et la discussion s'éterniserait.

Samuel révisa un peu avec Elisabeth sur le chemin qui menait chez Delia. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour mémoriser ce qu'on lui disait et elle était manifestement capable d'utiliser son savoir dans n'importe quelle situation – ce qui était la définition même de l'intelligence. Samuel avait pris un réel plaisir à lui enseigner rapidement les bases de la biologie pokémon et à la voir déduire tout ce qui pourrait être utile.

Ça ne lui arrivait plus très souvent de ressentir cette émulsion intellectuelle car il n'avait pas beaucoup de visites. Jacky avait beau être un jeune homme dévoué et très compétent, il n'avait pas l'esprit aussi vif que celui d'Elisabeth. Il était moins logique, beaucoup plus terre à terre. Elisabeth semblait aérienne, au-dessus du sens commun. Samuel regrettait leur différence d'âge. S'il avait été un jeune homme, il aurait été un peu plus vindicatif mais il devait avoir environ le même âge que la grand-mère d'Elisabeth, pour ce qu'elle lui en avait dit. Samuel avait eu quelques aventures avec des jeunes femmes mais c'était il y a des siècles, lui semblait-il. Ah, la jeunesse, pensa-t-il en contemplant le coucher du soleil.

– Croyez-vous que nous devions nous vouvoyer ? demanda Elisabeth alors que la maison de Delia était en vue.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je n'ai rencontré que le professeur Keteleeria mais elle m'a semblé très familière. Est-ce courant, entre chercheurs ?

– Eh bien il y a une certaine liberté de langage, en effet, concéda Samuel en se grattant le menton. Keteleeria est un cas un peu particulier car son père était un éminent chercheur avant elle et nous l'avons tous fréquentée quand elle était petite. Mais pourquoi pas. Evitez donc de m'appeler « professeur » par la même occasion. Sammy suffira, Samuel si vous y tenez.

– Appelez-moi Lise, dans ce cas. C'est moins formel.

Samuel hocha la tête et lui sourit.

– Le tutoiement ne vient pas naturellement, on dirait.

« Lise » lui sourit à son tour.

– Non, en effet.

Ils firent encore une vingtaine de mètre avant d'arriver au portail de la maison de Delia. La voix de crécelle du pichu de Lise retentit et le petit pokémon sauta sur sa maîtresse pour se percher sur son épaule. Il avait été convenu que Pichu reste avec Mewtwo mais les ordres avaient manifestement changé. Lise le gronda pour la forme mais ne le renvoya pas. C'était un peu comme avoir un ami à ses côtés durant la bataille, pensa Samuel en appuyant sur la petite sonnette.

Ce fut M. Mime qui les invita à entrer. Une bonne odeur de gâteau flottait dans l'air alors qu'ils se saluaient avec toute la courtoisie que cela nécessitait. Delia étudia avec soin Lise sans en avoir l'air puis elle proposa à tout le monde de s'installer au salon.

Samuel s'assit à la gauche de Lise et Pierre réussit à se glisser à sa droite sous le regard courroucé d'Ondine. Elle se retrouva à côté de Delia, en face. Pichu s'installa sur les genoux de Lise tandis que s'affairait avec les tasses et les petites assiettes. En plus du gâteau aux pommes qui distillait avec tant d'acharnement son odeur, Delia avait préparé des petits biscuits au cœur encore chaud. Samuel raffolait de la cuisine de Delia et il faisait régulièrement des excès mais il n'était pas prêt à être raisonnable ce soir. Il prit son thé avec un nuage de lait et sans sucre afin de pouvoir mieux apprécier les biscuits. Pichu réclama des biscuits mais Lise refusa, ce qui déclencha une crise de larmes chez le petit pokémon. Ondine et Delia furent aussitôt conquises.

– C'est un manipulateur, les avertit Lise. Il me fait tout le temps ce coup-là.

– C'est une bonne technique, plaisanta Ondine. Est-ce que ça marche ?

– Plus avec moi en tout cas mais je dois bien admettre que je me suis laissée attendrir, au début.

– Cela fait longtemps que vous avez ce pichu ? demanda Delia.

– Quelques mois, répondit Lise. Notre rencontre fut totalement fortuite et nous voyageons ensemble depuis.

– Vous n'êtes pas dresseuse ?

– Non, madame. J'ai étudié la médecine et j'ai pris une année sabbatique pour écrire ma thèse.

– De quoi traite-t-elle ? insista Delia.

– J'étudie la divergence génétique, enchaîna Lise, et ma thèse fait le parallèle entre celle observée chez les humains au cours de leur lente évolution et celle, beaucoup plus rapide, des pokémons. Je mets en évidence les mécanismes de sélection et les étudie.

Samuel hocha la tête. Elisabeth ne se trahissait pas le moins du monde. Ils avaient mis au point cette petite histoire en un temps record afin qu'elle mêle savamment mensonge et vérité.

– En quoi mon mari vous intéresse-t-il ? reprit Delia.

Lise continua sans noter le ton un peu sec.

– C'est un spécialiste des mews et il se trouve que la communauté scientifique pokémon considère les mews comme les ancêtres de tous les pokémons. Il me sera utile d'en savoir plus sur cette espèce afin d'avoir une base solide sur laquelle étayer mes hypothèses.

– Je vois. Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt d'étudier les pokémons si vous êtes un médecin.

– Les pokémons ont une évolution beaucoup plus rapide, expliqua Lise, alors que l'espèce humaine s'est développée sur des millions d'années. De plus, il m'est beaucoup plus facile d'avoir de la documentation sur les pokémons que sur les humains.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna Pierre, qui s'était tenu merveilleusement silencieux jusque-là.

– Eh bien on trouve, comparativement, beaucoup plus de fossiles de pokémons que d'ancêtres d'humains, poursuivit Lise.

La conversation faiblit un peu. Lise en profita pour boire une petite gorgée de thé. Elle se tenait au bord du fauteuil, très droite, les jambes serrées. Education impeccable, pensa Samuel en tendant discrètement un biscuit à Pichu. Lise leur glissa un regard en coin mais ne dit rien.

Elisabeth avait manifestement décidé de ne pas faciliter les choses à Delia. Elle ne relança pas le moins du monde la conversation. Delia occupa son silence en buvant à petites gorgées. L'ambiance était très calme, tant qu'elle mettait mal à l'aise Pierre et Ondine.

– Avez-vous d'autres pokémons ? demanda Pierre au bout d'une minute ou deux.

– J'en ai croisé, révéla Lise, mais je n'en possède aucun.

– Et vous n'avez jamais participé à un match ?

– Une fois seulement et ça m'a suffi. Même être spectatrice ne m'a pas converti à ces jeux.

– Je vois...

– Il faut dire qu'Elisabeth n'a pas vécu des expériences agréables, précisa Samuel. Elle était à Flocombe lors de cette affaire de disparition, à Unys.

– J'en ai entendu parler, intervint Ondine. Sacha y était aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Delia retrouva son sourire lorsqu'Ondine se tourna vers elle. Elle reposa délicatement sa tasse avant de répondre.

– Il était dans les environs de Flocombe mais il n'a pas entendu parler de cette histoire. Mon petit garçon est tellement concentré sur son objectif qu'il ne remarque pas ce qui se passe alentours. Peut-être l'avez-vous croisé ?

Delia se leva aussitôt pour récupérer une photo encadrée de Sacha et de son fidèle Pikachu. Elle la tendit à Lise qui l'étudia avec soin avant de la poser sur la table basse.

– Je ne l'ai jamais croisé, assura-t-elle.

Samuel ignorait si c'était un mensonge ou la vérité. Lise lui avait parlé d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait traversé récemment mais sans entrer dans les détails. Samuel savait qu'elle avait rencontré Mewtwo à Flocombe, fin mars, et qu'ils voyageaient ensemble depuis. Ils avaient eu quelques aventures dans les marais, avaient découvert que deux laboratoires concurrents développaient l'espèce à laquelle appartenait Mewtwo mais le but premier de leur périple était Alan Hunziker-Ketchum. Si Lise voulait se confronter à son père, l'objectif de Mewtwo n'avait pas été révélé. Samuel craignait un peu que le pokémon veuille faire payer la souffrance de sa protégée à la personne qu'il considérait comme responsable mais ça ne cadrait pas vraiment avec leur rencontre. Mewtwo s'était attaché à Lise durant le voyage, pour une raison ou pour une autre. S'il avait décidé de partir avec elle, c'était avec un tout autre motif que la punition d'Alan.

Cependant, Lise venait de voir, pour la première fois peut-être, le visage de son demi-frère et elle paraissait imperturbable. Elle n'avait porté qu'un intérêt poli à la photographie et il semblait relativement évident qu'elle se fichait bien de Sacha. Samuel comprit alors qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de sympathiser avec son demi-frère. Ça l'attristait un peu mais il ne pouvait pas décider à la place d'Elisabeth.

Du bruit retentit soudainement dans la cuisine, un bruit de casseroles sur le carrelage. Tout le monde fut sur le qui-vive instantanément mais Samuel remarqua que Pichu était très tranquille. M. Mime, supposément dans la cuisine, n'avait pas pu provoquer un tel vacarme mais il ne sortait pas de la pièce non plus. Samuel conclut qu'un certain pokémon ayant reçu l'ordre de rester sur son fauteuil avait outrepassé ses droits.

– Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, annonça Delia en se levant.

– Non ! coupa brusquement Samuel.

Sa réaction était tellement exagérée qu'elle devenait étrange. Samuel se leva à son tour et fit le tour du salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

– Vous avez tant fait pour nous recevoir, vous devez être fatiguée ! Restez assise, je m'en occupe.

Delia lui lança un regard soupçonneux mais le laissa faire. Samuel prit bien soin de fermer la porte de la cuisine avant de se retourner. Mewtwo était effectivement là, au milieu des casseroles renversées et des poêles sur le carrelage. Il était figé dans une position inconfortable mais qui lui assurait néanmoins de ne rien faire bouger. Quant à M. Mime, il était inconscient, au sol.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là ? souffla Samuel. Ne vous a-t-on pas dit de rester chez moi ?

– _J'ai senti l'humaine_, répondit le pokémon.

– Quelle humaine ?

Mewtwo lui lança un regard lourd, comme si la réponse était évidente. Samuel insista.

– _Lise_, lâcha finalement Mewtwo.

– Elle est forcément dans votre champ sensoriel, le gronda Samuel à voix basse.

– _Elle était en détresse_.

– Elle s'en sort parfaitement.

– _Elle a mal !_

Samuel craignit que le haussement de ton ne s'entende depuis le salon. Un pokémon psy énervé était moins précis qu'un pokémon psy calme et détendu. Mewtwo savait diriger ses émissions psychiques afin de n'atteindre qu'une personne, il l'avait déjà prouvé, mais Samuel craignait qu'il s'oublie un peu en s'emportant. Si quelqu'un « l'entendait » depuis le salon, les choses iraient mal. Ils savaient tous ce qu'était un pokémon psy.

– Il faut la laisser se débrouiller, insista Samuel. Elle a besoin de soutien pour le moment, pas d'une intervention extérieure. Si vous l'aimez un tant soit peu, n'intervenez pas.

Samuel sut aussitôt qu'il aurait dû choisir un autre vocabulaire. Le verbe « aimer » était trop fort pour Mewtwo. Il n'avait pas les mêmes références, les mêmes valeurs. Mewtwo était du genre à ne pas employer le mot aimer à la légère alors que les humains l'utilisaient à tort et à travers. Samuel avait péché par excès de langage. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose comme « si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de considération pour Elisabeth ». Cette formulation diminuait grandement l'importance que Mewtwo donnait à Elisabeth et elle l'aurait moins contrarié.

Cependant que Samuel se maudissait intérieurement pour son manque de réflexion, Mewtwo s'était approché de lui et avait sorti ses crocs pour l'occasion. Samuel se retrouva donc avec un pokémon de cent vingt kilogrammes et le dépassant de cinquante centimètres fâché contre lui. Ce n'aurait été que cela, il aurait pris les choses avec philosophie mais Mewtwo était en prime d'une puissance affolante et avait aussi peu de morale qu'une chaussette abandonnée sur le parquet. Autant dire que Samuel pouvait devenir de la chair à saucisse d'un instant à l'autre.

Mewtwo se baissa tant et si bien que sa tête se retrouva au niveau de celle de Samuel. Il s'approcha encore un peu, tant que Samuel sentit le souffle de la bête sur sa peau.

– Je n'aime pas l'humaine, articula Mewtwo à voix basse.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bredouilla Samuel.

Il aurait volontiers reculer mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Mewtwo ne le laisserait pas mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

– Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un peu de considération pour Elisabeth, reprit Samuel, vous la laisserez se débrouiller seule. Elle en a besoin. Ça fait partie de l'apprentissage qui mène à l'âge adulte. Elle doit se confronter aux épreuves qu'elle s'est imposées et, plus important encore, à son père. C'est nécessaire.

Samuel ne savait pas comment expliquer cette nécessité à un pokémon qui ignorait pratiquement tout du comportement humain. Elisabeth avait décidé d'affronter ses propres démons, chose qu'on faisait rarement à vingt ans. Samuel sentait qu'elle considérait ce périple comme une sorte de voyage initiatique duquel elle ressortirait adulte et capable d'affronter le monde. Si Mewtwo intervenait, non seulement il briserait la détermination d'Elisabeth mais il s'en ferait, en prime, une ennemie. Lise n'était pas du genre à accepter facilement l'aide des autres, surtout lorsqu'on lui forçait la main. En voulant bien faire, Mewtwo la blesserait. Mais comment expliquer tout cela au pokémon ? Samuel n'en savait rien.

Cependant qu'il réfléchissait à une manière de présenter les choses à Mewtwo, le pokémon recula et se redressa. Samuel en fut étonné mais il comprit bien vite que Mewtwo avait suivi sa petite discussion interne en _direct live_. Samuel n'avait rien senti, rien remarqué, preuve que les pouvoirs de Mewtwo étaient puissants – ce qui pouvait être paradoxal au premier abord mais plus les pokémons psy étaient puissants, plus ils étaient capables de réduire leur intrusion dans les pensées d'autrui. Un pokémon de très haut niveau pouvait aisément connaître le potentiel de son adversaire sans se faire remarquer, voire les transmettre à son dresseur s'il savait faire.

Mewtwo recula donc et, l'instant d'après, disparut dans un petit flash lumineux accompagné du « plop » que produisait l'air en se dilatant pour combler le trou laissé par la bulle de téléportation. Samuel fut légèrement tiré en avant sous l'effet de l'aspiration. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, se composa un visage serein et retourna aux salons. Il se détendit en constatant que Mewtwo n'était pas là, sur la table basse, en train d'hypnotiser tout le monde.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Delia.

– M. Mime a glissé et a fait tomber des casseroles, mentit Samuel. Il est assommé pour le moment.

Delia fut manifestement contrariée par cette nouvelle. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et se leva.

– Voilà qui met fin à notre rencontre, dit-elle avec le sourire. Il me faut tout remettre en ordre avant le dîner. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère ?

– Pas du tout, assura Samuel. Nous avons nous-même quantité de choses à préparer.

Samuel ne sut pas si Elisabeth était soulagée de terminer cette entrevue plus tôt que prévu. Elle restait imperturbable, figée dans une attitude froide et distante. Il ignorait pourquoi et il n'insista pas.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant chez lui que Samuel comprit. Mewtwo ne se trouvait nulle part. Il était parti.


	32. Knights & Bishops

Il faisait un temps magnifique et ça tombait plutôt bien parce que la maison de Delia n'aurait pas pu accueillir tout le monde en cas de pluie. Des tentes étaient plantées d'un côté du jardin, laissant le reste pour les festivités qui commenceraient dans quelques heures. Pour le moment, elle s'activait à la préparation de la fête, avec l'aide d'Ondine, Pierre, Jacky et, qui l'eut cru, Régis. Le petit-fils du professeur Chen était arrivé la veille et il avait tout de suite proposer son aide. Comme quoi, s'était dit Delia, tous ces jeunes gens changeaient en grandissant.

Régis avait gagné en maturité et il était plaisant de discuter avec lui de ses voyages. Il n'était plus aussi arrogant qu'avant et on comprenait qu'il avait vraiment envie de devenir chercheur pokémon. Delia reconnaissait à peine le petit garçon casse-cou qui avait formé la paire avec Sacha pendant toute leur enfance. Les deux garnements avaient fait bêtises sur bêtises durant des années mais quelque chose les avait séparé. Delia ne savait pas quoi, en vérité, car Sacha s'était toujours montré très pudique sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas un grand bavard de façon générale mais il se montrait particulièrement muet lorsqu'il fallait parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Son père était exactement pareil, à tel point que Delia avait parfois envie de les secouer comme des cocotiers pour les faire parler.

Alan n'était toujours pas arrivé. Si c'était normal de la part de Sacha qui venait de Jadielle à pieds avec ses amis, l'absence d'Alan ressemblait fortement à un désistement. Delia aurait presque pu parier dessus. Alan n'avait pas été là bien souvent. Lorsque Sacha était rentré à l'école, il était absent. Lorsque Sacha avait entamé son voyage pokémon, il était absent. Lorsque Sacha avait participé à une quelconque compétition, il était absent. C'était une situation difficile à supporter pour Sacha mais Delia s'en était accommodée. Elle avait appris à être une femme au foyer et à s'occuper chez elle ou au village et elle n'envisageait pas le divorce. Pourquoi diable y songerait-elle ? Le salaire de chercheur, spécialiste et professeur d'université d'Alan couvrait largement les dépenses de toute la famille. Il fallait ajouter à cela, une fois par an, les droits d'auteur sur différents livres qu'Alan avait publiés. Delia se satisfaisait parfaitement de cette vie tranquille dans laquelle elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. A l'exception d'un mari digne de ce nom, évidemment. Elle savait Alan absent, dragueur et infidèle mais elle s'en fichait. Lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, il était tout à elle, à elle seulement, et c'était cela qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Elle se disait souvent, pour relativiser, qu'au moins il ne buvait pas et ne jouait pas leur argent dans des jeux douteux – elle connaissait quelques « bon maris » du cru qui n'en faisaient pas tant.

Sacha arriverait dans l'après-midi et son père ne l'accueillerait pas. Ce serait une déception de plus pour Sacha mais Delia savait qu'il ne dirait rien et affecterait un sourire de circonstance. Ce ne serait qu'une égratignure sur le vernis du bonheur de la journée. Après tout, tous ses amis seraient là pour son anniversaire. Certains étaient venus de très loin pour cette occasion et Delia savait que ça ferait très plaisir à Sacha, quoi qu'il se passe.

N'empêche que l'absence d'Alan poserait problème tôt ou tard. L'invitée du professeur Chen, cette Elisabeth Machinchose, voulait parler à Alan. Delia imaginait déjà la réaction de cette gamine guindée et distante si on ne lui offrait pas sur un plateau ce qu'elle voulait. Elle en connaissait, des péronnelles de ce genre, et elle ne les aimait pas. Delia aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'Alan soit là et se débrouille avec cette fille. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'en soucier.

– Madame Ketchum, où dois-je mettre ces chaises ? demanda Régis.

– Par ici. Je vais en porter quelques unes.

Régis haussa les épaules et laissa trois chaises pour Delia. Elle en profita pour se renseigner.

– As-tu rencontré la jeune fille qui se trouve chez ton grand-père ?

– Lise ? Oui, hier soir, répondit Régis.

– Quelle est ton impression, sur elle ?

Régis parut interloqué par la question. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça.

– Elle a l'air plutôt gentille mais je suis arrivé au mauvais moment. Elle n'allait pas très bien quand nous nous sommes rencontrés et elle n'a pratiquement pas décroché un mot durant tout le dîner. Grand-père semble beaucoup l'apprécier, en tout cas.

Ton grand-père apprécierait n'importe quelle femme à partir du moment où ses seins pointeraient sous son T-shirt, pensa Delia mais elle n'avoua pas sa pensée à Régis. Il y avait des choses qui restaient entre adultes et que les enfants ou petit-enfants n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Il y avait aussi des choses qui restaient entre enfants, se rappela Delia et elle glissa un regard à Régis. Mais, non, Sacha et Régis avaient leurs secrets et il fallait les respecter.

– Vous l'avez rencontrée ? demanda à son tour Régis.

– Oui, brièvement. Elle souhaite voir Alan.

– Je trouve que c'est assez étonnant, continua Régis en plaçant les chaises. Pourquoi monsieur Ketchum alors que mon grand-père est un spécialiste de l'évolution des pokémons ? Il est bien plus calé sur le sujet que monsieur Ketchum.

Delia en lâcha ses chaises tant la révélation la surprenait. Régis avait parfaitement raison. Le professeur Chen était le genre de personne chez qui on irait pour de telles recherches. Alan ne serait qu'un deuxième ou troisième choix, s'il n'était pas carrément relégué au bas de la liste. Les soupçons de Delia se renforcèrent. Elle savait, maintenant, que cette Elisabeth avait un lien avec Alan, un lien bien plus sérieux et qui ne lui plaisait pas.

– Qui eut cru que nous nous retrouvions là où tout a commencé ? demanda James avec philosophie.

Ni Jessie ni Miaouss ne répondit.

– N'est-ce pas une étrange coïncidence que notre nouvelle mission nous amène précisément là où nous avons rencontré, pour la première fois, le morveux et son pikachu ?

– Ça va, on a compris, ronchonna Miaouss. La situation est très ironique.

– Alors que nous cherchions à descendre le nouveau chef et à récolter une promotion, continua Jessie, on a écopé d'une engueulade et d'une mission.

– Qui eut cru que le boss savait que notre chef temporaire était une taupe ? s'étonna James.

– Pas une taupe, un agent double, corrigea Miaouss.

C'était vrai : le boss avait lui-même envoyé ce Vince chez Auguste pour lui soutirer des informations mais Auguste, voyant que le jeune homme agissait bizarrement, l'avait renvoyé à Jadielle. De fait, Vince avait distillé des informations choisies par le boss à Auguste et avait en sus récupérer deux mewtwos.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'on avait expliqué à Miaouss parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'un quelconque Vince ou de ces fameux mewtwos. Jessie et James lui avaient dit qu'il s'était comporté bizarrement pendant quelques semaines puis qu'il était soudainement redevenu normal, un soir, et que la vie avait repris son cours comme si de rien n'était. Miaouss avait compris qu'il avait été en présence d'un pokémon psy qui s'était amusé avec son cerveau et sa mémoire. Ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Ce qui était effacé ne pouvait revenir.

De fait, ils se retrouvaient près du Bourg Palette. La mission de récupération du mewtwo leur avait été confiée puisqu'ils étaient au courant de son existence et que Vince était hors compétition, d'après Giovanni. Miaouss se demandait comment ils pourraient bien capturer un pokémon psy. Ils n'étaient pas équipés contre ce type et il semblait que cette bête était d'un niveau inquiétant. Si le boss avait envoyé un spécialiste de cette espèce avec deux de ses représentants pour capturer un seul d'entre eux, ça ne pouvait qu'être un pokémon qui poserait problème.

Miaouss avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette mission. Le boss ne les avait même pas armé contre le pokémon psy. Il avait conseillé à Jessie et James de se constituer des équipes complètes mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait six pokémons. Jessie avait récupéré son qulbutoké, son séviper et son yanméga pour soutenir son chovsourir. James n'avait que son tutafeh, son vortente et son mime Jr. Piètres équipes. Miaouss ne se faisait aucune illusion : ils courraient à la catastrophe.

– Village en vue, avertie Jessie.

Miaouss s'agrippa au rebord de la nacelle de la montgolfière pour jeter un coup d'œil. Le Bourg Palette s'étendait devant eux, au creux de sa vallée, mais il restait encore pas mal de chemin à faire. Les cols alentours étaient assez hauts et ils avaient dû prendre beaucoup d'altitude. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la mer scintiller, au sud, par-delà les montagnes. Miaouss regrettait presque que le vent les pousse vers l'ouest. Il aurait préféré être dans l'incapacité de rejoindre le Bourg Palette.

– Je vois les morveux, dit James.

Il avait les jumelles et regardait en arrière. Miaouss chercha un peu mais il s'en lassa rapidement. Pikachu n'était pas leur cible, aujourd'hui. A quoi ça leur servait de savoir qu'il était dans les parages ?

Miaouss se secoua. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Si Pikachu était dans les parages, ils pourraient peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et s'il s'avérait que ce mewtwo était trop puissant pour eux, Miaouss n'hésiterait pas à demander de l'aide à Pikachu, voire aux morveux. Pikachu avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de développer une puissance électrique démesurée par rapport à son poids, sa taille et son niveau. Or un pokémon électrique pouvait être utile contre un pokémon psy car l'électricité se montrait souvent plus rapide que les ondes psy.

– Posons-nous, lança Miaouss.

– Pourquoi ? demandèrent Jessie et James.

– On doit se montrer discret, expliqua Miaouss. On finira la route à pieds, c'est plus prudent.

James approuva mais il fallut une ou deux minutes de plus pour convaincre Jessie. Sitôt la montgolfière camouflée dans la montagne, Miaouss prétexta une envie pressante pour s'éclipser. Non sans remords, il les abandonna là.

Vince tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il avait le regard vitreux et il marmonnait parfois des choses incompréhensibles. La fièvre le terrassait et Abby savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune trace de Mewtwo à des kilomètres à la ronde. En tout cas, il était hors du champ de perception de Berthie.

Abby avait fait un petit tour dans le village de Bourg Palette vers midi et avait pu constater l'agitation qui y régnait. Heureusement, s'était-elle dit, car sinon la présence d'une étrangère aurait été bien plus remarquée mais le village semblait plein de gens venant d'autres régions. Abby avait reconnu l'accent de Sinnoh et celui de Hoenn. Que pouvaient bien faire tous ces gens dans ce petit blède paumé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Quelque chose devait bien s'y passer mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Elle n'avait pas croisé Lise. Mettre la main sur Lise aurait pu faciliter sa recherche de Mewtwo – l'un allait rarement sans l'autre depuis quelques mois et l'attachement qu'avait Mewtwo pour Lise était, sinon ridicule, presque pathologique. Ils avaient déjà pu repartir, s'était-elle dit, mais la probabilité était faible. Lise et Mewtwo cherchaient quelqu'un du Bourg Palette. Ils resteraient au village ou dans ses environs aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Vince trébucha contre une racine et tomba au sol tête la première, ce qui ramena Abby au moment présent. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre, chose qui n'était pas facile à cause de son bras toujours immobilisé, et lui donna à boire. Malgré les médicaments, la fièvre de Vince ne baissait toujours pas. Il fallait dire qu'Abby n'avait sur elle qu'un peu d'aspirine et autres paracétamols. Elle savait que Vince avait besoin d'antibiotiques pour lutter contre l'infection mais elle n'en avait pas sous la main et elle n'avait pas l'intention de consulter un médecin dans l'immédiat. Il y en avait un au village mais il enverrait certainement Vince dans un grand centre hospitalier et Abby aurait des problèmes – elle avait quand même enlevé Vince et ils avaient traversé plusieurs frontières dans la plus parfaite illégalité. Ça lui rappelait une désagréable situation, d'ailleurs...

– Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Vince eut du mal à la regarder en face. Question idiote, voilà ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Dès qu'on a fini, je t'amène à l'hôpital, c'est promis.

– Ne mens pas, murmura Vince.

– Je te le jure, insista Abby.

Vince secoua mollement la tête. Il attrapa difficilement deux de ses pokéballs et les plaça dans la main d'Abby.

– Je ne peux pas les contrôler, objecta-t-elle aussitôt.

– Pas la peine, souffla Vince. Laisse-les... se débrouiller... Ils savent... Au bon moment...

Abby hocha la tête. S'il suffisait de lancer des pokéballs, c'était dans ses capacités. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à courir dans l'autre sens après.

Elle se releva et repartit mais elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres que les remords furent plus forts que sa volonté. Abby lâcha un juron ou deux. Dans une situation pareille, Vince la laisserait crever sans se poser de question – il l'avait déjà fait, qui plus est – mais elle s'en voulait d'agir ainsi. Vince était un enfoiré, ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus mais il y avait tout de même un lien entre eux. Ils étaient partis ensemble sur les routes, ils avaient voyagé pendant deux années en compagnie de Lucas et ils avaient plus ou moins gardé le contact depuis. Vince était ce qui s'approchait le plus de la définition du mot « famille » d'Abby à l'heure actuelle. Pourrait-elle laisser son « frère » mourir au milieu des bois ? Non, elle était trop humaine pour ça. Vince avait beau être un connard fini sans sentiment, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Abby rebroussa chemin et lança une de ses pokéballs. Drattak en sortit, prêt au combat, griffes et crocs dehors mais Abby refroidit bien vite ses ardeurs.

– Cherche une grande ville le plus vite possible. Tu devrais en trouver une au nord. Ensuite, cherche un grand h blanc dans un cercle et assure-toi d'attirer suffisamment l'attention pour que quelqu'un vienne récupérer l'humain qui est sur ton dos, ordonna Abby.

Elle dessina le H dans le cercle sur le sol, au cas où. Drattak n'était pas aussi intelligent que Rayquaza mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser se balader un pokémon légendaire dans la nature. De plus, elle risquait d'avoir besoin de Rayquaza qui avait déjà combattu un mewtwo à deux reprises.

Abby demanda à son monaflémit de poser Vince sur le dos de Drattak et elle l'arrima avec un bout de corde tant bien que mal. Elle s'assura que Drattak partait bien vers le nord puis reprit sa route, la conscience un peu plus tranquille. Il pouvait toujours arriver mille et un problèmes à Drattak sur le chemin mais ce n'était plus de son ressort. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle se prépare à un combat qui pourrait lui être fatal.

Lise relut pour la troisième fois le résultat de ses analyses de sang sans vraiment y croire. Un tel taux de fer dans son organisme ne pouvait pas conduire à trente-six mille diagnostiques. Elle n'avait que vingt ans donc elle n'avait pas encore stocké trop de fer mais plus le temps passerait, plus elle ressentirait les symptômes : fatigue, douleurs articulaires, problèmes hépatiques et cardiaques... Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation génétique car elle savait déjà qu'elle était atteindre d'hémochromatose. Du fait du diagnostic très précoce, elle pourrait prendre un traitement de fond pour limiter les dégâts car, en général avec cette maladie, lorsque les symptômes apparaissaient il était souvent trop tard.

Lise plia soigneusement la feuille en trois avant de la poser sur la table basse.

– Pouvez-vous demander à votre ami de ne pas faire la recherche génétique ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je crains qu'il n'ait déjà envoyé un échantillon à analyser à Jadielle, répondit le professeur Chen. Tu sais, il ne croise pas grand monde ici avec des pathologies rares alors il s'est un peu laissé emporter par l'excitation.

– Je vois.

Ce n'était pas un drame, se dit-elle. Elle aurait préféré éviter au docteur Marc de dépenser inutilement de l'argent pour un test génétique mais tant pis. Avoir ou non la confirmation lui importait peu maintenant qu'elle savait.

– Ma rencontre avec Mewtwo m'aura au moins permis de découvrir cette maladie avant qu'elle ne m'affecte trop, rationalisa Lise.

– En effet, approuva Samuel. Et c'est une confirmation de plus en faveur de la théorie sur l'origine des pouvoirs psy des pokémons de ce type.

– Parce qu'il y a des gens qui continuent à croire que les pouvoirs psy sont magiques ? railla Lise.

– Eh bien certains leur trouvent une autre origine, en tout cas, et ce malgré les mesures effectuées. Il faut dire que la plupart des pokémons psy émettent très peu en règle générale. On détecte à peine leur activité.

– Ils sont pourtant capables de grandes prouesses, objecta Lise qui se souvenait parfaitement de la taille du bouclier de Mewtwo.

– Exact mais je ne prétends pas tout connaître des pokémons psy. S'il est vrai qu'il leur faut peu émettre pour hypnotiser leur adversaire, aucune mesure n'a été effectuée en situation de combat réel. Tous les tests ont été réalisés en laboratoire, à ma connaissance, et sans prendre de risques.

– Vous auriez dû demander à Mewtwo de se plier à quelques tests en contrepartie de l'hébergement.

– Il m'aurait arraché la tête, rit jaune Samuel.

– Auguste l'a fait et il est toujours vivant.

– Si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu m'as raconté l'autre jour, Auguste est en situation de force par rapport à Mewtwo, du moins Mewtwo le pense-t-il. Il a obéi parce qu'Auguste a pu lui imposer des règles. En revanche, je ne suis pas dans une telle situation. Je n'aurais rien pu exiger de lui. Mais tu aurais pu le lui demander pour moi.

– Je n'ai pas tant d'influence que ça sur lui, corrigea Lise.

– Oh que si. Mewtwo ferait n'importe quoi pour t'être agréable.

– Et pourquoi ? demanda Lise, mal à l'aise.

– Parce qu'il est persuadé que tu es la seule personne qui l'estime et qui l'aime. En tout bien tout honneur, précisa-t-il. Tu t'es montrée gentille avec lui, tu lui as parlé comme à un égal, tu l'as écouté comme le ferait une amie. En un mot comme en cent, tu l'as traité avec considération, comme une personne à part entière et non pas comme une erreur ou un problème à éliminer. C'est pour ça que tu es quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux.

Lise se sentit rougir malgré elle. Samuel lui sourit.

– Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Elisabeth, et le mensonge ne te va pas. Lorsque le moment sera venu, il faudra te montrer honnête avec Mewtwo et tout ira pour le mieux, j'en suis certain.

– Lorsque le moment sera venu ? répéta Lise.

Samuel hocha la tête.

– Tu vas rencontrer et affronter ton père. C'est une épreuve que tu dois surmonter seule et Mewtwo en a pris conscience récemment. Lorsque tu auras fait cela, il reviendra.

– Mais comment saura-t-il ?

– Oh, à mon avis, il te surveille même si on ne le voit pas.

– Ça lui ressemble assez, en effet...

Samuel sourit à nouveau et se leva, non sans un ou deux craquements.

– Bon, il est l'heure d'aller à la fête. Viendras-tu ?

– Non, répondit Lise avec fermeté. Ce ne serait pas juste pour madame Delia et son fils. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Samuel ne parut pas très d'accord avec elle mais il hocha tout de même la tête et lui souhaita un bon après-midi avant de sortir. Lise se laissa aller dans le fauteuil et elle bascula un peu sur le côté, là où Mewtwo s'était assis pendant ses lectures. Elle soupira tout en acceptant Pichu sur ses genoux pour quelques grattouilles. Plus qu'une journée et ce serait fini, se dit-elle.

Il y avait foule à la fête. Sacha et ses compagnons actuels étaient arrivés un peu avant Samuel, ce qui avait lancé les festivités. Samuel ne connaissait pas le quart de la moitié de ces jeunes gens mais il était heureux de voir Sacha si entouré. Fut une époque où, après sa brouille avec Régis, Sacha n'avait pas eu d'autre amie que la solitude aussi cela faisait-il chaud au cœur de voir que tant d'amis avaient répondu à l'appel.

Samuel glissa un coup d'œil à Jacky qui discutait avec Ondine. Il semblait aller bien et il ne se souvenait même plus de ses cinq jours sous hypnoses. Mewtwo avait bien fait les choses puisque Jacky se souvenait même du menu de son petit déjeuner d'il y a trois jours – une tranche de foie de haydaim, bizarrement.

Régis était là mais il n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Sacha. Les choses s'étaient tassées entre eux après la défaite de Régis mais les deux garçons ne savaient pas trop comment recoller les morceaux. Peut-être ne parviendraient-ils jamais à surmonter leur problème, peut-être auraient-ils le courage de l'affronter, Samuel n'en savait rien. C'était, d'après ce qu'il avait déduis, surtout une question d'acceptation. Régis devait admettre qu'il était ce qu'il était et Sacha devait l'accepter comme il était. Ce n'était pas compliqué et Samuel savait que Sacha jouerait sans problème son rôle. Tout dépendait de Régis, en somme.

Ah, la jeunesse ! pensa Samuel avec un sourire aux lèvres. Quand il voyait Aurore minauder et Flora la regarder d'un œil critique, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. Tous ces jeunes gens talentueux deviendraient les chercheurs et les champions de demain. Samuel voyait en chacun d'eux le potentiel pour devenir un grand dresseur à l'écoute de ses pokémons et ami avec eux.

Il y eut soudainement un gros « plop » au-dessus d'eux et un homme tomba sur une des tables du buffet. La table s'effondra dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée et l'homme geignit. Empêtré comme il l'était dans la nappe, il mit quelques secondes à en sortir, sous les regards étonnés des invités. Samuel le reconnut sans difficulté. Pas très grand, de carrure solide, le visage rond avec des lunettes aux verres épais et des cheveux noirs en bataille, habillé d'un vieux pantalon tout taché et d'une chemise camouflage, c'était Alan Ketchum.

Quelque chose remua sous sa chemise et un petit pokémon rose et longiligne en sortit en volant, posant ses grands yeux bleus sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Samuel en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

– Salut la compagnie ! brama Alan en levant la main bien haut. Désolé pour le retard mais soit j'attrapais mon billet de retour, soit je ne rentrais pas avant deux mois.

Et il rit à gorge déployée, très fort, ce qui surprit le petit pokémon rose. Samuel n'en revenait toujours pas. Alan avait capturé un légendaire mew !


	33. Wild things aren't sorry

Evidemment, Alan avait accaparé toute l'attention sur lui et son pokémon légendaire. Samuel aperçut le sourire crispé de Sacha, un peu en retrait, et ça lui fit mal au cœur. Pauvre gosse. Si seulement son père lui avait accordé un centième de l'amour qu'il portait aux mews, les choses auraient été plus agréables pour lui.

Cependant, Samuel n'avait guère de leçon à donner à Alan. Il avait lui-même été un père absent et un mari un peu volage. Certes, il s'était contenté de badiner avec les femmes durant tout le temps de son mariage mais il n'en avait pas moins retiré son alliance quand ça l'arrangeait. Sa fille, la mère de Régis, ne venait pratiquement jamais le voir et ils ne s'entendaient pas bien. Samuel savait qu'elle lui en voulait pour le divorce et ça n'aidait pas leur relation.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Samuel avait tant voulu faire pour Elisabeth. Sa situation lui rappelait tellement ses propres fautes qu'il avait éprouvé le besoin impératif de l'aider. C'était un peu pitoyable de chercher la rédemption au travers d'une inconnue mais il se sentait quand même mieux à l'idée de lui être venu en aide. Peut-être trouverait-il ensuite le courage d'aller voir sa fille et de se réconcilier avec elle.

Lorsque Samuel se tourna pour se diriger vers Delia, il eut la surprise de voir deux grands yeux bleus juste devant son nez. Il sursauta et recula tout autant que le pokémon. Néanmoins, le mew se rapprocha et renifla tout autour de Samuel. Evidemment, réalisa-t-il. Mewtwo n'était parti que la veille et il devait encore avoir des traces de son odeur sur lui, ce qui attirait la curiosité du mew. Dans quelle proportion Mewtwo était-il un mew ? Samuel l'ignorait mais il espérait que ce fut suffisant pour que l'odeur n'attire pas les foudres du mew.

– Il t'aime bien, lança Alan en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Samuel (le mew s'écarta à nouveau sous l'effet de la surprise). T'as toujours eu un bon contact avec les pokémons.

– Oui, parait-il, répondit Samuel en souriant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, vieille branche ?

– Oh, tu sais, je ne...

– Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait ! coupa Alan en donnant une nouvelle claque dans le dos de Samuel.

– Allons en parler un peu plus loin. Laisse ton fils profiter de sa fête.

Alan obtempéra mais à contrecœur, c'était évident. Il aimait trop être le centre de l'attention pour s'éclipser sans faire de bruit aussi marqua-t-il sa sortie par un rire tonitruant.

En fait de sortie, ils entrèrent dans la maison où il faisait nettement plus frais. Delia les suivit discrètement et s'installa dans le canapé à côté de son mari. Elle se tenait très droite, nota Samuel.

– Tu fais une drôle de tête, Sammy, lança Alan.

– Rude semaine, avoua Samuel.

– Oh ! Elle a quel âge ? blagua Alan avant de rire à nouveau très fort.

– Elle a vingt ans, répondit froidement Delia.

– Tu les aimes de plus en plus jeunes, ma parole !

– C'est une certaine Elisabeth, ajouta Delia. Ça ne te dit rien ?

Alan ne perdit pas de sa superbe. Il fut plutôt contrarié.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne recommencerai plus et je m'y suis tenu.

Delia n'en croyait absolument pas un mot mais elle se força à ne pas faire de remarque désagréable. Elle poursuivit sèchement :

– Je me fiche des gamines que tu baises tant qu'elles restent en dehors de ma vie. Mais celle-ci est venue chez moi, dans ma maison, pour voir mon mari.

– Je ne me souviens d'aucune Elisabeth, bougonna Alan.

– Delia, vous vous trompez, intervint Samuel. Elisabeth n'est pas...

– Et vous l'avez couverte, insista Delia en se tournant vers Samuel, vous qui vous disiez mon ami.

– Je le suis et je le serai toujours mais ça ne doit pas m'empêcher d'aider la fille d'Alan.

Delia reçut la nouvelle comme une gifle. Quant à Alan, il resta silencieux une longue minute, l'air sombre.

– Bethy est ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Elisabeth est chez moi, confirma Samuel.

Alan se rembrunit encore. Delia, pâle comme un linge, retrouva la parole :

– Sa fille ?

– Oui.

– Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle, continua Delia en se tournant vers Alan.

– Je ne pensais pas que ce serait nécessaire, railla Alan en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé. Au fait, j'ai aussi deux autres fils.

Delia serra tellement les poings qu'elle froissa sa jupe. Elle se leva sans rien dire et monta à l'étage, laissant Alan et Samuel dans un inconfortable silence.

– Alors, elle est comment ? demanda Alan au bout d'un moment.

– C'est une jeune fille brillante et déterminée. Elle réussira quoi qu'elle fasse de sa vie.

– Elle n'est pas dresseuse, au moins ? railla Alan.

– Non. Elle s'est tournée vers la médecine.

– Comme sa harpie de grand-mère...

– Qui est morte, lui reprocha sèchement Samuel.

– Et alors ?

– On ne parle pas ainsi des morts.

– Je pourrais t'en dire tellement plus sur cette vieille bique que tes oreilles en bourdonneraient pendant des jours, mon pauvre Sammy !

– Je ne veux rien entendre sur elle. Et je veux que tu voies Elisabeth.

– Je n'en ai pas envie.

– Ce n'est pas une question d'envie, rugit Samuel. Tu as abandonné ta fille, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu lui dois au moins quelques minutes d'attention !

– J'ai abandonné une femme qui avait une fille, rectifia Alan avec force.

Samuel resta bouche-bée un instant.

– Elisabeth n'est pas ta fille ?

– Sa mère voyait un autre homme en même temps que moi. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, elle était persuadée que j'étais le père alors je l'ai été mais ça m'a lassé et je suis parti. Point final.

Samuel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'image qu'il avait d'Alan était en train de s'effondrer. Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir aussi peu d'amour pour ses enfants ? Et même s'il n'était pas le père biologique de Lise, il l'avait tout de même élevé pendant cinq années. Il était ce qu'on appelait, chez les pokémons, un père social, c'est-à-dire qu'il remplissait la fonction de père sans pour autant être le géniteur. Il y avait forcément un lien affectif entre l'enfant et son père social, surtout lorsque cet enfant était jeune et ignorant de l'absence de filiation.

– Tu dois l'expliquer à Elisabeth, conclut Samuel avec force.

– Eh bien, je suis là. Elle n'a qu'à venir, répondit Alan en haussant les épaules.

Samuel se leva sans rien ajouter et prit la direction de chez lui.

Lise avait une boule au creux de l'estomac et la gorge serrée mais elle arrivait tout de même à regarder son père en face. Il n'avait pas changé, bien qu'il lui parût plus petit et moins impressionnant. Ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, chacun à un bout. Le professeur Chen jouait les arbitres entre eux deux et Delia Ketchum restait debout, appuyée contre l'évier, d'une pâleur à faire peur. On entendait les rires et la musique venant du jardin et la journée était radieuse.

Sur la table, devant son père, reposait un petit pokémon d'une trentaine de centimètres de long, plus du double si l'on comptait la queue. Il avait une peau rose sur lequel de fins poils blancs formaient un pelage léger et soyeux. Ses membres paraissaient trop faibles pour le porter et ses bras pratiquement inutiles. Sa tête était ronde, lui donnant un air doux et mou. Lise avait du mal à croire que Mewtwo puisse être issu de cette créature tant ils étaient différents.

Juste devant elle, Pichu montait la garde. Malgré son obstination à rester debout, il ne pouvait qu'àà peine voir par-dessus le corps du mew, pourtant allongé. Pichu restait pourtant là, stoïque, les oreilles pointées vers l'intrus, prêt à toute éventualité. Il fallait dire, à sa décharge, qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que le mew vienne le renifler dans tous les sens. Il l'avait fait tomber par son manque de délicatesse et une jolie bosse trônait au sommet de son petit crâne jaune. Pour une fois, ses larmes n'avaient pas été factices.

– Qu'on en finisse, lâcha sèchement Delia.

Lise avait parlé de la mort de sa grand-mère et de son voyage – en omettant toute la partie sur Mewtwo, c'était plus prudent. Elle avait aussi parlé du suicide de sa mère malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait encore à son évocation. Sa conclusion était claire : sa mère s'était suicidée, mettant un terme à une longue dépression causée par le départ brutal et sans explication de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comme elle avait été une femme fragile et facilement dépressive, ça avait suffi.

Lise n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle haïssait son père ni qu'elle lui souhaitait tous les malheurs du monde – et un petit cancer du côlon au passage. Elle s'était contentée d'exposer les faits, calmement, sans s'emporter. Ça ne lui avait pas fait autant de bien que ce qu'elle espérait et elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour rien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda finalement Alan.

Sa grosse voix réveilla le mew endormi sur la table et le pokémon recommença à voler autour de la pièce. Pichu le suivit du regard et fit crépiter de petites étincelles sur ses joues à chaque fois que le mew s'approchait un peu trop.

– Je n'attends rien de vous, répondit Lise. Pas même des excuses.

– Alors quoi ? Tu as fait tout ce chemin depuis Unys pour me sortir ta version des faits et tu vas ensuite repartir, sans rien attendre de moi ?

– Exact, dit-elle avec détachement.

Alan eut un hoquet moqueur et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Parce que vous n'avez aucune espèce d'importance à mes yeux, en vérité, poursuivit Lise.

Alan pâlit manifestement de rage mais Lise s'en fichait éperdument.

– S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise dernièrement, c'est qu'il faut aimer les personnes qui nous viennent en aide et non pas celles qui attendent simplement un amour dû. Il en va de même pour le respect. Je n'en ai aucun pour vous parce que vous n'avez rien fait pour le mériter.

– Petite insolente ! hurla Alan en frappant du poing sur la table. Je suis ton père et tu me _dois_ le respect !

– Absolument pas, répondit Lise sans élever la voix.

Son calme la surprenait elle-même mais elle était plutôt satisfaite. Son père pouvait bien hurler et tempêter autant qu'il le voulait, ça ne l'atteignait nullement. Elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour cet homme à part l'indifférence due aux inconnus. Après tout, il était un inconnu à ses yeux.

Lise sentit sa poitrine se libérer d'un poids et elle respira mieux. Elle se sentait si décontractée qu'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Alan en rougit de colère.

– Je ne te permets pas ! postillonna-t-il. Tu me dois le respect ! Je suis ton père !

– Oh, la génétique n'a pas vraiment d'importance, vous savez, répondit Lise en haussant les épaules.

Elle se leva et fit face à Delia.

– Je suis sincèrement désolée du trouble que j'ai pu semer, s'excusa Lise. Je vous prie de m'en excuser et vous promets de ne plus venir vous déranger. Professeur Chen, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, je vais rentrer et préparer mes affaires.

– Reste encore cette nuit, proposa le professeur. Le voyage est plus facile lorsqu'on se lève avec le soleil, dit-on.

– Ce sera avec plaisir.

Lise se dirigea vers la porte mais Delia l'arrêta en l'appelant.

– Donnez-moi une adresse où vous joindre, dit-elle.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lise.

– Sacha a le droit de savoir, répondit Delia. Peut-être pas maintenant mais je lui dirais tôt ou tard qu'il a une sœur à Unys.

Lise se sentit rougir et elle obtempéra. Il lui faudrait aussi du temps pour admettre qu'elle avait un petit frère et elle s'imaginait déjà le revoir dans cinq ans ou peut-être dix ans, lorsqu'ils auraient eu le temps de digérer tout ça.

Lise ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le cœur léger d'émotion et lourd d'appréhension en même temps, et tomba nez à nez avec Mewtwo. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle en oublia de respirer et, surtout, de réfléchir. Ce fut lorsque Mewtwo l'attrapa à la gorge et serra qu'elle réalisa qu'il était nettement plus petit par rapport au jour précédent. Ce n'était pas Mewtwo. C'était un mewthree.

Mewtwo se réveilla en sursaut en sentant la douleur de l'humaine et en tomba de sa branche. Comme une telle chose ne lui était jamais arrivée, la surprise l'empêcha de se rappeler qu'il pouvait voler ou juste amoindrir sa chute aussi rencontra-t-il le sol et certaines branches un peu violemment. Pour l'occasion, il lâcha quelques jurons.

Les côtes douloureuses, Mewtwo se releva et essaya de faire le tri dans son esprit. Sa douleur écrasait celle de l'humaine. Il fallait dire qu'elle était à la limite de son champ sensoriel, à une bonne centaine de kilomètres de là. Mewtwo avait choisi tout exprès cette distance pour pouvoir continuer à la surveiller tout en restant indétectable. En effet, plus la distance était grande, moins l'humaine ressentait sa présence dans sa tête – du moins le supposait-il. En conséquence de quoi, il devait rester très concentré pour la distinguer, elle, petite chose perdue dans le lointain. Ça l'avait épuisé et il s'était endormi.

Mais voilà que l'humaine souffrait. Mewtwo ignorait si c'était une douleur psychologique ou une douleur physique – les deux étaient différentes mais il ne pouvait pas les distinguer clairement à cette distance. Il avait envie de se téléporter sur place pour jeter un petit coup d'œil mais il avait une chance sur deux de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Si l'humaine souffrait psychologiquement, c'était son problème et elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Si c'était physique... eh bien, il pouvait intervenir. A moins qu'elle ne se soit encore tordue la cheville ou cognée contre une branche. Là, il ne voyait pas en quoi il serait utile.

Il pouvait donc intervenir dans un cas sur trois. Mewtwo hésita. La douleur s'était amoindrie mais elle persistait, de plus en plus étouffée. La sienne était lancinante et se rappelait à son bon souvenir à chaque fois qu'il respirait – soit tout le temps, en somme. Mewtwo soupira – ça aussi ça faisait mal ! – et se concentra sur l'humaine. Elle était là, tout à l'est, toute petite, toute faible, mais trop loin pour qu'il puisse tirer d'autres informations. Mewtwo se rapprocha par téléportation de la moitié de la distance tout en gardant son esprit rivé sur celui de l'humaine. Là, il sentit nettement que c'était une douleur physique et qu'elle durait malgré qu'elle perde en intensité. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva sur le toit du laboratoire de ce professeur Je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas et observa les environs. Il était un peu loin pour voir clairement ce qui se passait là où il sentait l'humaine mais il entendait les hurlements. Or les hurlements ne trompaient jamais. En une autre téléportation, il se retrouva sur le toit le plus proche des hurlements et il vit deux bonnes douzaines d'humains et bien plus de pokémons rassemblés dans un angle du jardin. Des tables et des chaises étaient renversées, la pelouse était maculée de gobelets rouges et de nourritures. Au centre de toute cette agitation, un petit mewthree à la peau pâle tenait l'humaine par la gorge, maintenant les autres à distance.

Mewtwo arrêta de réfléchir. Il se rassembla, bondit en avant en explosant le toit sous la force exercée et attaqua le mewthree mais il percuta un bouclier à deux couches. A cause de la vitesse et de la force qu'il avait mis dans son bond, Mewtwo se retrouva à tituber sur le gazon, la tête douloureuse. Le mewthree en profita pour attaquer et il le renversa au sol. Ne perdant pas un instant, il ouvrit grand la gueule et mordit Mewtwo à la gorge. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son museau était couvert de sang et de petits morceaux de chair se balançaient au-dessus de Mewtwo. A peine conscient, Mewtwo vit quelques gouttes l'éclabousser et l'air triomphant du mewthree avant de sombrer.

Lise hurla et ça fit quelque chose à Abby. Elle vit depuis sa cachette Lise s'effondrer à genoux sur la pelouse, comme un condamné devant le billot du bourreau, pleurant et hurlant à la fois.

Ç'aurait pu se passer autrement, Abby en était parfaitement consciente. Elle aurait pu attendre la fin de la journée pour qu'il y ait moins de monde, moins de témoins, mais elle éprouvait une curieuse satisfaction devant ce spectacle. Elle avait vaincu Mewtwo. Ce n'était pas vraiment un match à la régulière mais le résultat était le même. Personne ne saurait jamais que c'était de son fait, en prime, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter sa cachette. Les gens croiraient à un règlement de compte entre pokémons d'une même espèce. Après tout, Abby avait laissé Berthie et Raptor se débrouiller.

Elle avait cru que ces deux-là étaient moins dangereux que Mewtwo mais elle s'était manifestement trompée. Sitôt libérés de leur pokéball, Abby les avait vu communiquer, certainement par télépathie, et elle avait surtout pris conscience du regard qu'ils lui portaient. Ils la connaissaient mais Vince n'était pas là, avec elle. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Etait-ce elle qui lui avait fait du mal ? Fallait-il la détruire pour retrouver Vince ? Ils ne parlaient peut-être pas mais Abby avait parfaitement capté leur petite conversation muette. Elle leur avait alors dit que Mewtwo était dans les parages et que c'était lui qui avait blessé Vince. Les deux mewthrees avaient hésité quelques instants puis ils étaient partis, laissant Abby seule.

Et ils avaient mis au point une véritable stratégie pour abattre Mewtwo ! Berthie avait capturé Lise et avait contraint les humains à se regrouper et à rester inactifs. En clair, elle avait tendu un piège à Mewtwo. Celui-ci avait manifestement arrêté de réfléchir lorsqu'il avait vu sa petite copine en mauvaise posture et Raptor avait pu l'avoir pendant qu'il était sonné. C'était bien un piège, pas de doute là-dessus. Abby espérait à présent que Vince s'en sortirait parce qu'elle se doutait que ça se passerait mal pour elle dans le cas inverse. Elle savait qu'ils savaient qu'elle était responsable de l'aggravation de l'état de Vince. Si elle ne voulait pas figurer au menu dans pas longtemps, il fallait que Vince s'en sorte.

Jessie et James, qui s'étaient faufilés parmi les invités afin de manger un peu avant de mettre leur plan à exécution, se retrouvaient aussi impuissants que tout le monde et ça ne les dérangeait pas. Comment le boss voulait-il qu'ils s'occupent d'un pokémon comme ça ? Chacun des trois représentants de cette espèce inconnue semblait prêt à bouffer l'autre – enfin, sauf celui qui se vidait de son sang sur la pelouse.

Soudain, un grand éclair frappa le bouclier du pokémon qui retenait la jeune fille. Le pokémon, sous l'effet de la surprise, lâcha sa prise qui se précipita vers celui qui était au sol. Jessie et James regardèrent partout pour trouver la source de cet éclair, comme tout le monde, et furent surpris de voir un tout petit pichu qui dépassait à peine de l'herbe se dresser contre le grand reptile. Le pichu manifesta son mécontentement de sa voix de crécelle.

– Dommage que Miaouss ne soit pas là pour traduire, commenta James.

– Ah, lui, si je lui mets la main dessus ! bougonna Jessie.

Nouvel éclair, plus puissant encore. Le grand pokémon esquiva à peine alors que l'éclair traversait son bouclier et déjà le petit lézard se plaçait de l'autre côté du pichu. Même encerclé, le pichu gardait la tête haute et semblait bien décidé à faire son quatre heures de ces deux gros machins bipèdes.

Ceux-ci avaient commencé à tourner autour du pichu et personne ne bougeait. Il fallait dire que la plupart des pokémons s'était réfugié derrière leur dresseur, certains s'étaient même carapatés à toute vitesse. Cependant, James remarqua que le pikachu du morveux préparait quelque chose. Il était attentif, les oreilles pointées en avant, et il regardait fixement l'autre côté du jardin. James glissa un regard dans cette direction et aperçut Miaouss. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire part de sa découverte à Jessie que déjà Miaouss et Pikachu bondissaient en avant.

Le pichu attaqua en même temps, visant le petit bipède tandis que Pikachu et Miaouss fondaient sur le grand. Les boucliers psychiques firent ricocher les éclairs et Miaouss percuta un mur invisible l'instant d'après.

– Oh merde ! brailla quelqu'un. Mew, reviens ici !

Attirés par le bruit, les deux pokémons se tournèrent à l'unisson et les invités suivirent le mouvement. Tous purent alors voir un autre pokémon inconnu – c'était la journée ! – voler à cinq ou six mètres du sol, en huit.

– Tant pis, brailla l'homme. Mew, attaque psyko !

Mais le « mew » préféra voler la tête en bas plutôt qu'attaquer. En revanche, le petit bipède prit son envol et prit en chasse le mew.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? glapit James.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? hurla Jessie.

Des explosions retentissaient dans le sillage des deux pokémons. Le mew zigzaguait, montait, descendait et passa même à plusieurs reprises parmi les invités qui s'écartèrent soudainement. Lorsque son poursuivant passa, tout le monde se dispersa et James se retrouva séparé de Jessie.

Le professeur Chen arriva à côté de Lise qui comprimait la plaie au cou de Mewtwo avec sa chemise qu'elle avait roulée en boule.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda le professeur.

– Pas grand chose, répondit Lise. La jugulaire a été arrachée sur dix centimètres. Pour réparer ça, il faut une greffe.

– Mais... il respire encore !

Lise hocha la tête. Mewtwo était même conscient et il en fit la démonstration en rouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur le professeur Chen.

– Je me suis souvent demandée à quoi servait le tube qu'il a derrière la tête, reprit Lise. Je crois que ce sont des artères et que les veines sont toutes situées dans le cou.

– Des artères... Mais bien sûr ! Mewtwo est toujours en vie parce que son cerveau est alimenté par les artères !

– Je me vide quand même de mon sang, grogna le pokémon en roulant des yeux.

– Plus pour très longtemps, assura Lise.

– Hein ? s'étonna le professeur Chen.

– J'ai une idée.

– Et je ne l'aime pas, ajouta Mewtwo.

Lise lui sourit et confia au professeur Chen la charge de compresser la plaie. Elle se rua ensuite sur ce qui restait du buffet et en rapporta une paille et une bouteille d'alcool. Avec l'alcool, elle aspergea la plaie, ses mains et la paille, sous le regard ahuri du professeur Chen.

– Prêt ? demanda Lise.

– Prêt, grogna Mewtwo.

Le professeur Chen retira sa compresse de fortune et Lise plongea ses doigts dans la chair à vif pour récupérer les deux bouts de la veine. Elle glissa d'abord la partie supérieure de la veine dans la paille avant d'enfiler la paille dans la veine à l'autre bout.

– Il faut quelque chose pour attacher, réalisa-t-elle.

Le professeur Chen déchira aussitôt de fines bandelettes irrégulières dans la chemise imbibée de sang, les trempa dans l'alcool et les tendit à Lise qui les utilisa pour maintenir la paille et les morceaux de veine solidaires. Ensuite, Lise lâcha le tout et attendit quelques instants.

– Ça a l'air de tenir, dit-elle, anxieuse. Mewtwo, comment te sens-tu ?

– Comme si je m'étais vidé de mon sang, répondit le pokémon.

– Les pertes sanguines ne doivent pas s'élever à plus de deux litres, observa mécaniquement Lise. Ce serait très dangereux pour un humain mais tu n'en mourras pas. Tu as plus de réserve. Par contre, tu vas être sérieusement affaibli.

– Ça ira.

Déjà Mewtwo se relevait. Il vacilla un peu sur ses pattes mais se reprit bien vite. Lise lui attacha sa chemise autour du cou en guise de protection sommaire – il faudrait faire un bandage après une bonne petite désinfection plus tard, naturellement.

– Vous allez y retourner ? demanda le professeur Chen, incrédule.

Mewtwo hocha la tête, chose qu'il regretta – la paille était un peu grande et le pinçait certainement suivant les mouvements qu'il faisait. Il adressa un regard lourd à Lise qui lui sourit en retour.

– Je vais préparer mes fils de couture, lui dit-elle.

Et Mewtwo s'envola à la poursuite de mew et du petit mewthree, vite rejoint par le grand qui avait patiemment observé toute la scène de ses yeux froids, comme s'il étudiait avec soin le comportement de cette étrange bête. Lise fut parcourue d'un frisson malgré la chaleur de l'après-midi. Au loin, des cumulonimbus montaient dans le ciel.


	34. Blood into the sky

– C'était quoi ces pokémons ?

– Vous avez vu leur taille ?

– Et le tout petit rose, c'était quoi ? Pourquoi ils l'ont poursuivi ?

– Pourquoi ils se battent ?

– Moi j'aimerais bien savoir de quel type ils sont !

– Mon pokédex n'a aucune information sur eux !

– J'ai pu les photographier !

– J'aurais dû profiter qu'il soit blessé pour le capturer !

– Sacha ? Est-ce que ça va ?

– Pikapi !

Sacha réalisa qu'Ondine était juste devant lui, accroupie. Quand était-il tombé ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se rappelait de cet étrange pokémon qui tenait une fille par le cou. Ils avaient été contraint de rester dans un coin et de ne pas bouger. Un pokémon semblable à celui qui avait pris la fille en otage avait attaqué mais il s'était fait mettre au tapis par un autre, encore un, bien plus petit. Il l'avait mordu à la gorge. Un pichu avait alors défié le grand pokémon et Pikachu et Miaouss avaient aussi attaqué. Que faisait Miaouss ici, d'ailleurs ? Sacha n'en savait rien. Il avait entendu son père hurler et un petit pokémon rose s'était élevé. Et puis il y avait eu du bruit et des hurlements. Ensuite, trou noir.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sacha en se frottant la tête.

– Je crois que tu t'es fait assommer, répondit Ondine en lui tendant la main.

Sacha la prit et se releva. Il découvrit une petite bosse à l'arrière de son crâne. Et il y eut soudainement une gigantesque explosion dans le ciel qui illumina le jardin plus violemment que le soleil. Sacha se protégea les yeux de son bras juste avant qu'une vague de chaleur ne balaye le sol. Des gobelets, des nappes, des assiettes volèrent dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il put enfin lever les yeux au ciel, l'azur avait laissé place à un mauve tirant sur le rose plutôt inquiétant.

– C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Sacha.

Il avait les oreilles qui sifflaient désagréablement.

– Ce sont les pokémons qui se battent, répondit une voix.

Sacha reconnut aussitôt Régis. Celui-ci aidait Iris à marcher. La jeune fille semblait s'être foulée la cheville.

– C'est quoi comme pokémon ? demanda Iris.

– J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler d'un mew, répondit Régis.

– Mais Mew est un pokémon légendaire ! contra Sacha.

– Tu connais ce pokémon ? s'étonna Ondine.

– Mon père est obsédé par cette espèce depuis toujours, expliqua Sacha. Si je la connaissais pas, il m'aurait renié.

– Alors il a réussi à capturer un légendaire mew, reprit Régis.

– 'faut croire.

– Ça n'explique pas pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués ! hurla Iris.

– Ce n'est pas vous qu'ils visaient, intervint le professeur Chen.

Il s'approcha des enfants, les mains et ses habiles couverts de sang. La fille qui avait été prise en otage se tenait derrière lui, tout autant tachée. On voyait cependant des hématomes se former sur son cou.

– J'ignore pourquoi ils s'en sont pris au mew, continua le professeur, mais c'était lui la cible du petit mewthree.

– Mewthree ? répétèrent les enfants.

– C'est un peu compliqué pour qui ne connaît pas toute l'histoire, admit le professeur Chen, mais pour faire simple, nous avons sous les yeux des représentants de trois races distinctes appartenant à la même espèce.

– C'est vrai qu'il y en a un qui est plus foncé que les autres, fit remarquer Ondine.

– Celui-là a attaqué pour protéger cette personne, coupa Régis en regardant calmement la jeune fille.

Sacha la dévisagea quelque peu et lui trouva une vague ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà croisé mais il ignorait quand. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et elle soutint celui de Sacha jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux. Elle lui fichait un peu la trouille à être aussi calme alors qu'elle était couverte de sang et qu'elle avait failli mourir étranglée.

– Il est à toi ? demanda Régis.

– Absolument pas, assura la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas dresseuse.

A ce moment-là, le petit pichu qui s'était dressé contre les mews bondit sur l'épaule de l'inconnue et frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

– Pas dresseuse, hein ? railla Régis.

– Pichu ne m'appartient pas.

– C'est la plus stricte vérité, coupa le professeur Chen pour écourter la discussion. Avez-vous encore vos pokéballs, les enfants ?

– Les pokéballs, oui, admit Ondine, mais nous avions laissé nos pokémons en liberté pour qu'ils profitent aussi de la journée.

– Et ils se sont carapatés, grogna Iris.

– Bon et bien essayez de les retrouver et éloignez vous le plus possible d'ici, ordonna le professeur Chen. Aidez les blessés autant que vous le pouvez.

– Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, avertit Régis.

– Il y a moi et j'ai mal ! brailla Iris.

Régis roula des yeux et reprit son chemin. Sacha prit Pikachu dans ses bras et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la dresseuse-qui-n'était-pas-dresseuse. Il l'avait déjà vue, mais où ?

Elisabeth ne disait rien et ça inquiétait un peu Samuel. Il avait supposé qu'elle se montrerait un peu plus démonstrative face à Sacha mais elle n'avait rien laissé paraître.

– Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

– Il ne se souvient pas de moi, répondit Lise.

– Vous vous êtes déjà croisés ?

– Oui, à Flocombe, il y a quelques mois. Mais j'ai l'impression que Mewtwo lui a effacé la mémoire.

– Je connais peu Mewtwo mais je crois que ton impression est fondée. Et j'espère qu'il n'effacera pas ma mémoire...

– Il faut déjà qu'il s'en sorte, objecta Elisabeth en levant son regard vers le ciel.

Samuel suivit son exemple. On voyait quelques explosions très haut dans le ciel, si haut qu'on ne les entendait presque pas. L'atmosphère restait tachée de rose après une explosion et les bulles ainsi formées mettaient très longtemps à disparaître, même avec le vent provenant de l'orage tout proche. Les nuages avaient forci et s'étaient assombris en très peu de temps. Déjà il faisait nuit sous l'énorme orage et on entendait gronder le tonnerre. De longs éclairs illuminaient les nuages de l'intérieur.

– Les explosions appellent l'orage, murmura Lise.

Samuel hocha la tête. Cette couleur rose était provoquée par la ionisation de particules atmosphérique. De fait, quantité d'électrons se baladait un peu partout autour d'eux, ce qui augmentait le potentiel électrique de la zone. C'était comme si la bataille avait créé un immense aimant qui attirait l'orage. De plus, la chaleur libérée créait des courants ascendants qui accéléraient l'arrivée des nuages. En bref, ils seraient sous peu sous une super-cellule orageuse d'une puissance colossale.

– Je vais prévenir tout le monde qu'il faut aller se mettre à l'abri, avertit Samuel. Rentre à la maison, je t'y rejoindrai plus tard.

– Ils me retrouveront où que j'aille.

– Un problème à la fois. D'abord la tempête. Le reste attendra.

Lise hocha la tête et prit la direction du laboratoire tandis que Samuel partait dans l'autre sens.

La température chutait à mesure qu'ils montaient et Mewtwo créa une bulle d'air chaud autour de lui pour ne pas geler, technique qui n'était manifestement pas connue des deux mewthrees. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne savaient pas faire grand chose et ça étonnait assez Mewtwo. N'avaient-ils pas un dresseur ? N'avaient-ils pas de curiosité, tout simplement ? Que faisaient-ils de l'intuition et des expérimentations ? Encore une fois, il les considéra avec mépris. Pauvres êtres inférieurs. Ils ne méritaient même pas d'appartenir à son espèce.

En revanche, le mew savait faire quantité de choses. Pas forcément utiles, il fallait l'admettre, mais il savait se battre. Il préférait cependant l'esquive et Mewtwo comprenait parfaitement pourquoi : il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour encaisser les coups. Il était trop petit, trop fragile, chétif même. Et il se fatiguait vite. Il était peut-être tout puissant, comme Mewtwo, mais uniquement sur une courte période. S'il fuyait autant, c'était pour regagner un peu de force avant d'attaquer à nouveau.

Mewtwo aurait bien tenté d'attaquer en même temps que lui contre leurs ennemis communs mais le mew le prenait aussi pour cible. Très puissant, certes, mais très bête aussi. Son cerveau était petit et primitif, rudimentaire même : on y trouvait à peine le mode d'emploi de toute cette puissance. Et le mew était incapable de communiquer par télépathie, ne serait-ce qu'en projetant ses émotions comme l'avait fait le mewthree au fond de son trou. S'il ne pouvait émettre, il ne pouvait pas non plus recevoir, manifestement. Rien que pour sa bêtise, Mewtwo l'aurait bien écrasé avec les autres mais le mew ne lui avait rien fait, dans l'absolu.

Le grand mewthree plongea sur lui mais il émettait tellement que Mewtwo avait été au courant avant même que la décision ne soit prise. S'il gardait la tête froide et l'esprit calme, il n'était jamais surpris par les mewthrees parce qu'ils ne savaient pas enfermer leurs pensées. Ils émettaient en permanence et il était facile d'intercepter les messages. Mewtwo avait cru, à tort, qu'ils étaient plus intelligents que ça.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à les blesser. Si le grand se déplaçait à une vitesse inférieure à celle de Mewtwo, le petit était capable d'accélérations fulgurantes qui lui sauvaient la mise à chaque fois. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas tenir sur de longues distances alors Mewtwo essayait de l'épuiser. C'était pour ça qu'ils montaient : il avait pris le petit en chasse et l'avait poussé à prendre de l'altitude. Le grand avait suivi mais il restait loin en arrière.

L'air commençait à se raréfier et Mewtwo retint sa respiration. Il arrivait à rester une dizaine de minutes sous l'eau en apnée mais il ne comptait pas tenir aussi longtemps en plein combat. C'était une chose de nager mollement, c'en était une autre de voler à toute vitesse et d'utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs en même temps.

Le petit mewthree ralentit encore et Mewtwo se cala sur sa vitesse. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore. Tôt ou tard, il tomberait, que ce soit à cause du froid ou du manque d'oxygène. Il fallait juste le pousser encore un peu, un tout petit peu.

Soudain, un éclair vert passa dans le champ de vision de Mewtwo et il aperçut, au loin, le long corps longiligne d'un rayquaza. Etait-ce celui de la dresseuse ? Oui, en toute logique. Les rayquazas étaient rares et Mewtwo n'en n'avait croisés que deux dans sa vie. Le premier se trouvait, il est vrai, à une altitude similaire, mais il ne devait pas exister plus d'une dizaine de spécimens vivants sur toute la surface de la planète. En croiser un troisième tenait plus de la fiction que d'un coup de chance. Sauf si c'était le gardien de la zone, réalisa Mewtwo. Dans ce cas-là, ce serait probablement celui qu'il avait croisé en altitude plutôt qu'un inconnu ou celui de la dresseuse. Un pokémon de cette puissance pouvait régner sur une zone immense et n'intervenir que rarement puisque d'autres s'en chargeaient au sol pour lui et certainement sans le savoir. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il ne soit là que pour défendre son territoire, chose tout à fait réalisable vu le bordel que les copies mettaient. Dans tous les cas : que faire ? Si c'était le rayquaza de la dresseuse, Mewtwo sera sa cible et il avait intérêt à l'attaquer tout de suite. En revanche, si c'était le gardien de la zone, Mewtwo devait décrocher immédiatement et disparaître à l'horizon le plus vite possible. Il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme et il ne pourrait pas tenir tête à trois mews et un rayquaza en même temps.

Il prit sa décision une micro-seconde après avoir vu l'éclair vert et il arrêta de monter. Il flotta un court instant avant que la gravité ne le rappelle vers le sol. Surpris par ce brusque changement de direction, le grand mewthree continua à grimper et il fut percuté par le rayquaza à pleine vitesse. La gueule hérissée de dents du dragon réduisit le mewthree en bouillie en un instant. Le spectacle réjouit tellement Mewtwo qu'il en rit. Et soudainement, le gardien de la zone le prit pour cible. Mewtwo se retourna et plongea vers le sol à pleine vitesse. Seulement, il ne voyait plus le sol car d'énormes nuages chargés d'eau et d'électricité s'étaient interposés entre temps. Un orage, réalisa Mewtwo. Il n'avait jamais traversé d'orage mais il se doutait que ça n'allait pas bien se passer.

Chose plutôt rassurante, le gardien de la zone n'était pas aussi rapide que lui. Mewtwo pouvait donc maintenir une confortable avance pour creuser la question de son passage éclair dans l'orage. Il avait ralenti par rapport au début de sa chute pour se ménager un peu de temps pour réfléchir mais la distance entre lui et l'orage ne cessait de diminuer. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer.

Bien, que savait-il des orages ? Certains pouvaient être violents, d'autres moins. Il y avait parfois de la grêle ou des pluies torrentielles ou juste de la pluie banale mais néanmoins mouillante. Tout ça ne lui servait à rien. Qu'espérait-il ? Trouver un grêlon géant pour assommer le gardien ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Des éclairs ! Voilà ce qu'il y avait dans un orage ! Cependant, il ignorait où ils se trouvaient. L'humaine l'aurait su, elle. Elle savait toujours plein de trucs et ça faisait un moment que quelque chose en rapport avec l'électricité la travaillait. Mewtwo avait surpris plusieurs fois ce genre de pensées dans sa tête mais elles disparaissaient aussi rapidement qu'elles n'apparaissaient. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était quelque chose comme des faces ou des vases, il ne savait pas trop. Mais en quoi des faces ou des vases avaient un rapport avec l'électricité ? Ce devait être autre chose parce que le tout était associé à des vagues très régulières dans l'esprit de l'humaine.

– Des phases ! réalisa Mewtwo.

C'était ça ! L'humaine avait pensé à des phases, représentées par des vagues ultra-régulières sur un fond noir.

– Mais à quoi ça sert ? hurla-t-il, excédé.

Mewtwo jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que le gardien le suivait toujours et il plongea dans les nuages.

Il faisait noir comme en pleine nuit mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. Cependant, le vent ne cessait de forcir et les arbres s'agitaient furieusement. La maison du professeur Chen craquait parfois, à cause de sa charpente en bois, et Lise imagina facilement qu'il manquerait pas mal de tuile lorsque l'orage serait fini.

Le vent s'engouffra dans le salon et la porte d'entrée claqua. Lise se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait et elle trouva le professeur Chen, tout ébouriffé, adossé à sa porte.

– J'ai cru que j'allais m'envoler, plaisanta-t-il en retirant ses chaussures. Cette tempête est tout bonnement incroyable.

– Tout le monde est à l'abri ? demanda Lise.

– Oui mais la famille Ketchum et mon petit-fils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

– Ah oui, leur toit... Et les invités ?

– La plupart est partie avant que la tempête ne soit trop forte. Ils ont utilisé leurs pokémons alors ils doivent déjà être loin.

– Ils les ont retrouvés ?

– Oui. Ils sont revenus une fois les mews partis. Enfin bref, préparons du thé bien chaud et de quoi nous restaurer. On a bien besoin de ça.

Lise obtempéra et aida à la confection de sandwiches tandis que le professeur Chen se chargeait du thé et de sortir quantité de petits biscuits. On frappa à la porte une dizaine de minutes plus tard et toute une foule entra. Il y avait Jacky, l'assistant du professeur, qui avait été hypnotisé par Mewtwo et qui ne se souvenait de rien, à part des faux souvenirs implantés dans sa mémoire. Il y avait Régis, aussi, le petit fils de Samuel que Lise avait brièvement rencontré mais qui lui paraissait être un jeune homme en bonne voie. Il y avait Ondine et Pierre ainsi que Rachid et Iris, cependant ces deux derniers ne se souvenaient pas non plus de Lise. Et la famille Ketchum, bien entendu.

Delia semblait assez contrariée et Lise la comprenait. Sa maison avait été abîmée par sa faute et les dégâts étaient importants, sans compter que la tempête allait aggraver les choses. Autant dire que la maison était fichue. Alan faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de Lise, chose qui ne la surprit pas. Elle était un peu irritée par un tel comportement puéril mais elle laissa couler. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour un deuxième round. Quant à Sacha, il avait surtout l'air mal à l'aise.

– Quelqu'un est blessé ? demanda Lise.

– Moi ! brailla Iris. J'ai mal à ma cheville !

– J'ai quelques coupures, dit Pierre, et Sacha a une belle bosse mais, à part ça, tout le monde va bien.

Lise installa Pierre et Iris dans la cuisine tandis que les autres étaient emmenés au salon pour se reposer. Elle fit une atèle de fortune à Iris puis nettoya les coupures de Pierre. Aucune ne nécessitait de suture et Lise préférait cela. Elle aurait certainement besoin de toute sa bobine quand Mewtwo reviendrait.

S'il revenait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'asseoir et à partager un bon moment en compagnie des autres avec cette pensée en tête. Mewtwo était blessé, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il affrontait deux adversaires en même temps. Il avait peut-être à disposition une puissance quasi-illimitée mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être blessé et il y avait de nombreux exemples dans le passé récent qui le démontraient.

Pichu et le pikachu se mirent à piailler en même temps, les oreilles dressées vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Il y eut à ce moment-là une baisse de tension qui fit clignoter les lampes puis elles s'éteignirent complètement. Un éclair illumina la nuit mais le tonnerre mit un certain temps à arriver. Lise compta sept secondes, ce qui faisait un peu plus de deux kilomètres trois cents. L'orage se rapprochait. Plongée dans le noir, elle avait l'impression que tout était immobile mais on distinguait au loin les arbres malmenés par le vent, des ombres dans une mer d'encre de Chine. La lumière revint soudainement et Lise sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Le petit mewthree était là, juste de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il avait la peau d'un gris pâle et sa queue tirait sur le mauve plutôt que sur le violet. Il ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre vingt pour une cinquantaine de kilogrammes mais il restait un pokémon dangereux. C'était lui qui avait blessé Abby, lui encore qui avait sauté à la gorge de Mewtwo. Son museau était encore tout barbouillé de sang. Lise sentit le poids de son esprit dans sa tête et elle recula, comme pour se mettre à l'abri. C'était inutile tant qu'elle ne sortait pas de sa zone d'émission, elle le savait quelque part au fond d'elle-même mais elle ne réfléchissait pas à cet instant. Elle si rationnelle dans tant de moments difficiles paniquait face à ce petit mewthree. Il était trop puissant, trop rusé et trop rapide pour qu'elle s'échappe et ils le savaient tous les deux. Lorsqu'il passerait cette vitre, il la mordrait parce qu'il adorait ça. Il visera d'abord les bras et ferait racler ses dents sur ses petits os fragiles. Ensuite, il la mordrait sous les côtes et arracherait une longue bande de peau et de muscles pour mettre les viscères à l'air. Puis il s'attaquerait à ses joues et les mangerait avec délectation. Enfin, il plongerait ces crocs dans les fibres et les tendons du cou, se repaissant de tout ce sang chaud et, il le savait d'avance, si délicieux.

Une vive douleur au mollet ramena Lise à la réalité et elle baissa la tête pour voir que Pichu la mordait. La douleur fit refluer la panique et les horreurs auxquelles le petit mewthree pensait. Pichu s'interposa devant la vitre avec le pikachu tandis que Lise reculait. Elle butta contre le fauteuil mais Pierre, qui s'était à moitié redressé, l'empêcha de tomber en arrière.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait contre ce truc ? demanda Iris en chevrotant.

– C'est un pokémon psy, informa le professeur Chen.

– Ténèbres ou insecte, résuma Régis.

– Vu la réaction des pokémons tout à l'heure, je doute qu'ils soient très partant pour affronter celui-là, dit Ondine, mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas comment rentrer et qu'il va rester dehors ?

La fenêtre de la baie vitrée coulissa violemment à ce moment-là et le vent s'engouffra dans le salon. Avant même que le mewthree ne fasse un pas en avant, Pichu et le pikachu lui sautèrent dessus et l'électrocutèrent de concert mais les attaques ne l'atteignirent pas. Les éclairs rebondirent sur le bouclier du mewthree, provoquant des ondulations sur la surface irisée et un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Lise.

– Les mews tirent leurs pouvoirs psy de la magnétite qu'ils ont dans leur organisme, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Leur bouclier est un champ électromagnétique. On peut le traverser si on est en phase avec !

Mais comment expliquer ça à des pokémons électriques ? Mewtwo aurait lu sans problème dans son esprit et aurait tout de suite trouver une application à sa théorie mais les choses étaient très différentes avec Pichu. Mewtwo ne cessait de dire qu'il était limité par la noix qui lui servait de cerveau. Lise devait trouver un moyen simple de traduire son hypothèse et toutes ses intuitions à Pichu. Mais comment ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que contenait le répertoire d'attaque de Pichu. Lise regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas en savoir plus sur les pokémons à ce moment-là.

Le mewthree fit un pas à l'intérieur du salon et les lumières vacillèrent à nouveau. Il attaqua sans aucun signe annonciateur et sauta sur Lise. Elle et Pierre basculèrent sur le canapé tandis que les autres s'écartaient. Pichu et le pikachu s'invitèrent dans la mêlée et mordirent le mewthree partout où ils le pouvaient. Lise essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux dents acérées du pokémon et, dans l'agitation, elle attrapa le tube derrière le crâne du mewthree. Il était mou et chaud, il pulsait légèrement. Elle pouvait sentir le flux de sang tendre les parois à chaque pulsion.

Elle n'avait qu'à tirer dessus pour déclencher une hémorragie fatale. Elle le savait, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à cette extrémité. Elle avait la nausée en imaginant le geste qui amènerait la mort du mewthree. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas faite pour tuer, elle en était incapable, trop faible, trop pathétique, trop pitoyable. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part mourir et il fallait qu'elle lâche prise, qu'elle accepte son impuissance.

Une atroce douleur lui traversa le bras et Lise sortit à nouveau de l'emprise du mewthree. Par réflexe, elle avait mis le bras devant son visage lorsqu'il avait voulu la mordre et il avait maintenant les crocs plantés entre le radius et le cubitus. Lise profita de ce moment de lucidité pour tirer sur le tube occipital. Il résista la première seconde mais bientôt les tissus cédèrent et le sang jaillit, ruissela sur le dos et par-dessus les épaules du mewthree, coula enfin sur Lise et Pierre. Le mewthree ne bougea pas, ses grands yeux emplis de surprise. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Lise puisse saisir ce qu'il pensait : il ne comprenait pas comment une créature si faible et si pitoyable avait pu le vaincre, lui, le meilleur d'entre eux, le plus évolué, celui qui avait été créé pour surpasser tous les autres.

L'hémorragie fut rapide. Le mewthree tourna de l'œil, sombra dans l'inconscience et peu à peu son cœur cessa de battre. Lise inspira profondément. C'était fini.

Mewtwo arriva juste avant la pluie et ne fit pas grand cas du sang sur le canapé, ni du cadavre dans le laboratoire. Il s'inquiéta d'abord d'Elisabeth puis déclara qu'il avait mis une raclée à un gardien de zone grâce à son intelligence, sa ruse et sa puissance. Cependant, il ne fit pas le mariole longtemps et dormit jusqu'au surlendemain d'une traite.

Marc plâtra l'avant-bras gauche de Lise, au grand désespoir de celle-ci. Elle eut aussi droit à un pansement au mollet mais plus par principe qu'autre chose.

La tempête fit de gros dégâts. Il ne plut pas beaucoup mais de la grêle s'abattit sur le village et ses alentours, cassant des tuiles, parfois des vitres, cabossant les véhicules et broyant la végétation. De l'avis de tous, ç'aurait pu être bien pire, même si les récoltes faisaient mauvaise mine.

Trois jours après l'orage, Elisabeth vint voir Samuel pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait. Ça ne le surprit pas et ça lui pinça un peu le cœur. Les adieux furent douloureux. Samuel regarda partir Lise sur la route, accompagnée de Pichu et de Mewtwo, tout en se jurant d'aller voir sa propre fille. Il ne remit d'ailleurs pas au lendemain ce qui pouvait être fait le jour même et il prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie sud du village.

Alors qu'il cheminait tranquillement vers la maison de sa fille, Samuel croisa Alan, assis au bord du chemin, l'air dépité. Son gros sac à dos trônait à côté de lui.

– Tu repars ? demanda Samuel.

– Eh oui ! soupira Alan. J'ai cru avoir capturé un mew mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'ai dit à Delia que je repartais et elle m'a crié dessus, comme quoi il y a autre chose à faire que capturer des pokémons après une pareille tempête. Elle ne me comprendra jamais.

Samuel hocha la tête. Il préférait ne rien dire plutôt que de se fâcher à nouveau avec Alan. Il avait manifestement oublié les derniers jours et ce n'était pas forcément pour le mieux. Mewtwo avait voulu protéger le secret de son existence mais il avait, par la même occasion, supprimé les événements récents de la mémoire des gens qui l'avaient vus. Samuel savait qu'il avait passé toute une journée à chercher les invités, heureusement pas trop dispersés, afin de leur implanter de faux souvenirs.

Samuel salua Alan et reprit sa route, tranquillement. Il marcha un petit quart d'heure avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Se retournant soudainement, il vit Mewtwo. Samuel avait pratiqué une autopsie sur le cadavre du petit mewthree et il voyait à présent nettement les différences. Le crâne du mewthree était plus aplatit, il partait plus vers l'arrière, en conséquence de quoi le trou occipital était décalé. La position globale était également différente. Le mewthree s'était tenu moins droit, plus voûté, et ses bras avaient tendance à pendre devant. Il se dégageait de lui une aura animale, de prédateur, alors que Mewtwo paraissait plus humain – drôle de constatation lorsqu'on parlait d'un pokémon.

– Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? demanda Samuel.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à tutoyer Mewtwo, même si c'était un pokémon, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. C'était peut-être à cause de sa stature, de son attitude générale ou de son regard perçant.

Cette fois-ci, Mewtwo lui fit grâce de sa voix et Samuel se dit qu'il avait gagné des points, quelque part.

– Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit le pokémon.

Samuel se retrouva sur une petite route de campagne sous l'azur du ciel par un beau matin d'été. Une légère brise iodée soufflait du sud, poussant quelques nuages paresseux loin au-dessus de lui. Il ne se rappelait plus comment ni pourquoi il était là, comme ça, au milieu de la route. Samuel se gratta la tête, se souvint qu'il voulait aller voir sa fille, fit demi-tour et prit la direction du hameau où celle-ci habitait. Par la suite, il ne se souvint même pas d'avoir eu un trou de mémoire en plein milieu de nulle part.


	35. So long

Sitôt Lise sur le plancher des vaches, elle courut jusqu'au buisson le plus proche et vomit son petit déjeuner.

– La téléportation a duré plus longtemps que d'habitude, non ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

– C'est parfaitement faux, répondit Mewtwo, catégorique.

Le pokémon se fraya un chemin à travers la végétation de la forêt et laissa Lise en arrière. Elle consulta sa montre et constata que l'aiguille des minutes avait reculé. Elle avait déjà observé ce phénomène avec l'aiguille des secondes. En fait, plus une téléportation durait longtemps, plus les aiguilles reculaient. Jusque-là, seule celle des secondes avait bougé mais si celle des minutes l'avait également fait, ça pouvait signifier que la téléportation avait effectivement duré plus longtemps. Il était ensuite facile de supposer que ce délai était dû à la fatigue de Mewtwo et Lise ne l'en blâmait pas. C'était juste qu'une téléportation plus longue avait un effet dévastateur sur son estomac.

Des herbes bougèrent à toute vitesse autour de Lise et elle sursauta avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Pichu. On ne voyait même pas ses oreilles dépasser de la végétation et Lise le prit dans ses bras pour lui éviter de se perdre.

Elle n'avait pas attendu l'hypothétique réponse de son ancien dresseur. Lise se sentait mal à cette idée mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle pensait à la séparation. Elle s'était attachée à Pichu. C'était peut-être bête mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait décidé de le garder tant qu'il voudrait bien rester avec elle. Ensuite, eh bien il partirait et elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

Il était aussi temps d'aborder la séparation avec Mewtwo, pensa-t-elle.

A quelques mètres devant, Mewtwo s'arrêta. De là où elle était, Lise pouvait voir le gros pansement qu'elle lui avait fait sur le côté gauche du cou. Les trente-six heures de sommeil de Mewtwo après la bataille s'étaient avérées être une technique spéciale pour récupérer rapidement – mais qui exigeait de ne pas être trop blessé à la base, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu l'utiliser le soir où elle l'avait rencontré. La paille avait été rejetée par l'organisme de Mewtwo et la veine s'était régénérée à toute vitesse. Ce serait plus long pour les muscles et les tendons, apparemment car, même si la peau s'était refermée, il y avait un net creux dans le cou. Lise n'avait eu qu'à désinfecter et poser un pansement bien solide sur la plaie. Pour le reste, Mewtwo se débrouillerait.

– Il faut qu'on parle, annonça Lise.

La grande queue violette fouetta l'air mais Mewtwo ne s'en retourna pas moins. Il observait Lise de ses yeux froids mais elle n'y voyait là rien d'inamical. Si Mewtwo se montrait distant, c'était parce que la séparation lui coûtait également.

– Merci de m'avoir ramenée à Flocombe, poursuivit Lise.

– Je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas, marmonna Mewtwo.

– Tu aurais pu. En fait, non, tu aurais dû. Ç'aurait été plus simple.

Mewtwo baissa les yeux, détourna légèrement la tête. Il avait l'air abattu. Lise resta à bonne distance malgré son envie de faire un geste, n'importe lequel, vers lui. Elle ne devait pas. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

– On pourrait rester ensemble, proposa Mewtwo sans regarder Lise dans les yeux. Si tu ne veux plus voyager, on s'établira quelque part et on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut.

– J'en ai assez de cette vie, répliqua Lise. Je veux vivre quelque part et finir mes études.

– Je peux te construire une maison ! gronda soudainement Mewtwo. Je peux tout faire, je suis l'être le plus puissant de ce monde, si ce n'est de cet univers ! Rien ne m'est impossible ! Reste avec moi et tu auras tout ce que tu veux !

– Non, trancha fermement Lise. Nous avions un accord et nous allons nous y tenir.

– Je n'ai pas parlé à ton père ! Je n'ai pas fini !

– Eh bien retournes-y, seul. Pour moi, c'est terminé.

Mewtwo avança vers Lise de quelques pas, rageusement, puis s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

– Je leur ai effacé la mémoire, cracha Mewtwo. A tous ! Ils ne se souviennent même pas de toi ! Pour eux, tu n'existes pas !

– C'est regrettable pour certains d'entre eux mais ça vaut mieux pour la majorité, répondit calmement Lise.

C'était là la plus stricte vérité, selon elle. Elle aurait préféré que le professeur Chen se souvienne d'elle car elle avait pour lui une sorte de tendresse. Elle regrettait aussi que son père ait oublié ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle aurait aimé que Sacha se souvienne d'elle, aussi. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Elle était trop liée à Mewtwo pour qu'il puisse agir efficacement. S'il avait seulement effacé son souvenir des mémoires, les gens se seraient posés des questions sur elle. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle au Bourg Palette à ce moment-là ? Et ainsi de suite.

– Je ne veux pas, poursuivit Mewtwo. Tu as toujours des dettes envers moi !

– Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour arrêter l'hémorragie et, sans mon idée, tu n'aurais pas réussi à créer un bouclier parfaitement imperméable à l'électricité. Tu me l'as dit hier et tu as bien insisté sur le fait que tu avais pêché cette idée dans mon esprit. Ça équivaut à deux vies, tu ne crois pas ?

Mewtwo se tassa et Lise vit nettement qu'il regrettait d'avoir trop parlé la veille.

– J'ai dit ça par flatterie, grogna Mewtwo. Je ne le pensais pas.

– Ce qui est dit est dit.

– Je peux te forcer à rester avec moi.

Lise resta calme. Elle sentait le poids de l'esprit de Mewtwo sur le sien et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire s'il décidait effectivement de lui imposer sa volonté.

– Je ne serais plus moi-même, répliqua Lise. Tu supprimeras forcément une partie de moi pour que je reste avec toi et je ne serais plus la même. Si ça arrive, tu le regretteras.

Mewtwo ferma les yeux, le visage emprunt de douleur. Lise approcha enfin, doucement, à petits pas, et tendit la main vers sa joue.

– Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se reverra jamais, souffla-t-elle.

Mewtwo prit sa main dans la sienne, se baissa un peu pour pouvoir la poser sur sa joue. C'était un geste tellement humain, tellement douloureux, que Lise sentit sa détermination vaciller. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de philosopher plus longtemps sur la question. Mewtwo se téléporta soudainement juste devant elle et Lise se retrouva seule au milieu des bois, près de Flocombe, avec Pichu et son vieux sac à dos élimé pour seule compagnie. Ça ira mieux au fil du temps, se dit-elle. La douleur qui comprimait son cœur disparaîtrait, petit à petit, tout doucement, et un jour elle pourrait repenser à tout cela avec bonheur.

Jessie et James ne se souvenaient absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt et Miaouss en était assez satisfait. Il leur avait dit que la tempête avait emporté leur montgolfière et qu'ils s'étaient cognés la tête. Comme ça arrivait souvent, ils avaient avalé le mensonge. Miaouss restait donc le seul témoin de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

En fait, le grand pokémon bipède qui était blessé au cou les avait retrouvé la veille. Jessie, James et Miaouss étaient alors en route pour Jadielle afin de faire leur rapport au boss, ce que le pokémon voulait éviter à tout prix. Il avait effacé la mémoire de Jessie et James mais Miaouss avait réussi à le persuader de l'épargner. Il avait argué du fait qu'il était son allié parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des pokémons et qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à le trahir, de toute évidence. Qu'y gagnerait-il à part une espérance de vie nettement dégradée ? Le pokémon avait accepté, non sans menacer Miaouss.

Restait à trouver un mensonge concernant l'échec de leur mission. Jessie et James n'en n'avaient même aucun souvenir et ils étaient plutôt étonnés de se retrouver dans le Kanto alors que leurs derniers souvenirs les situaient à Unys. Miaouss avait insisté sur la capture de Pikachu. S'ils étaient dans le Kanto, c'était parce que le morveux et ses amis y étaient retournés, point final. Quelques coups de griffes plus tard, l'explication était acceptée et ils n'en reparlèrent plus.

Que dire au boss ? Le mieux serait de se taire, de toute évidence. Miaouss était prêt à faire l'idiot et l'amnésie de Jessie et James confirmeraient l'hypothèse la plus probable : la cible leur avait effacé la mémoire. C'était la plus stricte vérité, Miaouss excepté, et le boss ne pourrait que s'en prendre à ce pokémon.

– C'est bizarre, marmonna James, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu quelque chose de très exaltant mais je suis incapable de m'en souvenir.

– Moi j'ai l'impression que ma tête est passé dans un broyeur, grogna Jessie. Trouvons une pharmacie et dévalisons-la de toute son aspirine, par pitié...

Miaouss soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Jessie étoufferait toujours ce que les autres avaient à dire, c'était dans son caractère et cela servait les intérêts du groupe dans ce cas. Un vif mouvement dans le ciel attira son attention et Miaouss releva soudainement la tête vers l'azur. Etait-ce... ? Non, c'était trop petit et trop rose pour être le grand pokémon. Rassuré, il recommença à tirer la nacelle de leur montgolfière en piteux état. Ils ne s'envoleraient peut-être pas vers d'autres cieux aujourd'hui mais ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement.

Ondine et Pierre les accompagnaient à Jadielle car c'était sur leur route et là que Sacha, Iris et Rachid reprenaient l'avion pour Unys. Ça faisait plaisir à Sacha d'avoir ses plus vieux amis avec lui mais ça l'attristait aussi de devoir s'en séparer si vite. Il n'avait pas de souvenir précis de sa fête d'anniversaire mais il savait qu'il avait passé de bons moments entouré de ses amis. Il n'avait pas non plus de photos.

– Dîtes, vous vous souvenez de la fête ? demanda Sacha.

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

– Je sais que je me suis tordue la cheville mais je ne me rappelle plus comment, marmonna Iris.

– Moi je me souviens d'une très jolie fille, continua Pierre, mais j'avais envie de l'éviter à chaque fois que j'étais trop proche d'elle.

– Il y avait plein de jolies filles, compléta Rachid.

– Par contre, au niveau garçon, ça laissait à désirer, railla Ondine.

– Alors vous ne vous souvenez pas ? insista Sacha.

– Non, reprit Ondine. Je sais que c'était génial et que j'étais très heureuse de te revoir mais à part ça, c'est le néant total.

– Pareil pour moi, ajouta Pierre.

Rachid et Iris hochèrent la tête de concert.

– Pika pika !

Les cinq jeunes gens baissèrent la tête vers Pikachu en même temps et le pokémon pointait du doigt une des poches de Sacha. Celui-ci fouilla un peu et découvrit un morceau de feuille plié en deux.

– C'est une adresse, annonça Sacha. Une certaine Elisabeth, à Unys.

– Tu connais une Elisabeth, toi ? railla Iris.

– Bah non, pourtant.

– T'as dû lui taper dans l'œil pour qu'elle te laisse ses coordonnées, le taquina Ondine.

Sacha rougit violemment, chose qui était plutôt rare, et ses amis enfoncèrent le clou jusqu'à leur arrivée à Jadielle. Pierre partit en direction d'Argenta, Ondine d'Azuria et Sacha, Rachid, Iris et Pikachu reprirent l'avion afin de poursuivre leur voyage pokémon à Unys.

Fin


End file.
